Dinner Date
by AnarchyX-Phile
Summary: Mulder asks Scully to help him cook for an upcoming date and their relationship is never the same. STORY IS COMPLETE. MSR. MATURE RATING. Anarchy X-Phile.
1. The Dinner

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

.

The office was quiet… a little too quiet. When Mulder stopped talking, Scully usually started worrying: 1) He is probably obsessing over the newest sighting of a sasquatch, flukeman, werewolf, vampire, or alien and he's trying to decide how to tell her that they're leaving on the next flight out and how she won't have time to go home and properly pack a suitcase. Or 2) Skinner offered him an obscenely ridiculous case, which he immediately accepted without talking to her about it first and he's trying to decide how to tell her that they're leaving on the next flight out and how she won't have time to go home and properly pack a suitcase. No matter which it was—she was always left feeling underdressed, overdressed, and ill prepared.

In truth, Scully was half right. Mulder was worrying about how to tell her something… well, he supposed he should _ask_ her, but asking always gave her the option of saying no—and he really didn't want her to decline. He had decided Monday to break the mold, do something crazy, shoot for the stars—he was going to ask a woman to have dinner with him. The woman was already chosen, and he had already made most of the plans, but he had no idea how to put the plans into play. He needed a woman's help, and the only woman he felt comfortable asking for help was Scully.

"So…uh, Scully, do you have any plans tonight… I need to ask a huge favor."

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned her head towards him. "Mulder…" she had given up her last four weekends to him—she was taking a couple days off, turning off her phone (which she knew was an unrealistic daydream, but she'd give it a try), take a long bubble bath, read a book, and sleep all damn weekend long. "I have very definite plans that do not involve anything paranormal and it's going to be simply _divine_." The way she 'divine' was like a chocoholic who hadn't had dessert in a month and staring blissfully at a piece of cake, or the way an alcoholic looked at a shot of vodka—you could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Well I don't need you for the whole weekend, just for tonight. I uh...need you to help me cook something."

"You want me to cook you something?" She asked, completely dumbfounded. She was use to him diving into passionate speeches about the presence of alien life or of supernatural forces but this is the first time he had ever asked her to go into the kitchen on don on an apron.

"A nice meal, I'm kinda going to have a woman over for dinner and I'd like for it to be really nice. You know, with candles and everything." He said awkwardly as he dropped his eyes away from her face.

"In your apartment? You're going to have a woman in _your_ apartment?" She asked, her eyebrows still furrowed.

"Well…yes, that was the general idea. Do you think I shouldn't? Do you think it's too cliché? You think it would make her too nervous—like I'd try and take advantage of her?" He hadn't even thought about that, God, maybe he had made a mistake. The last thing he wanted to do was mess this up. "Damn it" he said as he dropped his legs off the top his desk and smacked his hand on the table.

"No, Mulder it's not that, I just…you know what, never mind." Scully said as she waved her hands dismissively. How are you suppose to tell someone that their apartment needs a deep and thorough cleaning before you can invite a stranger inside? Especially if you want to make a good impression.

"So will you help me?" he asked, finally bringing his gaze back to her face.

He had on that pitiful boyish pout that made her want to do anything for him, even give up her Friday to help him impress a date. She dropped her head down and sighed again before standing up and pushing her chair under her desk. "Yes, I will help you. It's after 5:00 now, so let's go to your place." She couldn't help the sad tone in her voice; even she was surprised at how low she sounded. She always knew Mulder would find someone worth dating—he always seemed to attract women while they were out on cases, so it was only a matter of time before he would met someone in DC—but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Maybe she would burn the bread just to throw a wrench in the date.

"Yea, but we've got to stop by the store first." Mulder said quickly as he helped her put on her coat and ushered her out the door with his hand on her back.

.

.

Mulder parked the car in front of the grocery store a few blocks from his apartment and they walked in. His eyes widened as he saw all the freezers lined down the aisles. "What am I going to feed her, Scully?" he asked. He sounded terrified, as though someone was holding a gun to his head.

"What are you in the mood for? Pasta generally makes people tired, rice tends to make them overeat, chicken is always a safe bet, I'm not really good at cooking seafood, plus it leaves an aftertaste…" she paused and thought about that for a second—that would be one sure way to discourage them from having sex, "But seafood is classy, it proves that you're serious and want to make a good impression. Let's go with seafood." she said as she headed off towards the meat department.

Mulder was on her heels, "I don't know. Let's go with chicken or steak. I don't want to have fish breath" he laughed.

Scully sighed but nodded her head. "Steak it is then."

"What goes with steak?" Mulder asked as he looked around.

"Broccoli, potatoes, mushrooms and gravy, bread…" she rambled as she looked through the packages of steak and chose the best cuts she could find.

"Macaroni and Cheese is more my level." he said, cringing as he thought of having to eat broccoli—the air in his mouth tasted better than that.

"Not for your date but we'll buy some anyways and you can cook it tomorrow." She said as if she was negotiating with a child rather than a 36 year old man. Mulder smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing her neck before dropping his hand and turning to start collecting the rest of the food they needed.

.

By the time they got to his apartment, it was 6:00 and Scully was frantically searching the kitchen cabinets trying to find enough pans to cook everything in. She had made the agreement that he could buy a double chocolate cake for dessert as long as broccoli stayed on the menu and he actually ate a serving.

Mulder was being overly helpful, and was therefore completely in the way. Finally, she had to tell him to get out of the kitchen and let her work. Instead, he hopped up on the counter and dangled his legs off the side as he watched her flutter around his kitchen.

"What do I say to her when she gets here?" he asked.

She looked at him and her brow arched. "Is this your first date, Mulder? You tell her she looks pretty, of course."

"Then can I kiss her?" he asked as he wagged his eyebrows up and down and smiled at her.

"No, that comes at the end. It gives her something to look forward to." she smiled.

"Well once I tell her that's she's pretty, then what?"

"Invite her inside, offer her some wine, and ask her how her day went and what work was like. The usual stuff…" she paused and then laughed, "well, not _your_ usual stuff—talk like a normal person." She stopped cutting up the potatoes long enough to point the end of her knife in his direction, "and don't you dare mention aliens—not if you want to score a second date."

Mulder crossed his finger over his heart and promised that he would at least pretend to be normal. "Do you want some wine, Scully? I bought two bottles." He asked as he jumped off the counter and opened his glass cabinet to pull down two wine glasses.

"Mulder," she laughed as she pushed the hair out of her eye using her shoulder, "you can't drink with another woman before your date with someone else."

"Na, she won't mind plus it will relax me…and you know how I get when I'm nervous." He grabbed a corkscrew and began opening the wine as he started explaining how wine was made and the process it went through before they bottled it and sold it. He told it very charmingly, even he would admit it, and Scully smiled and giggled through the whole story.

"You have to tell your date about that, that was a wonderfully normal conversation any girl would enjoy." She said as she sipped the wine and cleared her throat. She pulled the bread out of the oven and arranged the pieces on a plate, placing it in the center of the table. Mulder had insisted on buying cloth napkins and she had neatly folded them next to the only two matching plates he had.

Everything was cooked and ready to serve, the steaks were sizzling in the pan. Scully tipped up her wine glass, drinking the rest of it in one delicate swallow and shook her head when Mulder started to refill it. "I have to go" she said as she untucked the dishtowel make-shift apron from her waistband and walked towards him. She calmly tucked the dishtowel into his pants waistband and smiled at him, "good luck, and don't burn the steaks. They'll be done in a few minutes."

His mouth was gaping open as he nodded his head. "Let me get your coat and jacket, then." His voice was strained and had gotten higher. She grinned and followed him into the living room towards the couch. He picked up her suit jacket and helped her put it on followed by her coat; before she could step away from him, he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "thanks for helping me. I think it's going to be a nice night."

"I'm glad I could help." She said quietly as she stepped away from him and turned around. As she turned, her eyes scanned the familiar room. She couldn't the number of hours she had spent in this apartment, next to their office, this had become like her second home. "Mulder…did you _clean_?" She asked, her eyes growing large as she took in the spotless coffee table, the swept floors, and the dusted furniture.

"Didn't think I had it in me, did ya?" He said as he proudly rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Wow, I just never thought I'd see the actual floor. I didn't even know there was a rug here." She giggled and laughed hard when Mulder rolled his eyes and hit her playfully on the shoulder. "Did you organize your movie collection?" she gasped as she looked up at his bookcase, "even your bottom drawer collection, the one's that aren't yours?"

"You're enjoying this too much."

"Have a good night Mulder," she said as she walked to the door, buttoning up her coat as she walked. Mulder jumped in front of her and opened the door; she shuffled past him and turned around, "and remember, nice girls don't stay out after 11:00." Her eyes tried to look serious but she was smiling too brightly to fool him. "What time is she coming?"

She reached up and straightened his tie, fixed his collar, and brushed his hair back into place with her fingernails. "Uh, well I haven't exactly asked her yet." He admitted, his head hanging low.

"What?! It's 6:45 on a Friday night and you were just going to surprise her with a steak dinner? What if she has plans? Most people make plans, Mulder." Scully said, clearly aggravated with him. "I just spent the last 2 hours helping you cook for a woman who is probably busy." She lifted her hand to her forehead but then dropped it back to her side with a huff. She was definitely going to need that bubble bath tonight.

"Well, I just didn't know how to ask her. And I wouldn't necessarily say I'm _surprising_ her with a steak dinner." Mulder said defensively as he stared down at his feet.

"Call her Mulder, now. And call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes." She said as she turned on her heel and walked down the hallway towards the elevator. She punched the button for the elevator and tapped her shoe while she waited. Her cell phone rang and she sighed as she pulled it out and pressed it to her ear. "Agent Dana Scully."

"Hey Scully, it's me." She turned and looked down the hallway and saw Mulder still standing in the doorway, holding his phone against his ear and waving at her shyly. "I was wondering…well, I was _hoping_ that you would have dinner with me tonight."

"What?" she said as she took a couple steps away from the elevator.

"I whipped up some dinner and would love it if you came over to eat with me. That is, if you're not busy."

"Well, to be honest, I have some pretty solid plans with a bubble bath." The elevator door opened behind her and she ignored it, letting it close and move to the next floor.

"Well, I have a bathtub if it's something you can't miss" he laughed, his voice dropping to a seductive tone as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Are you getting fresh with me, Agent Mulder?" She smiled.

"Ah, if you're going to eat with me and take a bath in my apartment, you'll have to call me Fox." He said, continuing his slow trek towards her.

Her eyebrow arched higher than he had ever seen it go before. "Fox, huh? I suppose that means you'll be calling me Dana." She said, her name feeling foreign on her lips—for so many years she had simply been Scully, who was Dana anymore?

"So I'll see you at 7:00?" He asked, now only a few steps away from her.

She nodded her head and hung up the phone, turning it off and putting it back in her coat pocket. Mulder looked at his watch and then back up at her, "You're early" he smiled as he finished walking towards her and reached up to begin unbuttoning her coat, she giggled and shrugged off her coat once he was finished with the buttons.

Out of habit, she straightened her suit jacket and smoothed her hair back behind her ears. "You look beautiful, Dana." He said as he finished tucking her hair behind her ear for her.

She smiled and gave him a wicked look. "Well I must admit, I was little surprised at your invitation. I had no idea you could cook."

Mulder smiled and ushered her back towards his apartment. "Oh I have been slaving over the stove all evening. I wanted everything to be perfect."

Scully shook her head and stepped inside, releasing a nervous breath. She was Dana now, in Fox's apartment. Even though she had been here thousands of times, it felt different this time. "Oh wow, I love your apartment, it's so…eclectic." She said as she looked around and tried to see it through a new set of eyes. It was very masculine, even with it being cleaned.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Would you like some wine?"

Dana nodded her head and followed him into the kitchen. She felt her stomach knot up and she placed her open palm on her stomach to try and calm her nerves. Why was she nervous? She had seen this man in his boxers, covered in dirt and grime, had seen him on his deathbed and had even shot him! For the last six years, there was hardly a day that went by that she hadn't spoken to him either in person or on the phone, yet now she couldn't think of anything to say, finally she decided to tease him. "That bottle is half empty."

"I like to think that it's half full, and I told you my date wouldn't mind if we cut into it early." He uncorked the bottle again; "this was bottled in northern California on a vineyard that's been owned by the same family for eight generations. Do you know how they make wine?" He asked as he filled up their glasses from earlier.

"Tell me, Fox, how do they make wine?" she asked as she took the glass from his hand and began sipping it slowly. By the time he was done with his story, she had laughed and smiled just as much as she had the first time she heard it.

In the midst of telling his story, he had arranged the steaks on the two matching plates and carried them over to the table. He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down. She slid into the chair, rising slightly so he could push it closer to the table. She shivered when he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against her ear, "you really do look beautiful tonight, Dana." The way he purred her name made her bite down on her bottom lip.

He was urged on by her soft gasp and he softly kissed her neck directly below her ear. "I love the way your hair looks by candle light." His breath warmed her neck and her eyes fluttered closed. He smiled, kissed her again and straightened up and walked over to his chair.

He filled up her plate, making sure she got everything before he filled his own plate. She eyed him harshly as he scooped out a small serving of broccoli and he rolled his eyes and put another spoonful on his plate, smiling widely when he saw her nod with approval.

"So, how was your day?" He asked after he swallowed a bite of steak. Damn she was a good cook. He leaned in and refilled their wine glasses, emptying the first bottle.

She laughed, tossing her head back and sending her hair flying backwards before landing softly against her face. "It was actually a very nice and quiet day. I did hear the funniest story in the women's restroom though."

"Ah, I knew that's where all the good gossip was shared. Break room gossip is such a bore nowadays," Fox chuckled.

"Well," Dana said as she scooted closer to him, as if she were afraid they would be overheard sharing office tales. It must be a good story. "You know Shannon Macon from the transport division?" Fox nodded his head. "Well, the way I heard it, she invited Tom Roland from Homicide and James Thornton from the lab to… _entertain_ themselves in a company car."

Fox chucked as he shook his head. "I know, right?" Dana said as she smiled widely. She hadn't stopped smiling since5:00 and her cheeks were more than a little sore. "Well that's not the best part. Evidently, a car wasn't big enough and they took a surveillance van. A few days went by and nobody said anything and they all three assumed they had gotten away with it."

"Oh no, I feel a _but_ coming on." Fox said as he stood up and got the second bottle of wine, refilling their glasses again and started eating again.

"Oh it's a very big but." She laughed wickedly as she brushed her foot up against his leg under the table. He smiled and put his hand over her small hand, turning it over so he could run his thumb against her palm, tracing circles against her skin.

She shivered and her eyes closed. She released a long breath and tried to remember where she left off in her story. "So, days had gone by and nobody had seemed to notice…until the surveillance team went to clean out the old data in the recording logs. It seems that while in a fit of passion, someone turned on the microphone and the whole thing was recorded!"

"No!" he howled with laughter.

"Yes, and then they got to looking around and they found a tie, her panties, and an empty carton of ice cream jammed under the passenger seat."

They both broke out in a full bellied laugh with tears streaming down their faces as they tried to picture the look on Shannon's face when she heard about her panties ending up in an evidence bag stapled to the break room wall right above the coffee machine.

As the laughter died down, Fox watched her dab at her eyes, drying her tears before it could smear her mascara. He tightened his hold on her hand as he realized that they never talked about normal, personal things. Up until now, it had always been X Files this and X Files that.

Her lips curved into a slight smile as she leaned forward, closer to him. "I like us like this too." He winked at her and raised her hand to his lips, pressing a quick kiss against her palm. "Now please tell me it's time for dessert, thank goodness you ate your broccoli!"

He got up and carefully cut a slice of cake, making sure to not mess up the icing so that it looked as perfect as she did. He looked down at the single slice of cake and smiled a private smile. He grabbed a clean fork and walked back to the table, setting the small plate in between them.

Slicing off a small bite, he lifted the fork to her mouth and gave her a mischievous smile. She eyed him carefully, not knowing whether or not she should trust him, but she opened her mouth and leaned slightly forward, allowing him to carefully slide the fork into her mouth.

As her lips closed around the fork and he slid it out of her mouth, he felt himself harden. Eating had never before looked so erotic. He shifted and dipped his fork down for another bite; this forkful was larger, forcing her to open her mouth much wider.

Her eyes had grown heavy and the smoldering looks he was giving her made her feel lightheaded. She saw him lift the fork towards her and she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She heard him shuffling and she leaned further forward so he could reach her better. When she still didn't feel the fork against her lips, she opened her mouth wider and gasped when she felt his lips brush against her mouth, his tongue gently teasing her open lips. She moaned as she lifted her hand to his face, running her fingers up his jaw and through his hair.

He pulled away until there was an inch between their faces and looked at her. "I know you said I should wait until the end of the date, but that was _my_ dessert." She smiled and pursed her lips as he kissed her again, this kiss ending much quicker than the first. "I rented some movies if you want to stay a little longer," he said against her lips. When she didn't answer for a few seconds, he kissed her again and added an adorable "please."

How could she resist? Why would she resist? She nodded her head and they stood up and walked to the living room, taking their wine with them. She sat down on the couch as he pulled two rental movies off the shelf and brought them to her. She halfway expected him to have chosen "The Blob" and "Pod People" but was surprised when he handed her two romantic comedies. Neither sounded particularly interesting but she hadn't exactly chosen to stay for the movie, more for the company.

She picked one and he pressed play and walked around the coffee table and sat beside her. She wasn't exactly sure how to position herself. She usually sat on one side while he sat on the opposite side. But this wasn't a 'usual' night for them. As if reading her mind, Fox leaned back against the arm of the couch and swung his legs up to rest on the coffee table. He gently pulled on her arm until she shifted closer and leaned against him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her closer to him, while the other hand operated the remote.

About halfway through the movie, she realized that the hand on her back had been slowly, so very, _very_ slowly, moving down her back and his fingers were now gently caressing the exposed skin above her waistband. She glanced down and her eyes widened as she saw his erection through his pants, which looked almost painful as the fabric stretched to the limit.

Her hand had been resting on his lower stomach and now she eased it downwards until she was playing with his belt buckle. He sighed and pulled her closer into his body, kissing her forehead as his thumb moved up the back of her shirt until it was gently tracing circles around her tattoo.

She closed her eyes as the knots in her stomach pulled tighter, making it hard for her to breathe. She sighed and moved her hand lower and cupped his hardness, feeling his entire body jerk underneath her. "Fuck Scully" he moaned as he used his free hand to tilt her head until she was looking at him. "God, you drive me crazy." He rasped before jerking her face towards him and kissing her.

This wasn't like the soft, gentle caresses he had given her after dinner. This kiss was driven by desperate, long-overdue passion. His teeth nipped at her mouth until he felt the hot swipe of her tongue against his bottom lip, he groaned deep in his throat and flicked his own tongue into her mouth, battling the sweet fight as each took turns dominating the kiss.

She broke away long enough to take in a couple of deep breaths and raise up and straddle him, sitting down and grinding against his lap. He brought one hand up to tangle in her hair while his other hand moved up her body to cup her breast. She sighed and leaned her head back, allowing him to kiss and lick her neck.

She tilted her hips and rubbed her thigh against his erection, hissing as she felt herself get wet. He pulled on her hair until she dropped her head and began nibbling on his ear, then licked and sucked on his skin to sooth her bite marks. She moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and began untucking it from his pants; pulling on the fabric at the same time she began undoing the lower buttons.

He growled and tilted his head away from her until she released his ear. She leaned away from him and grinded her hips harder against him as her small fingers worked his shirt buttons faster. Through the haziness of her arousal, she heard his voice break through and she bit down on her lower lip as she tried to concentrate on his words.

"Dana, stop." He sighed as he put his hands over her hands and held them tightly to his chest until she stopped moving. Fear ran ramped through her body and she felt as though he had just dipped her into a tub of ice. She closed her eyes in embarrassment and raised her weight up until she wasn't sitting directly over his erection anymore.

"No, don't do that." He said as he grabbed her by the neck and shook her slightly until she opened her eyes. "Don't shut me out—ever." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you. I'll take what you want to give, but I don't want anything you're not ready to give me."

She closed her eyes again and leaned forward until her forehead rested lightly against his forehead. "You know I love you," he whispered and he saw her lips quiver. "And I know I'm not a good man, but you make me want to be the best."

Her voice cracked, "I know you love me, Mulder…Fox." She said as she craned her head and softly kissed his cheek. "I know" she whispered as she hugged him, "And you are a good man, I wouldn't love you if you weren't." She said as she lowered her body back onto his.

"You love me?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, returning her hug and running his hands up and down her back.

"Of course I do. Hell, I love you so much I helped you cook dinner for a date!" she laughed as she lifted her hand and ran her fingertips across his cheek.

"Aren't you glad I didn't let you buy seafood?" He laughed.

"Very glad," she smiled as she kissed him, biting hard at his bottom lip until he had no choice but to succumb and open his mouth to her, letting her tongue flick against his teeth and slide against his own tongue.

When she let him breathe again, he chuckled lightly as he ran his fingers up her rib cages, "does this mean we're done talking?"

"Mmmhmmm, when's the last time you washed your sheets?"

"I have two more surprises left for you" he said as he wrapped his arms around her lower body and lifted them off the couch, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her towards the bedroom. Her arms wound around his neck and her lips sought his again; when he felt her moan, the vibrations traveling up her throat and down his, he stumbled as he bumped into the edge of the couch and ended up twisting around until he slammed her against the back wall. He pressed his body against her until there was no space left between them.

She whimpered and wrapped her legs tighter around him. "Think we're close enough?" she laughed and she felt him buck his hips, rubbing against her center.

"Baby, I am so close… but we're about to get a whole lot closer." He smiled as he wagged his eyebrows and lifted her away from the wall, pushing the bedroom door open with his foot. He twisted around until she could see into his room. He had imagined getting a lot of responses from her but an outright laugh was never considered.

He had made the bed and folded the covers half way down; there were unlit candles on the nightstand next to a small collection of KY jelly bottles and five boxes of condoms. She couldn't help but laugh. "So you had no expectations, huh? And five boxes of condoms? Aren't you being a little overzealous?"

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do." He said wickedly as he walked them over to the bed.

"Where's my second surprise?" she asked, looking around the room.

He chuckled softly before grinding his hips into her, "you're sitting on it." He growled before falling down on the mattress, landing in a beautiful heap on top of the covers. She giggled as he smoothed the hair out of her face and caressed her face. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on all the feelings he was stirring within her.

As if reading her thoughts, he leaned down and kissed her gently, "I'll always make you feel this way—no need to try and memorize it. A love like ours can't be bottled up and saved up for a rainy day—it has to be lived. Open your eyes, live with me."

"God, I love you." Dana growled as she reached down and unbuckled his belt, pulling on it until it slipped out of his belt loops and went flying through the air. He sat up and pulled off his shirt, threw it off the side of the bed, and let his pants fall to the floor. She ran her hands over him, beginning with his shoulders and running down his chest—when her fingers hooked into the band of his boxers and started tugging them down, he thought he would explode.

His head fell back and he looked at the ceiling, thanking every god, goddess, and mystical being whose names he could remember. He moaned loudly when he felt her small hand encircle his cock, sliding up and down his hard length. He pulled at her shirt until she lifted her arms and let him slide it up and off her body, and with a flick of the wrist he had her bra off. His mission to undress her was momentarily delayed as his fingers caressed her breasts, teasing her nipples until they grew hard. He leaned down and kissed the top of her breast as he stared into her eyes.

Her hands stopped stroking him as they dove into his hair, he smiled as he licked and kissed each nipple. Not one to shy away from multi-tasking, his hands began removing her pants, underwear, and thigh highs.

He rolled them over until he was on top of her and she spread her legs, allowing his body to slide perfectly between hers. She felt his fingers tease her center and she hissed when they found her wetness.

"Oh fuck baby, you're so wet for me." He slipped a finger inside her and his eyes rolled closed as he lowered his head and latched his mouth back on her nipple. She arched her back and threw her head back against the pillow. "Mmmm, you're so tight," his warm breath rushed against her wet nipple and sent chills racing down her spine.

"Fox, I want you. Please baby. Don't make me wait. I want you so bad." She begged as her fingernails scraped at the skin on his shoulders.

He inched back up her body, kissing her chest and neck until he reached her lips, plunging his tongue into her open mouth as their hands moved down to guide his cock against her wetness. She whimpered when she felt his skin slide between her legs, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist.

He ended the kiss and pecked her quickly on the corner of her lips before seeking her gaze, "You're mine, Dana Scully." He said as he began to push into her. He had never felt that he was particularly well endowed below the waistband—especially next to the men in his bottom drawer movies—but as he inched into her, he felt like a giant fucking a china doll.

She moaned and relaxed her body as he continued pushing into her, her hands cupped his neck, his beard scratching at her palms. When he bottomed out and grinded his hips into her, she sighed and relaxed her legs. She pulled his head down and licked and nipped at his bottom lip.

"You feel so good." They both said simultaneously and then laughed together. Fox lifted up until he was on his knees and began thrusting into her, slowly at first—both out of consideration for her tightness and to prolong his release—but when her hands traveled down his body to grab his ass and drive him deeper into her, he growled and gave up his restraint and sped up.

She moaned and tilted her head back on the pillow, arching her body off the bed and pushing her breasts upwards into his waiting mouth. "Mmmmulder," she gasped as she thrust against him, letting him slide deeper than before; he grinded his hips into her before retreating, almost leaving her body completely before pumping back into her, slamming his hips into her so hard that the headboard banged against the wall.

Scully panted heavily and her eyes roll closed. "Sooo fucking good" she said as she bit down on her lower lip and lowered her body back onto the bed. The mattress creaked under their weight—that paired with her moans and the smell of their sweat and arousal was quickly making him lose control.

He pounded into her until he feared he was being almost brutal but she only begged for him to fuck her 'faster,' give her 'more,' and to 'never stop.' Fox was in heaven. He grabbed the headboard for better leverage and used all his weight to grind into her. Her head thrashed from side to side as her hips rose to meet his every thrust.

She was wild beneath him, grinding her hips against him and pulling him further into her. He felt incredible, filling her in a way no other man ever had. She felt him lower his head to kiss her shoulder, than lick his way down to her breast, kissing and biting at her nipple until she whimpered, running her fingers through his hair and holding his head firmly in place to keep from him moving away. He laughed against her skin and pushed into her with a groan.

"Oh Fox, right there. Don't stop, don't ever stop fucking me" she screamed as she reached down and squeezed his ass again. It felt so good to be able to touch him, after six years of wanting to feel his skin under her fingertips- the actual sensation surpassed any of her fantasies.

"Damn, Scully. I love the way I make you sound. You have no idea what your voice does to me" he groaned as he continued ramming into her; the harder he pushed into her, the harder she moaned, and the harder he became.

"Oh my God. I'm so close baby. Don't stop. Fuck me harder" she begged.

"Flip over" Mulder said as he pulled out of her and rocked back onto his knees. She whimpered in protest at the emptiness he left behind, but quickly did as he asked. As she twisted on the bed, she sighed; she already felt deliciously sore and she couldn't help the smile that broke across her face. She rose up on her hands and knees and looked at him crouching behind her, staring at her as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world.

She lowered her eyes into a wicked gleam and her smile was replaced with a seductive grin. He licked his lips as he scooted up between her legs and pressed his erection against her bottom, swiveling his hips and smiling when she gasped. "You like being teased, baby?" Even though it was a question, he made it sound more like a statement, as if he was trying to prove to her how well he understood her. "You like the suspense of the pleasure almost as much as the act itself." He said as he rubbed his cock against her wet entrance, she moaned and pushed back against him but he didn't push into her. "You're so in control all the time, but not here—I will always dominate you here," he said as he slammed into her hard, the headboard crashing loudly against the wall.

She groaned as her body rocked forward from the impact. "Mmmmulder, so deeeep like this" she hummed as she watched him thrust into. He looked deliciously primal, as he gazed down at her with a hunger in his eyes and lust in his heart. God, he was beautiful.

"I'm close Dana, I want you with me. Go there with me baby." his thrusts became erratic and brutal, ramming every pent up emotion into her with the tenaciousness of a trapped animal.

"Please, I want you so much." She gasped as she arched her back and tossed her head back, smiling when she felt his hands tighten on her hips and heard him groan and curse under his breath. She could live the rest of her life without sex as long as she could remember the look on his face right now; fortunately for her, she was sure Fox would never deprive her of something they were so good at-and they were most certainly good at sex.

He reached around and grabbed hold of her breast, using it as leverage to pull her against him as he continued ramming his long, swollen shaft into her. He leaned down and kissed her tattoo, licking the circle of the snake and coming back to place a kiss in the center of the circle. The intensity of the feelings he invoked all at once sent her over the edge and she screamed as her vision exploded as the stars realigned and the galaxy expanded.

Fox felt her body tighten around him as wave after of wave of her orgasm squeezed the last of his sanity from him. Two more uneven thrusts were all it took before he did just as she asked and came inside her. He collapsed on top of her, laughing and kissing her back as they regained their strength.

She turned her head to the side and looked up at him; there was a sweet sedated smiled on her lips, and he craned his head until he could kiss the sweetness from her. "I love you so much, you know that don't you?" he asked quietly, rolling off her and pulling her into his arms, allowing her head to fall comfortably into the crook of his arm.

"There are a great number of mysteries in our lives, but your love for me is something I have never questioned," she said as she kissed his chest and nestled closer to him. "I love you too, Fox Mulder. I hope you can feel that. I'm not always good with saying the words that mean the most to me—I'm a private person, but I want to tell you things I haven't ever told anyone. I want you to be my one" she said, her eyes staring at his chest hair as if she had never seen anything quite as fascinating as the wiry dark patch of hair.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of her hair and hugged her tighter, "Well let's start being honest right now. Did you sleep with me just so you could use my bathtub?"

She sighed and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "Damn, am I that obvious?" She tilted her head up high enough to kiss him gently before letting her head fall back onto his shoulder wearily.

He laid his cheek on the top of her head and smiled against her hair, "there's just one rule: all bubble baths have to be supervised. Lucky for you, I know just the man to supervise you."

"Hmmm…" she said as she ran her finger around his nipple and watched it harden into a peak, "Skinner?" she asked playfully and laughed when he groaned and shook his head. "Frohike?" she guessed again and laughed when he sputtered a playful 'that's his ultimate dream' comment. "Well, I just can't think of anyone else up for the job…"

"Mmmm, I think I know someone who is definitely _up_ for the job" he said as he rolled on top of her and rubbed his new erection against her still wet center.

"Already?" She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"For you, always."

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading; if you enjoyed it, please leave a review, send me a message, and read on! -Anarchy X-Phile


	2. The Bath

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: The Bath by AnarchyX-Phile**

Fox had rolled on top of her, balancing most of his weight on his forearms, which were now framing her body. He leaned his head down and was going to kiss her, but she turned her head at the last second and he ended up kissing her ear instead.

"Shit, look at the time" she said as she looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand.

"What of it? You don't think our lover's tango lasted long enough?" he laughed as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her bare shoulder.

"It's 10:50 and I still have to get dressed. I told you, nice girls don't stay out past 11:00." She pushed him off her and swung her legs off the bed and onto the floor; she ran her fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ears.

Fox looked at her for a moment with his eyebrows furrowed but when she made a move to stand up, he pulled on her hips and brought her body back down to the bed, laughing softly as he moved his upper body over her again to stop her from moving. "You're no girl, Scully. You are all woman—and right now, you're all my woman." He said as he kissed her, licking her lips and running his tongue across her smooth teeth.

"I'm serious." She pushed him off her again, and this time he let her stand up. She moved around the room collecting her clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed and fix her makeup. She had pushed the door to close it, but left it slightly open—enough for Fox to watch her as she redressed.

Five minutes later, she flipped the bathroom light off and walked back into the room. Fox was still lying in bed but had thrown a sheet over his lower half so she couldn't see his hard on. He was embarrassed by it—he was so riled up for her while she was calmly getting dressed to leave.

She walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge, glancing at the clock again. She had one minute. Fox didn't say anything but he was staring at her lips with such intensity that made her stomach knot up again. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, kissing him gently before standing back up and hovering over him.

"I can't believe you're going to make me take a bubble bath without you" he pouted as he tried to grab her arm but she stepped backwards out of his reach.

"Call me in the morning and let me know how your date went, okay?" she said with a half smile on her lips. She walked out of the bedroom—he heard her walk around the living room for a few minutes before he heard his front door open and close.

He sighed and threw the sheet off him and stood up, finding his boxers hanging precariously on the bedpost—he smiled, she had good aim. He slid his legs into boxers and walked towards the living room, he might as well finish off the wine and chocolate cake and try and get to sleep. When he made the turn from his bedroom to the living room, he stopped short as his eyes widened.

"I had you big time." Dana purred as she leaned back on the couch with a sly smile on her lips. She had undressed and was now naked, electing to leave on her thigh highs and high heels.

Fox dove for her, landing roughly on top of her and was rewarded with a low and throaty laugh as she wrapped her arms around him and ran her nails up his back.

"I thought you said you were a nice girl— _this_ is definitely naughty" he said as he pushed off her enough so he could scan his eyes down her body, he bit his lips as his eyes flicked to her upper thighs where her milky skin collided delicately with the black material of her thigh highs. He lowered back down onto her and rolled his hips against her.

She hummed in the back of her throat, "so I won't get anything for Christmas… I think this is worth it."

"Oh it will be, I can promise you that." He lowered his head and kissed her collarbone and moved down her body, while his tongue teased one nipple, his fingers were twisting and rubbing the other, making both rise into hard beautiful peaks.

She whimpered and put both hands over her head, making her breasts rise slightly upwards against him. He looked up and winked at her as he kissed the underside of her breast and moved down her body, kissing her rib cage and dipping his tongue into her belly button. She mewled and parted her legs, allowing him room to work his magic.

He pressed his fingers against her center and his eyes rolled closed as he slid two fingers inside her; he lowered his head still further and pressed a kiss against her inner thigh, biting and sucking on the skin, thoroughly and completely marking his territory. He shifted between her legs and with his free hand; he spread her open and flicked his tongue against her clit.

"Oh my God, Mulder" she said breathlessly as her eyes fluttered closed and her stomach muscles jumped.

He lifted his head to look at her, "Fox" he corrected and refused to move until she opened her eyes to look at him. It would take them both time to reprogram their brains but he never wanted her to think of work while he was being intimate with her, and he feared that, by using last names during these intimate moments, they wouldn't be able to separate themselves from their cases. He didn't want to be her partner here; he wanted to be her lover.

"Just shut up and get back to work," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair and pushed his head back down. He laughed and his warm breath rushed across her wetness, making her gasp and throw back her head. "Please" she begged as she spread her leg apart wider.

He slid his fingers deeper inside her and gave her what she wanted. Thank god for sunflower seeds—he didn't know if they had enhanced his oral skills or if Dana was just particularly hypertensive but she responded with much more enthusiasm than any of his previous partners. He turned off his mind, not wanting to think of any women other than the one screaming his name right now as she came around his fingers. He ran his tongue up her folds one last time before kissing her other thigh and moving back up her body.

"You taste as beautiful as you look." He said as he ran his slender fingers through her hair, it had grown frizzy and her lipstick was slightly smeared on one corner of her mouth yet she had never looked more stunning. She looked away from him as embarrassment tinted her cheeks pink. His heart tightened and he knew he was a goner. _This_ life with _this_ woman was going to change everything—and for once, he wasn't scared of change.

Dana was panting heavily as her body slowly recovered from his release. She felt weightless, like she would float away if Fox wasn't pressing his body against her. Her hands traveled down his body, slightly tickling his sides as he smiled down at her. Her fingers pushed under the elastic band of his boxers and quickly found his erection; she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and moved up and down, squeezing gently every time she reached the base.

He moaned and bit down on her earlobe and then ran the tip of his tongue around the outer shell of her ear. "You better stop that unless you want me to make a mess."

"Mmmm" she hummed as she tilted her head back against the pillow, "but I love your messes." She lifted up and kissed him quickly on the lips, her hands resuming their mission.

"But I distinctly remember promising you a bath and I would love nothing more than to scrub that delicious back of yours." She smiled and nodded her head, pulling her hands out of his boxers and then pushing them down his body; when he stood up, the boxers slid down to the floor and he kicked them across the room and watched them land on the dining room table. He turned and gave Dana a 'yeah, I still got it' smile before leaning down and picking her up, cradling her in his arms.

She rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around his neck, "I am capable of walking into your bedroom—you don't always have to carry me."

"It's better this way." He carried her to the bed and dropped her onto the mattress, smiling brightly as the mattress bounced under her weight and made her body do wicked things. He leaned forward and kissed her quickly before going in to the bathroom and turning on the water and began filling up the tub. He looked around the bathroom for something that would make a decent amount of bubbles. Finally he decided on shampoo and he dumped the rest of the bottle into the tub and smiled as the rushing water mixed with the shampoo and bubbles started sprouting up.

He walked to the door and leaned against the doorjamb and lifted his hand, curling and uncurling his index finger as he beckoned for Dana to join him.

She couldn't help the bark of laughter that erupted from her mouth. Standing in the doorway wearing nothing but the largest erection she had ever seen, Fox looked both incredibly sexy and humorous at the same time as he motioned for her to join him. He gave her a glance that clearly said 'get over here now or I'm coming to get you' so she rolled to the side of the bed and kicked off her shoes. She looked back at him and met his gaze, she slowly began rolling off her thigh highs, pausing every few inches to rub and caress her skin as she exposed it.

Other than getting harder, Fox didn't make a move as she finished one leg and started on her other leg. She could hear his breathing speed up and saw a bead of sweat run down his hairline and down the side of his face. She rose up and crept to him, biting on her bottom lip as she slowly shortened the distance between them.

He expected her to kiss him when she finally reached him and had already pursed his lips, but instead she grabbed his cock and pulled on it, bringing his body into hers and then she pushed him backwards again, into the bathroom as she lowered her eyes from his face and scanned his body.

He smiled and placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her roughly against him again, tilting her head up while his other hand went to her chin and pried her mouth open, he kissed her and moaned when her tongue slid against his own, her teeth biting down on his lips before reopening and letting his tongue dive back into her mouth. He backed up until the backs of his legs hit the tub. He stepped in and pulled her in with him, cringing slightly at the heat of the water, but that heat was nothing compared to the fires she was lighting within him.

He sat down and twisted her until she was sitting on top of him, her back to his front. He wound his arms around her body and splashed the water onto her chest, watching the water droplets race back down her skin, curving and routing around the curve of her breasts before sliding down her stomach and back into the water. She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Fox Mulder, the Breast Man."

"Ah, but I'm only obsessed with yours, lover." He said into her ear as he lifted a hand to tweak her nipple, she wiggled her hips and grinded them against his erection. "Ask for it."

"Please…" she said as she tilted her head back and laid it on his shoulder, turning her to the side so that her lips could reach his neck.

"Please what?"

Dana closed her eyes and began gathering up the courage to do as he asked. "I want… I want you. I want to feel you fill me completely, reach places no man ever has before. I want you to make me scream your name. Please Fox, make me scream."

"Oh shit" he mumbled and he tweaked her nipple hard as his other squeezed her opposite breast before dropping into the water and moving between them to help guide him into her. He pushed the head of his cock into her and stilled, Dana moved her hips and began driving her body down onto his shaft, her movements causing the water in the tub to splash against the sides and created waves that washed back over and crashed against their bodies.

She moved into a sitting position, balancing her weight on her toes. Fox tilted his hips upwards and raised his hands to her shoulders, pushing her back down on him every time she lifted off him. His eyes moved away from the back of her head and moved down to watch his cock entering and leaving her tight body.

"Ohhhhh, you feel so snug, so small—I love feeling you stretch around me." He said as he began driving into her, pulling her down harder onto him before lifting her back up.

"You feel so good baby, you're so hard for me." She moaned and she shifted slightly, allowing him to hit a deeper spot. When he entered her again, she whimpered and tossed her head back, "right there, keep fucking me right there. Don't stop. Don't ever stop."

Fox took in a deep breath and held it, using all his strength to pound up into her body while wrapping one arm around her and sliding it down her body until his fingers reached her center and began playing with her clit. Two seconds of that and her entire body was soaring and vibrating above him as he continued ramming into her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and all her muscles tightened and shook, she whimpered with his every thrust, "Oh fuck Fox…" she screamed as her hands clenched the sides of the tub.

She heard him grunt and scream her name a hundred times as he found his release inside her. "So. Fucking. Good. Dana. So. Damn. Tight." He punctuated each word with a hard thrust and once he was done, his arms slid down into the water and rested on the bottom of the tub.

She leaned back against him and laid her head back against his cheek.

"Best bubble bath ever."

It was a few minutes before he responded and she wondered if he had fallen asleep, "I'm afraid all the bubbles are gone though." He swished his hand lazily in the water to try and stir some bubbles up but nothing happened.

Dana twisted in his arms until she was pressing her breasts against his chest. "Who cares about bubbles anyway? You were my favorite part."

"You didn't even look at me; you're just here to use my body."

"Mmmmm, but it's such a wonderful body. Can you blame me? Plus, I've let you ogle mine for the past 6 years so I have to make up for some lost time."

"I do not ogle you… I gaze lovingly at your body and picture you in all kinds of positions with me." He said as his fingertip ran up her skin, barely touching her and causing shivers to run through her nerves. "Cold?" he asked, breathing warm air against her cheek.

She shook her head and kissed him, "I'm on fire," she whispered into his mouth.

"You're going to be the death of me." He laughed and he helped her stand up, then he stepped out of the tub and grabbed two towels. He wrapped one around his lower half without drying off and then took the extra towel and dried her body, taking care not to rub her skin too hard.

She stood still and let him towel off her body. She was exhausted, what strength she hadn't used up was sucked away by the hot water of the bath and left her feeling dizzy. She swayed slightly and was relieved when Fox swept her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, laying her down softly on the right side of the bed.

He dried himself off quickly and crawled into bed behind her, scooping her up and pulling her body back against him, curling his legs behind her legs and wrapping his arm around her upper body while he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "I love you." He shifted slightly and slid his other arm under her head letting his hand rest on her pillow.

He couldn't understand her mumbled response but he was content just being this close to her. She smiled and reached up and held his hand, squeezing lightly as she slipped into unconsciousness.

.

When she woke up, she was immediately flooded with his scent. She had turned over in her sleep and was now facing him; his right arm was wrapped around her body, pulling her into his warmth and eliminating the distance between them. Her cheek was pressed against his left shoulder, her head still rested on his folded arm, while her own hands laid against his chest. Their legs were tangled together and when she stretched and arched her back, pressing her upper body against him, she couldn't help but smile when she heard him moan and pull her tighter against him. She yawned and closed her tired eyes and fell back asleep.

.

Fox awoke with a jerk and cracked open his eyes. All he could see was a mess of red hair in front of his face, but he could feel Dana's breath on his neck. His arm was thrown over her body, his hand was resting on her beautiful tight ass, and her leg was pressed against his erection. His moan turned into a groan as he tried to pull away from her.

She felt the shudder run through him as soon as he woke up, and when she felt him pull away from her she shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, keeping him exactly where she wanted him. "Stop fidgeting," she sighed as she burrowed her head into his chest and kissed his shoulder.

"Scully, I don't know how to tell you this but…" he pulled his arm out from under her head and shifted until he was looking down at her, "I have to pee really bad."

"Nooo, I don't want you to leave," she pouted as she hooked a leg around his waist and pulled his lower body against her.

"Keep the fire burning," he said as he pecked her on the corner of her mouth and rolled off the bed and ran for the bathroom. When he came back out, he went to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and put them on followed by a pair of jeans.

"First you leave me and now you're getting dressed? Do you not love me anymore?" she said as she kicked the sheet off her and twisted until she was laying on her side with her bent arm holding up her head. This was her 'Victoria Secret' pose and it nearly made Fox drop his pants again.

"I love you so much that I'm taking you out for breakfast." he said as he walked over to her and kissed her, she immediately flicked her tongue against his lips. He broke away from her and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand coming up to run a finger down her check, "Enough of that, I have morning breath."

"So do I" she pursed her lips and tried to pull him back down to her.

"Yes you do, I didn't want to mention it but now that you threw it out there, I'll completely agree."

She punched him on the shoulder and pushed him off the bed, laughing as he landed on the floor. "My clothes are going to be wrinkled."

"Ah, my perfect Dana Scully will be suffering the walk of shame." He said as he smiled up at her. "What will people think?"

"That I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

"They will definitely think I'm the luckiest man in the world when they catch sight of that hickey on your neck."

Her hand flew up to rub her neck as her eyes grew large. "Tell me you didn't!" she said as she continued rubbing at the spot. She jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, cringing slightly when she saw the purple and pink spot on her neck.

Fox followed her into the bathroom and stood watching her from the doorway. There was no way her shirt collar was going to cover the mark unless it was a turtleneck. For some reason, that made him smile.

She saw his lips curve into a grin and she turned and glared at him, pointing her finger at him threateningly. "You just wait, I'm going to mark you up big time between now and Monday."

"Mmmm, I love it when you talk dirty. I'll wear my marks with pride. I was thinking about getting a tattoo on my penis that says 'Dana Scully was here.'"

"Um, I don't think it's big enough for that, baby." She said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his upper chest since she couldn't reach anything else.

"I don't remember you complaining last night. As a matter of fact, I distinctly remember you saying that I filled you completely like no man ever has before." She put two fingers over his lips and, out of embarrassment, tried to stop him from talking. "I love it when you blush, it's so adorable." He kissed her quickly and swatted her ass hard, "now get dressed woman, your man is hungry."

She squealed and returned the smack before leaving the room to go collect her clothes from the living room. They weren't too wrinkled but she was still going to insist they go back to her apartment right after breakfast for her to change.

Fox didn't argue with her even though she looked fine, he just nodded his head and opened the front door and motioned for her step outside but when she got next to him, he put his hand on her arm and stopped her. "Since we've almost christened every room in my apartment, I'm assuming we can start on your apartment right after breakfast?"

She smiled and bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes flicked down from his eyes and landed on his lips. "Eat a big breakfast G-Man, I plan on thoroughly devouring you when I get home."

.

.

.

Thank you if you're still reading. Leave me a message, review, or favorite me if you've enjoyed it.


	3. The Breakfast

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 3: The Breakfast by AnarchyX-Phile**

He took her to a small diner he had found about a year ago; it was small enough that they remembered him and far enough out of the city limits that he didn't have to worry about running into anyone he knew.

As soon as they got out of the car and stepped inside, they zoned in on a booth in the back corner and sat down on the same bench with their faces pointed away from the door. A waitress came over to take their order, she waved sweetly at Mulder, "you want your regular, darlin'?" He smiled and nodded his head as he handed her back the menu.

Scully stared down at the menu and tapped her fingers against the tabletop as she debated between a yogurt, salad, or a bagel. Finally Mulder sighed and pulled the menu out of her hands. "Give her my regular too." The waitress nodded and left, Scully had that eyebrow arched as she glared at him. "You'll love it… _darlin'_ ," he said as he slid his hand under the table and laid it gently on her upper thigh.

"It seems to me that waitress knows you awfully well, did you tempt _her_ with a bubble bath too?" She uncrossed her legs and slightly spread them apart, allowing him to move his hand further up.

"Ah, she's not my type. I'm more interested in a certain petite redhead with a great rack." he said as he craned his head and looked down the neckline of her shirt. She laughed and shoved her shoulder against him playfully as she slid her own hand under the table and went straight for his crotch. He coughed and took a drink of orange juice, "I uh, wasn't aware _that_ was on the menu" he stuttered as he looked downwards and eyed her hand moving against him.

She leaned over and purred in his ear, "It's always on my menu, I just haven't gotten the opportunity to taste it yet." She licked her lips and blew a soft puff of air into his ear, laughing a deep throaty chuckle that made his lower stomach tighten as his cock twitched. He closed his eyes, "What have I gotten myself into?"

She leaned even closer to him until her lips were lightly brushing against his ear and whispered, "Mmmmmm, I know what I'm about to get into."

She double checked that the tablecloth would conceal everything she was about to do before she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, letting her fingers slip inside the opening and slide into his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and squeezed at the same moment she bit down on his earlobe.

"Jesus Christ, Scully" he rasped as he tried to force his eyes to stay open and for his face to remain somewhat normal. He looked around quickly but the few customers the diner had were either reading newspapers, watching the news, or clicking away on their laptops. Nobody seemed to notice that the couple in the back was in the midst of setting a new record for the best hand job ever given in the history of mankind.

Scully pulled his cock out of the confines of his jeans so she could run her hand up and down him more easily. She tightened her grip and slid upwards, swirling her thumb around his head and then moving back down again. She was pulled away from her concentration when the waitress walked up and began setting down platters of food.

Mulder cleared his throat and shifted to put both hands on the table, helping the waitress by taking coffee cups and silverware from her hands, but Scully refused to let go of his shaft, daringly pumping her hand up and back down again, squeezing his base. When the waitress was finished assembling the food on the table, she looked at Mulder with a smile on her face, "anything else, darlin'?"

"We could use an extra napkin," Scully said calmly as she swirled her thumb against his tip of cock again and tried to stifle a smile when she heard Mulder gasped.

"Thank…" his voice was high and cracked, sounding as though he were going through puberty. This time Scully couldn't hide the smile that crossed her lips. He glared at her and cleared his throat. "Thank you," he said to the waitress and she turned around and left after dropping an extra cloth napkin on the table.

When they were alone again, he grabbed her chin and pulled her towards him, his lips covering hers and sliding his tongue inside her mouth; she whimpered and squeezed his cock harder, making him quietly growl and kiss her deeper.

When he let her go, she caught her breath and smiled devilishly at him, "why aren't you eating your breakfast, Mulder?"

"I'm hungry for something else now."

"Me too, go on and make a mess." She winked as she reached for the spare napkin and draped it over his lap. She sped up her movements and when he began breathing too loudly, she pressed her lips against his mouth and swallowed his moan as he started thrusting his hips into her hand.

She broke the kiss long enough to whisper "do it for me" against his lips before he leaned forward and recaptured her lips, needing some type of barrier to muffle his moans and to keep him from screaming.

As he felt his release rising, he bucked hard into her hand and bumped the table, causing the cups to wobble and threaten to spill over. Scully's eyes widened but she didn't have time to look around and check for suspicious onlookers before Mulder pulled her into another kiss and softly grunted as he erupted into the napkin. Scully continued stroking him until he softened and she tucked him back into his pants and zipped him back up.

He relaxed back against the padded backrest as he regained his equilibrium. After a few minutes, when he finally opened his eyes, he watched Scully lift a fork piled high with eggs and a piece of sausage to her mouth. "Worked up an appetite did ya?" he said lazily as he looked longingly at the food on his plate—he was pretty sure his arms were still boneless and he couldn't gather the strength to lift them.

She reached up and brushed the fallen hair off his forehead, "Mulder, you look rather flushed, do you think you're coming down with something?"

"More like coming down _from_ something" he winked.

She gave him a small grin and finally took pity on him and fed him a bite of her chocolate-chip pancake. He hummed in the back of his throat as he chewed and once he swallowed, he dove into his plate, eating everything in a matter of 60 seconds.

"Hurry up and eat, I need to get you home." He said with a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

Scully wrinkled her nose and finished up her pancake and gave the rest of her plate to Mulder.

The waitress came back to the table and dropped off the check, Mulder threw a $20 down on the table and pushed Scully out of the booth and led her to the car.

He walked her to her side of the car and opened her door, but before she could climb in, he pressed her against the car and kissed her, running his hands through her hair and pulling gently. She whimpered and turned away, "not out here Mulder, take me home."

"Yea, I'd hate to get slammed with a Public Indecency charge. Could you image trying to explain that one to Skinner?!" He laughed as he kissed her cheek and held her hand as she sat down in the passenger seat and he closed the door, running over to the driver's side and jumping in. "You sure you want to go home? I know another diner we can go to and I can return the favor." He laughed and Scully just rolled her eyes.

.

.

.

Mulder pulled his car into the parking garage below Scully's apartment and turned off the ignition. He turned to her and grabbed her arm before she had a chance to open her door. "What's you number one fantasy?"

"My what?"

"Your most favorite fantasy about us. What has gotten you through the past 6 years?"

"My own hands have gotten me through the past 6 years, but your name was always on my lips." She admitted as she leaned forward and kissed him.

He picked up her hand and curled her fingers against his. "They are rather talented hands, I can attest to that. But seriously, what's the one thing you want me to do most?

She tilted her head as she looked at him, trying to decide which daydream—or, more appropriately, which night dream—ranked as her favorite. She took in a deep breath and looked at him, her open lips curving into a smile as she finally nailed down which was her favorite. "You know how you get so wrapped up in a case and you'll fight me tooth and nail until you think you'll win the argument, and we spend the rest of the day in silence?"

" _That's_ your favorite fantasy? Us not talking for an entire day? I was expecting some serious S &M shit and you come up that?"

She rolled her eyes and gave him the patented Scully glare, "as I was saying, those arguments always get my adrenaline pumping and it takes every ounce of self control to keep myself from jumping on you and fucking you on our desk."

"Now that's more like it" he said as he smiled at her and pulled her forward so he could kiss her again.

She smiled against his lips and asked, "what's your favorite?"

"All of them—as long as you're in them, I love every second of it."

"Don't suck up to me—you already know we're going to have sex all weekend. I gave you an answer, you have to give me an actual fantasy." She said as her hand went to the bottom of his shirt and dove under the fabric, her fingertips lightly caressing his abs and chest.

He hummed in the back of his throat as he leaned his head back against the headrest. "When we're out on a case and we get adjoining rooms, I use to imagine what it would be like if I came into your room. At first, it would be normal—to talk about the case and what we planned to do the next day, but then I would say one of my incredibly witty and charming pickup lines but instead of rolling your eyes like you always did, you'd shoot one back at me until we both just lost control and had crazy, hot, and wild sex for the rest of the night." He turned his head and looked over at her, the amusement draining from his face as he looked into her eyes, "I keep waiting to wake up and realize this has all been a dream, but I know it can't be because not even my dreams are as good as this. I've just loved you for so long—"

Scully smiled and leaned over to kiss him quickly, "show me." She got out of the car and started walking towards the stairs, extending out her hand when Mulder caught up to her. He intertwined their fingers and started making their way up to her apartment.

.

.

.

When they finally reached her floor, they had stopped in just about every dark corner and stole quick kisses that always ended in laughter. If you had asked either agent, they both would have honestly admitted to never feeling this happy before.

Scully slid her key into her door and they stumbled into her apartment, slamming the door shut behind them. She dropped her coat on the floor and began walking backwards to her room, giving him a 'come hither' look as she motioned for him to follow.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked as his voice dropped low. He leapt forward and ran towards her with his arms extended out.

"Fox! Don't you dare!" Dana squealed with laughter as she turned around and ran towards the bedroom. He jumped in the bed after her and pressed her body down into the mattress.

He pushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled down at her. "Mmmm, I like being Fox and Dana again" he said as he kissed her gently.

She ran her hands across his jaw as she sighed into his mouth. She returned his kiss and, this time, they took time to enjoy both the simplicity and complexity of this moment.

Fox loved Dana. Dana loved Fox.

Nothing else mattered.

.

.

.

Hours drifted by and still they lay there, fully clothed; they had shifted onto their sides and just stared at each other. He played with her hair and ran his fingertips across her neck while she played with his other hand, tracing each lifeline on his palm as if she knew what they meant.

She closed her eyes and nestled closer to him, slowly rubbing her foot up and down his legs. "Sleepy?" he asked as he closed his own eyes. She didn't respond, but Fox didn't notice as he too fell asleep as soon as the words left his mouth.

.

.

.

When Dana woke up, she was still smiling. In his sleep, Fox had tossed his right leg over her legs and had wrapped both arms around her. She leaned far enough away so she could look at his face. He was still asleep, his lips parted slightly as he breathed deeply. She lifted her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair, loving the way the short strands felt against her fingertips. She use to have to wait until he got hurt in order to justify this weakness of hers—now in a matter of 24 hours, she was able to touch him where ever she wanted for no reason at all.

She brushed the front of his hair off his forehead and let her hands wonder down to his chin. He hadn't shaved since yesterday morning and his beard scraped against her skin. She wanted to feel him against her lips again, so she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He mumbled something and rolled onto his back, taking Dana with him until she was lying on top of him.

She kissed his cheek again and then moved her lips down the side of his face until she came to his neck; she smiled as she remembered her promise to mark him and then started sucking on his skin, lightly at first as she tried not to wake him but then she lost control and she began biting on his rough skin as her hands dove back into his hair.

"Well this is a bit awkward." Dana lifted her head up and looked at him—his eyes were open now and his hands had come up to rest on her hips. "I'm not accustom to being taken advantage of by a woman while I sleep."

"Oh, is it usually a man then?"

"Ha ha ha" he said sarcastically as he turned to look at the clock on her nightstand.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" she asked as she sat up until she was straddling his lower waist.

"God yes, this is worse than those team building conventions."

"How would you know? You've never been to one." She said as she ran her hands down his chest.

"Well I can think of a much better way to make this partnership stronger—no convention needed, just a bed and 30 minutes."

"30 minutes? Am I going to be getting assigned a new partner? Because I don't remember you lasting that long."

"There you go, bringing all that negativity into my team building speech. Let's have it out, let's talk through our differences so that we can move past them. We need to accept one another—faults and all." He said in his most teacher-like voice.

"I like our differences, they make us fit together so well" Dana purred as she swiveled her hips and slid her hands up his shirt. He rose up enough so she could jerk the shirt off him and then ran her hands down his chest, lowering her upper body until she could kiss his abs.

"Check the time, this one is going to last 30 minutes… I'll even make it last 31 minutes just to prove you even more wrong."

"I would believe in Bigfoot before I'd believe that."

"You were there Scully, you saw it just like I did!"

"Ah ah ah, you have to call me Dana if you expect me to continue undressing you."

He rolled his eyes and tried to bite on his lips to keep her from seeing his smile, "Fine! Dana. Baby. Darling. Sweetie. Honeybunch."

She clamped her hand over his mouth and shook her head, leaning forward until her face was directly over his, "Don't you dare call me honeybunch unless you want to be forever called poopyhead."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now kiss me." She said as she finished lowering her head until her lips gently brushed against his. "I love us," she whispered before kissing him. Like before, they were in no hurry and though this kiss didn't include the urgency that had driven their kisses last night, it was filled with more passion than any kiss before it.

Fox was enjoying just learning what she liked and comparing it to what he had fantasized about. Oddly enough, most of his fantasies revolved around them just kissing—he had always felt guilty once he started picturing her naked. In truth, they were so in sync with one another that he had had this unrealistic fear that if he dreamed of her naked, she would be able to tell the next morning just by looking at him.

Unfortunately, he had promised her that he would last 31 minutes and this kiss was threatening to make a liar out of him. He lowered his head back onto the pillow and looked up at her, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear; she caught his hand and gently kissed his knuckles and then licked and kissed her way up his arm, onto his shoulder, across his collarbone, and down his other arm, before ending sweetly with his left hand.

He lifted his hand to her head, his fingers gently weaving through her hair and massaging her scalp. She shifted back up to his face and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, his jaw, chin, and finally she pressed a quick kiss on his smiling lips. She moved her hips back and forth as she shifted down his body, kissing his chest, his nipples, his rib cage, his abs and lower stomach.

She began unbuttoning his pants but as she worked, she lowered her head and kissed his erection through his jeans, making him quietly groan as one of his hands went to his face to wipe the sweat from his hairline. She pulled his jeans off but left his boxers on and she continued her journey down his body, kissing his knee, his shin and his ankle. As she worked her way up his other leg, her hands began inching his boxers off and when she reached his lower thigh, she had pulled them completely off and threw them at his face and laughed gently before she kissing his upper thighs.

Fox had died. That was the only explanation for the feelings coursing through his body. He could finally understand why men destroyed themselves for a woman. He'd destroy the world if Dana asked it of him. He knew she wouldn't like it, but their love was paranormal; it had to be otherworldly because there was simply nothing else like in _this_ world—that was the only explanation.

As she kissed his hardening shaft, she watched him close his eyes and his face relaxed. She kissed him again before closing her own eyes and breathing in deeply. She felt her heart speed up, as her face got warm. She kissed him again and then ran her tongue down to his base as her hand came up and cupped his testicles. Her skin felt so sensitive as it slid against his skin. She loved this man, but it was more than love and it was more than real. She could spout off an explanation about adrenaline, dopamine, and serotonin; she knew he wouldn't approve, but their love was real—that was the only explanation.

She licked her way back up his penis until she softly kissed his tip before licking her lips and lowering her mouth on him. She began to suck him softly at first, taking only an inch of him into her mouth before lifting her lips back to his tip and then descending again. It was painfully slow and Fox was going crazy. She opened her eyes and looked at his face, smiling at the painful look of ecstasy contorting his face. She lowered back down on him, swallowing as much of him as she could without making herself gag, her tongue swirling around his swollen shaft. His hands fisted into the sheets and she felt his legs twitch as he forced his body not to react by thrusting into her. She hummed deep in her throat, knowing the vibrations of her vocal cords would help send him over the edge. Her hand gently squeezed his testicles as she sped up, increasing the suction and tightened her lips around him. With her free hand, she reached above her and intertwined her fingers with his hand, holding it firmly as his release began building up.

He began grunting softly and just when he felt himself begin to tip over the edge of his release, he leaned forward and grabbed her head, pulling her up until he could kiss her, his hips thrusting wildly against her thigh as he came. He continued thrusting against her until his body stopped shaking and he relaxed against the mattress.

A few quiet moments passed with only his panting breaking the silence. "I would have finished it—I would have done it for you." Dana said softly as her eyes dropped away from his face.

He cupped her face and tilted it upwards until she looked at him again, "I know you would have baby, but I didn't want you to." When she still didn't say anything, he rubbed his thumb over her lips, "I don't want to hurt you, and you still finished it—just not how you thought you would." He kissed her softly, sliding his tongue against her lips until she sighed and opened her lips.

He rolled them over until he was stretched out on top of her; his hands started pulling her shirt off and he lowered his head to kiss her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton as his hands continued pushing up her shirt. He finished pulling off her shirt and gazed down at her. Her skin was flushed as her chest rose and fell with each deep breath. She was wearing the same bra as she was last night, but this time Fox took the time to appreciate it. The fabric wasn't anything fancy or particularly sexy but the way she filled it made his mouth go dry.

Despite how Scully always teased him about his porn hobby, he didn't find large busted women attractive anymore. He had come to realize that the more he fell in love with Scully—and now Dana—his dating preferences had changed to reflect her. He likes medium perky breasts because that's the type of breasts Dana has. He loves shorter women because Scully can't reach the top two shelves of anything. He loves Independence, intelligence, and loyalty because those are the qualities he has seen within Scully since day one. His dating preferences now consisted of only one actual preference: it had to be Dana Scully.

He felt her hand stroke his cheek and then brush the hair off his forehead, "You seem like you're a million miles away from me. Is there something wrong?"

Fox shook his head and kissed her hand as it passed by his lips, "No, everything is perfect just the way it is." He slid his fingers under both straps of her bra and edged them off her shoulders, tugging them until they were lying loosely on her upper arms. He leaned down and kissed the tops of each breast while his hands burrowed under her back to release the clasp. He freed her left breast first, kissing each square inch of skin before freeing and giving her right breast the same treatment.

While he kissed and nibbled on one nipple, his other hand was circling and pinching her other nipple, and from the sounds and whimpering coming from Dana, this was evidently the best damn thing that had ever happened to her breasts. He kissed up her cleavage and worked his way up her neck, across her jaw and covered her mouth with his lips, letting his tongue dive between her teeth to slide against her silky tongue. She turned her head away and took in several deep breaths as she tried hard to catch her breath—but Fox wasn't done with her quite yet. He kissed her ear and ran his tongue around the outer shell and panted a breath of warm air into her ear, which made her gasp and laugh.

He sat up and scooted all the way to the bottom of the bed and began pulling off her pants and underwear, tossing them on the floor behind him. As he looked down at her, his heart swelled. She was stunning in every sense of the word. She blushed as she watched him stare at her, she had never been very comfortable being fully nude with someone, but she wanted to be comfortable with Fox, so she fought the urge to cover herself and concentrated on his face.

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, he bent and kissed the tops of her feet, planted four kisses around each ankle and worked his way up her legs. The brush of his lips and occasional tip of his tongue against her skin was like an electric charge of a lightning strike. All her nerve endings were on fire and all she could do was moan.

He reached her thighs and turned slightly to kiss her center, breathing in deeply through his nose, as he smelled her arousal. She smelled so delicious and he felt himself begin to harden again as his tongue snaked out and dove between her folds, finding her clit and sucking hard on it. He slipped two fingers inside her while his other hand went to her lower belly to keep her from thrashing around too wildly while he was working.

Dana tossed her head back onto the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. How many times had she driven herself to an orgasm in this same room trying to imagine Mulder between her legs? How many nights had she cried afterwards because she knew it would never happen and she would always be alone? How many times had Mulder interrupted her breakdowns with middle-of-the-night phone calls about nothing in particular but simply because he had wanted to talk to her? Up until now she had felt that she wasn't living a life—she merely existed while waiting on something to happen. That _something_ ended up being Mulder, the very person her family blamed for ruining her life; if _this_ was a ruined life, then she would have happily wrecked it years ago and let the rest of the world burn.

Fox hummed and she shivered as the vibrations tickled her clit. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair as her other hand teased her nipples. "You're so beautiful…too beautiful." He murmured against her thigh before moving his lips back between her legs, running his tongue up her outer lips, adding just enough pressure to slightly part them.

He continued sliding his slender fingers in and out of her, slightly curling them once he had pushed as far into her as he could reach. He raised his head far enough up that he could watch her face while still licking and sucking her clit. She looked euphoric and his throat tightened so much he could barely breathe as he realized that he would give up everything to stay with her like this. The X Files didn't mean anything when weighed next to Scully. She was the only family he had left and he'd do whatever he had to keep her in his arms.

He lifted his mouth off her enough to talk to her, needing to hear her voice. "Talk to me, Dana. Tell me how you feel. Tell me you love me." He said, feeling somewhat pathetic as soon as the last sentence left his mouth.

"I feel happy, Fox, and I feel wonderful. It's…indescribable how you make me feel." Her brows furrowed as she tried to concentrate on talking to him and holding her release back until he got whatever he needed from her.

"Let go, baby, come for me. Let me hear you scream." He pumped his fingers into her vigorously as his lips descended back to her vagina, flicking her clit with his tongue. When she began convulsing around his fingers, he grinded them into her as far as he could and sucked on her clit hard until her orgasm passed. He rose up to his knees and looked at her, one arm draped over her forehead as the other hand laid motionless on her breast.

When she was able to open her eyes, she saw him still crouched between her legs, licking his lips and smiling at her. She couldn't help the whimpering giggle that moved up her throat. She extended her arms out to him and he fell against her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him as her breathing slowed. "…Love you…" she said as her eyes fluttered closed again.

He kissed her neck and brushed the hair out of her face as his hips eased forward until he felt the tip of his cock slide against her entrance. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, nodding her head as she spread her legs apart and let him slide easily into her. She tilted her head back and groaned as he pushed inside her.

He could feel her walls still pulsing as he thrust into her, and once he had buried himself fully within her, he gasped as he felt her tighten her inner muscles, squeezing his cock and making his testicles draw up. He bit down on her shoulder as he pulled out of her, and then thrust back into her hard, grunting as he swiveled his hips. He slid his hands under her arms and pulled her up into his arms as he moved to the edge of the bed.

"Fox… what are you… ooooh" she said but lost her train of thought when he stood up, the change in position making his cock hit an entirely new area. He walked over to the wall and pressed her back against it, moving both of his hands to cradle her ass as he stabilized her. Once he was sure that he wouldn't drop her, he began thrusting into her, using her own weight to pull her down harder on his cock.

She had lost her ability to talk, he had reduced her to simple grunts and whimpers and it was a beautiful language that belonged only to them. She felt his hands begin moving on her butt as he palmed her cheeks before parting them just enough to slide his finger against her sphincter. His fingertip softly circled her sphincter, not pressing in but gently teasing, as he looked into her eyes in question. She closed her eyes and nodded, then gasped as she felt his finger apply just enough pressure that she could feel it but not quite enough to slide in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body downwards. He released the pressure of his finger for a few thrusts but then he returned and eased her sphincter open just enough to slip his fingertip inside.

She went absolutely fucking crazy. Somehow she remembered how to speak and even though she didn't slow down for proper pauses and punctuation, Fox still got the hint. "Oh my God, don't stop. Please—you feel so good. Fuck me right there baby, it's never felt this good." She started raising herself up and down on his cock while he was still using all his own weight to slam into her. Her back banged against the wall as quickly as their hearts beat and her screaming grew louder and louder with every thrust.

She leaned forward and bit down hard on his earlobe, he growled loudly and felt his balls draw up again. This time, there was no holding it back. His mind lost control of his hips as they began to brutally slam into her over and over again; at the increase of speed and pressure, Dana wailed as her body began to shake and her orgasm washed over her. The intensity of her release made her nearly pass out as all her muscles tensed up. She could hear herself screaming but she couldn't stop. She tightened her hold on Fox and her head dropped to rest on his shoulder.

He slammed into her four more times before his own release found him, pumping her full of his cum. Before all his strength was gone, he stumbled over to the bed and they collapsed on it; somewhere in the recess of his mind, he knew he was probably squashing Dana with all his weight on top of her but he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

.

.

.

When he woke up, Dana was gone. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. Judging by the sun, it was late afternoon. He slid out of her bed, put on his boxers, and stumbled towards her living room. "Dana?" he called out as he walked out of the bedroom, she was standing over the stove wearing his t-shirt. Wearing nothing but his t-shirt.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck. "Mmmm, I like that, but you're going to have to shave that beard."

"I don't know, I think you would look good with beard burns all over your body." He pulled her body backwards until she was pressed up against him. She lifted one hand and laid it on his forearm, holding on to him as he started to slightly sway with her.

"And while I'm sure I would thoroughly enjoy getting those burns, I'm going to have to insist that the rugged mountain man that has taken over your body leave and return my smooth faced partner."

He gripped her tighter and smiled against her ear, "Scully, are you saying that you believe in the possibility of a personality swap?"

"Well you lasted 49 minutes and 36 seconds in there baby—I have to believe in a lot of things now. Starting with Bigfoot. Get out your slide show lover, you've got a believer in your arms."

.

.

.

Once again, thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it!

I'm thinking, for the next chapter, it's about time to make Scully's favorite fantasy come to life!


	4. The Office

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 4: The Office by AnarchyX-Phile**

After they finished eating an early dinner of pasta and salad—Scully's idea—, Mulder decided that they needed to get out of the apartment or else he was going to tumble back in the bed with her…for the fourth time in less than 24 hours.

Don't get him wrong, he was walking on clouds—but he was walking on those clouds a little slowly and he couldn't imagine how sore Scully must be. So he had offered to take her to a show.

Since they had had such an early dinner, she suggested they walk to the theater which was less than a mile from her apartment. She was hoping the walk would work the soreness from her muscles; every step, twist, and breathe she made caused her entire body to scream.

With plans made and tickets waiting for them at the Box Office, Scully jumped in the shower while Mulder shaved, then they swapped and Scully dried her hair and put on makeup while Mulder showered. They were wonderfully domestic.

She heard him turn off the water and she pulled a towel off the rack and handed it to him, keeping her other hand carefully still as she slid eyeliner across her eye. She applied her mascara and had just finished screwing the lid back on the bottle when she felt Mulder's arms wrap around her from behind and she was pulled backwards into his body. She looked up into the mirror and saw him smiling back at her.

His skin was still hot from the shower and water dripped from his hair and landed on her neck, tingling as it slid down her chest. He hummed in the back of his throat as he leaned down and kissed her ear. She reached behind her and ran her hand along his smooth jaw and smiled, "ahhh, back to being my smooth man."

"You don't like scratchy beards huh?" he said as he moved down and kissed her neck and then rose back up to kiss her hairline.

She shook her head and moved her hand further back until she could wrap her fingers around his neck and pulled his head back down to her neck, slightly tilting her head to reveal more of her skin. As he kissed her, they watched each other in the mirror and exchanged smiles and soft chuckles.

"We make a pretty couple." He said before lightly biting her skin and then swirling his tongue over the marks his teeth left behind.

"Are we a couple?"

"Don't you want us to be?" His throat tightened as he waited for her to answer. He had assumed they were a couple… hell, they had acted like they were for the past 6 years and he thought their new physical relationship was just sealing the deal, carving it into stone. With one question, Dana had thrown that assumption out the window and caused his stomach to drop down to his feet. When she still hadn't said anything, his arms loosened around her, "You want this be a onetime thing?"

She dropped her eyes and looked down at the sink. She had fought this battle before, a million times. What would an actual long-term relationship be like with Fox Mulder? They were definitely physically compatible and their only drawback emotionally was that they both kept everything bottled up to keep from appearing weak; it would take work, but they could fix that. There was no FBI policy forbidding personal relationships within the Bureau and while supervisors generally discouraged their agents from having romantic relationships with partners, Scully doubted anyone cared enough about what they did down in the basement. They were essentially forgotten about by the entire FBI, and hell, she was already known as Mrs. Spooky.

"Baby…Scully, you're scaring me. Say _something_." he said as he watched her intently. She was gnawing on her lip so hard that he was afraid she was going to bite it off.

Finally she looked back up at his reflection in the mirror and said, "Yes, I want to be a couple." She said with a smile and she twisted around in his arms—not even feeling the soreness as her muscles stretched—and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

He let out a deep sigh of relief, "I don't mind if you want to hide it for now as we figure everything out, but I don't want to hide forever. That's not a life I want you to live—I don't want you to ever be ashamed of us."

"I won't be—I promise. Let's work on it some before we start sending out newsletters and posting billboards about us, huh?"

"Deal." He gave her one last peck on the corner of her mouth before heading into the bedroom to get dressed. Luckily he was a procrastinator and had left all his recent dry cleaning in the back seat of his car so at least he had a clean suit to wear.

Scully walked into the room and went to her closet, pulling out a black dress and a pair of heels. She rose up on her tiptoes and stretched her arm out to reach the top shelf of the closet and pulled down a wrapped package. She brushed off a layer of dust and walked over to Mulder and offered it to him. "I bought this for your last birthday but decided not to give it to you. You can have it now."

He took it from her hand and looked at her amusingly. "Is it kinky?" he asked as he raised and lowered his eyebrows.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, I was just afraid that you may think it was too personal."

He winked at her and began ripping into the package like a child on Christmas. It was a leather watch box with separate compartments for each watch. His initials were monogrammed in the middle of the lid, and when he lifted it, he laughed when he saw that she had filled each compartment with little trinkets: two rolled up ties, small packets of uniquely flavored sunflower seeds, and two small bottles of aftershave.

As he flipped through the sunflower seed packets, she stepped closer to him and removed one of the ties and wrapped it around his neck and tucked it under his collar. "Teach me?"

He turned and put the box on the dresser and took her hands in his and began going through the motions of how to tie a tie. By the time it was knotted, it was sloppy but Scully was proud so it was fine. She tightened the knot and then slightly tugged on it, pulling him forward so she could quickly kiss him. She reached behind him and pulled out one of the aftershave bottles and twisted open the lid. She let him smell it before she rubbed some on his face. "Thank you, that was the best late-birthday gift I have ever gotten. Does it come with a happy ending?" he laughed as he hooked a leg around her waist and pulled her closer to him and he nodded towards the bed.

She whimpered but took a step backwards and shook her head, "I still have to get dressed, no time to get handsy." She turned away and slipped off her robe and stepped into her dress and slid her feet into her shoes.

Her breathing quickened when she felt Mulder's hands on her back as his fingers found the zipper and slowly zipped the back of the dress up. He lifted her hair and softly kissed the back of her neck. "Ready?"

"Yea, let's go."

.

.

.

They left her apartment building and began walking south. The sun was slowly sinking but the heat permeated the air and soon they were both covered in a light sheen of sweat. He was holding her hand tightly, slightly swinging their linked arms as they walked past the buildings.

By the time they reached the theater, if Scully hadn't have been by his side, he would have miserable. His skin was drenched between his suit and his hair laid flat against his forehead. Scully mouthed a silent 'I'm sorry' as they waited in line for the box office. She reached up and tried to fix his hair as he tried to loosen his tie.

When they walked into the theater, they both shivered. It was at least 30 degrees cooler and their soaked skin suddenly chilled their bodies. They made their ways to their seats, which were in the back since they booked their tickets so late. They slumped down into the chairs and sat quietly for a minute before Mulder leaned over and whispered, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He slid his hand on her knee and rubbed his thumb against her damp skin.

"Mmmm, popcorn?" Scully said hopefully, licking her lips as a man walked in front of them with a small bag of fresh popcorn.

"Well… that not _exactly_ what I was thinking but I'll go get you some." He leaned over and kissed her before standing back and shuffling down the row of people.

When he came back, he was balancing two plastic glasses of wine, a bag of popcorn, and a package of M&Ms in his hands. She laughed as she reached out and took the glasses from his hand as he sat down. "Did you bring back the entire concession stand?" she asked as she sipped the wine. It was cheap but it reminded her of her college days.

Mulder took the glasses from her and then slapped her hand. "These are mine. You just said popcorn."

"No fair." Scully pouted even as he handed her the bag of popcorn.

"Trade you for it."

"What are we trading? Popcorn?"

"No, I was thinking of something much more interesting." Mulder suggested as he lowered his voice.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"A favor—any favor that can be redeemed at anytime. No limits, no rules, and no exceptions." He said as he waved the glass in front of her face.

"Sounds risky" she hummed.

"I would say that it's just about as risky as eating breakfast with you, apparently."

"You've got yourself a deal," she held her hand out and waited for him to shake it, but he kissed her instead and handed her a glass of wine.

"I'm afraid you got the raw end of the deal—this wine was priced half off." Mulder laughed.

"Somehow I think I'll enjoy the favor just as much as you do."

The lights in the theater faded as the stage lights flickered on; Scully reached over and intertwined her fingers with his fingers and smiled through the entire performance, partly because of the show in front of her and partly because of the man beside her.

.

.

.

When the show ended, Mulder begged to catch a taxi rather than walking back; Scully feigned disappointment but was actually relieved at not having the walk a mile back in high heels.

As soon as they crawled into the taxi, she was wrapped in his arms as he devoured her. He couldn't seem to be able to keep his hands off her. He had gone six years without ever really touching her, but now—since he had gotten the taste of her—he couldn't control himself anymore. Her tongue flicked across his lips and he opened his mouth; when her tongue slid across his, he could still taste the wine and he groaned and tightened their embrace. The smell of his aftershave intoxicated her and she licked his neck and racked her teeth across his skin.

The driver coughed and pulled to the side of the street in front of Scully's apartment. They got out after paying him but when she started up the stairs, Mulder stopped her and pulled her back down to the sidewalk. "Scully you need to rest and you won't get any if I go up with you."

She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled on his arms as she tried to take the stairs again, but he shook his head and kept her on the sidewalk. She let go of his hand and stepped close to him. "You can sleep here and go home tomorrow afternoon. We don't have to _do_ anything."

"Maybe one day I'll be able to sleep with you not do anything but sleep—but right now, I can't control myself around you."

"Will you at least try?" she asked. She wasn't begging, that was something Dana Scully would never do, but she was asking and he had never been able to tell her no. He hung his head but took her hand in his again and walked up the stairs and up to her apartment.

They both wanted to take another shower after sweating so much on their walk, so she offered to find a movie for them to watch while he showered. As soon as the water turned on and she heard him step into the shower, images of him flooded into her mind. She could see the water bouncing off his skin as he lathered soap over his body. She imagined his hand wondering over his shaft, first intending only to wash it, but then stroking it with a different purpose in mind. She saw him put one hand on the front of the shower wall and the bar of soap being dropped unnoticed to the floor.

A thud from the bathroom momentarily pulled her from her daydream, but still the images flooded her vision: his head was bent forward, letting the shower spray hit his hair and wash down his neck, sliding over the tense and flexing muscles of his back. His free hand squeezed his cock, but his felt disappointed because his own fingers felt too long, his palm was too big—he wanted her hands. She could see him speed up his strokes, breathing harder as he imagined her swirling her tongue against his cock before taking it completely in her mouth. He grunted softly and beat himself hard enough to find his release, mumbling her name as he recovered.

The shower turned off and a minute later, he came out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of boxers. Scully turned from her perch on the couch and looked at him before licking her lips. He seemed cool, calm, and collected and she wondered if she had let her imagination get the better of her because now she was on absolute fire.

She stood up and sauntered over to him, stepping out of her shoes on her way to him. He looked at her suspiciously and started smiling. "You look like you've got something on your mind" he said as he backed away from her. She bit down on her lip as she made a grab for his towel but he was too quick. He stepped further back, now in the dining room and he shook his head. "I told I can't control myself, and you are killing me right now."

"I don't want to kill you… I just want to fuck you." She pouted as she opened her arms and motioned for him to come to her. Despite what he liked to think, he wasn't super-human. He had a weakness and that weakness was Scully. "Come here" she purred, and like an obedient dog—he obeyed his owner.

He barely had time to put his arms around her before she was jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked her back into the bathroom and turned on the shower, all the while sliding his tongue against her teeth and the roof of her mouth. He turned until he was facing the vanity and he sat her down on the counter top, sliding the sleeves of her dress off her arms and pulling it down her body. She wiggled as he finished pulling the fabric completely off her and reached behind her to unfasten her bra.

She took in a deep breath, letting her breasts rise up high as soon as he pulled the bra off her. He moaned in the back of his throat and began tugging down her panties as she pulled on the corner of the towel wrapped around him and watched it fall to the floor.

He picked her up and sat her down on her feet in the shower and climbed in behind her. He turned her around until she was facing him and moved his hands to her hair, letting his fingers dig into and massage her scalp as the water soaked her hair. She brought her hands up to play with his chest hair as she kissed his shoulder and upper chest. He bent over and picked up her shampoo bottle and began washing her hair, his strong fingers moving easily through her hair.

She shifted her feet until her thigh was rubbing up against his hardening shaft. "Don't you wish you had asked me to shower with you instead of handling it by yourself?" she asked brazenly as she looked up at him.

"How did you know?" he asked as he pushed her backwards until she was under the spray and began rinsing out the shampoo.

"I could just feel it." She said honestly as she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. She spread her legs and pulled him closer to her until she could feel his throbbing cock slide against her entrance.

She moaned and bit down on his lip hard and he pushed into her, her tightness and warmth taking his breath away. He would never get use to the way her body wrapped around him, the way they fit together so well. Scully must have already been exceptionally horny because he felt her pulsing around him almost immediately.

She screamed his name and ran her nails down his back and he came too, matching her screams and kissing the top of her head. He picked her up and carried her to her bed, collapsing on it and falling asleep. The water from their shower seeped into the sheets, and still they slept on, arms wrapped tightly around each other with their legs tangled together.

.

.

.

The next morning, Mulder helped her cook breakfast, gave her an extremely hot and wet kiss and told her he would see her in the office on Monday. As soon as he left, she felt lonely and tried to fill her time by doing laundry, moping and vacuuming. She picked up the phone to call him three times, but each time she changed her mind. Finally she called her mom and asked if she wanted to have dinner. Thankfully, Maggie said yes and Scully made reservations at their favorite restaurant and started getting dressed.

.

.

.

When Monday morning finally came, both Mulder and Scully were early getting to work. It seemed like they hadn't seen each other in months and their need for one another was immeasurable. She hadn't eaten breakfast—the butterflies in her stomach lurched every time she thought of food and made her queasy. All she wanted was to see him—there wasn't room for any other emotion right now.

She swung open the door and craned her head inside. The lights were still off but Mulder was sitting at his desk with the desk lamp turned on as he read through a case file. At the sound of the door opening, he jumped to his feet and looked at her, smiling widely as she took off her suit jacket and draped it over her desk chair.

They met each other in the middle of the room and grinned, he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as he whispered "good morning" against her hair. She smiled and tilted her head towards him and lifted her hand until her fingertips met his face. She pulled him down and kissed him, wrapping her other arm around his back. As she kissed him, she could taste coffee on his lips and she licked them devouringly as hunger found her. She pulled his tongue into her mouth and shifted her hips so she could stand closer to him.

When he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on her forehead, he released a shaky breath. "You're beautiful this morning" he said, his eyes closed as he caught his breath. She leaned forward and kissed his neck before beginning to pull herself out of his arms. He shook his head and pulled her back against his body, "one more."

Scully smiled and opened her mouth, meeting his lips and rolling her eyes closed as he slid his tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue. He pulled back and nibbled on her lips before diving back into her mouth, sucking all the air from her lungs. When he finally pulled away, Mulder's tie had been loosened, Scully shirt had been shoved up under her arms, and their hair was out of place. They looked at each other and laughed and began helping the other become presentable again.

"What have you got planned for us today?" she asked as she walked over to her area and began sifting through the paperwork she had left there on Friday.

"Skinner has already called to remind us that we haven't ever finished the case file or the expense report for the Anderson case."

"It's my turn to do the case file," Scully smiled as she looked around the room until she found a shoe box. She picked up the box and dropped it on Mulder's desk with a grin, "have fun with the receipts. Oh, Accounting wanted me to remind you that everything needs to be in chronological order this time."

Mulder groaned and closed his eyes but he nodded. He cracked open the box and peered inside, huffing as the receipt paper began pushing its way out of the opening. The next three hours were spent in silence, the only sounds coming from Scully's keyboard and the occasional groan from Mulder as he straightened and organized the receipts and began filling out the expense report. Whenever he felt his patience thinning, he would look up and watch Scully work for a minutes, smiling as she bit down on her lip in concentration and would occasionally have to push her reading glasses back up on her nose to keep them from falling off.

Scully rolled her neck and pulled her glasses off, looking over at Mulder as he bent over his desk and scribbled numbers and descriptions into columns. "Ready for lunch?" she asked as she stretched her hands over her head and yawned. He grunted but kept his head bent as his hand flew down the paper. "Okay, I guess I'll go pick something up. What are you hungry for?" she knew exactly what she hungry for but she could grantee it wouldn't be on any take-out menu. When he didn't answer, she shrugged her shoulder and left the room, deciding that she would just pick up sandwiches from the diner next door.

When Mulder finally finished the paperwork, he sighed and looked up toward Scully…well, where he _thought_ Scully would be. He looked around the room and noticed her purse and jacket were gone. He shrugged his shoulder, gathered up the receipts and expense report and stapled everything neatly together before heading out the door and walking to the Accounting Department.

.

.

.

Thirty minutes later, Scully walked in carrying drinks and a bag of food with a pissed off look on her face. "I am never going back to that place." She said as she sat the food down on Mulder desk and drug her chair to the opposite side of his desk. She handed him his food and a sweet tea and sat down and started eating a grilled chicken wrap and a water.

"You always say that, and you always go back." Mulder said with his mouth full.

"This time, I mean it."

"You always say that too."

Scully pushed on like she hadn't heard him, "the line was so long and I waited 15 minutes just to get our food. It's sandwiches—Mulder, I could cook a steak meal in 15 minutes."

"Oh I know you can." He smiled.

"What's that?" she asked as she leaned forward to look at a case file laying open on his desk.

He cleared his throat and flipped the file sideways so they could both read it. "Crop circles" he said with a huge smile on his lips as he dove into the facts of the case.

About halfway through his rant, Scully interrupted him, "how did you find out about this?"

"Skinner called while you were out, he said the Texas office had called him and asked for us to be brought down before the scene gets compromised. Our flight out is at 8:00 tonight."

Scully's mouth dropped as she shook her head, "Mulder, this is just some kind of a high school prank. Look at the way each stalk is bent—there's no pattern, there are no consistencies. Frankly, I'm surprised Skinner even agreed to send us down there based on these photos."

"Well it took me some time, but he finally agreed to send us."

"What? You mean you want to go down there? There is nothing supernatural about this case other than the unexplained reason why you fought to get it assigned to us."

"Scully, it's an X-File, this is what we do. There's more if you'd let me finish." He said as he began digging through a stack of folders on his desk. "Approximately 15 miles away, at the same time as these crop circles appeared, a rancher heard his cows going crazy in his south field."

"Oh no…not cattle mutilation, Mulder." Scully groaned as she lowered her head to the desk.

"Scully, I've never seen anything like this. Typically extraterrestrials drain the animal of their blood and vital organs."

"Okay, and what makes this one different?" She asked.

"They did the opposite!" He said as he grinned from ear to ear. God he loved his job. "When the rancher got out there, 4 cows were missing and when he found them, there was nothing left but blood and organs. Their skin, bones, and meat were just…gone." He said as he extended his fingers like it was some sort of magic trick.

Scully looked exceptionally skeptical. "So after decades of performing scientific experiments on cattle, the aliens finally figured out two days ago that they were taking the wrong body parts this entire time?"

Mulder shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've already called the gunmen, they've never heard of anything like this."

"Because it's something insanely easy to do and frankly it's not worth anyone's time. The rancher took the cattle to the butcher who drained the blood, then tossed out the animals organs before hanging the meat. All the rancher had to do was collect the blood and organs before they were thrown away and dump them in his field."

"Well then we'll talk to the butcher. But I think you're wrong." Scully's eyebrow arched and she tilted her head sideways. "Scully I think it's only a matter before an abductee appears."

"Has anyone been reported missing?"

"I talked to the sheriff, he said that there was a tourist couple that came through town two days ago and they haven't been seen since."

"It's a small town, they probably saw what they wanted to and left the same day."

"Or they are on a fucking spaceship being dissected and experimented on! Why are my claims any less substantial than yours?"

"Because you have no way to prove your theories." Scully said as she threw her half-eaten wrap in the trashcan and wiped her hand on a napkin.

"And until we get down there, neither do you." Mulder spat as he slammed his hands down on his desk and stood up, glaring at her. He loosened his tie and grabbed the folders from her hand and started for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the gym." He said as he grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulder, pulling open the door. Scully stood up and stalked towards him, putting her hand on the door and closing it back again. With her other hand, she griped his shoulder, twisted him around, and pushed him back against the door, moving her feet until she is standing on top of Mulder's shoes.

She grabbed his face and pulled his head down, her tongue darting out to lick his lips before their mouths ever met. His hand came up to her hair as he fisted a handful and pulled hard on it. "Why do you have to make everything so damn hard?" he rasped before taking her lips again.

She ran her hands down his chest and reached between them to run her palm over his erection, "because I like you hard" she growled as she bit at the veins on his neck. He bucked his hips into her hand and moaned, reaching down and grabbing her ass, lifting her body upwards until she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Fuck me Mulder" she said as she took her shirt off and threw it, watching it land on the doorknob as he carried her over to his desk.

He tossed her onto the desk and shifted her body until she was sitting on the edge with her legs hanging off the side of it. He stepped between her legs and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, leaning down to kiss her exposed breast as he tore the bra straps off her arms and dropped it on the floor.

She ripped his shirt open and pulled off his tie, then began working on his belt buckle. She moaned loudly when he bit down hard on her nipple and heard him growl with approval. As soon as she got the belt unlatched, he shoved her backwards until she was laid down with her back pressed against the desk. He kissed her stomach as his fingers unfastened her pants and pulled them down. "No panties? I don't know whether to be disappointed or excited." He said as he flipped her over on her stomach

He spread her legs apart as he dropped his pants, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. Scully was looking over her shoulder at him as he stroked himself for her and when she ran her tongue over her lips, Mulder lost his control and he rammed his cock into her.

"Oh fuck Scully, you're so wet." He pulled out and slammed back into her, causing the desk to slide. She moaned and tilted her hips so that he could move deeper. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked as he surged forward again.

"God yes, take me hard Mulder" she hummed as his thrusts sped up, "mmmm, use me—please." She was so wet that she could feel her arousal run down her inner thigh every time he pulled out of her. So far, this was her favorite position, it let him hit her g-spot on every thrust and she was having a difficult time keeping her voice down.

She began rocking her body backwards to meet his thrusts, swiveling her hips as soon as he had bottomed out inside her. "Do it baby—you know what I want."

Mulder bit down on his lip as his hands went to her ass, spreading her cheeks apart and he watched himself pounded into her small body, his thick swollen cock looked like it would split her in half and there was nothing better than knowing she wanted him. He let his finger slide down her ass and move towards her clit, tweaking and pinching it as he spread her moister back to her sphincter. Then he pressed his fingertip inside her and her body tensed, her hands gripping the edges hard as her knuckles drained of their color. She moaned loudly and Mulder reached down to grab his tie from the floor and leaned forward to shove the fabric in her mouth, pressing his lips against her ear. "Bite down on this, I would hate for someone to hear how hard I'm fucking you—because I wouldn't stop if we gained an audience."

She whimpered and bit down hard on the tie and shuddered as he began timing his thrusts, he would pull his cock from her and press his finger into her, then he would slide his finger out as he rammed his cock back into her.

"Harder, fuck me harder" she gasped through the fabric and he grinned as he slammed into her and caused her to cry out as the desk continued to slide across the room. He grinned and slipped his finger deeper inside her and began pumping into her at a ferocious speed. He felt her inner muscles begin vibrating against his cock as she tilted her head back and her eyes rolled closed. He continued thrusting into her until she collapsed onto the desk, her back rising with each breath she took.

He pulled out of her and rolled his chair around the desk and sat down, pulling her to sit down on top of him with her chest in his face. As she recovered from her orgasm, he feasted on her breasts, teasing and biting on her nipples until she was whimpering in his arms again.

She shifted until she was partially standing and then lowered herself onto his still hard shaft, humming in the back of her throat as she slid him inside her. When she had lowered herself completely and was sitting on his lap again, she swiveled her hips and kissed him, biting hard at his lips. He brought his hand up to kneaded her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipple until she moaned. She rose and lowered herself back down, feeling him thrust against her slightly as he wrapped his free arm behind her and ran his hand down her back.

Every time she lifted and lowered back down, the chair would creak and Mulder would pant. She felt so sensitive after her first orgasm and she was definitely bringing herself towards another one. Mulder's hand moved down between her legs and began playing with her clit, her stomach tightened as she watched his hand move against her. He lifted his fingers up to his mouth and licked them, his eyes rolling closed as he tasted her.

"Ohmygod Mulder." Scully panted as she sped up, practically jumping up and down as she hurried her thrusts. He wrapped his arms under her legs and stood up, carrying her as he walked over to a half-sized filing cabinet.

Three months ago Scully had brought in a potted plant saying that they needed more life in this office, and three months ago it had died; either she had forgotten about it or was procrastinating but it still sat pathetically on the filing cabinet, its dead brown leaves drooping. Well, now Mulder would take care of it. He swung his arm and knocked it off the cabinet, sending the plant to finish dying on the floor. "There's plenty of life in here now." He said as he spread her legs and surged into her again.

She brought her hand up and wrapped her fingers around his neck, raising her hips up with every thrust. Sweat was running down her face and her entire body was on fire. She let her head fall back as her other hand came up to play with her nipples. "Right there, Mulder, you feel so good. I want to feel you come inside, please baby I want it bad. Fill me up" she pleaded.

"Oh fuck Scully," he moaned as he felt his cock twitch. He slammed into her again and again and once he felt her walls begin pulsing around him again, he let go and exploded inside, continuing his trusts as his body drained his release.

He pulled out of her and turned until his back was against the wall and then he slid down to the floor, his head hanging and his eyes shut. Scully scooted off the filing cabinet and sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. Her hand went to caress her lower stomach, somehow the butterflies still had enough strength to flit around.

The phone rang and Mulder groaned but stood up to answer it, giving her a quick wet kiss before picking up the receiver. "Mulder. Oh, hello sir." Scully stretched her arms over her head as she watched him, his hands fidgeting as his penis continued to soften. Her head began slipping as she felt her eyelids get heavy. Mulder's panic broke through to her consciousness.

"Scully, wake up! Skinner is on his way down. Get dressed, HURRY." He said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up onto her feet. He bent over and began collecting their clothes, throwing them all on the desk as he tracked down each article of clothing. Within two minutes, they were redressed and were helping each other fix their hair and straighten the wrinkles from their clothes.

"I can smell us." Scully said with wide eyes.

Fox breathed in through his nose and hardened again. Why did she have to say that? And why did her arousal have to smell so damn good? "Open the door, you go to the bathroom and…clean up" he said as he eyed her crotch. "I'll go rob the cleaning lady of some Clorox and spray it in the air. Hurry!"

Scully ran off to the bathroom, cleaning herself up and splashing some water on her face. She ran her fingers through her hair and fixed her makeup. She may not look amazing innocent but she didn't think she looked like a woman who had just been ravaged by a man—although she certainly felt like it.

When she walked back into the room, Skinner was sitting in the chair across from Mulder's desk. She stopped in the doorway and stared at Skinner, he was sitting in the same chair they had just been using to… oh god. Mulder broke her out her shock by telling her to come in and that Skinner wanted to talk to her about doing an autopsy.

She swallowed and slowly walked towards Mulder, perching on the edge of the half-sized filing cabinet and looking at Skinner expectedly.

The man cleared his throat. "Agent Scully, there was an undercover agent that was found dead this morning in his apartment."

"How did he die?" she asked, her voice shaky as she stole a glance at Mulder who was staring down at his tie and trying to discreetly iron out the bite marks in the fabric with his fingers.

"Apparently from a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head." Skinner answered, leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs. The chair creaked and Scully nearly came unglued.

Her hand came up to her throat to hide her rapid pulsing heartbeat, she cleared her throat, "You don't believe he killed himself, sir?"

"No, I don't think he did. I got a voicemail last night from him saying that he believed that his cover had been blown and he was requesting for a retraction and relocation. When the team went in to get him out, they found him dead. I want to know why." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Um, sir do you want me to do this before Mulder and I go to Texas?"

Skinner turned and looked at her, "Texas? Why are you going to Texas?"

"Uh, no reason, sir. She'll do the autopsy later today." Mulder said as he jumped up and smoothed his hands down his pants.

Skinner looked at him suspiciously and then looked back at Scully. "Something is off." He said as he turned his attention back to the room and looked around. Scully's stomach dropped and Mulder slightly swayed on his feet. "Did you move your desk?"

Mulder cursed under his breath. He had forgotten to move it back after he and Scully were…done. Luckily, Scully came to the rescue. "Yes, Mulder was just talking about getting me a desk so we were trying to clear up some space."

"It's about time." Skinner smiled as he nodded his head and walked out of the room.

Once they had heard the elevator door open and close, Mulder walked over to the door and looked out into the hallway to ensure Skinner was really gone. He stepped back into the room and closed the door.

"Do you have something you'd like to tell me, Mulder?" Scully said as she stood up and walked towards him, glaring at him as if she'd like to rip him to shreds.

"What do you mean?" he asked as his hand came up to rub the back of his neck.

"Texas. Mutilated Cows. Crop Circles. Abductees. Is any of this ringing a bell?" her tongue ran across the bottom of her lip, not in the ' _you look delicious and I'm going to jump you_ ' kind of way that he had seen all weekend, but in the ' _I'm going to kill you and sink your body in the river'_ way that he hated.

He backed up until he ran into the wall as he watched her continue stalking him. Her lips flattening as her fists tightened into tight balls. "Damnit Mulder." She said as she shook her head and took the last step separating them.

He looked down at her hesitantly, and then stuttered "please tell me we're going to have another fight, Scully. Because I love how wet that makes you."

"Shut up Mulder." She said as she yanked on his tie until he lowered his head and kissed her as she began sliding her hand down his pants.

.

.

.

Whew! I hope you enjoyed reading it. As always- reviews, favorite, and follows are unhealthily coveted. Drop me a message if you have any quotes/locations you would like for me to use. Stick around… we still have to see about Mulder's fantasy and about that certain favor he got at the theater!


	5. The Assignment

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 5: The Assignment by AnarchyX-Phile**

By Wednesday, they had fallen back into their old routine at work with the occasional kiss and lingering gaze. Later that afternoon, they were summoned to Skinner's office to be given their next field assignment. Wyoming. A group of teenagers claimed to have been stalked by some type of unknown beast while camping in a state park. Their description of the beast vastly differed from person to person, leaving only two consistencies: it was huge and it had killed one of their friends.

Skinner was surprised by Scully's eagerness to take the case, she usually fought him and Mulder tooth and nail before heading out on a case—this time, she almost seemed more excited than Mulder. "We can be on the next flight out, sir" she said as she looked over towards Mulder and nodded.

"That's my line." he said disappointingly before turning back to Skinner and shrugging. "We'll get our bags packed and come back here to pick up our travel papers."

Skinner nodded and stood up, walking them to the door. Something was different, they had always been strange, obviously Mulder more so than Scully, but there was something off now—he just couldn't put his finger on it.

They walked past him and Scully stopped at Kimberly's desk to talk with her. Skinner watched them with slanted eyes—it felt like it was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't figure out what had changed. He watched Mulder put his hand on the small of Scully's back (normal behavior, Skinner thought) and he began lightly pushing her to the door. She said goodbye to Kimberly and let Mulder direct her out the door, his hand sliding a little lower until his thumb hooked into her back belt loop. Skinner shook his head and couldn't help but smile. If he wasn't their supervisor, he would have bought them both a round of drinks for finally going after what they wanted.

Kimberly too was smiling as she looked over at Skinner and laughed, "I think you owe me lunch, I told you it would happen this year" she beamed.

"I think that's the best bet I've ever lost." Skinner chuckled as he walked back into his office, shutting the door and diving back into a stack of files needing to approved.

.

.

.

Scully went directly to her car while Mulder went back to the office to turn everything off and to lock the door. She drove home, calling her mother and letting her know that she and Mulder would be out of town for the next few days so that she wouldn't worry.

A store window caught her eye and she slowed almost to a stop, her lips pursed as she silently debated before finally swinging her car into a parking spot and walking inside, already pulling out a credit card.

.

.

.

Mulder hurried home and began dumping underwear, socks, running clothes and toiletries in his suitcase and then went to his closet and pulled out four suits, neatly folding and fitting them into his bag. He started zipping the suitcase but stopped, deciding to throw in a couple of swim trunks as well.

He called Scully to see if she was ready. She didn't answer so he left her a voicemail, "Hey Scully, it's me. I'm ready whenever you are. If I don't hear back from you in the next 15 minutes, I'll just head over to your place." he started to disconnect the call but raised the receiver back to his ear, "Oh and Scully, pack a swimsuit...and when I say swimsuit, I mean the tiniest bikini you have."

He dumped his suitcase into the trunk of his car and drove to the office to pick up their hotel reservations, plane tickets, and car rental voucher before heading over to Scully's apartment. He looked down at the clock on his dash and decided he had some extra time, so he took a detour and stopped at liquor store and filled up an entire paper bag with wine, gin, vodka, and a gallon of orange juice. Airport security never bothered searching their bags—as soon as they flashed their badges, they were always waved through the lines and directed straight to their terminal—so it wouldn't be hard to surprise Scully with any of it.

There was a little girl sitting beside the cashier with her head in her hands, bent over a small cigar box with flowers in it. "Are those for sell?" he asked, as he bent down on his knees so he could look her in the eyes.

The little girl wiped her nose on her sleeve and nodded her head. "For a school fieldtrip."

"How much for all of them?"

"$5, and I'll let you have the box." The girl said, becoming more interested in Mulder. She lifted her head and smiled weakly at him.

"Oh no, they're worth more than that."

"Really? How much more?"

"$10 and an extra $5 because you're such a good girl."

The girl nodded and looked at the cashier, who was obviously her mother. The woman nodded gently and the girl handed him the box of daisies. "Thank you for helping my girl." The woman said as Mulder handed her the money and he slid the cigar box into the paper bag.

"Who are they for mister?" the girl said as she took a step closer to him.

He smiled and then looked back at her mother, "my girl."

"Is she little like me?"

"No, thankfully she's big like me." He laughed as he patted her shoulder and winked at her before walking out the door.

.

.

.

Mulder used his key to unlock Scully's apartment door and stepped inside. Her suitcase was lying opened on her coffee table and the bathroom light was on with the door partially opened. He crept over to the door but just when he was about to jerk it open, Scully walked out with her head bent down as she zipped her bathroom bag closed. "Mulder, try and be helpful for once and finish closing my suitcase, nobody likes a sneak."

"Yea, and nobody likes a nag either." He mumbled as he sulked into the living room and flipped the suitcase closed, sitting on top and slightly bouncing on it as he tried to close the zipper.

Finally, after grunting and cussing for two minutes, he got the damn thing closed only to look up and see Scully watching him holding another stack of clothes and her bathroom bag. "These will need to go in the bag too" she said as she handed him the stack and walked off.

"Scully, just how do you expect all this shit to fit in a carry-on bag? There's no way you could possibly wear this much clothing!"

"I need them all Mulder." She yelled from the bedroom.

"Fine, we'll put them in my bag." He sighed as he went to stand in her bedroom doorway and watched her move around the room, closing blinds, opening air conditioning vents, finally he groaned, "Come on Scully, let's go before you find something else to pack." She scowled at him but followed him out the door.

.

.

.

They barely got to the airport on time, and by _barely_ , Scully means an hour early. They boarded the plane and found their seats, storing their bags in the overhead compartment. Mulder slumped into the window seat and laid his head on the window and closed his eyes while Scully took the aisle seat and began looking through the case file. By the time the plane took off, Mulder was asleep and Scully had leaned against him, pulling his arm around her and laying her head on his shoulder as she slowly nodded off to sleep.

Mulder woke to discover two things: their plane was landing and he had a raging erection which was pleasantly being covered by Scully's open hand. He swallowed hard and looked at her, she was still sleeping soundly, her lips pursed in a red pout; he closed his eyes and breathed her scent in, he had missed her so much these past few days—which was odd when he thought about it seeing as how they spent all day together, but it was the nights he was more interested in.

He wanted to see the look of astonishment flash across her eyes when she realized where her hand was…and how hard she had made him. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head and then and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as he crooned softly, "Dana, wake up." He watched her blue eyes flutter open and her hand stiffened, grasping him more firmly and causing him to softly groan before she jolted up in her chair and pulled her hand away from his lap. "We're uh, landing." he said with a smirk on his face as he began pulling on his coat.

.

.

.

When they got to their hotel and went to the front office to get their keys, Mulder was already touching her. To a stranger, it wouldn't have looked like anything particularly romantic, but it lit Scully's nerve endings on fire. His hand would start at the small of her back and then move to her hip before discreetly moving up until his fingers were splayed along her rib cage.

They unlocked her hotel room door, and Mulder stepped in to drop her suitcase on the bed, he turned to leave but stopped when she stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. He dropped his suitcase on the floor, completely forgetting about the bag of liquor, as he put on hand on her back and moved the other hand through her hair. He leaned down and kissed her, his lips were tentative at first, lightly sucking and teasing her bottom lip.

The hand on her back lowered until his fingers dipped under the band of her pants as he pulled her body closer to him. She felt the stroke of his tongue against her lip and she moaned and opened her mouth, her hand moving to cup his face and run along his jaw.

"I'm hungry, we should order takeout." He said against her lips, causing her to pull back and look at him strangely. "What? We skipped lunch!" he laughed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Finally she returned his laugh with a slight smile as she pushed him out of her room. "You order it; call me when it's delivered."

"Oh yea? And what are you going to do in the meantime?" he said as he tried to catch her hand to pull her body back against him, but her hands flew to her hips as she looked at him sternly.

"Out Mulder." She said as she gave him one last shove out of the room before closing the door in his face. A few seconds went by before the door opened again and she slid his suitcase out onto the sidewalk next to him.

He laughed and went to his room, riffling through drawers until he found a takeout menu, a pizza place that promised to deliver in 45 minutes or less. He ordered their regular, ' _everything healthy on one side, everything good on the other_ side' pizza and jumped in the shower.

By the time he heard the delivery guy knock on his hotel room door, he was dressed in black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. He paid the guy and picked up the hotel phone and dialed Scully's room number. "Your dinner is served, in room 207" he said as he hung up without waiting for her reply. He pulled out the box of flowers and slid it under one of the pillows.

There wasn't any furniture in the room other than the knee high nightstand, a bed and two straight-back chairs, so he laid the pizza and plates out on the bed and scooted the chairs up beside the bed. Scully opened the door and stepped inside, shrugging out of her suit jacket as she kicked the door closed. Mulder flipped open the box and divvied out the pizza, one piece on her plate and three on his plate.

She flopped down in the other chair and began spreading out the case files on the bed around the food, flipping open the autopsy file and holding it in front of Mulder's face as soon as he took his first bite. "Damnit Scully, do we have to do this while we're eating?" he said as he swatted the file out of her hand and watched it fall to the floor before he kicked it under the bed. "Yuck!"

"Sorry" she said insincerely as she picked up her pizza and frowned.

"What? Did they forget the mushrooms?"

"No, I think I'm in the mood for some meat tonight." She said as she picked up a slice of his pizza and began eating it.

She looked over at Mulder who had his eyebrow raised mockingly. "Was that a come-on Scully?" he laughed as he watched her swallow.

"If you have to ask, then it wasn't very good."

"I have something for you."

"Is it hard, long, and slightly wet?" she asked as she eyed his crotch.

His laughter filled the room and Scully couldn't help but smile. He was so handsome when he laughed. "That _something_ comes later." He reached to the top of the bed and pulled out the cigar box and handed it to her with a big goofy smile on his face.

She looked at the box and frowned. "Um, thank you…I think. I'll smoke one after breakfast." Mulder rolled his eyes and reached forward to flip the lid open. Scully fingers went into the box and began delicately touching the flowers, running her fingertips over their dying petals. "Umm…Mulder, you shouldn't have." It wasn't a complement, not in the least.

His brows furrowed and he pulled the box out of her hand and looked inside. The flowers were looking a bit rough, but they still smelled nice. "Fine, I'll give them to another woman if you don't want them."

She tried to pull the box back out of his hand but he jerked away from her and her hands fell to her lap. "Oh really, do you have a girl on standby just in case I didn't want them?"

"I'm sure Wyoming has a 1-800 service. Do you see the phone-book anywhere?" he asked as he got up and began riffling through the small drawers on the nightstand and pulled out a thick yellow phone-book and began flipping through the pages. "Ah, Magic Finger Massages—late night house calls for the working man." He looked up at Scully and smiled, "I think that fits my situation perfectly." He picked up the phone and began dialing the number below the advertisement.

Scully walked up behind him and pulled the phone out of his hand and put it back on the cradle, ending the call before it connected. "Tell me Mulder, what would your 1-800 girl do when she got here?" her voice dropping to a painfully erotic decimal as she unfastened the top button on her blouse.

He looked at her, unsure what she meant but when she unbuttoned the second button, it finally clicked. "She would uh…come in and take off her coat."

Scully nodded and took a step backwards away from him, moving closer to the door. "What would she be wearing underneath the coat?"

"Something white, small, and lacy—something that shows a lot of skin… _a lot_ of skin."

Scully nodded and finished with her last button and slid the shirt from her shoulders and then pushed her pants down, revealing a beautiful black negligee. It was just lacy enough to see her stomach and her upper thighs but her breasts and crotch were hidden under a heavier layer of lace. Mulder swallowed as his eyes racked up and down her body. "Where did you get _that_?"

"Oh this? I wear it to work every night." Scully said as she ran her fingertips down her neck, across her left breast, along her rib cage down to her stomach and ended by sliding her hand down her inner thigh as she looked at him and bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry it's not white." She said with a fake pout.

He shook his head, "it's fucking beautiful."

She smiled and walked towards him slowly. "Then what would she do Mulder?"

"Then I'd tell her to call me Fox."

"Then what, Fox?" she asked as she looked behind him at the bed.

"Then she would ask me if I want a Magic Finger Massage."

"And do you? Would you like for me to give you a massage?"

"God yes." He sighed as she stepped closer to him.

"Take your clothes off and lay down" she said and fought back a laugh when, with one swing of his arm, he knocked their dinner and case files off the bed and jumped face-down onto the mattress, pulling his shirt off and kicking his sweatpants to the foot of the bed.

She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, her hands reaching up to run down his back. She pressed her fingertips into his muscles, sliding up his back to his neck. She kneaded the muscles along his neck and shoulders until he sighed and relaxed. She pressed her fingers against him harder as she worked down his back, leaning forward to press an occasional kiss against his skin if she found a knotted muscle.

Her fingertips gently caressed him as she moved from his lower back to his upper thigh, her palms gently rubbing against his inner thigh as she worked on his legs muscles. His eyes were closed and he was trying so hard not to lose it before she got to the Magic part of the Magic Massage.

She pressed a kiss against the back of his knee and he moaned, his leg twitching involuntarily as his stomach lurched. "Fuck" he whispered into the pillow as he felt her lick the back of his other knee before softly biting on the ligament on the side of his knee.

She continued down to his calf muscle, digging her fingers into his hard muscles.

"Now what would she do, Fox?"

It took him a moment to catch his breath, and then he croaked, "She would start again from the top." He flipped over and motioned towards his shoulders and looked at her.

She moved back up towards the head of the bed as her fingertips glided across his skin. She started with the sides of his neck, pressing a gentle kiss on his temple before moving her hands down to his upper chest, her fingers tracing his muscles as her thumbs ran over his nipples until they hardened. Her hands moved to his rib cage and she lowered her head again, this time pressing her lips against each nipple, humming in the back of her throat when he gasped.

She continued rubbing his skin, working over tendons, ligaments, and muscles. While her mind was back in medical school, replaying the lessons concerning where each muscle was located and what its function was, her heart was with Mulder, fluttering harder with every sound he made.

Her hands skipped over his penis, much to his disappointment, and started rubbing the tenseness from his thighs and down the front of his legs. When she got to his ankles she stood up and walked to the foot of the bed, standing directly in front of his spread legs and she ran her fingers down both of his feet, pushing hard against his arches before ending at his heels.

He felt the mattress dip at the foot of the bed and he opened his eyes to see her crawling up between his legs, her eyes darkened and her pupils dilated. "What would she do now?" she growled as she put her hands on both of his upper thighs.

"She would… she would go back to the area she skipped over." He said as he licked his lips.

"Why do you still have your boxers on then?" she asked as her eyebrow slightly raised.

He pushed his boxers down and kicked them off his legs and onto the floor. He leaned his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he waited for her touch. She didn't make him wait long.

Her delicate fingers wrapped around the base of his penis and he felt her kiss his lower stomach, breathing in deeply before moving her lips down. She didn't move for a few seconds and he almost opened his eyes to see what she was doing when he felt the hot wet swipe of her tongue along the underside of his cock, working her way to the tip where she swirled her tongue around before lowering her mouth on him, her lips tightening as they squeezed his shaft. She moved up and then back down, each time she took him a little deeper. When he felt the back of her throat run against his head, he nearly lost control and trust into her mouth. She lifted off him and rubbed her closed hands against him.

"And now? What would she be doing right now?"

"She'd let me kiss her." he said as he reached down and put his hands under her arms and pulled her towards him, slightly twisting so that his upper body was on top of her once he laid her down on the bed.

Her hair fanned out across the pillowcase and it looked like fire against the bleached fabric. He covered her mouth with his lips, his tongue instantly lashing out to taste her, moving against her lips as his hands moved to her breasts, rubbing her nipples through the fabric. She brought her hand up to his head and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling on the short strains when she reached the base of his neck.

When he lifted his mouth off her to let her breath, he saw how swollen and red her lips looked and he kissed her again, thrusting his tongue in her mouth before withdrawing and biting down on her lower lip.

She moaned and arched her back, pushing her breasts against his chest as she wiggled her body until she was completely underneath him, her thigh rubbing against his erection. He swirled his tongue around hers before he moved his lips down to her neck running his teeth against her before he began sucking on the skin just below her shoulder blade.

She whimpered loudly and thrust her hip upwards, the lace of her negligee rubbing coarsely against his penis and making him harder. "How am I supposed to get this thing off?" he said as his hands blindly searched for buttons or a zipper.

She rubbed her breasts against his chest again as she arched her back off the mattress, "the zipper is in the back, hurry…" she said as she raised up higher to give his hands enough room to find and undo the zipper. When his shaking fingers finally lowered the zipper, she shimmied her upper body out of the lace outfit and then lifted her hips and let Fox finish taking it off of her.

He ran his fingers up her inner thigh and slipped a finger between the lips of her vagina, slick with her arousal. He licked his lips and was about to lower his mouth to her when she stopped him and shook her head. "It's not enough, I need to feel you inside me right now." She said as her fingers tightened to an almost bruising intensity.

He slightly frowned but he nodded his head. He shifted her body around until her left leg was underneath him, between his legs, while he lifted her right leg and draped it over his shoulder. He rocketed forward, pushing into her hard and they both moaned loudly when he bottomed out, grinding his hips against her before pulling out and shoving back into her.

"Foxxx" she hissed as her hands came up to grab her breasts, "you feel so good, I can't believe I can make you this hard. God I love it." She said as she tossed her head back as he pushed into her again. He kissed the leg that was propped up on his shoulder and then took a deep breath and began slamming into her, harder and harder, loving the whimpers she released every time his hips crashed against her.

He brought his hand down between their bodies and he ran his finger over her clit, feeling her inner muscles tighten as his finger made contact. "You're so tight—so good" he groaned as he continued thrusting into her with all his strength. He wanted to be closer to her, deeper inside her—he wanted to climb into her skin and he doubted even that would be close enough. He looked down at her face, her eyes rolling closed at the intensity of the pleasure she was feeling, her skin was flushed and covered in a layer of sweat, her lips were red and swollen as her tongue flicked across her bottom lip.

He kissed her leg again before biting down on the tendon on the backside of her knee, and just like him, she gasped and her eyes shot open as she looked at him with unadulterated hunger in her eyes. She twisted her leg out of his grasp and let it fall from his shoulder and land on the mattress. She opened her arms and Fox lowered his body down until he was covering her as he continued thrusting inside her.

She ran her nails up his back, scratching his skin until he could feel his sweat begin stinging her track marks. He pulled completely out of her and reached over and grabbed a spare pillow and picked up her body high enough off the bed for him to slide it under her, positioning it at the small of her back which lifted up her pelvic bone. When he reentered her, he immediately felt the difference in the change of position and judging by her scream, Scully most definitely felt it too. "You like that, baby?" he asked as he surged forward again.

Her toes tensed as her mouth gaped open; when she could finally stream together a thought long enough to make a verbal response, all she could grunt was "harder." He pressed more of his weight against her hips and he lowered his head to kiss her neck, one hand went to her breast while his other balanced his upper body weight.

He bit down hard on her ear and then lifted up off her, moving to his knees and spreading her legs wider. His hands grabbed both sides of the pillow and when he began thrusting again, he picked up the pillow, lifting her lower body even higher to meet his thrust. As he slammed into her, he was forcing her to slam against him and the change was earth shattering. He felt her inner muscles begin tightening as a long, continuous moan was ripped from her throat. He continued driving into her until he felt her orgasm taper off—wanting her to get as much pleasure as possible—before he found his release, his vicious thrusts still making her hum.

He collapsed on top of her and kissed her, his hands smoothing her hair out of her eyes. He didn't pull out of her and she didn't ask him to. They laid there panting in each other's arms as they waited for their heartbeats to slow down. Finally Scully regained enough strength to run her hands up his back, her fingertips soothing the light scratches she had left behind.

"What would your call girl do now?" Scully asked as she absentmindedly began playing with the hair that had fallen against his forehead.

"She'd take all the money in my wallet and walk out the door. But the joke is on her really, I only have $10 in cash right now. But you're the best 1-800 call I ever made." He giggled as he kissed her nose, both knowing full well he hadn't ever actually made a 1-800 call in his life.

Scully's voice returned to normal as she punched him hard on the shoulder. "I can't believe you just cheated on me with a call girl!"

He winced but then tried to smile. "Oh but it was so worth it, and I dare say that she had a blast."

"I'm sure she did." Scully smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him, before falling back onto the pillow and closing her eyes. "Don't move, let's just stay like this forever." She mumbled sleepily.

Mulder smiled down at her and wanted her all over again, but instead, he eased the pillow out from under her back, and twisted until they were side by side, still connected and blissfully happy as they both fell asleep.

.

.

.

Wow, I think that was the most fun I've ever had writing a chapter and I hope y'all enjoyed it too! I want to thank everyone for the positive reviews and the requests for locations. Keep them coming! I do plan on using some of those locations in the next few chapters, so don't get mad I didn't use any in this chapter—this one pretty much wrote itself.

Cliché hotel room fanfic-check.


	6. The Morning After

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 6: The Morning After by AnarchyX-Phile**

They woke the next morning with the sun shining through the window curtain, the light bouncing off the dust particles floating through the air. Dana stretched, groaning when the muscles in her stomach clenched from the movement; Fox misinterpreted her groan and thought it was time for morning sex—he wound his arm around her and pulled her body backwards until he was spooning her from behind. He nuzzled the back of her neck, kissing her shoulder, "morning baby" he said as he tilted her head enough so that he could kiss her.

She moaned but pulled away shaking her head. "Sorry, too sore for you this morning."

He pulled her back onto the bed and laid her on her back, kissing her sweetly on her upper stomach as his fingers massaged her lower stomach. "Such a shame that something so wonderful last night can make you hurt this morning" he mumbled against her skin.

Her fingers ran through his hair and she gasped when he dipped his tongue into her belly button. "The more we work these muscles, the less likely they are to get sore" she whispered.

He hummed in the back of his throat as he moved down to her upper thigh, kissing the crease in her skin between her stomach and her upper leg. "Does that mean you up for another round?" he laughed.

"Mmmm, maybe later baby, right now we have to get ready. You made an appointment to meet the sheriff in an hour."

"Five more minutes," he groaned as he moved up her body, dropping quick kisses on her rib cage and up to her breast.

She arched her back and rubbed her fingertips down his back. "I suppose…we can shower…together to save time." She moaned as his fingers slid against her clit and curled inside her as his teeth bit down on her nipple. "Fox, how can you make me feel this good?" She stretched her hands over her head and closed her eyes, opening her legs wider and letting him settle his body on top of hers.

She could feel his erection rubbing against her leg, but he didn't seem insistent on his own pleasure this morning. And for some reason, his consideration for her soreness made her burn unbearably hot for him. "I want to make you feel this good too, baby, please fill me up." She begged as she shifted and rubbed her thigh against his throbbing shaft.

He shook his head as he licked her nipple again before lifting his face, "this morning is for you" he said as he took her other nipple in his mouth and bit down on it gently.

"Fox, there is no _me_ anymore. There's only _us—_ and right now, I need us." She said as she flipped on top of him and looked down at him, her hair falling to frame their faces and blocked out the rest of the world. He lifted his hand to her face and parted his mouth, smiling as he felt her tongue swipe across his lips. She bit down gently on his upper lip before moving to nibble his bottom lip. He sighed and reached between them, guiding his cock against her hot, wet center. She moaned and her eyes shut, he took advantage of her open mouth and plunged his tongue inside her mouth, swirling it around her tongue before pulling it into his mouth.

She whimpered and he began sliding inside her, she was still so tight and her body squeezed at his thick shaft as he pushed further inside her. She tensed and he stopped, understanding that she was sore from last night, but her hands came down to grab his butt and urged him to keep pushing in.

It didn't seem to matter how many times she had sex with him, she would never get use to the pure size and girth of him. He seemed to continue growing larger and fuller with every passing day—and she loved it. She relaxed her legs as she broke their kiss, panting in heavy breaths as she pushed her hips down, letting him slide the rest of the way inside her. He groaned and looked up at her with a lopsided smile on his face. "I thought you were sore."

"I thought you were going to fuck me." She countered as she smiled down at him.

He shook his head no and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles softly. "No, this morning, I'm going to make love to you." His throat tightened when a tear slid down her cheek, off her chin and landed on his chest. He looked at the fallen drop like a man in the dessert looked at a drop of water: with complete and utter awe. His thumb brushed it onto his fingertip and he brought it to his mouth, his tongue snaking out to taste its saltiness.

"I love you so much, Fox" she sighed as she kissed him, tasting her tear on his lips. He smiled against her lips and flipped them over so that he could be on top, so that he could control their movements. He used his upper arms to lift his chest off her and began moving in and out of her as he kissed her forehead, inhaling deeply as his lips moved against her hair. He kissed her temples and kissed her eyelids, his lips moving slowly down her face, kissing the tip of her nose before moving to her cheek and over to her ear.

Her fingers gently massaged the muscles in his arms; she wanted so much to return his kisses, but she felt that this morning was different—he seemed to want to please her more than anything else, so she gave herself to him and let him hands roam freely over her skin. There were no boundaries between them anymore—no more unspoken rules or expectations. They both felt exactly what was shared between them—an undying love.

He continued slowly thrusting into her, kissing her sweetly as one hand inched in between their bodies to gently slide against her clit. She softly moaned but forced her body not to buck against his hand. She could do slow. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the heat of his slick skin against her, how hard his body was in contrast to her softness. She swallowed and he kissed her throat as it expanded, making her whimper softly as her lips shivered. She tilted her head slightly and felt his hair ruffle against her nose as he continued kissing her throat; she inhaled deeply and smiled. He smelled like a beautiful mix of hotel shampoo, hair gel, and the indescribable smell of a man. Her man.

Her hands moved from his arms to his hair and she ran her fingers through it, slowly fingering the strands as he kissed his way to her breasts. His moan momentarily broke her concentration of how wonderful his hair felt; he thrusted slightly harder into her. She smiled down at the top of his head, she loved making him moan and there was one sure way she could make sure she heard it again.

She lifted her arms over her head and grabbed the headboard, letting her head fall flat against the pillow. When he pulled out of her, she took a deep breath, and when she felt him shift and begin to push back into her, she tightened her lower stomach muscles and squeezed his penis as tightly as she could. Her hands gripped the headboard tightly as she continued tightening her inner muscles, slightly relaxing before retightening her muscles so that she milked shaft.

He moaned loudly as his head shot up and searched her flushed face. He brought his head down and kissed her hard, his sweet gentleness forgotten as he sped up his thrusts and rocked the headboard against the wall. She was losing her strength to keep her muscles tense, so she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and used her legs to lift and lower her body off the bed, meeting his thrusts and bringing them both to the precipice of release.

"I love you." He panted in her ear as he bucked his hips against her hard, making her scream out in beautiful pain. "I need you" he admitted as he withdrew from her body, only to reenter her with a groan. "I want you." he added as he slammed into her again, this time matching her scream. "I'd die without you."

He rammed into her again, his hand coming down to pinch and flick her clit until her legs tightened around his waist and her eyes screwed shut. The earth rumbled beneath her as Fox continued thrusting inside her, saying the most beautiful things which she couldn't hear over her own screaming as her blood turned into molten lava, pumping through her bloodstream until every piece of her body was on fire as her nerves quaked from its intensity. She opened her eyes long enough to see Fox still thrusting ungracefully into her as his own release spilled from him and into her, his fire mixing dangerously with her fire until she was sure she wouldn't survive the heat.

He collapsed on top of her, still moving slightly in and out of her as his penis softened. The sweat on his forehead slid against her skin and she tried so hard to keep her eyes open long enough to tell him that she loved him just as fiercely as he loved her, but exhaustion pulled her into the darkness and all she was conscious of was his weight pressing her into the mattress, keeping her body grounded while her heart fluttered away.

.

.

.

I know it was a short one, but it was too sweet not to post! I'll try and have the next chapter up in a few days (I'll make it longer than this one! And I PROMISE I will be using quite a few of the locations y'all recommended. Cross my heart!

I have a Bill chapter in the works but I'm not quite sure weather I'll end up posting it. He's kinda too mean and nasty to have in a non-angst story-but I'll keep working on it and we'll see what happens!

On a different note, I have posted another story, "Office Work" tonight as well. It's set early on in the series (Season 1-Jersey Devil Case) and is completely unrelated to this collection. Check it out.

As always, please leave me a review if you enjoyed it. My numbers have fallen over the past few days and I'll admit I thought seriously about ending the story with this chapter. BUT I figured I owed it to y'all to use some of your locations since I did ask for recommendations. Hopefully the fire will be fanned and my numbers will improve.


	7. The Cabin

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 7: The Cabin by AnarchyX-Phile**

Mulder shivered as the air conditioner kicked on; he tucked his foot back under the covers and wrapped the blankets tighter around his shoulders.

"Shit!" Scully gasped as her body jerked into a sitting position. Mulder frowned and mumbled an apology and shifted until his foot wasn't touching her anymore. She looked at the alarm clock on the night stand and groaned, wiggling until she was on her knees as she put both hands on Mulder's chest and pushed him hard until he rolled out of the bed and onto the carpet—the disgusting, hasn't-been-vacuumed-in-weeks hotel room carpet. "Mulder we're two hours LATE!" She screamed as she jumped out of the bed and started finding her clothes scattered on the floor. "Don't just lay there, get in the shower." She demanded as she pulled on her pants, threw on her shirt and ran towards the front door; she looked back at him still sitting on the floor rubbing his eyes. "Now!" she said as she slammed the door shut and went back to her room to hurry and get ready.

Twenty two minutes later Scully was back in his room, on her knees, groaning as she dug under the bed for the case files Mulder had thrown down there last night. He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror calmly knotting his tie, "Well Scully, even on a time crunch, I am still one _sexy_ beast." He said as he straightened his navy suit and winked at himself in the mirror.

When he walked out and saw her crouched next to the bed he laughed loudly. "Since you're on your knees, should I drop my pants?" His hands went playfully to his belt buckle as he waited for her response.

She picked up the last file and added it to the top of the stack on the bed as she stood up and glared at him. "It's your fault we're late and, as punishment, you're not getting inside this body for the next 24 hours." She said as she circled her hand in the air in front of her vagina.

He smiled at her and took the files from her hand and waved his arm towards the door. "What, no witty comeback?" she snapped as she walked out the door, tapping her foot restlessly against the sidewalk as he slowly locked his door.

"Nope, because I know you can't keep your hands off _this,_ " he said as he waved his free hand down the front of his body, "for two hours, let alone 24 hours."

"Would you like to bet on it?" she said as she walked up to the passenger side of the car and looked over the car roof at him.

"What are we betting with?"

"Winner gets a favor, one of those no limit, no rule favors." She said as they both stepped into the car and closed their doors.

"I don't know, I already have one favor banked up and having another one would really just stress me out. I'd worry myself sick over what dirty little things to ask you to do."

"Cocky aren't you?"

"Well, you would know all about my cock, wouldn't you, _baby_?"

It took every ounce of her control not to smile. "As long as you keep acting like an ass Mulder, it won't be too hard for me to win this."

He cranked the car and leaned his body towards the window, letting his right hip rise into the air as he looked down at it, "but it's such a _nice_ ass, Scully, don't you think?"

Yes, it most certainly is. "Shut up, Mulder" she said as she looked out the window before checking her watch. Again.

.

.

.

Of course, the Sheriff was annoying about them being three hours late—but not in the angry-annoying way that Scully could have tolerated, but in the I-think-I'm-so-funny annoying way that made her eyes involuntarily roll every time he said something like, "I was going to send out a search party for you two," or her personal favorite of the day when she asked where the restroom was, "don't get lost, I don't want to wait another three hours."

When the sheriff offered to treat them to a late lunch, Scully thanked him for his time and said that they would call if they had any more questions for him. Mulder followed up by asking directions to the local high school and got the phone number for the park ranger they had arranged to meet at 4:30. Then they got the hell out of there.

When they climbed back into the car, Scully laid her head against the headrest and groaned. "Am I just in a horrible mood or was that the most miserable three hours we've ever had to suffer through?"

"I hate to say it _Sculls_ , but you're just being a bitch."

"Don't call me that—and I'm not being a bitch."

He leaned towards her and winked, "I think you just need to get laid."

"I think you're right" she growled as she put her hands on his face and kissed him, biting down hard on his lower lip before sliding her tongue into his mouth; when he brought his hand to her cheek, she pulled away and sat back, leaning against the window as she panted hard and slowly licked her lips. "Too bad we made a bet." She whispered as she looked down at his hard on and bit down on her lip, before looking back up at him.

"Fuck the bet—I'll give you the favor." He said as he made a grab for her but she merely swatted at his hands and shook her head.

"I'm going to win, and it's going to kill you." He huffed and flopped back into his own seat, putting both hands on the wheel and gripping it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. She leaned over and put her lips on his ear, still breathing heavily as she whimpered softly, "such a shame Fox, I'm so wet for you right now, baby."

He clenched his teeth as he cranked the car and jerked it into drive, squealing the tires as he tore out of the parking lot and made his way to the school to interview the students that witnessed the murder.

.

.

.

An hour later and they were back in the car. Utterly exhausted. Ten witnesses, ten very different stories, and no one had an apparent motive to kill 17 year old victim, Marsha Plott. The only common thread in their stories was that they all claimed that some type of monster attacked Marsha in the woods and killed her.

"Take me to the morgue, I want to see the body. You go talk to the park ranger and come back for me when you're done." She said as she looked over at him.

She could tell he was just as tired as she was so she reached into the backseat and found a bag of sunflower seeds, ripping it open and pouring a few into her hand. She tipped her hand up and raked two into her mouth and then offered the rest to him, putting her palm close to his lips and letting him lick the seeds and their saltiness from her hand. He smiled and winked at her before cranking the car and driving towards the morgue.

.

.

.

Once the autopsy was done, Scully had more questions than answers. More than half of her internal organs were gone, the medical examiner had said they found some intestines about a half mile west of the crime scene, but nothing else had been found yet and was most likely gone now. The girl's fingernails, hands, and legs indicated that she had put up one hell of a fight, but, judging by the deep slash wounds on her stomach, chest, and sides—she had most likely bled out before the creature began eating her.

She pulled the sheet over the body and shivered; she went into the back and took a quick shower, dumping her bloody scrubs and face mask into the hamper and changing back into her own clothes. She pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and dialed Mulder's number.

"Hey, it's me. I'm done with the autopsy. Where are you?"

"Pulling in to get you now, you want me to come in?" he said as he slid the car into a parking place and turned the car off.

"No, I'm coming out now." She said as she hung up and walked outside, the cold air rushing past her face and causing tears to stream down the corners of her eyes.

Mulder was standing next to the car waiting on her, pulling open her door for her when she was a few steps away. When she slid past him, he put his hand on her upper arm and squeezed it gently before shutting her door and running back to his side.

When the car was cranked and rolling out of the parking lot, Scully started filling him in on her findings. He held his hand up in the air and she stopped talking, looking at him oddly. "Let's talk about this later, huh?" I missed you." He admitted softly as his eyes broke from the road and looked at her wearily. She smiled and took his hand in hers kissing his knuckles softly.

She rested her eyes and leaned her head against the window, the cool glass soothing her headache. Rain began pelting hard against the window, running down in heavy streaks until it dripped off the bottom of the glass. She felt herself begin to doze and smiled lightly when she recognized a diner they were driving past—two more miles and they would be back at the hotel.

.

.

.

When she opened her eyes again, she wasn't sure how long she had slept, but it was for much longer than two miles and they were still driving. She looked around through all the windows as her brows furrowed. No buildings. No cars. "Mulder, where the hell are we?"

"Ah, we just passed mile marker 23, we'll be at the cabin in no time." He said vaguely and tried not to cringe when he felt Scully's temper begin to raise the temperature in the car.

"Cabin?" she growled through her teeth as she ran her fingers through her hair and stifled a yawn.

"We're going camping" he said, trying so hard to sound excited but failing miserably.

"No we're not. Mulder, that girl's body was torn to shreds. At first I thought it may have been from a bear but the claw marks are too large."

"It'll be fun Scully" he said, not looking her in the eye.

"Did you hear what I said? _Claw_ marks, Mulder. I don't know what kind of animal did that to her but I'm not staying out here. And neither are you, especially at night."

"But we'll be locked up in a cozy cabin, and the only claws you have to worry about are mine," he said as he wagged his eyebrows at her. "I went back to the hotel and packed us some clothes while you were doing the autopsy." Mulder mumbled.

"Why Mulder? What were you thinking?" she sighed as she rubbed the resurfacing headache from her temples.

He was starting to get a little pissed off at her tone. "The two park rangers I met with earlier said that the crime scene is being destroyed by people sneaking up here to try and catch the monster. The rangers have been taking turns sleeping in the cabin at night to try and scare people off. I offered to take over for the next three nights since we'll be up here anyways."

Scully shook her head but her pushed on, "the cabin is already set up and there's plenty of food up there. Think of it like a vacation—a paid vacation, really. You should be thanking me." he smiled as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, his confidence completely rebuilt.

She slumped back into her seat and huffed, "thanks Mulder" she said sarcastically and she began worrying about what on earth he could have packed for her. He better have remembered to pack her panties and a toothbrush. She'd kill him if he had forgotten.

.

.

.

The cabin wasn't the nightmare Scully had pictured, and she slowly started forgiving him for bringing her up here. Evidently the electricity wasn't reliable and there were half burnt candles propped on every flat service throughout the house.

The refrigerator was stocked with water, milk, and eggs and they found bread, cereal, granola bars, and cans of beans stacked in the cabinets. Scully started making them sandwiches for dinner while Mulder carried in their one suitcase. She watched him toss it onto the foot of the bed and tried to loosen the knots in her stomach. "Not tonight" she reminded herself as she cut the sandwiches in half and brought them to the dining room table.

"Eat with me." She said as she sat down and pushed the chair out next to her.

He smiled and opened the suitcase, rifling through their clothes until he pulled out a wine bottle and held it proudly in the air. "Peace offering," he said as he dumped their two glasses of milk and rinsed out the cups before refilling them to the rim with wine.

He carefully handed Scully her glass and clinked their rims together softly so the wine wouldn't slosh over the side, "to our first camp out together." He said with a smile as he lifted his glass to his lips and took a large swallow.

Scully did the same but shook her head once she had swallowed, "but it's not our first camp out, I can remember quite a few times I've had to sleep out in the woods with you, Mulder."

"Ah, but I said our first camp out _together_." He said as he put one hand on her knee and squeezed before moving his hand up to rest on her upper thigh, his thumb circling dangerously close to her center.

"It's too bad we made that bet." She said as she lifted her eyebrows and frowned.

"No _you_ made the bet. I would never agree to stay out of your pants for 24 hours. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment."He sat his sandwich back into his plate and pulled on her arm until she slid into his lap, moving her legs until she straddled him. She laid her head on his shoulder as he ran his hands up and down her back, kissing the top of her head. "You know, I'd be late the rest of my life as long as it meant you'd be late with me."

"I hate it when you say things like that."

"What?" he asked, his head tilting back so he could look her in the eyes.

"I do, it makes me want to do anything for you—anything to you." She admitted as she bit down on her lip and snuggled deeper into his chest. They sat there for a long time, each sipping on their wine until both glasses were empty. Finally she broke the spell. "Let's go to sleep," she whispered as she rested her forehead on his forehead, leaning forward until she could kiss the tip of his nose.

"I'd thought you'd never offer." he smiled as his hand moved up under her shirt and unclasped her bra, rubbing his fingers over her back as his head dipped until he could nuzzle her neck.

"I said sleep Mulder." She laughed as her arms fell to her side, neither helping nor hindering his efforts.

"Yea, but we always have sex before we go to sleep, it's like our _thing_ Scully." He kissed her neck and began trying to pull her blouse over her head, but she wasn't cooperating.

"Your 24 hours isn't up." She reminded him as she pushed against his shoulders and stood up, pulling her bra out from under her shirt and dropping it on the floor as she walked over to their suitcase. "Mulder, where are my pajamas?" she said as she started digging through the suitcase.

He walked over to her and pulled out a green stringy piece of a negligee she had bought and held it up in front of her face. She grabbed it out of his hands and held it close against her chest as though she was ashamed of it. "Did you look through the whole shopping bag?" she asked, her eyes matching her disappointed tone. "I didn't want you to see them."

"I figured as much, so I just closed my eyes, reached in and pulled out the first one I touched. All the others can still be a surprise." he tugged on her neck until she stepped towards him and let him kiss her. She wasn't mad, but she felt like some of the magic was gone—and she had so looked forward to surprising him— _really_ surprising him with all the new sets of lingerie she had stockpiled before leaving DC.

"But these aren't for sleeping in Mulder, they're for fucking in."

"I guess that shows you where my head's been all day." He laughed as he tried to pull her shirt off again. This time she let him, and once she was bared to him, she shivered and began taking off her pants, pushing her panties and socks off. Mulder growled and started ripping off his clothes too. It looks like he just won himself another favor!

Once she was naked, she looked at him with her brow raised, as though she wasn't quite sure what he was doing. She shrugged one shoulder and stepped into the lower half of the green negligee. The lace on this one was a beautiful dark forest green and the stitching was a light creme color, which drew his eyes along her curves. This set was really assembled in two pieces and then fastened together in four places, so once she got the bottom half situated, she reached and slid the top over her head. There were two lace straps that ran over her shoulders and crisscrossed in the back and came to the front again to cover her breasts. It was excitingly skimpy and Mulder was practically drooling as he watched her situate the lace over her nipples.

Once the top was in place, she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes and began fastening the elastic straps that went from the top of her panties and buttoned into hidden clasps under her breasts and on the backs of her shoulder blades.

When she was done, her hands went to her hair and mussed it up slightly as she looked at him with her eyebrows raised. She looked like the goddess of the sea and Mulder's body was frozen while his heart raced on. Finally he found his voice, "I certainly had fun watching you put it on, but forgive while I rip it back off." He said as he pushed her roughly down on the bed and fell down on top of her, pushing her arms over her head so that her breasts were raised up in the air. "You're so fucking beautiful." He said as he leaned down and kissed her, licking her pouted lips before he forced her mouth open and thrust his tongue inside her.

She turned her head away from him and closed her eyes, slightly shifting until she was laying on her side. "Goodnight Mulder."

"What?!" he said as he jerked her face back towards him, "We're not going to sleep. Not when you're wearing that."

"This is what you packed for me to sleep in knowing full well that we weren't doing anything tonight. Those blue balls of yours are your own fault."

His hand slid between them and parted the lips to her vagina, sliding the lace to the side as he ran his fingers against her, "and what about this dripping wet pussy? Is this my fault too?" She whimpered and nodded her head. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean before leaning down to kiss her again, swirling his tongue against hers so she could taste herself on his lips.

"Tell me what you would do if there was no bet—tell me how hard you'd be fucking me right now." She purred into his ear as she turned back around to face him and wrapped her leg around his waist. It was a dangerous move considering he was naked and she was practically naked as well, but it was feverishly fun.

He moaned and pulled her closer to him, turning until he was hovering over her, his erection bobbing up against her thigh. He pushed the hair out of her face and then grabbed her chin with one hand as he slipped two fingers into her mouth. "You're already so hot and wet for me baby, that I would shove my long fingers into your pussy, pushing deep into you and curling my finger until I found that spot you love so much, _my_ spot."

She hummed in the back of her throat and began sucking on his fingers, sliding her tongue against his rough skin. He gently moved his fingers in and out of her mouth while his other hand inched its way down to her breast. He bent his head until his lips were against her ear, "and while my fingers are busy fucking that tight wet pussy, my lips are going to taste your breasts, tease your nipples until they're so hard they ache." His other hand began rubbing her nipples through the lace, the texture sliding against her skin made her gasp around the fingers in her mouth. She sucked on them harder and in response, Mulder lowered his mouth to her nipple and bit down, flicking his tongue over her nipple as he squeeze it between his teeth. Her hips began moving on their own accord, rubbing against his erection as her hands went down to squeeze his ass.

He grunted and repositioned himself over her, pulling his fingers out of her mouth slowly as she let her teeth rake down his fingertips. "But my hands aren't enough for you. You want it all, you want every inch of my skin pressed against you, pressed inside of you." He shifted slightly until his cock teased her entrance with only a single layer of lace separating their skin. He slowly thrust his hips forward, letting the tip of his penis glide along the lips of her vagina until she felt his scrotum rub against her.

She looked down and saw his swollen shaft lying on her stomach, wishing so much that it was buried inside of her instead of laying on her. She could visibly see the veins pulsing as Mulder backed his hips up and rubbed it against her again, pushing forward until the tip of his penis reached past her belly button. "Mmmm, I'd be fucking you so deep" he said as he continued rubbing against her, his scrotum giving her center just enough pressure and friction to make her moan. "You're body is so tight you'd be able to feel me twitch inside you as I moved in and out of you—your body squeezing my cock, begging for my cum." His voice was husky and it made her stomach drop just listening to him talk.

He licked a long wet stripe from the top of her chest and up her neck as his hips continued rocking against her, the tip of his penis rubbing so hard against the lace barrier that Scully just knew that it would rip and allow him to slip inside her. She moaned and arched her back, rubbing her hips down the length of him as he pushed up against her.

"Tell me how bad you want my cum baby," he panted into her ear as his tongue snaked out to lick the outer shell of her ear.

"Mmmm, Fox I love feeling your hard cock stretch me open…but more than anything, I love feeling your cock swell until it explodes inside me, feeding my body and giving it exactly what it hungers for. It fills me up and makes me so hot—it makes me yours. Always yours." She moaned as they began thrusting wildly against each other, their movements no longer elegant and full, but fast and frenzied.

His hands came up to cup her breasts as his thumbs moved roughly over her nipples, her moan turned into a scream and he covered her mouth, swallowing her passion and giving it right back to her. He felt her body begin to shudder beneath him and he lifted his lips off her long enough to whisper, "I'm sorry" before his cock pushed through the flimsy lace and sank inside her, sliding deep into her before he emptied inside her, forcing himself not to thrust as her quivering muscles squeezed the release from his body.

When they stopped shuddering, he pulled out of her and laid down beside her, pulling on her arm until she turned and faced him sleepily. "I'm sorry—I know what you said, but, for the rest of my life, I'm never going to cum anywhere other than inside you." He kissed the side of her nose as she stared silently at him. "I'm sorry." He mumbled again into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be sorry—don't ever be sorry." she whispered, "I love you." She yawned, smiling as she fell asleep.

.

.

.

When Scully woke up, the sun was already high in the sky. No appointments or schedules today. She pushed the hair out of her face and tilted her head until she could see Mulder's watch sitting on the nightstand She smiled wickedly and slowly moved Mulder until he was on his back, one arm propped behind his head with his other hand laying on his upper chest. She pulled the sheet off his body and smiled approvingly when she saw his morning erection bob up into the air.

She stood up on the mattress and stepped over him until she was straddling him without touching him. She eased her knees down until the tip of his penis was a millimeter away from her center. She looked up at his face with a wicked smile on her lips as she lowered her body quickly, taking all of him inside her until she was sitting on his hips.

His eyes flew open and his upper body shot into a sitting position as a stream of cuss words were ripped from his lips. Scully tilted her head back and laughed as she grinded her hips against him and ran her hands down his chest.

"What the fuck, Scully? Jesus Christ, Dana…" he said as wrapped an arm around her body and thrust his hips lazily into her.

"Your 24 hours are up… and I couldn't wait." She said as she lifted up off him and slammed back down, whimpering loudly as his teeth found her nipple. "Ohmygod, I will never get use to this" she whispered as she continued raising and lowering her body against him.

He smiled up at her and began thrusting into her hard, causing her body to jerk upwards, making her breast jiggle in front of his face. He groaned and thrust harder, not slowing down until she was hit with an intense orgasm and her body vibrated around him. He looked at her and waited until she could meet his eyes before he growled, "I love you" and thrust into her again, shooting his release into her body and feeling it slide down against her inner walls, coating his cock and making him slide out of her even though he wasn't ready to leave her just yet.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and laid back onto the mattress, stroking her back as they listened to the birds sing outside. "Shower or bath?" she asked as her fingers played with his chest hair.

"Neither. Let's go for a swim."

"Did you pack our swim suits?"

"Nope." He said as he shook his head and smiled "Do I need to redeem my favor?"

She returned his smile and shook her head, "No way baby, I've wanted to skinny-dip with you for years." She kissed him hard, stroking her tongue against his in an effort to show him how much the thought of a morning swim with him turned her on. It worked.

He hummed in the back of his throat as he slid them over to the side of the bed, standing up and picking her up in his arms, cradling her body as he moved towards the front door.

They didn't worry about the dangers of the creature or the chance of being caught. All they cared about was being inside one another again. That was worth any risk.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be posted later this week. Feed the beast with reviews, likes, and favorites! As always, if you want to see them in a specific place, leave it in a review or send me a private message and I'll see if I can work it in. I'm thinking chapter 8 is going to have one hell of a lake scene ;)


	8. The Game

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 8: The Game by AnarchyX-Phile**

Scully reached down and unlocked the door, twisting the knob and letting Mulder finish opening the door with his foot. He shifted her in his arms in order to get a better hold on her and then stepped outside—shivering slightly as a breeze blew at his hair. The porch was at least 20 years old and the wood was beginning to splinter so he rocked up onto his tip toes and eased across the wood and started down the stairs.

Two steps down and she was pushing against his shoulders. "Put me down before you drop me and break your neck," she was kicking her legs so hard he had no choice but to set her on her feet. She was still wearing the green negligee and she stopped on the last step and began unsnapping the straps connecting the two pieces and easing the panties down, frowning at the torn fabric as she fingered the lace.

Mulder reached up and took the underwear from her hands and held it up into the air, letting the sun shine through the fabric. "I'll buy you a new set, love" he said with a reassuring smile, and then added, "hell, I'll buy you ten new sets and I'll rip up every single one of them."

"I just can't have nice things with you around."

"It doesn't matter. I love you naked just as much as I love you clothed." He said as he threw the panties down on the porch and grabbed hold of her hand, turning her around so that he could kiss her shoulder blades as he removed the top piece. She tried to help him as best she could, and while it was messy and disorganized, it was beautiful. She turned back around, smiling at him before kissing his brow while he untangled the lace straps from her arms and threw it on the porch with a satisfied grin as his eyes raked down her body. He hummed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "scratch that, I love you more naked."

"And here I thought I had seduced you with my mind."

His hands stopped moving against her skin for a few moments before they moved up to cup her face, tilting her head until she looked him in the eyes. "Dana, I…I know I've told you a hundred times in the past week—and maybe it's because I feel like I owe you six years worth of love and missed opportunities—but I don't want it to lose its meaning just because I keep saying it."

"Mulder, you really don't have to—"

"No, let me." He released a small breath before he started back again. "I love you so much I feel like there's a weight in my stomach, it's always there…until you walk into the room and it's like a flip is switched inside me and I feel—I feel like I can finally breathe again. It's been that way for the past five years and I hate myself for waiting so long to ask you on a date, to kiss you. You deserved this years ago…"

Scully closed her eyes and felt her stomach twist. Mulder's confessions were always treasured just as much as they were dreaded. She had never heard anything more beautiful in her life—but she couldn't put her feelings into words. She never could. Hearing him talk about how she deserved better made her feel sick—he deserved a passionate response, but she merely stared at him with her mouth open. Instead, she stepped forward and pressed her lips against his. She wrapped one arm around his waist while her other hand went to run softly through his hair. She pulled at his lips, moving her mouth against his sweetly as she turned all of her words into one simple kiss. And the world cracked open—and somehow, Mulder understood it all.

When she pulled away, they were both smiling and he grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the lake shore. The rocks were jagged and cut at their feet but neither seemed to notice. Scully was somewhat uneasy being naked out in the open, but Mulder was strangely perfectly at ease. When they reached the shoreline, they dipped their feet into the water and shivered, their eyes growing large as they turned and looked at each other.

Scully backed away and put her hands out in front of her. "I think we better take a swim in the bathtub instead." She said and screamed when he grabbed her arm and jerked her forward, ducking down to swing her up over his shoulder as he took a deep breath and started wading into the water.

"Holy fucking shit." He groaned as he reached knee deep, Scully still trashing around on his shoulder trying to get loose. He reached up with his free hand and spanked her hard before continuing deeper into the water.

Just when he reached waist deep, Scully stopped kicking and he felt her fingers run down his back, her fingertips dipping into the water and then running over his skin, causing chill bumps to rise up on his skin. "You'll never get hard in this water" she said, almost positive that that would change his mind and he'd let her go back into the cabin.

Instead, he swung her around until he was cradling her body in both arms and he sank down onto his knees, submerging them both up to their necks. "You bastard" she screeched as she wrapped her arms around his neck, desperate for any warmth—even from a jerk.

She tilted her head back as her lips shivered, her slow breath warming his cheek. He went to kiss her but she shook her head and ducked away, but didn't loosen her grip on his neck. "Prude." He said as he began to push her body away from his, but she held fast.

"You brought me out here, you have to keep me warm."

He began walking them deeper into the water and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked. "Oh I have definite plans on how to warm up that little body of yours." He whispered against her ear.

She shivered as a warmth began to tingle down her spine. "Oh yea?"

"Yea," he sighed as he grabbed her hips and threw her up into the air, her hands ripped roughly from his shoulders. "Race you to the other side!" He launched his body forward and took off, kicking and splashing water in Scully's gaping mouth. She shook her head and hurried to catch up with him, tugging on his ankles and shoulders until she pulled ahead of him.

"Cheater!" he yelled as he swiped his hand in the water, sending a cold splash crashing against her back.

"Loser!" she yelled back, giving a hard kick and spraying water in his face.

The race was close, and while Scully beat him to the other side—he won by a landslide on the way back. When they were finally able to stand up, they were breathing hard and laughing uncontrollably. "Who's the loser now?" he asked.

"You're still a loser Mulder" she said breathlessly as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him close but the water weighed him down and she ended up falling into him instead. "But I guess you're my loser." She finished as she reached up to kiss him. Her arms felt like they weighed 50 pounds each and she ended up letting go of him and sinking back into the water until she floated on her back.

He stood and watched her body floating on the surface of the water, the water rushing around her breasts until only her nipples were in the air, hardened by the water's cold temperature. She lifted her head up and looked at him, smiling when she saw where his eyes had landed. "Mulder, you make me wet." She laughed as she flicked water against his chest.

"I've been noticing that I have that affect on you."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" she asked, her eyebrow raised as she laid her head back into the water.

"Give me a minute, baby. I'm not as young as I once was."

"I don't care about your age, I only care if you're hard."

"Oh stop!" he said as he waved his hand at her and pretended to blush, "I bet you say that to all the boys."

"I've had good results so far." She sighed, her hand coming up to drip cold drops of water against one of her nipples, making her gasp and roll her hips.

He groaned and started walking towards her, "Jesus Scully, you have no idea what you do to me." Two weeks ago, he never would have believed he'd be here with her right now, like this. She was so much more playful than he ever imagined and he was loving every second of it.

When he got close enough, he leaned down and kissed her, neither one touching the other as she continued floating on her back and he followed her movements just close enough to keep his lips pressed against hers.

She smiled against his lips and hummed happily when she felt his hand come up underneath her and support her back, raising her slightly out of the water. "Do you think we'll ever being sexually satisfied?" she asked as she moved her arms against the water and moved her body until she was upright in front of him.

"I know I won't ever be." He said as he wrapped his arms around her hips and drug her body into his, shifting his hands lower to her thighs as he picked her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist.

She looped her hands under his arms and pulled in closer to him until their faces were inches apart. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She said as she leaned forward, closing the distance between them, but stopped before she reached his lips, making him lean in and meet her in the middle. She sighed into his mouth and sucked at his top lip, her tongue curving upwards to stroke the inside of his lip. He ran the tip of his tongue against the underside of hers and then darted out to swipe his tongue against her bottom lip.

Despite its cold temperature, the water was beginning to work in his favor as it allowed his cock to float against her, rubbing against her center. Even though the water was masking her warmth and wetness, he felt himself harden as she moaned and then sucked in a deep breath through her nose before deepening the kiss and rolling her hips against him.

She reached a hand down between their bodies and wrapped her small hand around his shaft, pulling from base to tip. She pulled her mouth away and caught her breath, her lips pursing into a pout as she continued stroking him.

He laughed nervously, "just hold on, it's a little cold in here." He said shyly as his eyes dropped away from her face. She tilted her head back, lowering her hair into the water and letting it float around her head like a halo. He ran his fingers down her throat, placing his palm against her skin as he felt her throat vibrate as she hummed. He wanted to feel it again so he snaked his other hand under her and pushed two fingers inside her, going in slowly as he tested her readiness.

She whimpered as she felt his fingers curl within her but it wasn't enough for him. He pumped his fingers into her faster, his hand on her throat holding her head into place so she had to look up at the sky instead of watching him. While his middle and forefinger slid in and out of her, he brought his thumb forward to play with her clit; the angle made it hard to give her the amount of pleasure he wanted to, but her weightlessness in the water allowed him to devout all his strength into grinding his fingers into her, getting her wetter and making him harder.

He felt her body arch and press closer against him, a purr moving up her throat as her legs tightened around him. When he felt the beginnings of her orgasm, he yanked his fingers out of her and pushed his cock into her, bucking his hips upwards so hard that he lifted her body out of the water.

Her hair was slicked back against her head, the water dripping from the ends and splashing back into the lake. Her lips were parted as she cried out, her walls throbing around his cock, squeezing his hardness as he thrusted into her. "Awww, you feel so good" she moaned, bucking her hips uncontrollably against him as she rode out her orgasm.

As their bodies moved up and down, the water splashed against them and made their skin slip and slide easily against each other. Scully let out a low mew, her breath fogging up the air between their faces. Her lips were shivering, though she didn't know—or care—if it was passion or temptature related. Mulder leaned foward and covered her lips with his mouth, giving her his warmth and sucking in her moans and whimpers as he continued driving into her.

He had to put his hands on her shoulders to keep her body weighted down enough so that he could fully sink into her. Her fingers went into his hair, slicking it back away from his forehead as she leaned her head forward until she licked the skin behind his ear before biting down and sucking on his earlobe.

She was still breathing heavy from her release and when her tremers finally tapered off, she felt like all her energy was drained, sucked away by the intense difference between body temperature and water temperature. Oddly enough, it was that same temperature difference that was driving Mulder over the edge. Her body was so hot and tight, clenching his cock as he pushed into her—but when he pulled out and the lake water rushed against his penis, his breath was sucked out of his lungs as his stomach knotted up.

She felt lifeless in his arms, and if she hadn't been humming and panting on his every thrust, he would have gotten worried; instead, it made him feel powerful—she belonged to him, only to him, and he could do whatever he wanted to her. "God you're so sexy" he sighed as he continued pumping into her. He wished he could see his reflection clearly in the dark lake, he would love to be able to watch himself fucking her, watch as their bodies melted together as the cold water lapped at their skin.

"Please," she whispered, "I want your cum so bad Fox, I want to feel it inside me. I'm so empty without it inside me. I _need_ it baby."

Her voice could always send him over the edge. He had once masturbated while talking to her on the phone about a case. It didn't matter what she said, the lilt in voice was enough to make any decent man have very _in_ decent dreams. She tightened her inner muscles and he was gone. He jerked her body down, grinding into her and wailing as he pumped his release into her tight body. He felt her inner walls pulsing again, gasping as she squeezed him tightly in mid-stroke. "So hot baby—you drive me crazy—right there, keep squeezing me, just like that" he panted as his cock continued spurting inside her.

He felt his legs weakening and knew he needed to get them back into the cabin before he collapsed. Still feeling his cock throbbing inside her, he wadded out of the lake, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he stumbled up the shore and across the small yard. He had to stop and rest a few moments at the bottom of the stairs before taking a deep breath and climbing up, jerking open the door and falling down on the couch. His last spurt of energy was spent twisting their bodies until Scully was laying on top of him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

.

.

.

They woke up during the late afternoon, and by an unspoken agreement, they both accepted the fact that—despite the way they were acting—they were still on the clock and were expected to have the case wrapped up within the next couple days. They dressed warmly and set off into the woods, hiking up to the area the girl was attacked.

There was police tape streamed up along the trees, squaring off the area where the body was discovered, but since it had been so long since the murder, there was nothing left for them to observe about the crime scene. Mulder caught sight of a small cave in the distance so they trekked over to it, finding large animal prints in the mud surrounding the cave entrance.

"Judging by the footprints, it's a good thing this creature is nocturnal or we'd be lunch."

"And what if it's not nocturnal?" Scully said quietly as she reached up and grasped his arm, pulling him to a stop.

He brushed her hand off and kept walking, "Then you run and I'll be lunch." There was a large area of moss growing on one side of the cave floor and as Mulder crouched down to peer inside, a clear substance smeared on the moss caught his eye. He reached forward and swiped his finger against the moss, smearing the substance against his skin. He brought his hand up to his face and smelled it, looking at it glistening on his fingertip. He leaned forward but was stopped by Scully's hand gripping his shoulder. Hard.

"I swear to God if you put that finger in your mouth, you will never kiss me again. Why the hell do you always have to taste everything?" she said as let go of his shoulder and straightened back up.

"Is there any way I can get it off my fingers quickly without betraying my cool exterior?"

Since they didn't have any flashlights with them, Scully suggested they come back tomorrow before exploring deeper inside the cave. Reluctantly, Mulder agreed that they should head back to the cabin so they didn't get caught out in the woods at night.

.

.

.

While Mulder started dinner, Scully quickly showered—resorting to wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his undershirts since he hadn't packed her and decent pajamas. The undershirt was thin and when she slid it over her head, she rolled her eyes and groaned when she saw her nipples poking through the fabric.

As she dried her hair, she kept having to tug at the waistband on the boxers to keep them on her hips. Finally she slammed the blow-dryer on the counter and left the bathroom, going outside and digging in the car until she found her medical kit. When she came back inside and sat down at the kitchen table, Mulder came up next to her as she threaded a curved needle and began sewing a stitchline in the waistband until they fit more comfortably.

"Ah, the ol' lock-stitch suture. Nice," he said as he watched her fingers fly across the fabric, weaving the needle with impressive accuracy. "If you don't mind, monogram my initials in them while you at it, and watch the stove, I'm going to take my shower." He yawned loudly as he began pulling off his shirt, throwing it on the living room floor as he made his way to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later and they were sitting at the table feasting on grilled cheese sandwiches, tomato soup, and wine. Definitely not the best combination but neither of them was complaining. They continued working through dinner, talking about possible leads to follow-up on in the morning and bouncing theories off each other—Mulder reaching to extreme possibilities while Scully kept her hand on his shoulder, attempting to keep him grounded.

"I'm not disagreeing with the fact that we're dealing with a unique animal here, but I think it's more probable that it's is a usual animal with an unusual brain disorder that has altered its thinking patterns. It's not uncommon for an animal living in isolation to develop abnormal behavior patterns."

Mulder held up the drawing the high school student had given him, "there's no way this monster was once a puppy that got dropped off in the middle of nowhere and is now just antisocial. This case reeks of genetic modification. Get this, two years ago there was a report of flashing lights around these mountains. For twenty two nights, these lights hovered…HOVERED, Scully…over that lake out there but then one night they just vanished, never to be seen again."

"Oh this case reeks of something—but it's _not_ an alien experimental species and it's _not_ an antisocial dog." Scully snapped as she sat down her wine glass and glared at him.

"You said yourself that you had never seen claw marks that large."

"Mulder, despite what you may believe—I am not an expert in every field. And animals indigenous to Wyoming is one topic I've yet to brush up on. Just because I know it's not a bear doesn't mean I'll believe it was an experiment gone wrong."

"Or gone right." Mulder countered as he finished off his glass of wine and lifted his soup bowl to his mouth, drinking it all until the dish was empty.

"You exhaust me." She sighed as she shook her head. '

"Let's go to bed then, you can admit I'm right in the morning."

Mulder locked the front door and checked that all the windows were still locked while Scully turned down the bed and brushed her teeth, sliding over and making room at the vanity for Mulder when he walked in.

"Do you think my skin is starting to wrinkle?" he asked as he squinted at his reflection in the mirror. "Look, when I do this" he said, pursing his lips and squinting more, "there's definitely some lines right here" he said, pointing under his eyes.

"Why the hell would you ever make your face do that to begin with? At what point during the day do you pucker up and squint all at the same time? And in that case, wrinkles should be the last thing that you should be worrying about." Scully laughed as she began looking at her face.

"Look, you've got them too." He said as he grabbed her cheeks and squeezed, forcing her to purse her lips, and told her to squint. When she rolled her eyes and squinted until her eyes were nearly shut, he leaned forward and kissed her puckered lips, pulling away from her as he laughed and turned to walk back out into the bedroom.

Scully raised her foot and kicked him in the ass, raising her eyebrows daringly when he turned to look at her with a hurt look on his face. She flipped the bathroom light off and slid under the covers, turning to face the middle of the bed as Mulder settled in next to her.

Though they both were yawning, neither felt like slipping off to sleep yet so instead they started asking random questions: how many times did you move as a child, how many pets did you have—the sort of questions most people knew within the first year of working together while Mulder and Scully were just now finding the time to ask.

"What was the one _thing_ you asked for as a child but never got?" Scully asked as she held her open hand up against Mulder's open palm, marveling at the extreme differences in their hand sizes. She knew he would say his sister, so she emphasized "thing" to give him a hint that she was looking for a toy or a comic book type of answer.

He hummed in the back of his throat as he bent his fingers to overlap her fingers, "honestly, I always got everything I asked for—especially after Samantha went missing." He was quiet for a few minutes as he watched Scully's chest rise and fall. "On my 13th birthday, my mom took me to this estate sale—and there was this old tabletop CB radio, and man it looked so cool that I just _knew_ I'd be able to use it to talk to extraterrestrials."

Scully's eyes pulled away from their interlocked fingers to look up at his face, a playful smile on her lips as she waited on him to finish the story, "I wanted it so bad but I was too embarrassed to ask my mom for money." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I guess I was Spooky Mulder even back then."

"I love that" Scully said as she lowered her eyes back down to their hands, extending her fingers out and rubbing her open palm against his. Mulder's mouth twitched into a slight smile as his other arm pulled her slightly closer to him. "Your turn."

"How many men have you loved?" he had been wanting to ask her that since they started this little game but kept changing his mind every time it was his turn. He wanted to know—he didn't _want_ to know—but he wanted to know. It didn't make sense. It didn't have to.

"Why?"

"Why what?

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I just…wonder."

She was silent for a few moments, he thought he had made her mad but took slight comfort in the fact that she was still playing absentmindedly with his hand. "There were three men I thought I loved." She finally admitted softly, her eyes staring down at the foot of the bed.

"You _thought_ you loved?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

"Well, laying here like this with you. _This_ is love—everything before this was just…less."

He sighed, not knowing if he was relieved or disheartened by her answer. Three. When she didn't ask him a question in return, he assumed she wanted him to answer his own question so he took a deep breath, "there were two women who I use to love."

Scully dropped her hand and closed her eyes, licking her lips as she turned away from him so she could lie on her other side. When he put his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged away from his touch and settled her head deeper into the pillow. "Scully…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Mulder." She said as she closed her eyes tighter, squeezing all the light out of her vision.

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep" she whispered, not trusting her voice to make it through the sentence without cracking.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not, I just don't want to talk about _her_. I _never_ want to talk about her." She licked her lips again and turned until her face was pressed fully into the pillow. Why couldn't he just let it alone?

"Dana." The way he said her name demanded her attention, it wasn't a game anymore and he wasn't going to allow her to ignore him.

"I hate her, Mulder." She said, turning her head until she could see his face behind her.

He shook his head, "Don't. She's not worth it."

" _You_ thought she was worth it." She turned her head back around and looked out the window but all she could concentrate on was their reflection against the glass, him leaning over her from behind as he tried to see her face.

"That was a long time ago." He whispered against her ear, his hand coming up to rub against her upper arm.

"It wasn't so long ago." She said, her throat swelling as she remembered how sharp the betrayal had stung when he had chosen Diana over her; it had taken all her strength—and an encouraging phone call from the lone gunmen—to stop her from leaving him and the X Files behind. Even now that Diana was dead, Scully still hated her with every fiber of her being.

"Do you doubt my love for you?"

She sniffled and shook her head. God, her throat was so tight it was hard for her to breath, her lungs struggled to pull in a shallow breath and her vision was beginning to swim. "But unlike you, I don't wonder about those things—and I didn't want to hear you say it." She couldn't help the tears from falling down her face, but she forced herself not to make a sound.

Mulder's lip quivered as he watched her cry. Their story may not have always been happy; sure they had had their share of angst through the years, but not anymore. Never again. He tried to pull her body until she was facing him, but she wouldn't let him so he rolled out of bed and went to her side, kneeling down on the floor as he put his elbows on the mattress in front of her, lowering his head until his lips were gliding across her forehead as he spoke. "There is no one on this planet…in this universe who I love more than you. We may not be each other's first loves—but we'll be each other's lasts. That's what matters." Scully kept her eyes shut, so he pressed on, "I shouldn't have asked, I'm an ass."

"I can't stop thinking about it now" she said as another tear streaked down her face.

"Here, let me help you forget." He crawled onto the bed next to her but, when she didn't move, he picked up her upper body and slid his body underneath her, so that he was sitting with his back leaned against the headboard with her head laying on his stomach. He ran his fingers through her hair as he rested his head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"It was September 10, 1993 when you walked into my office the first time. You were wearing this striped suit jacket that had an obscene number of buttons down the front, and those god awful shoulder pads." Her face was pressed against his stomach, so he could feel her lips lifting into a slight grin and she shifted so she could slide her arm around his back. "Your hair was longer then, and you smiled more often. Now you make me work really hard for a smile."

His fingers continued sliding through her hair, massaging her scalp as he dropped his head and chuckled. "I vividly remember my first thought when I turned around and saw you standing there, I thought—shit, she's hot and here I am wearing my glasses."

Scully laughed and pressed her cheek tighter against his body. "I loved those glasses. I had my own pair."

"I know, I stole yours and I hid both pairs in the back of a filing cabinet at work." She shook her head, rolled her eyes, and ran her fingertips up his rib cage, smiling when she felt him squirm beneath her. "I have to say though, I got you into a dark room in record time. In two minutes flat, I was gazing at you by projector light. God, that was so romantic."

"You and your slide shows" she laughed as her body began to relax against him, her legs shifting until her feet tangled with his.

"Hey, I worked on that slide show for hours after I found out you were coming! Trust me, I _know_ how to impress the ladies. And then came our first case…and wow, what a case! You couldn't ask for more—aliens, time loss, abductions. I just knew I had you hooked. Do you remember doing the autopsy, with me circling you taking pictures? Well, I snuck and took three pictures of you."

Scully tilted her head up and looked at him, her mouth slightly parted as her brows furrowed. "Don't look at me like that! I just wanted to—you were adorable. And then I went to your hotel room that night. You have no idea how nervous that made me."

"Why? All you did was ask me to go for a run" she huffed as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"'Run' being the code word for 'let's have sex'. She rolled her eyes and pinched his side, "I thought we finally got on the same page the next night when you came into my room and stripped for me—talk about an instant erection."

"Men" Scully laughed as she rubbed her foot down his leg.

"Hey, you're the one that jumped into my bed." His voice got higher as he tried to mimic her, " _Mulder, I'm cold—I'm scared of the dark_."

Scully lifted her head and gave him a hard look, "I don't recall sounding _that_ desperate."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head and pulling her back against him again. "I wish it hadn't taken us this long to get here. Can you imagine how much fun we could have had?"

"I think we had plenty of fun. I think we still do." She said stubbornly.

"Are you still mad?"

"I can't ever stay mad at you for long Mulder."

"Can I kiss you?"

That got him a smile. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"No, I mostly think about having sex with you. Kissing comes in second. What can I say? After 36 years, I finally have my priorities straight." She rolled her eyes dramatically and punched him in the stomach softly. He groaned and acted like he was dying, "call for a doctor, I think I'm flat lining" he screamed, clutching his side.

She twisted her body until she was sitting on his lower legs, her face instantly void of any humor as she pushed her hair behind her ears and lifted his shirt, sliding her hands across his skin—her fingers gently checking each rib as she bit down on her lip in concentration. "I don't know, I feel like you're going pull through this."

"Oh no, I am definitely not going to make it. Give a dying man a last wish?" he said, alternating between pushing on his side and clutching his heart.

"Hmmmm, we weren't trained to do that in medical school" she said, looking at him sideways.

"Come on—please." Ah, the boyish pout made its reappearance.

She scooted off him and rolled out of bed, smoothing her pajama shirt down as she looked down at him. "Lay down." She ordered as she put her hands on her hips. He grinned a 60 watt smile and shifted until he was laying down the middle of the bed. She crawled back onto the bed and pulled his shirt up, lowering her head down until her lips brushed softly against his rib cage. "Will a kiss make it feel better?" she purred against his skin, she breathed in deeply through her nose as she lowered her head and kissed his skin again, sucking lightly as her hand massaged his abs.

"I don't know Doc, I think it's more serious than that." His voice was breathy and she could feel how shallow his breathing had become.

"Oh no, we can't have that." She crawled on top of him, straddling his hips, before bending back down to kiss up his rib cage, her tongue sneaking out to taste his salty skin. She could feel him growing hard beneath her and watched as his eyelids grew heavy. Her mouth moved up to his nipple while her hand continued rubbing his side. She hummed in the back of her throat when she felt his hand come up to cover the back of her head, applying just enough pressure to lead her mouth wherever he wanted her to go.

"I'm fading fast Dr. Scully. You're going to have to do something drastic." She smiled against his skin and kissed down his chest, sliding her hands into his sweatpants and under his boxers.

When her hands reached his pulsing erection, she hesitated and looked up at him with a frightened look on her face. "Well, Agent Mulder, this _has_ gotten serious. I'm going to have to do a full exam." She gripped his length and moved her hand up, squeezing tighter as she worked her way up to the tip of his penis.

He moaned and threw his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes as his legs tensed. "I'm not afraid; I know that I am in _very_ capable hands."

She continued to stroke him slowly, one corner of her lips lifting into a smile as she listened to him moan and whimper every time her fingers moved over him. She licked her lips as she watched him, his hair messy and sticking up in places, his lips red from biting on them, a layer of sweat creeping across his skin. Without taking her hand off him for more than a millisecond, she managed to take her shirt off and her hand came up to tease her nipples as she continued caressing him, making him harder.

When she swiped her thumb across the tip and felt a drop of precum, she lowered her head and swiped her tongue against the tip, swallowing and licking her lips as she smiled up at him. "Is this what you were wishing for?" She asked as she lowered her lips back onto his shaft, taking him in her mouth and pushing her head down until she felt him hit the back of her throat.

He was groaning so much she barely understood what he said but giggled when she figured it out: "Ooooh... I was going to ask for you to make me a sandwich, but I'll settle for this." Her lips briefly lifted into a smile before she retightened them around his shaft and pumped down him again, humming when she took him as deeply as she could.

She felt the skin on his cock tighten and the veins running up the length of him pushed against her tongue as she sucked hard, lifting her head until she reached the tip, swirling her tongue around his head before letting him fall from her mouth. She crawled on top of him, , her hands gripping his biceps as she stabilized herself over him.

His eyes were still closed as she leaned down and kissed him, her lips softly pulling against his, wetting them until they slid easily against each other. "Take me" she said into his mouth and she felt his hands come up to her hips, one hand spanning across her butt and as his other hand began working her pants off her hips. She growled against his mouth, it wasn't fast enough. "Let me rephrase that. Take me _now_." She lifted off him and pulled her pants down, kicking them off one leg before sitting on top of him again and kicking them off her other leg.

His erection was sticking out of the band of his sweatpants and she reached down and took him in her hand, her saliva still slick against his tight skin. "Wait" he said, his hand coming up to stop her from lowering her hips. He twisted until she was laying on her back and he was on his knees. He lifted her legs and propped them one on each of his shoulders. He looked at her and winked before surging forward, thrusting into her completely and causing her to whelp in surprise and wonderful pain. "Foxxx" she whimpered, her hand coming up to her throat.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I couldn't quite hear it." He slammed into her again, groaning loudly as he rotated his hips before pulling back out."Come on, let me hear you." He said as he pushed into her again, pushing all of his weight into her hips. She moaned and sighed when he withdrew from her again. "I still can't hear you. You're going to have to be a little more outspoken if you expect to please me."

He shifted his legs until he could use his feet to help propel his body forward, ramming into her body and smiling when she screamed. When he began to pull out of her, she opened her eyes and licked the corner of her lips. "Can you hear me now, baby?"

He shook his head and began thrusting into her faster, barely sinking fully into her before pulling back out and surging back in again. He gripped her thighs and began pulling back on her legs as he threw his body forward into her. She was still so tight around him, gripping his cock and squeezing him as he pulled out of her, but he wanted more. He moved both of her legs onto one of his shoulders, causing her thighs to close tightly together and making her body squeeze him even tighter.

He surged forward and both of them grunted loudly at the change. "So fucking tight like this" he said as he pulled out and rammed into her hard, grunting while she screamed and her hands went to her breasts, squeezing them tightly every time he pulled out of her. "I never want to stop fucking you." He surged forward, his scrotum slapping against her ass upon every thrust. "I want to stretch your small body with my thick cock, keep your muscles sore." He squeezed her legs tighter together and pulled out, his movements beginning to get choppy and carnal. "Mmmm, baby. I love hearing you moan—it makes me want to fuck you harder."

She hummed loudly as he sped up his thrusts, her lips parted as she began panting. "Lose control, take me hard. Use me." She said, her fingers pinching her nipples roughly.

"Oh. My. God." He grunted as he began pounding into her. In all the years he had loved her and thought about these moments, he never dreamed that she would want it so rough—that she would ask him to use her body. It had been a week since they had tumbled into bed for the first time, and still her directness surprised him. His mind briefly wondered how kinky he could be before she stopped him, but then he felt her muscles tense and his concentration returned to fucking her. Fucking her hard.

Her hands flew above her head, her fists twisting the fabric of the sheets. An odd, low hum was coming out of her throat and she couldn't have stopped it if she had wanted to—right now, though, the only thing she wanted was more of Mulder—all of Mulder. "Please, faster—please." Her words were slow and drawn out as he hammered his cock into her, squeezing her legs tighter together. "Just like that, don't stop" she hummed before biting down hard on her lower lip.

Her words shredded the last of his control. He wanted her to lose it, he wanted her to let go completely, to scream and never stop screaming. Suddenly the need for anything else went out of his mind. Whether he found his own release or not, he was going to pound into her until she lost control. He wanted to feel her climax more than anything he'd ever wanted before. "Give it to me Scully." He demanded as he slammed into her harder. "Do it now!" he growled through clenched teeth.

She opened her mouth and for a few seconds, she made no sound but as he started to feel her body vibrating around him, a loud wail broke into the air as her upper body thrashed from side to side, her hips driving down against him. "Oh fuck Foxx" she screamed as her fingernails ripped jagged cuts into the bed sheets. He watched as her face contorted, her eyes slamming shut as she fell into that place where pleasure became so intense that it was almost painful.

He spread her legs apart and sank deeper into her, an animalistic series of grunts rising from his throat as he found his release, empting his heart and soul into her and driving it deep inside her. Her hands came up to his back, sinking into his skin and causing him to jerk harder inside of her as he continued thrusting into her.

He took a ragged breath and fell on top of her, sucking hard on her shoulder blade as his heart rate slowed down. He wanted to mark her; he wanted everyone in the world to know they were together. She was taken, and she was most definitely off limits. He wanted to live like this forever, bound together. He wanted to marry her.

His eyes widened as that realization flooded through his body; his stomach flipped and he felt sick. She pushed him off of her, grabbing his shirt and sliding it over her head before turning around and scooting backwards until he was spooning her. She snuggled into the blankets and when she didn't feel his arms around her, she reached behind her and blindly searched for his arm. When she found it, she grabbed his wrist and pulled on it until his arm was draped over her hip. Smiling peacefully, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, completely oblivious to the inner turmoil that would keep Mulder awake the rest of the night.

.

.

.

**BOOM!** Hope y'all enjoyed it. Feed the beast (reviews!).

I fought with myself for three days whether to include the Diana scene—I was afraid that it may bring a level of angst in the story that didn't need to be in here. But let's face it, it was totally a talk they needed to have and get it out of the way. Plus, it led into a great scene :)


	9. The Favor

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 9: The Favor by AnarchyX-Phile**

"Scully, I wish you would stop biting and licking your lips every three seconds—you're fucking killing me over here" he said quietly as he turned his face away from the group of policemen standing around the cave. They had been here for hours but no one was allowed to go into the cave again without permission from the park ranger—who no one had been able to reach.

Scully's tongue flicked out to slide across her lip before she pulled it back into her mouth and apologized. "Sorry." She huffed and ran her finger along her brow; a smile crept up the corner of her lips as she quickly chanced a glance down on his crotch. No wonder he was so uncomfortable—hell, he was probably embarrassed for sporting such an erection around a large group of law enforcement.

She whined softly as she bit down on her lip and then winced when she heard Mulder sigh. "I'm sorry Mulder, but you have no idea what it does to me knowing that I can have this affect on you. That one of my habits can turn you on like this."

"Everything about you turns me on. I've gotten hard just hearing someone else say your name before. My penis just loves everything about you." He laughed as he ran his hand down his face and sighed.

He wouldn't have been this miserable had the sheriff not interrupted their morning sex before it had gotten a chance to reach the sex part. There's something about foreplay with a redhead that really gives him the case of painfully tight balls. He felt like if she just looked at his cock hard enough, he would explode. Please, just look at it and put him out of his misery!

"Let's go back to the hotel; we're just wasting time here" she whispered softly.

"I don't know; it'll look suspicious" Mulder said quietly.

"Since when do you care about rules?"

"Since when have you stopped caring?" he countered.

"Since I started fucking you exactly one week ago today." Personally, she didn't give a damn about the people behind them, but professionally, she still had an ounce of sanity left so she turned her back to them and blocked their bodies from the audience behind them. "I am calling in my favor."

"What? Now?" he asked, his mouth gaping open.

"Not now. But later."

"Yeah, and what does my girl want?" his lips fell into a cocky grin as he looked her body up and down. _His_ girl.

"For it to be like our first time."

"What?" he asked a confused smile spread across his face.

"Doesn't this feel like old times? Both of us so sexually frustrated because we can't _do_ anything about it? Wouldn't it be wonderful to get to do it all over again? To get to touch each other again, for the first time? To feel your stomach tighten in anticipation as my hand hovers over you? To feel your breath on my lips before you mouth covers mine, for the first time?"

With every question she asked, he felt his cock twitch in his pants until he thought he was going to cum just standing in front of her. It was exactly like old times, only now he didn't have to wonder what it would feel like to feel her hands stroking him, to feel her lips tighten around his throbbing shaft as she sucked on him.

"Jesus Scully, you have no idea how bad I want you."

"Ah ah ah" she said as she wiggled her finger in front of his face, "the old Mulder would never have the balls to say that."

"Yea, well said balls are about to explode" he chuckled.

They heard a commotion from the rest of the group so they turned to see them waving for them to rejoin them, "we've gotten cleared to go in. You two will be point since you've already been in."

"Let's go Agent Mulder."

"After you, Agent Scully," he said as he held up his hand and motioned for her to walk ahead of him, placing his hand lightly on the small of her back as he helped her step over a large stump before lowering his hand back to his side, flexing his fingers as he fought the urge to touch her again. Yes. It was just like old times.

.

.

.

It was late by the time they got back to their motel room, and it had been one hell of a night. They had successfully tracked the creature into the area of the cave where it slept. Despite Mulder and Scully's orders, local law enforcement shot and killed it without trying to sedate first. Scully had been pissed, yelling at the officer that she'd have his badge for disobeying orders—but she knew nothing would happen to him; hell, he'd probably get promoted.

So here they were, covered from head to foot in that nasty clear slime that Mulder had found at the entrance to the cage yesterday. Yuck. Without a word, they went to their separate rooms and showered, both staying under the nozzle until the hot water ran out.

When Scully got out, she lathered her body in lotion, scared to death that the slime would leave behind a smell that she hadn't been able to wash off. Five minutes later, she heard the telephone ring over the hum of the hairdryer. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair—it wasn't dry but it was close enough. She left the bathroom and hurried to answer the phone.

"Hey Scully, it's me. Food just got delivered, your place or mine?" Mulder asked before taking a big gulp of sweet tea.

"Come over, we'll eat in my room" she answered before handing up, neither expecting or waiting for a goodbye. She straightened her pajama shirt and slicked her hair behind her ears. Her stomach growled as hunger found her.

When Mulder's playful knock sounded on her door, she ran over and swung it open, grabbing the food out of his hands before he had a chance to step inside.

He let go of the bag and held his hands up, "take it easy—I ordered enough for six people. I'm starving." His eyes moved from her face and slowly down her body, pausing briefly when he saw that she was wearing his boxers again, before moving further down until he reached her feet—which were shuffling nervously on the carpet. He took a step closer to her as his eyes flicked up to her upper thighs, "it smells delicious."

He licked his lips before looking up at her face again. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she was breathing heavy as her eyes fell half-closed. Yes, he had seen this look a thousand times over the years; the side of his mouth lifted into a half-grin as he watched her internal battle. "So are we going to eat or what?"

His question pulled her mind away from twisted bed sheets and rocking headboards. She looked down and saw that she was still holding the bag of food in a death grip. She put the food on the bed and drug over a chair—the only chair in the room. "You can take the bed" she said quietly as she sat down and started pulling out the take-out boxes.

"After all these years, Dana Scully finally invites me to bed. If I had known take-out was your weakness, we would have never left the hotel" he laughed as he stretched his long body out on her bed and laid his food in his lap. She had that look on her face again and he felt his pulse quicken, pumping arousal through his veins.

She rolled her eyes and swallowed her first bite of food, cringing when she felt it get stuck in her dry throat. She coughed and reached for her drink. How could he both make her wet while drying her mouth at the same time? She laid her hand on her stomach to try and calm the storm raging inside her as she continued to softly cough.

"Can I do mouth to mouth? Please?" Mulder laughed as he watched her chest rise and fall.

She closed her eyes. She had forgotten how intense he could make her feel, how alive it felt to want him but not be able to do anything about it. She watched him lift the fork to his mouth, slowly raking the tongs against his bottom lip as he stared at her like he'd rather be eating her instead.

She bit down on her lip as she suppressed a whimper. He was turning her bones to liquid and the smile on his face told her that he knew exactly the affect he was having on her. "So everything should be wrapped up tomorrow evening, do you want to catch a late flight home or just wait until the morning?"

Work? He's erection was tenting his loose jeans and she wanted to talk about work? Yes. This was just like old times. "Hmmm, let's wait until the morning. No sense in rushing…unless you've got a hot date…" Mulder said as he looked over at her quickly with his eyebrows raised.

"I do but that isn't until Monday night—so it won't affect any of my plans."

"Oh really? Is it something you can cancel?"

"Decidedly not."

"What are you going to wear?" he asked, attempting to have a nonchalant tone in his voice but failed miserably.

"I haven't decided yet. Any suggestions?" she asked as she sat her fork on her plate and wiped her napkin against the corners of her lips, pushing the rest of her plate towards Mulder for him to finish.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said as he sat their food to the side and slid closer to her. She had her eyebrows raised but she didn't back away from him. He tugged on her shirt sleeve until the fabric slipped off her shoulder. He ran his fingers across her shoulder blade as he lowered his head, looking at her skin so closely that she could feel his breath rush against her. "Yes, you've got beautiful shoulders, so something with a small strap…or better yet, no straps at all."

Her mouth fell open as she began panting and her stomach started turning summersaults. He ran his hand down her leg, barely touching her at his fingers slid over his—well, her's now—boxers, beginning at her thigh and working his way to her lower calf. "You've got beautiful legs, especially when you wear high heels." He's hand worked its way back up her leg until it stopped mid thigh, "the split in the dress should come up to here. Wear a black dress so the fabric stands out against your pale skin."

He looked down at her feet before shifting his body down until he could grab hold of her ankle. "Wear high heels with straps on them, and paint your toenails red to match your hair."

"Any other demands?" she asked breathlessly as he started to move away from her.

He smiled. He had always wanted to be able to tell a woman to do this, but had never had the chance. Might as well go for broke. "Yea, don't wear underwear. Let him smell how aroused he makes you."

"Mulder!" she said as she raised her eyebrows at him with her mouth gaping.

"What? Too far?"

"Much too far."

"Hey, don't blame me—you asked."

She shook her head and shifted slightly away from him, curling her legs underneath her body and but leaning her upper body closer to him. "Can I ask you something else?"

"God yes." He sighed as he licked his lips, lost in thought about smelling her wetness—or better yet, tasting it

"How can a woman tell if a man is interested in her?"

"If you're going on a date, then he's interested."

"No, like interested in…coming home… with her."

"Well, if this hypothetical woman is you—then any man wants to go home with you."

"Any man?" she asked as she looked at him with lust heavy eyes.

He moved closer to her and nodded his head slowly. "Every man."

"Even…you?" she asked quietly.

"Especially me." He answered, his throat tight, making his voice come out low and breathy.

Her stomach clenched unbearably tight as her heart stopped beating. "Mulder...do you… _want_ me?"

He couldn't help but laugh. 'Want' wasn't a strong enough word. He wanted to devour her, to eat her up completely until she became a part of him. "God, it's crazy how much I want you, how much I crave you—everything about you; your smell, your taste, your touch. I crave you like I've had you before, but like I'll never get enough." He scooted even closer to her and let his fingers rub against the soft pale skin of her neck. "Everything about you is so addicting, the way your breath feels when it glides across my skin, the way your hand feels so small when I'm holding it, the way you lick and bite down on your bottom lip when your turned on, the way your breath hitches whenever I talk about your body."

"Ohmygod" she panted quietly as she leaned into his touch. Her hand hesitantly came up to rest on his stomach, just above his hip—her fingers rubbing gently against the fabric of his shirt. "Keep talking, please don't stop."

He chuckled gently as he wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck, slightly pulling her closer to him as he leaned towards her. "Those are words I never thought would leave your beautiful lips." His eyes flicked down to her mouth, slick with her saliva as her tongue darted across her lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you, how many times I've imagined your soft lips sliding over mine, our tastes mingling together as we touch each other for the first time."

She brought her other hand up to his cheek, not applying a lot of pressure against his skin—just enough to assure him that she wants him to keep going. He closed his eyes as darts of arousal shot through his body and made his cock twitch in the tight confines of his jeans. "What else have you dreamed about?" she asked breathlessly.

"When it comes to you, I've dreamed about everything: smelling your hair, tasting the plains of your stomach, kissing the soles of your feet, biting your earlobe as I run my tongue against your ear." He brought his other arm up and let his hand hover over her breast, not enough so that she could feel his touch, but just close enough that she felt his warmth radiate from his open palm. She whimpered in the back of her throat and arched her body, pressing her breast against his open hand. He gasped and his thumb flicked over her nipple. "It's sick how often I've thought about _this_ , about pressing myself against you, taking what I want from you even if you didn't want to give it to me." He moved his thumb over her breast again and smiled when he saw her nipple rise up through her shirt. "You're so responsive, it's so hot." He said as he leaned down and sucked on her nipple through her shirt.

She gasped and ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head against her chest. As he soaked her shirt and bit at her nipple, he watched her face—eyes rolled shut, mouth parted, lip trapped between her teeth. "Mmmulder" she hummed as she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

He rose up and shifted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her back so that he could begin slowly lowering their bodies to lie back on the bed. His lips hovered over her mouth as he breathed in deeply. Her eyes fluttered open, "you're so sexy when you're aroused" he said as his hand brushed along her cheek. She blushed and dropped her eyes away from his gaze.

He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips lightly against her mouth, sucking on her lower lip and tugging it into his mouth, gently biting down on it. She whimpered and the hand that had been resting on his stomach wrapped around his back and pulled him closer to her, her other hand coming to rest on his jaw. He let go of her bottom lip and gave her upper lip the same treatment. When he released her lip and gave her a moment to breath, his mouth moved along her jaw line until he reached her ear.

She gasped as his slick tongue glided against the outer shell of her ear; she felt her stomach drop and her lips parted. She pushed her hand up under his shirt, frowning when she still felt fabric under her fingertips. "How many layers do you have on?" she growled as her fingernails ripped at the fabric until his undershirt was untucked. He hissed when he felt her small fingers press into his back. Skin on skin. Finally.

She worked his shirts up until they were bunched under his arms, her hands skimming over his hot skin as she tried to memorize every line, every muscle. Her hands traced over the many scars marring his beautiful body. She turned her head towards him and pressed her lips against his, her tongue darting out to lick his lips, softly moaning as she tasted the sugar still lingering on his lips from his sweet tea. "You taste so good" she gasped before she plunged her tongue into his mouth and pulled his lip into her mouth, sucking hard until she could taste his sweetness on her own lips.

He hummed in the back of his throat and pulled away from her with a smile on his lips, "it only gets better after this." He swooped in and captured her open mouth, thrusting his tongue into her and drinking her in. He leaned them backwards until she was laying on her back and he was hovering on top of her.

Scully shook her head, "touch me" she said as she wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him hard against her, causing him to lose his balance and all his weight fell on top of her. She groaned, not from pain but from pure arousal. Her legs parted and allowed him to settle against her hips. He moaned loudly as he rocked his hips against her, letting her feel his rock hard erection—demanding her attention. She whimpered into his mouth and it caused an answering moan in him, forcing the vibrations down her throat and coming to rest in her center.

She put her hands on his hips and began pulling him against her as she rocked her body into him, creating a rhythm that was driving Mulder absolutely fucking crazy.

He lifted off her and jerked his shirt and undershirt off, his stomach muscles tightening involuntarily as her hands ran up his chest, her fingers circling his nipples until they hardened. He put his hands on her wrists and forced her hands to move lower, down to his waistband. "Don't you want to take this off?" he said as he fingered the long sleeve of her pajama shirt. "It's a little too warm for clothes."

Scully looked at the frost growing on the outside of the window and smiled, "I think it's just hot in here."

"Then we'll stay in here" he answered as he began pulling at her shirt. She smiled and raised her arms over her head, letting him slide it off her body. He threw the shirt off the side of the bed and looked at her. No bra, just beautiful alabaster skin that seemed to glow like a beacon, leading him home. He sighed as he traced the lines in her rib cage, his fingers slowly moving up to caress the underside of her breasts, causing shivers to race across her skin.

She arched her body upwards into his touch as her hands began unfastening his jeans, pushing them down far enough so that she could slip her hand inside his pants and feel his hardness. His breathing hitched and his entire body jerked as soon as she wrapped her fingers around him.

She flicked her tongue across her lips and gasped when he jerked towards her and swiped his tongue against hers before she could pull it back into her mouth. She moaned and rubbed her tongue against his, sending electric pulses all the way down to her toes whenever her tongue touched his. He lifted a hand up to her face and forced her mouth to open wider as he continued playing with her tongue, giving her just the right amount of encouragement to mirror his movements.

"Take them off Mulder, please…" she said as she flicked her tongue up the underside of his tongue and grinded her hips against him; under normal circumstances, the sheer aggressiveness of her grinding hips would have been painful, but right now it was the most glorious thing he'd ever experienced. If she could do this to him clothed, he couldn't wait to feel her, to _really_ feel her.

He rocked his body back until he was on his knees and he pushed his jeans off before sliding her boxers off. He stared down at her, knees bent with her legs parted, inviting him in as she stroked her breasts. He leaned down and kissed her thighs, breathing in deeply before he parted her swollen lips, sliding his tongue upwards until he reached her clit. He opened his mouth and grinded his face against her center, humming loudly which sent vibrations racing across her clit and caused her legs to tense and close around his head, holding into place as she squirmed above him.

"Ooooh Mulder, feels so good. Mmmmm, you're going to make me come." She gasped as her hand dove into his hair and began pulling on his hair, not to draw him away but to keep him held against her.

He smiled and slid his tongue inside her, sucking her wetness into his mouth and lapping at her folds. He slid a finger into her and pumped in and out of her, causing her wetness to coat his hand and drip down her thighs. "You taste so good, it makes me so hard" he said as he added a second finger and began grinding into her harder. She began grunting and pulling his hair harder, so he lowered his head back down and flicked his tongue against her clit before sucking on it hard until he felt her begin convulsing.

She screamed his name like a mantra, over and over until the waves of her orgasm slowed to ripples. He ran his tongue up against her folds and felt her tremble. He hummed as he lowered his body onto hers, pushing her into the mattress. Her arms were heavy but she managed to lift them and wrap them around his neck, pulling in for a kiss, a wanton moan escaping her lips as she tasted herself on his tongue. "I think all the neighbors know my name now" he laughed as he gently rubbed his erection against her still pulsing folds.

She bit down on her lip and smiled. "I guess it's time they find out what mine is." Her hand moved between them, sliding against her center as she rubbed her wetness onto her hand and then she slid her hand down his throbbing cock, soaking him in her moisture. He moaned and threw his head back, his mouth falling open as a loud, drawn out moan filled the air.

She guided his penis to her center and put her other hand on his butt, pulling him closer until his shaft began sliding inside her tight body. "Holy fucking shit. So hot, so fucking tight." He growled as he pushed into her in one steady stroke. It seemed like he pushed into her forever, more than filling her up when he bottomed out and felt his scrotum rub against her ass.

"Mulder, you're…" she gasped as she tossed her head back onto the pillow and raised her hips against him, "killing me" she finished as he pulled out and pushed back into her.

"Too much?" he said with a smile on his face as he continued his slow strokes, perversely aroused that his size was hurting her.

"Mmmhmmm, and I fucking love it." She said as she rocked her hips down and opened her legs wider, letting him slide deeper into her.

He kissed her quickly before shifting up onto his knees and speeding up his thrusts, slamming his hips into her with a bruising intensity. "Yes!" she screamed and her hand came up to pinch her nipple.

"You like it to hurt? You want me to bruise your body and claim it as my own? You want me to pound into your small tight body until your numb and all you can feel is my hard cock demanding complete surrender? How hard do you want it? Until all you can see is stars?"

"Yes, I want it that hard—as hard as you can. Make it hurt, please make it hurt."

He grunted on as he pounded into her, ramming all of his weight into her hips and then grinding his hips upward, letting his pubic bone rub against her clit before he pulled out and repeated the process over and over and over again. "God, your small little body makes me feel huge."

Scully smiled and hummed as she raked her fingernails down his chest, "Mmmmm, I can feel you in my throat." She said as her other hand shakingly went to grip her throat.

"Fuck" he grunted and slammed into her harder. There was no way to describe the emotions coursing through his veins. He was drunk and now that he had tasted her and felt her warmth surround him, he never wanted to be sober again. He dropped his hand down and pushed his fingers against her center, spreading her folds open as he watched his thick cock slide into her. He rubbed his thumb against her clit and gasped when he felt her inner muscles squeeze him tighter, making his balls tighten and draw up.

He sighed and gritted his teeth, retreating smoothly and ramming back into her, rotating his hips when he bottomed out so that he could reach a slightly different angle with every thrust, until he hit the area that made her thrash and moan the most. He immediately stopped and held firm in that spot, barely moving the tip of his cock back and forth while she gasped and whimpered beneath him.

"Move, please move." She begged as she ran her fingers through her hair and then scraped her fingernails down her neck.

He leaned forward and kissed the trails her nails left behind, gently running his tongue down the track marks. "Don't mark up this beautiful skin, let me do it" he whispered against her skin before he began sucking at the pulse on her neck, pulling her skin between his teeth and running his tongue against it.

She whimpered and pushed her hips against him, moving her hands up to grip the headboard so she could push and pull her hips against him. He got the hint and began thrusting into her again, his lips not letting up on their assault. "Touch me, I want to feel it all. I need you."

He balanced his weight on one arm and brought his other hand up to her breast, lightly running his finger around her areola and watching her nipple pucker and harden. When she gasped and arched her back, he covered her mouth with his, letting his tongue dive into her mouth and run across the front of her teeth before twisting and teasing her tongue. She felt the blood rush to her head as she grew dizzy from the intensity of it, the room behind them blurred and she had to shut her eyes.

She felt her stomach tighten as he began plowing into her again, flexing his hips and grinding against her. "Fuck, you're better than any dream. I've never been this hard before—squeezing me so tight it's painful." He grunted as he twisted her nipple between his fingers while he began sucking on her other breast.

Her entire body felt like it was balancing on the edge of a cliff, threatening to topple over it with every brutal thrust. She felt her orgasm begin building as she watched him fuck her, slamming into her at a brutal pace. "I'm so close, keep fucking me… just like that…don't stop…" she panted.

He groaned and rose off her, his hands going to her hips and lifting her body up as he thrust into her, forcing her to roll her hips and grind her center against him. "Oh yea, take that cock baby." He grunted as he slammed into her, matching her moan as her muscles began squeezing him. "Mmmm" he hummed as he pulled out and surged back into her, slapping her outer thigh with his hand as he pumped into her. The shock and the pain mixed with the intense pleasure and sent her sky rocketing over the edge of that cliff, shrieking as her legs locked up and her toes curled, her thighs closing together and trapping Mulder inside of her, not letting him withdraw as her orgasm flooded over her and shook her body.

When she clamped down on him and he felt her inner walls pulsing, his vision burst into a million colors and he clawed at her hips, screaming her name as he felt his cock throb and burn as he began to empty into her, his balls clenching violently as he pumped her body full of his sperm.

Her body was still squeezing his so tightly that she could feel every twitch and throb of his cock as he rode out his orgasm. He groaned and her name along with some lovely confessions but she couldn't muster the strength the pay attention to his words. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her cheeks, wiping the sweat from her face.

"So baby, how was that for a Fuck Favor?" he laughed as he kissed her lips.

"Is that what we're calling it?"

"Yea, I think it's got a nice ring to it."

"Well I think it was a wonderful Fuck Favor. I'd like 10 more please."

He shook his head and smiled down at her, "nope, you have to earn it."

"I think I just did. I don't think I've ever felt you get that hard before."

"What do you mean, Scully? That was our _first_ time." He smiled as he kissed her again.

"I love you—and I love that you did that for me" she whispered against his lips before she kissed him sweetly, sucking and licking at his lips.

"Dana, I'd do anything for you. I'll make every time feel like the first time if that's what it takes to keep you next to me."

"I always want to be next to you." She sighed as she rubbed her hands down his back.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. You want to finish your dinner? You hardly ate anything at all." He said as he ran his finger down her cheek, the worry shining from his eyes.

"Um, I feel pretty full." She said with a smile as her hand fluttered down to her lower stomach as she rubbed her skin.

He laughed and pulled out of her, causing her to whimper when he fell completely from her body. "How about now?" he asked as he kissed her nose, rolled off the bed and picked up their discarded plates, bringing them back to the bed and sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"No thanks, you filled me up" she sighed as she stretched like a cat and pulled the sheets over the lower half of her body.

"Please try and eat something. I hate it when you don't eat."

"Mulder, I'm fine."

"Just eat—two bites. I worry about you."

"I'm not a child, I can take care of myself." She said, her tone sending him a clear warning.

"I _want_ to take care of you, Scully. Let me take care you, please." He said, his eyes beginning to slightly swell as they watered up.

She sat up and leaned in closer to him, looking deep into his brown eyes. It wasn't the words he had said, it was the way he said them—his words were full of hidden meanings and unspoken significance that he was hiding from her. "Mulder… what are you saying?"

Just then his phone started ringing. Scully put her hand on his arm but he brushed her off and pulled his pants back on as he fumbled for his phone before it went to voicemail.

"Mulder" he said as he zipped his jeans, winking at Scully before stepping outside, closing the door and shutting Scully out of whatever conversation he was having.

"Fox, I just got your message. Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mrs. Scully. I just need to talk to someone and you're the only one I could think to come to. Do you have a minute?" his hands began shaking and his words were choked out as a stuttering mess.

"Absolutely honey. Is it about Dana?" Maggie asked, her hands clenching nervously against the couch cushion. Mulder never got nervous. In seven years, she had never heard him fall over his words—even when Dana was threatening to shoot and kill him, he displayed the utmost level of self confidence.

"Yes ma'am, it is."

.

.

.

Sorry it took me so long to post! I've been sick this week and was zoned out most of the time. Next chapter will be more about Mulder's newly developed feelings and will have some Bill scenes since that was requested. I've also decided that Mulder's 'Fuck Favor' will stem its own separate story that I will start posting once I finish this story completely. You'll see why once I've revealed what he chooses :))

As always, if you enjoyed this please please please leave me a review, you have no idea how inspiring your words can be!


	10. The Scully Screwdriver

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 10: The Scully Screwdriver by AnarchyX-Phile**

Mulder held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he tucked his hands under his arms, his breath fogging up in the cold air as he breathed deeply and tried to rein in his nerves. He glanced back at Scully's hotel room door and frowned.

He had very few secrets that he kept hidden from Scully, especially now—but his relationship with Maggie Scully was one secret he hoped she never found out about. It had started out innocently enough when Scully was diagnosed with cancer. When she had finally admitted it to her family, Maggie was naturally distraught. Her only living daughter was dying.

The only two words Scully would say throughout the entire ordeal were "I'm fine," which drove Maggie absolutely crazy. Not wanting to smother Dana and drive her even further away, Maggie had turned to the only other person she could: Fox.

At first, their phone calls were short and awkward, he would always reassure her that Dana was okay and hadn't had any nose bleeds or dizzy spells. He was never forthcoming with any information other than Dana's physical health—he still wasn't, and Maggie respected him for that; he didn't want to betray Dana's trust—and she knew trust was an important issue for him. But then he started asking her advice, "what does it mean when she raps her fingernails on the table?" "Why does she get quiet and not talk to him for hours if _someone_ (i.e. him) compliments her?" "What should I do if she's mad? Give her space or go talk to her?"

For every question he asked, she asked one in return. At first, she would try and weasel more information about Dana from him, but he cleverly avoided answering them so she had turned to asking him about his own life. Dana so rarely spoke about him in a non-professional way and Maggie had always been curious about the man her daughter relied so heavily on. As weeks turned into months which rolled into years, Fox and Maggie had become rather close. He would always end their phone calls by thanking her for giving him a taste of something he didn't have any more—a mother—and Maggie loved him dearly for giving her a peek into her daughter's life again.

Over time, he had begun looking forward to their phone calls—while he loved and truly missed his mother, they were never very close. He had felt more like a hindrance when she had been alive and he had kept most of his true self hidden away out of fear that she would be disappointed or even embarrassed to find out how paranoid and… _spooky_ he was. Unfortunately, or fortunately (whichever way you wanted to look at it) Maggie Scully had heard all about Mulder's _uniqueness_ before she had ever met him. There was no reason to hide from her. It was liberating.

But if Scully knew they were talking behind her back… _about_ her, geesh, he didn't want to be in the same room with her if she ever found out. Ouch!

He heard Maggie sigh, "Fox, you're scaring me. Are you sure you two aren't in any trouble?"

"Maggie, we're both fine. I promise. We've…become…involved." He brought his hand up to his forehead and rolled his eyes. How in the hell are you suppose to tell a mother that you've started sleeping with her daughter?

"Involved in what? Something undercover?" she was grasping at straws but Mulder was being more mysterious and vague than he normally was.

He sighed and felt sick, leaning over the edge of the sidewalk as he felt his dinner begin rising up his stomach. "I mean… we're romantically involved."

"Oh… well…" Maggie stuttered, "Fox. It's about time" she finally said with a soft chuckle as her lips lifted into a huge smile.

"What?" Mulder breathed as his brows furrowed.

"I honestly expected to hear this ages ago. Tell me, who kissed who first?"

Mulder couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, this sounds like a mother/daughter conversation topic."

"I can see you blushing from here. _Come on_ , Dana never tells me anything." Maggie laughed, her spirits completely lifted.

He sighed and shook his head, "you've embarrassed me," his cheeks burning red.

"I can't help it, that's just what mothers do. Tell me."

He sighed and shook his head, "I kissed her" he admitted quietly with a smile.

"Good for you, son." She smiled.

He couldn't help the goofy grin that lifted his lips. "On an official date, Maggie, with candle light and everything." he bragged, wanting her to understand that it wasn't a spur of the moment reaction while out on a case or stuck in the office all day. It was more than that. Before he could continue, Scully swung open the hotel room door and handed him his shirt, "Mulder, put some clothes on" she said, a little more loudly than necessary.

He tried to cover up the phone speaker before she finished her sentence, but judging by Maggie's gasp and giggle, he had failed miserably. He jerked his shirt from Scully's hand and gave her a hard look before turning and walking into his own room, closing the door and drowning out Scully's laughter.

"It's not like it sounds." He said into the phone, even though it was _exactly_ like it sounded.

"Dana has always been a handful." Maggie smiled.

"More than a handful" he agreed and then slammed his hand against his forehead again. Did he just make a sex joke about her daughter? Winner move of the night.

She seemed to catch on to his discomfort, "Yes, I can definitely see you blushing now."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"You've made me a very happy woman." She said sweetly.

"Well, this little confession isn't exactly the reason I called. I need to ask you a question. A very serious question. But...I don't really know where to begin."

Maggie's eyes widen and she felt her stomach drop. "Just ask me, there's no need to worry."

"You know that there's really no one in my life other than Dana…and you," he added quickly so she wouldn't get her feelings hurt. "I don't have any family left and the few friends I have are all work acquaintances and I don't feel this is an appropriate conversation to have with them."

A sliver of Maggie's heart broke. It had taken two years of phone calls before Mulder finally told her about his sister going missing, about how his biological father was a horrible, untrustworthy man, and then his mother died. What little family he had had left was wiped away. She hated hearing how alone he was—and without Dana, he'd have no one.

"Do you think I should ask her to marry me?" he blurted out.

"Oh Fox," she sighed, her throat tightening. She had spent the last year trying to accept the fact that Dana would very likely never marry, and now with one phone call—all her dreams for her daughter finally were falling into place. "Are you asking me for my permission?"

"No ma'am. I'm asking you if you _think_ I should ask for your permission." As soon as he said it, he knew he had way overthought this. "I mean, do you think I would be good for her? That I could be a good husband?"

"I believe you would try your best."

"But is my best good enough for her?"

"If her father was alive, he'd say that there was no man alive that's good enough for Dana." His throat tightened and he sat down on the bed with his head hanging low. "But William never had the pleasure of meeting you or I think he would have changed his mind about that."

"You really think so?" He let out a long, drawn out sigh as he laid back against the bed. "Can I take you out to dinner when we get back into town? There's something I would like to ask you now."

"When do you think you'll be home?"

"Are you free on Monday night?"

"For you, I'll clear my schedule" she smiled as her hand went to her heart.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Sounds good. Oh, and I'm going to call Dana and tell her but I may as well tell you now since I've got you on the phone. I'm planning a family dinner next Saturday. I expect you both to be there." She said, her tone turning severe as a warning for him not to make any excuses to try and weasel out of being in the same room as Bill Scully.

"Yes ma'am." He sighed as he ran his hand down his face.

"I'll try and control Bill's temper and you do your best with Dana, I'd like for this to go well…especially now."

"I'll do my best. Oh, and Maggie? Thank you—for all _this_."

"Just make her happy, Fox. And as long as you're happy too, that's all I care about."

.

.

.

He closed his eyes as his mind dove into the thoughts that he had been going over all day. Marriage. It was huge. He looked at his life, at his apartment, at his attitude and knew that he needed to step it up. He wasn't in his 20s anymore; a bachelor pad and his self absorption wasn't the type of atmosphere a man needed to bring a woman into. He needed to give her a home, stability…basically, everything he wasn't.

A home. That thought alone made him sick. He had always wanted to live in a house—he was tired of noisy apartment neighbors—but now that he knew just how loud he and Scully could be at night…and in the morning… and sometimes in the afternoon, he'd love not having to worry about waking up the neighbors. But a house. He owed three houses already, but they had belonged to his mother and he felt like it would be creepy to move into one of them. He could sell one and use that money to buy another one…

He jerked up into a sitting position when he heard his door click open. "Are you off the phone now?" Scully asked as she walked over to the bed and laid down next to him, looking up at the ceiling as she tried to figure out what he was staring at it so intently.

She finally gave up and got back up off the bed and got in between his legs, unzipping his pants and pulling them down. He lifted his head up to look at her with a smile on his. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He lifted his hips and let her slide his pants and boxers off his legs. She gripped his cock and pumped her hand down to the base.

"I need to ask for a favor."

"Oh yea, well you already used the one favor you had banked. What makes you think you get another?" He gasped as he felt her fingernails glide roughly against his shaft.

"Oh I'll earn it, don't worry about that. Mom just called, she wants to have a family dinner next weekend. She insisted you come." She looked down at his penis and laughed when she realized what she had said.

He swatted her hand away and leaned upright, reaching for his boxers. Scully's brows furrowed, "Mulder, we were in the middle of something."

"Yea, well the sure way to mess up a nice hand job is to mention your mother."

She crinkled her eyes and she grinned slightly as she rose to her feet before walking around and looking at his messy room. "So we get the pleasure of spending some quality time with Bill. That'll be fun, right?" Mulder said as he finished zipping up his jeans, so deadpan that Scully couldn't help but laugh at his misery.

"Oh don't get me started! I love him but he has been a real jackass these past few years."

"Yea, well it won't get any easier when we tell them about us."

"I've been thinking about that." She said as she sat down next to him again. "Look Mulder, I was in a relationship once that I had to keep hidden—it tore me apart, and I swore I'd never be in another relationship that I couldn't talk freely about. I want us to tell my mother."

Fuck. Well, he had already ruined that little surprise. "Sure, we can get there early and talk to her before dinner."

"I was thinking about doing it before then. Let's take her out next week. We'll drive up there after work on Monday and make a whole night of it. I think it'll be fun."

"I uh… I already have plans for Monday, and I believe you said you had a hot date."

"What kind of plans do you have?" she asked skeptically.

"I do have a life, Scully." He said wounded.

She arched her eyebrows and propped her hands on her hips. Shit.

"Let's take Maggie out on Thursday—that way I can take you out Tuesday and Wednesday to make sure you don't change your mind about telling her." He kissed her hand and stood up, moving to the mini fridge and riffling through it until he pulled out the alcohol and orange juice he had stocked up on before leaving DC. He waved the bottles in front of her face as he went to the bathroom and grabbed two plastic cups off the sink. "I think it's time to play a game." He said as he sat down on the floor and patted the carpet next to him.

Scully shook her head but sat down next to him, curling her legs under her body. "What kind of game?"

"A very, _very_ adult game."

"Hmmm, sounds interesting." She said as she lifted the bottles up and looked at their labels.

"Never Have I Ever. The rules are simple. If one of us has done something the other hasn't, then you take a drink. If neither one of us have done it, then we both take off an article of clothing."

"Mmmm, sounds even more interesting. You first" she said as she opened the vodka and poured the glasses half-full before filling them the rest of the way up with orange juice.

"Okay. The pressure is on. Never Have I Ever…had someone walk in on me while having sex."

"Mulder, that's a lie! _I_ walked in on you."

His brows furrowed as he thought back until he remembered what she was talking about. "I wouldn't have had sex with her—god, she just jumped me!"

"I don't remember you putting up much of a fight."

"Oh there was a fight there, she was a horrible kisser." His face grimaced as his nostrils flared in disgust at the memory. "So which is it Scully, have you or haven't you?"

Scully smiled and lowered her eyes, moving to pick up the glass and busting out laughing when Mulder's mouth gaped open. "I'm just kidding, get that shirt off." She said as she started pulling on the hem of his shirt, tugging it over his head as her fingers moved to run through his chest hair. She lifted her arms over her head and wiggled her eyebrows, smiling when she felt him begin inching her shirt off her. It seemed to take him forever, but she was finally free of her shirt and watching him squirm as he got a look at her newest negligee. It wasn't nearly as skimpy as the green outfit, but this one was transparent and had captured Mulder's complete attention.

"It never gets easier seeing you like this." He whispered as he leaned forward; he slanted his mouth over hers and tasted her lips, swallowing her gasp as he swept his tongue inside, making slow and lazy circles as he soaked up the electric sparks passing between them.

"I thought we were playing a game" Scully panted against his lips once he gave her moment to breathe.

"It's your turn." He said, quickly kissing the corner of her lip before leaning back away from her.

"Never Have I Ever…had a threesome."

Mulder's head fell to the side as his eyes closed; shaking his head, he lifted the cup to his mouth and turned it up, drinking it in two big gulps. It was a few long seconds before he gathered the nerve to look up at her. "What can I say? Brits love an American accent."

It was her turn to gape at him. She didn't know why she was so shocked—she had joked for years that he was Mr. Porn King—maybe it wasn't so far off.

"Don't look at me like that." He said shyly, fumbling as he refilled his cup and sat it back in between them.

"No, it's not that…I was just looking forward to taking off your pants." She said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Your turn."

"Umm, Never Have I Ever…had sex with someone more than 5 years older than me."

She wrinkled her nose at him and gave him a hard look. She picked up her glass and drank it. As she refilled the glass, mixing in more vodka this time than orange juice, she tried to think of the craziest thing she had ever done. Well, having sex in a Federal Office Building…twice…was definitely top on that list—as was giving a hand job in a restaurant.

"Never have I Ever…been tied up and fucked." She whispered the last half of the sentence as if she were afraid someone was listening in on them, all breathy and quiet. It made Mulder's cock swell.

"Let me help you take those pants off." He said as he leaned towards her, pushing her back until she was lying on the floor. He kissed her stomach through the thin mesh material of the negligee as he began sliding her pajama pants off. That's when he noticed that she hadn't put his boxers on when she redressed and when he pulled the pants down her legs, he realized why. The bottoms of the negligee were mesh French knickers and she had a pair of black thigh highs on.

Mulder's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Good god woman. You are beautiful." He licked his lips. He wanted to lick her but didn't know where to start. His cock ached as his skin stretched to the max. He could feel his pulse throbbing inside his jeans but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her face. His heart felt like it was going to explode inside his chest and his stomach had fallen permanently to the floor. "I can't be this lucky. I keep waiting for the shoe to drop. There's no way you love me."

He leaned over her and kissed her hesitantly, as if she were a vision that would disappear. In truth, he had had this vision a hundred times over the years and she had always faded away before now. But this was different. Now, he could feel the fine coarseness of her negligee rub against his skin, he could feel her full lips part as her tongue flicked against his lips, he could feel her breath rush into his mouth as she gasped, feel the pain on the backs of his arms as she dug her fingernails into his skin and hung on for the ride. She was real. This was real.

She pushed him onto his back and rolled on top of him, kissing him hard and stealing the air from his lungs before she kissed down his chest and came to his waistband. "You think I can do it?" she asked as she began biting at the button trying to get it unfastened without using her hands.

"Do your best, I'll find something for these beautiful hands to do." He said as he pulled on her wrists until her palms were covering his nipples. She bit and bit at the button until she finally got it unsnapped, then her little teeth went for the zipper, holding the metal in her teeth as she slowly worked her head downwards. When she was done, she lifted up with an insanely proud look on her face and Mulder couldn't help but grab her and kiss her. Maybe he was this lucky.

As his tongue plunged in and out of her mouth, her hot little hands lowered his pants to the floor, They broke apart abruptly when they nearly spilled their drinks and the opened bottle of orange juice. "So you've never been tied up and fucked, huh? I'll change that." Mulder smiled as she blushed. He winked at her as they resettled back in their places.

"Never have I ever…had sex in a car."

Scully's mouth fell open. Well, she most definitely had—there weren't too many places a professor and a student could go to have sex, especially if that professor was married. She had had sex in all sorts of degrading places, a car was, regrettably, nowhere near the bottom of that list. She drank her glass and ran her hand down her cheek. Her skin was beginning to get warm and she was beginning to regret not eating more dinner—but she'd never admit that to Mulder. "I'll change that for you" she said as she put her hand on his leg and began kneading his thigh.

"I hope so."

She cleared her throat. "Never Have I Ever...had an orgasm in Skinner's office" Yes the alcohol was certainly getting to her. She was shocked speechless when Mulder picked up his glass and chugged it, wiping his lip on the back of his hand when he was finished and grinning stupidly at her.

"And believe me, it was definitely not because of the Skin Man. You and I were having a very heated debate, which had made me rock hard, and then you did the ultimate move-four of the most delicious actions all rolled together in one simple moment. You licked your lip, but then you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and bit down, and then you tucked your hair behind your ears, and then, to drive it home, you rolled your eyes closed. I exploded...and left the room."

"What? I had no idea." Scully smiled as she rested her head back against the carpet and laughed. He gave her an unbelievably embarrassed grin and refilled his cup as he tried to think of something she very obviously hadn't done, something that would let him take off that beautiful piece of mesh so he could touch her skin. "Never Have I Ever…been with someone of the same sex."

An open smile passed her lips as she scooted closer to him, sliding into his lap and rotating her hips as she settled in on top of him. "Undress me baby." He grinned and licked her neck as his hand went to her back and began untying the laces that held her top together. Without waiting for it to be taken completely off her, he leaned down and sucked on her breast, pulling as much as he could into his mouth while his tongue flicked over her nipple. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck biting at his hair as she ran her fingers through it. He pushed at her bottoms until they had slid far enough down that he could slid his fingers across her folds.

"Damn Scully, you're drenched." He said as he smiled and looked up at her.

"And you thought there was no way I could love you." She gasped as she wiggled her hips and began tugging down his boxers.

"Never Have I Ever…um…" she knew what she wanted to say but wasn't sure how to phrase it. "done it…69 style…" Mulder's eyebrows raised and he flipped them until she was laying on her back on the floor. He reached for the closest glass and put his hand on her stomach as he tilted the glass forward and poured the screwdriver into her navel, smiling when she gasped at its coldness against her skin. When she breathed in, the liquid rose out of her belly button and began streaming down the sides of her stomach. Mulder just smiled and lowered his head, his tongue coming out to clean her sides before licking his way to her belly button and sucking the juice from her body.

"Well there are no clothes left to take off," He hadn't ever 69ed either, it was much to intimate but now he wanted it more than anything else, just like he wanted to cover her body completely in orange juice and slowly get her clean again. He moved up to her breasts and splashed the mixed drink on her chest, watching it coat and run off her mounds as he lowered his head and hummed before he slid his tongue across her skin. "So delicious" he moaned as he sucked hard on her nipple and lifted his hand to tangle into her hair and pull on it. Her hands came up to his back as she pressed her fingers tightly into his muscles, pulling him closer to her.

He was diligent and very thorough, taking twice as long as it should have to clean her breasts, which left her a purring mess. He moved down her body, his eyes raking across her skin as he tried to decide what to taste next when he came to her vagina. Yep. That was definitely his next stop.

He tipped the glass forward again and dumped half of the glass into her crotch, making her squeal and begin writhing her lower body. He smiled devilishly at her but before he could lower his head she sat up, soaking the floor under her in alcohol and crawled on top of him, flattening him out on the floor before turning around and edging down his body until her head was lying on his thigh next to his bobbing erection. Her thighs were lying next to his head, so he grabbed a leg in each hand and spread them apart, looking down at her welcoming, slick center. Their height differences made this a little awkward…but beautifully so.

She craned her neck and looked behind her, watching him duck his head down and slide a finger against her folds, mixing the screwdriver with her wetness. She hummed and turned her attention back to his shaft; as she stuck her tongue out and ran it around the base of his cock, he hummed in the back of his throat as his tongue darted out and parted her folds, flicking it roughly against her sensitive skin.

Their moans filled the room, each driving the other crazy as their vibrations heightened their arousal. Scully raised up and lowered her mouth onto his bulging shaft, sucking and tightening her lips around him as she bobbed up and down, twisting her head from side to side and moving her hands down to play with his balls.

She couldn't help the thankful sigh that escaped her lips when she felt his hands gently spreading apart her ass while his mouth continued laving at her clit. With his free hand, he grabbed the glass off the floor next to him and dumped the rest of the drink against her center again, but this time, instead of soaking the floor under her, his chest became a sticky wonderful mess as the screwdriver and her arousal dripped onto his chest. He greedily began sucking at her again, swirling his tongue, moving it back and forth as he gently sucked on her skin, licking the sweetness from her. He started easing a finger into her anus, watching his long finger stretch her sphincter open. She hummed and he felt it travel down the length of his cock as she deep throated him.

She parted her legs further apart and grinded her hips against his face, driving his finger deeper into her as she ripped her mouth off him and gasped, throwing her head back and looking at the ceiling as she screamed. "Fuck, that feels so good baby…so damn good." She yelled before she lowered her lips back onto him and began moving up and down fast, sucking as hard as she could while twisting her hand against the base of his cock. She tried to devote her entire attention to giving him the best blow job ever, to make him feel even a sliver of what he was making her feel but the thrust of his finger inside her was stealing all her attention.

She took a deep breath and lowered herself completely onto him, not stopping until her nose bumped against his scrotum. She held him there, deep in her throat for a few seconds…and then she swallowed and without warning, his release was ripped from his body, his cock jerking inside her throat as he spurt inside her and screamed her name against her vagina, as he thrusted into her mouth.

He growled and bit down on her clit and rammed his finger all the way inside her anus, swirling it around as he felt her orgasm rising up. His softened cock fell from her mouth as she moaned and grinded against him before her joints locked up and she came, her moisture flooding out of her body until it dripped on his chest despite his best effort to lick and swallow it all up. But her orgasm wasn't tampering off, every time it began to ease up, he would twist his finger in her ass and it would send her over the edge again, screaming his name and begging for more. He added a second finger and her entire body shook uncontrollably as she lost her voice in a silent scream. He wrapped his free arm around her back so that he could try and stabilize her thrashing so she didn't hurt herself. "Don't stop coming for me baby. It's so beautiful" He screamed as he slammed his fingers into her, slapping her ass hard and smiling when he saw the slight redness appear on her skin from his handprint. He groaned and flicked his tongue against her clit again, feeling her shuddering reach its height before her entire body collapsed, her head falling limply on the floor as her arms dropped away from him.

He softly kissed her center before sliding out from under her and picking her up to take her to the bed. He checked on her breathing, kissed her forehead, and went into the bathroom to start running them a bath. As he watched the tub fill up with steaming water, he ran a finger down his chest, through the Scully Screwdriver mixed drink still lingering on his skin and brought it to his lips, licking the fingertip clean. Yes. He was definitely going to ask her.

He turned the water off and went back into the bedroom, pulling her limp body into his arms before easing them down into the hot bath, resting his head against the back wall as he sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll love you for the rest of my life" he promised as he grabbed hold of her hand and brought it up to lay on her chest, his thumb lightly tracing her ring finger on her left hand as he fell asleep.

.

.

.

Well this turned out to be a longer scene than I had originally planned, I guess the Bill scene will come NEXT chapter.

I am loving all the requests and reviews! Some are a little overwhelming, and while I can't do a non-angst version of the complete series (202 original series episodes, +2 movies, + 6 revival episodes = a lifelong project!) what I can do is write non-angst versions of specific episodes. I've already posted one about the Jersey Devil, so if you have an episode you'd love to see altered in my own little, dirty, non-angst way, let me know (review or private message) and I'll work on getting it written ;) I like the idea of a parallel universe story where Scully and Mulder aren't partners but still work together. And with Scully as a pathologist, how awesome would lab sex be?! Am I RIGHT?!

6,000 views in one month- wow! Keep it up readers!


	11. The Other Dinner

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 11: The Other Dinner by AnarchyX-Phile**

When Scully woke up, her fingertips were wrinkled and the bathwater was cold. She turned her head and looked back at Mulder; his head was leaned back against the wall with his mouth open, breathing deeply. She noticed he slept much more often now and felt her stomach tighten knowing that she had helped him find something that had eluded him so well over the years. She pried her hands out of his grasp and stood up, her legs feeling weak and wobbly.

She reached and grabbed a towel off the rack and dried off, walking out into the bedroom and pulling a clean shirt out of his suitcase to slip over her body. She pulled her hair into a short pony tail and walked back into the bathroom, sitting down on the edge of the tub and running her fingers through his hair.

"Fox, wake up so we can go to sleep" she crooned as she leaned down and unplugged the drain, letting the water drain away. He opened his eyes and bolted upright, sending the water sloshing from side to side. "Easy baby" she said, her hands moving under his arms to help him stand up while she handed him her towel.

He stepped out of the tub and dried off, following her out into the bedroom as he dug in his bag for a clean pair of boxers. "I guess it's a good thing we're headed home soon, with you wearing all my clothes—I'm just about out." He yawned as he eyed the shirt she was wearing.

"You can have it back if you're going to be an ass about it."

"Honey, I will always be an ass if he means you'll strip for me. But keep it, I'd hate for those perfect breasts to get cold." He crawled into bed and burrowed under the blankets, holding up one corner until she slid in next to him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head in the crook of his arm.

He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close to him, not releasing his firm grip until her leg was laying curled top of his waist and his hand was resting on his rib cage He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "night baby" he said, already nodding off.

Scully kissed his chest and smiled, "love…you…" she breathed, already snoring lightly.

.

They woke up slowly; still clinging together. Scully had a slight hangover so Mulder agreed to drive to the closest diner and pick up breakfast and coffee while she took a shower and got ready.

As he stood looking at the menu, scratching his head, a waitress stepped over and offered to help him. He chuckled as he wondered how pathetically lost his face must look for her to come talk to him. "My uh, _wife_ has a hangover and I'm not quite sure what I should take back to her." He didn't know why he had called Scully that, but it had felt good so he went with it.

The girl nodded and smiled. "I'll get you both some coffee and a couple bottles of water. What kind of food does she like?"

"The gross, healthy kind" he laughed.

The waitress nodded and smiled, jotting down a list on her order pad. "Have a seat and give me a few minutes, I'll take care the order"

Within 20 minutes, Mulder was back in his hotel room, setting up the food on the bed and knocking softly at the bathroom door.

"Mulder" Scully laughed over the sound of the shower spray. "Why are you knocking?"

He shrugged and swung open the door. "No idea" he chuckled as he went to the mirror and started shaving while she finished showering. "I cooked breakfast and set the table. I'm getting good at this domestic stuff" he mumbled as he guided the blade down his chin.

"I had no idea you were such a homemaker." She said as she stepped out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her small body and her hair slicked over her ears. Mulder's stomach tightened as her words hit him like a pile of bricks. God, for her he'd be anything.

She slipped his shirt back on and walked outside, her eyes widening as she saw the food spread across their bed. "Damn, did you buy the whole restaurant?" she asked as she picked up her coffee cup and took a big gulp. "Did you remember…"

"Aspirin" Mulder finished as he handed her two white pills and a bottle of water and dabbed some shaving crème off his upper lip before sitting down to his breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast.

She swallowed the medicine and went and sat down on the edge of the bed, picking up a styrofoam bowl of oatmeal with blueberries sprinkled on top. "Mulder, I…this feels really nice." She said quietly as she lifted the spoon to her lips and smiled at him.

"I've been thinking Scully, let's catch a flight tonight. I want to be home, I'm tired of bouncing between hotel rooms."

"Well, we'll just be bouncing between apartments back in DC"

"We don't have to…" he blurted out, instantly closing his mouth and cringing. Oops.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, hurry up and eat so we can pack. We can head straight to the airport as soon as we're done with the autopsy."

"Well, if that's what you want."

Mulder looked at her and could tell he'd hurt her feelings by brushing her off, so he swallowed a mouthful of eggs and he reached out and grabbed the edge of her shirt sleeve, tugging on it gently until he got her attention. "What I _want_ is you naked in this bed with me. Come up here and feed me." He begged with a smile, tugging harder on her sleeve until she slowly eased towards him.

.

.

.

For the first time since starting this case, they were not late to a scheduled meeting. They busted through the doors of the morgue with two minutes left to spare before their meeting started. "I'll get something from the vending machine." Mulder whispered quietly as he went off searching for a break room.

Yes, they had had an entire bed full of wonderful, cooked food…but once Mulder had pulled her into bed next to him and thoroughly devoured her…again, they found that their bed-full of food had become a floor-full of food.

They knew firsthand the kind of stuff that went on in hotel room floors, they contributed quite a few of their own germs to the mix last night, and Scully deemed all the food as 'contaminated' and dumped it all in the trash—even the banana that Mulder gotten down on his hands and knees and begged her to eat so he could watch her.

After she had introduced herself to the coroner and began putting on a lab coat and safety glasses, Mulder walked in waving two packets of powered donuts and a can of coke. "Mulder, this is Tracey Lason." Scully said as she took one of the packets of donuts and tore into it, eating the first one in one large bite.

Mulder nodded his head towards the man and smiled as he swallowed a donut and extended his hand out towards the man. "You staying while we tear into this thing?"

"Uh, no Mr. Mulder—this is a little out of my depth here, and well over my pay grade. I just ask that you not destroy anything and do not remove any evidence from this building." His face was kind but his voice was stern. Mulder acted like an eight year old and crossed his finger over his heart as he jumped up onto the counter and began eating a second donut.

Scully was fluttering around the room making sure all the equipment she needed was within arm's length and was plugged in; once she made the first cut, the coroner was gone.

Before she turned on the tape recorder, Mulder smiled at her and wagged his eyebrows, "I could do _it_ here" he laughed.

"You could do _it_ anywhere" she laughed.

He took a deep breath in through his nose and forced himself not to cringe at the acidic smell of the cleaners they used. "Mmmm, it smells better than a bed of roses."

"Well, it does at least smell better than your apartment." She turned the tape recorder on and began the autopsy.

.

.

.

Six hours later, Mulder pulled the car into a street parking spot in front of Scully's building and turned the ignition off. He ran his hands down his face and sighed wearily.

"Are you coming up?" Scully asked as she gathered up her trash and slid her shoes back on.

"No, I don't think so. I've got some things I need to get done at my place."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." He said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Will you call me when you get home?"

"Of course" he smiled as he kissed her again.

She returned his smiled and kissed him back, "Will you dream of me tonight?"

"Just like I have every night for the past 6 years." He slicked his tongue across her lips and put his hand on her back, pulling her closer to him. She moaned and parted her lips, sucking his lips into her mouth as she tasted the salt from his sunflower seeds.

"Are you coming up now?" she asked breathlessly as she loosened the knot on his tie.

He rolled his eyes closed and put his hand over her hand to keep her from movie. "No. We both need sleep or there's no way we can have the amount of crazy, hot, and wild sex I have planned for us tomorrow. Do you need help with your suitcase?"

Scully smiled and kissed his cheek quickly swinging open her door as she whispered a hot, "No, I can manage. I love you" into his ear before slamming the door shut and pulling her things from the trunk.

.

When Mulder got home, he went straight to the laundry room, dumping his entire suitcase into the washing machine and throwing in an unmeasured scoop of detergent before slamming the lid down and sliding the control to 'wash the hell out of these clothes, and then scald off the germs.' Before hitting 'start,' he reopened the lid and pulled out the pajama shirt Dana had worn last night and turned and left the machine whirling and spinning, shaking gently against the concrete floor.

He turned back and watched the machine vibrating and sliding around the floor and smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Never Have I Ever had sex on a washing machine. It definitely time to change that.

He went up to his apartment, and swung open the door. The air was musty and the place was a wreck. He'd been so wrapped up in Scully—literally and figuratively—before they had left that he hadn't taken the time to clean up or throw out any food that could spoil while they were gone. He groaned and sulked off to the bathroom, taking a quick scalding shower and putting on clean jeans and the shirt she had worn last night He lifted the collar to his nose and breathed in her scent and felt it heart flip flop within his tight chest.

He set to work first in the kitchen, clearing out the refrigerator and dumping everything into the trashcan, wiping each shelf clean until it looked like a brand new appliance. Satisfied, he tied up the trash bag and took it out to the dumpster, stopping to move his clothes into the dryer before he went back upstairs. He was about to head to the grocery store when he remembered he had forgotten to call her.

He picked up the phone and dialed her number without looking at the dial pad. "Scully, Scully, Scully, Scully" he sang as he listened the ringing. Finally her answering machine picked up, "Hey baby—forgot to call earlier. I'm going out for a while so if you need anything, call me on my cell. Love you." He almost hung up the phone before he smiled brightly and lifted it back to his lips, "Oh, this is Mulder by the way" he laughed and hung it up with a satisfied click.

He spent the next 2 hours walking aimlessly around the grocery store he had taken her to last weekend, throwing anything into his cart if it looked remotely good. When he went to the checkout line, he ended up with five bottles of wine, cool whip, chocolate syrup, fresh fruits, 8 boxes of macaroni and cheese, a whole chicken (that he had no idea how to cook), poptarts, and an armful of healthy stuff he couldn't pronounce.

"Fun weekend planned?" the cashier asked jokingly as she held up the roll of duck tape laying next to the cool whip.

"Fun rest-of-my-life planned if everything goes well." Mulder said as he pulled out his credit card and handed it to her.

.

Mulder couldn't help the bubble of laughter that erupted from his mouth when he started carrying in armfuls of groceries. Everyone in the building came out to stare at him. They were used to him getting midnight visits from creepy men, they were use to the police showing up and arresting someone in or around his apartment, hell they were even use to seeing blood being cleaned from his apartment walls—but never in the 10 years that he had lived there had he ever bought so much food that it took more than one trip to get all the bags carried up. PLUS a load of laundry—all in the same day.

Things were changing.

After he put away the groceries, he went to check his messages. One voicemail from Frohike asking if he would check on the warehouse this weekend as they were going out of town for a UFO conference; the next was from Skinner thanking him sarcastically for checking in with him after wrapping up the case; one from Maggie calling to make sure their flight went okay and that they had gotten home safely, and the last one was from Scully.

It started out as along sigh; he could hear water rushing in the background like she was taking a bath, then her voice broke through the gentle silence and made his cock twitch to attention in a matter of a millisecond. She said his name. _His name_! And that's all it took to make him hard. She whimpered and he heard a louder splash, probably from her hand dipping into the water. "I miss you" she sighed and he could hear the water begin splashing against the side of the tub as her groan filled the air.

He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead and pressed the phone closer to his ear, trying to hear every little sound she was making. "I need you." She panted and released a long, drawn out hiss and hummed as he heard the water splash harder against the tub.

"Come over—please?"

Click. "End of messages. To replay a message, press one. To delete a message, press seven. To hear more options, stay on the line."

He grabbed his car keys and flew out the door, completely forgetting to feed his poor fish.

.

He took the stairs three at a time as he ran up to her floor, shoving his key into the lock and ripping the door open as he looked around the room for her. He was sweating and his eyes were crazy. He looked like a mad man—and he was, but he was mad for Scully so he thought it was okay.

She stood in the kitchen, and with one look at his face, she busted out laughing, dropping her hands out of the sink of dirty dishes as she bent forward, pressing her wet hand to her stomach as her rolling laughter pushed against her insides and made her body ache.

He looked at the water in the sink, still gently lapping against the sides before he stalked towards her with a glare in his eyes. She was still laughing, tears streaming down her face as her mouth opened and shut, each eruption of laughter making her bend lower until she finally just fell on the floor.

"You _need_ me?" he spat as he looked down at her.

"Yea," she giggled "there's so many dirty dishes and I need help."

"So you leave me a hot little message that almost made me cum in my pants three times on the way over?"

"Oh that was just a bonus." She laughed harder as she looked up at him. "Did you bring any clothes?"

"Scully, I don't think I even stopped long enough to lock my apartment door!"

He said as he crouched down next to her and grabbed the back of her neck, his fingers acting as steel bands holding her head into place and not allowing her to look away from her. The smile on her lips intensified and she released a puff of air against his face as she began laughing again.

He growled and jerked her forward, slamming his lips against her open mouth and plunging his tongue inside and lashing at her tongue with a bruising intensity, pulling a response from her. His free hand went to her side, his palm pressing against the side of her breast while his fingers splayed out against her rip cage as he began lowering their bodies to the floor.

At first her body was shaking with laughter as she felt him grind his erection into her, it had been a mean trick but it had worked out exactly like she wanted. Her giggle turned into a gasp when he pushed her against the floor and laid on top of her, rubbing his hips against her center. She brought her hands to his ass and pulled him into her, humming in the back of her throat as she felt herself grow wet.

She rolled her head against the floor as he moved to kiss her ear, groaning into her ear as his tongue ran up the skin behind her ear, humming as he tasted her soap. "You'll pay for that. I'm going to fuck you so hard—and I'm going to keep fucking you until you can't even scream anymore."

"Oh fuck" she panted as she brought her hands to the front of his pants and stared unzipping them.

He let her slide his pants off before he jerked her hands from him, holding both of her wrists in one hand as he pushed them above her head. As her arms lifted, her breasts pushed upwards towards him and he bit at her nipples hard through her clothing, growling loudly as she pressed harder up into him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her hips against him wildly, moaning as her hands fought his grip.

He tore madly at her blouse, ripping the front open and sending the small clear buttons flying through the air. He pushed her bra down until the tops of her breast rose above the fabric, her nipples hard and waiting for his mouth.

She could barely force her lungs to breath as he ravaged her chest, his teeth biting and pulling at her skin until she screamed his name and bit down on her lip. With every wet brush of his lips against her, she could feel the electricity flowing between them, both giving her the power to keep her eyes open and forcing her knees to weaken and fall from his waist—spread open as she begged for him to take her pants off.

He bit down on her nipple and rolled it between his teeth as he began laughing. "I don't know—I think I should tease you like you teased me. I think I should make you suffer right on the cusp of an orgasm, until the pressure building up inside your beautiful body becomes more than you can handle." He lowered his head to her face, pressing a hard kiss against her forehead. "I want to hear you beg for me like I'm your last breath. Over and over and over again."

He rocked his hips against her and they both hissed before he pressed his lips against her, biting hard at her lips and running his tongue along her trapped skin. His hand moved down to her pants, ripping at the material until she kicked it from her legs. He pushed his fingers against her center and plunged them into her hot body, jerking in and out of her as her wetness coated their skin.

She moaned and threw her head back against the floor, a loud thud echoing in the room as her head bounced roughly against the floor but she didn't notice the pain, if there even was any. All she could feel were his course fingertips gliding against her folds as he spread her open, his tongue laving wetly on her stomach as he licked the sweat from her skin, the tickling brush of his hair on his forehead as it fell against her skin.

She closed her eyes and trust her hips into the air, squeezing her inner muscles as she clapped down on his fingers as they dove inside her. Her vision began to blur as a whimper left her lips, but just as her body pulsed for the first time, he pulled his fingers from her and rolled his body off of hers, letting her lay there alone on the floor as her body fought between crashing towards her release or tumbling back into unresolved desire.

"Don't you cum until I tell you to." He said, his eyes hard as his lips curled. She moaned and rolled her eyes closed, his voice very nearly sending her over the edge.

"Please, I'll do anything" she begged as she wiggled on the floor.

"Yes, you will." He said as he picked up her body easily off the floor and sat her on the counter, propping her back against the cabinet as he slid her body forward until her thighs were dangling off the side. He spread her legs open as he looked at her flushed face. She was sitting next to the sink, so he reached over and pulled out the spray nozzle, turning on the water on and spraying water against her stomach, letting it drip in between her legs as she squirmed.

"Foxxx…my floor… ohmygod, yes" she moaned as her hands when to tangle in her hair. He smiled and reached into a nearby drawer and threw a pile of dishtowels onto the floor to soak up all the water he was about to spill. He bent forward and licked her nipples, making them harden again and turn dark as he lowered the water spray in between her legs, gently teasing her sensitive folds until she was a babbling mess. He reached down with his free hand and spread open her folds, letting the water rush quickly against her clit and making her body jerk as she yelled and reached for him, pulling at his hair as she bucked her hips into the spray of the water.

"Right there, it's so intense, don't move." She panted and groaned when he lifted away from her and returned the spray nozzle to the sink. "Mulder, I'm going to kill you!" she said as she pulled weakly on his arm.

"Not before I kill you…Jolt. By. Jolt." He said as he thrusted his finger into her as he said each word. He positioned himself in between her legs and, while her eyes were closed as she concentrated on not cuming, he surged into her and felt his balls draw up immediately. She was so wet, un- _fucking_ -believably wet, and he slid so easily into her that it felt as though they were made for each other—nothing in this world was more perfect than them…together.

She squealed as her eyes shot open and she tried to wrap her legs around his waist but she was too weak. He screamed as he threw all his weight against her, feeding her his cock and driving into her until all she could do was scream for more.

His hair was slick on his forehead from sweat and he could taste blood in his mouth as he chewed on his bottom lip. "You're so fucking sexy like this" Scully said and he looked down at her and saw her looking at him over her dark lashes as she licked her lips. He pulled all the way out of her, making her whimper at the sudden loss of him but then he pitched his body forward and filled her up again, both of them screaming as he bottomed out. "So big…still hurts." She gasped as she began rocking her hips into him.

He moaned and pulled out, but this time, he picked her up and carried her over to the dinning room table, swinging his free arm and sending a bowl of fruit flying through the air as he sat her on her feet and twisted her until she was facing away from him. He pushed on her back until she bent over, laying her stomach on the table as she looked back at him.

He raked his hand down his face, wiping the sweat from his eyes as he spread her apart and pushed into her, his momentum so strong that his balls slapped against her skin. He trailed a finger down her back, pressing deep into her skin as he continued thrusting his swollen shaft into her. His finger trailed lower until he dipped in between her cheeks and began pressing into her anus with his pinky finger—not wanting to send her over the edge, but to give her just enough to drive her even crazier. He pushed his finger in to the first knuckle and brought his other hand down and smacked her ass at the same time he sank fully into her again.

Her body flattened on the table as her hands moved to grabbed onto the edges of the to keep from sliding away from him. She shifted her legs together, forcing her body to squeeze his aching cock tighter as he rammed into her. She felt her orgasm resurfacing and she debated about telling him or to let it rush over her—finally, she decided to had to tell him. "So close baby, please keep fucking me. Pleassse" she cried as she pushed back against him, wishing desperately that he would push his finger deeper inside her.

"I didn't say you could yet." He growled as he pulled out of her and flipped her around, picking her up and forcing her to wrap her boneless legs around his waist as he pushed into her, her breasts hanging in the air in front of his open mouth. He shoved his cock back into her and pushed his finger back into her anus, using his other arm to lift and lower her body onto him. The intensity of his thrusting shaft and the constant trust of his finger had her head dizzy as she fought to keep the room from spinning.

His skin was slick against her and she lowered her head to rest it weakly on his shoulder, slicking the hollow spot in his shoulder blade. "Please…Fox…please let me" she whispered soundlessly against his skin as the butterflies in her stomach turned into elephants and began trampling inside her.

"Oh fuck baby… cum for me, please cum for me." He said as he kissed her forehead until she lifted her head and let him kiss her lips; then she broke away and her head fell back as she screamed loudly, her legs squeezing him impossibly tight as she convulsed around him.

He groaned and whimpered with his lips pressed against her neck as he pumped his hot, demanding release into her shivering body. He stumbled towards her bedroom and blacked out as soon as his back felt the coolness of her bed comforter.

.

.

.

Throughout the work day on Monday, Mulder nervously ran his hands down his suit jacket to make sure he didn't wrinkle the material as he sat motionless in his chair. Scully had come by a few times and tried to mess with his collar or take his tie off, but he had managed to brush her off without making her suspicious—or so he hoped.

Right as the clocked clicked over to 5:00, he jumped up, kissed her quickly on the lips—then on the cheek, then against her cute little nose because he couldn't help himself—and told her he'd see her tomorrow morning.

He was out the door before she could ask him where he was going—for the hundredth time. His hand went to his breast pocket and felt relief when he felt the insistent square bulge against his chest. He ran to the car and whistled all the way to Maggie's house.

When he reached her front porch, he was praying that she would hug him rather than shake his hand—because they were drenched in a nervous sweat. Thankfully, when she swung open the door and saw him standing there dressed in a dark navy suit with his hair slicked back and flowers in his hand, she smiled and pulled him into the tightest hug he had received. When she pulled away, his suit was a little damp as she dabbed her eyes dry.

"I didn't think I'd make you cry." He said softly as he stepped inside and followed her into the kitchen, waiting patiently as she filled a vase with water and let him slide the flowers into it.

"Are you ready? We have just enough time to get there before our reservation."

"Yes dear, my coat is by the door if you will get it. I have to run up and get something but I'll meet you in the car." She said, still dabbing at her eyes. He smiled and touched her shoulder gently before picking up her coat and heading back outside

Maggie walked upstairs and opened her jewelry box, pulling out the drawers until she found a small wooden box. She cracked open the lid and smiled when the flash of silver shone in her eyes. She put the box in her purse and went back downstairs, locking up the house before walking towards Fox who was nervously pacing by the car, ready to open the passenger door whenever she got close enough.

.

The restaurant was full but it wasn't loud, Mulder ordered a bottle of white wine and they sipped casually as they waited for their food. Fox told her about his and Dana's first date—she laughed, finding it hilarious, charming, and so _them_. Naturally, he didn't reveal anything about what they did after dinner, he just said that it was perfect. That everything was perfect now.

"I'm glad dear, I'm am so happy for Dana." She said as her eyes flicked to the bump in his breast pocket. He followed her eyes and smiled lightly when he realized what she was looking at. It seemed like all the Scully women were little detectives.

He cupped his hand over the bump in his jacket and gently patted it. "Ms. Scully…" he said, licking his lips nervously.

"Maggie, dear. This doesn't change anything." She said as she gave him a sharp but sweet look.

He smiled and nodded his head, " _Maggie_ , you know I love Scully—Dana" he corrected himself as he looked up shyly at her. She nodded her head and reached forward and laid her small hand on top of his hand, encouraging him to go on. "I don't know how long I've loved her—how many years it's been since I've lived a moment that she wasn't on my mind. I do know there's not been a morning I've woken up without thinking about her before I've thought about anything else, or how her face is the last thing I picture when I close my eyes every night."

Her eyes began tearing up and he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, offering to her. "As soon as I kissed her, I knew I never wanted to stop. I never want to be with anyone else—but more than that, I don't want her to be with anyone else. I want to be the one that makes her laugh…and sometimes cry" he said as he watched a tear slide down Maggie's face. "I want to fight with her and love with her. I want to be there for her—forever." He reached into his pocket and sat a blue velvet box on the table between them.

"It was my grandmother's. I didn't have much of a family, but what they left me—I want her to have." He flipped open the box and turned it so that Maggie could see. The ring was beautiful, a sapphire center setting surrounded by a circle of diamonds. As soon as Maggie saw it, she knew it would look beautiful with Dana's eyes.

"I think it matches her eyes." he said absentmindedly as he stared down at the band with a small smile on his face.

Maggie hiccupped as the tears rushed heavily down her face. A waiter came up, but Mulder waved him away before he could reach the table. "Fox, she'll love it—but not nearly as much as she loves you."

She sniffled and pulled the wooden box from her purse. Gently laying it on the table and sliding it towards him with a shaking hand. He looked at it oddly until he lifted up the lid. Inside was a simple set of silver bands, a large thick band with a few scuff marks on its face, and a shiny thin band. "They were William's…" she said as she lifted a shaking hand to her heart as she swallowed back a sob, "William's and mine."

She lowered her head into her hands as the memories began washing over her and she felt the loss of her husband now more than she had in the past five years. Mulder stood up and walked around the table until he was crouching next to her, pulling her into her arms as she wept silently on his shoulder. He smoothed a hand over her hair as he tried to think of what to say.

Finally, Maggie broke the silence as she took a deep breath and leaned away from him, running her fingers under her eyes as she attempted to fix her smeared makeup. "As you can see, marriage won't always leave you happy."

"Dana is worth so much more than my tears."

"Then ask her Fox, please just ask her." she said as she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.

.

.

.

It seemed as if no time had passed before Mulder was standing on Maggie's porch again, this time in a back suit and a grey tie while Scully was wearing this beautiful grey and black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places but still managed to be classy. "Hey Scully, we match."

She looked down at her dress and then brought her eyes up to his tie. She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot annoyingly. "I don't guess you brought a spare tie?"

His brows furrowed as he shook his head, "no and I don't suppose you brought a spare dress?"

"Very funny." She said before pushing open the door and yelling hello as she stepped inside, pulling Mulder by the hand until they were standing in the living room.

"You want to give her the good news here or at the restaurant?" he whispered as he craned his head around the room.

"What good news?" Maggie asked as she stepped out of the kitchen and turned towards them as she wiped her hands dry on a dishtowel. Her eyes flicked down to Dana's hand but, when she didn't see a ring, she looked up at Mulder who was covertly shaking his head.

Scully looked stunned for a second until she caught herself, "…that we made reservations at your favorite restaurant." She said with fake excitement as she lifted her eyebrows and nodded her head like she was trying to convince a five-year old to eat carrots. She walked over to Maggie and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly as she said hello and told her how much she had missed her.

.

.

.

When they got to the restaurant, Mulder held Maggie's chair out for her, scooting her up to the edge of the table before running around and doing the same for Dana, he pulled out a chair in between both women but reclined back until he was leaning closer to Dana, who slowly put his hand on his knee for support.

After the appetizers were eaten, Mulder was shooting off small talk like he was a show host when Dana interrupted awkwardly, "Mom, we have something to tell you." Maggie's eyes brows lifted but she nodded for Dana to continue. "Mom…Mulder and I, we're together now."

Maggie looked confused for a moment before Mulder broke in, "we wanted for you to be the first to know that we're _dating_ now." He emphasized the word 'dating' in hopes that Maggie would understand that this was not the marriage conversation she thought she'd be having tonight. She seemed to catch on and shut her parted mouth as she nodded.

"Well , I'm certainly glad to hear it." She said slowly as she smiled at Dana sweetly and gave Fox a knowing smile. "I take it you'll be letting everyone know? How will that affect your work?'

Mulder shrugged as he gulped down half of his water. "Legally, they can't do anything to us if we get…romantically involved. There are no work policies concerning personal relationships so any negative reaction they may take towards us would be a violation." Both Dana and Maggie stared at him with open months. "What? I've spent a lot of time looking into this during the past six years." He laughed nervously as he finished his water and looked over at Dana's full glass. She shook her head and pushed her cup towards him.

"I thought we'd at least get to dessert before you started talking about taking on the FBI." She hissed at him quietly as she dabbed at her lips.

He smiled smugly, "What? She knows me, don't cha Maggie?" he asked as he winked at Mrs. Scully.

.

.

.

I will upload part 2 in a few hours. I didn't want to upload a 10,000+ word chapter and have everyone skim it because it was too long! For anyone that hasn't noticed yet, I've started a new story titled, "The Profiler and The Doctor." It's about-you guessed it-Mulder being a profiler and Scully working in the forensics department, they meet...and sparks fly! No X Files. It will have a mature rating as well as the story progresses.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like I said, I'll upload the next chapter later this evening.


	12. The Other Dinner, Part 2

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 12: The Other Dinner, Part Two by AnarchyX-Phile**

Two nights later and they were _back_ on Maggie's porch, this time they matched their clothes on purpose. As they waited for Maggie to answer the door, Scully straightened Mulder's tie and ran her finger lightly through his hair and smoothed it behind his ears. "You need a haircut." She said as she tilted her head to look at the sides of his face.

When she heard the doorknob clang as it was jerked open, she lowered her hand from his face and looked down into her nephew's face, "hey honey, how are you?" she asked as she rubbed her hand roughly through the boy's hair and stepped past him, taking off her jacket and hanging it up on a peg next to the front door.

Matthew spun on his heel and looked at Dana, "grandma won't let me have dessert until after dinner." He took off running into the living room. "Dana is here, and that man is with her," he screeched.

Mulder looked at Scully and shook his head, being 'that man' wasn't exactly the welcome he was hoping for. He heard Bill's voice break into the air as he told his son to calm down. Tara walked out of the living room and wrapped her arms around Dana's small frame, rubbing her hands down her back as she talked about it being too long since they had last seen each other.

When they broke away from each other, Tara smiled at Mulder and hugged him too, less enthusiastically but it was still progress. Bill walked to the doorway leading to the living room and leaned his shoulder against the door jam, "How are you Dana?" he said, not even bothering to look in Mulder's direction.

"We've been great." She said as she reached for Mulder's hand and pulled him out of the anteroom and made their way into the living room, sitting on the loveseat while Bill and Tara sat down on the couch.

"Staying busy I bet." Tara said as she picked a piece of lint from her dress pants and rolled it between her fingers.

"Always. That's the good thing about our job, it never gets boring" Mulder said awkwardly, cringing as he realized he just made an opening for Bill to start bitching and moaning.

Sure enough, Bill cleared his throat and leaned forward, his intense stare bouncing back and forth between her and Mulder. "Well do you still have good insurance or are those hospital visits draining your bank account?"

Scully laughed as her nails dug into Mulder's palm. "Between the two of us, I think we'd come out better with a punch card—with every ten visits, get one free."

"Or a free coffee mug" Mulder laughed, and a bubble of laughter fell from Tara's lips before she could stop it.

Bill's face turned red. "You wouldn't have to think that way if you had become a doctor like mom and dad wanted."

"This may come as a shock to you, but this is _my_ life—not everything is about you."

Mulder grimaced, she had told him that once too.

Just then Maggie came into the room as she started pulling her apron off. Mulder stood up and went to give her a quick hug, helping her untie the knotted apron string behind her back. "Fox, it's good to see you again dear." She walked over to Dana who was still sitting on the couch seething and kissed her on the head.

"Dinner is ready, Fox will you help me put everything on the table? Dana and Bill, you two catch up." Mulder looked at Maggie like she savior she was, and on his way out of the room he turned back and gave Scully a smug little smile and laughed silently at her as Bill started in again.

.

.

.

Dinner was awkward, as was to be expected, with Bill telling them about his voyages but getting angry when Scully told of her and Mulder's adventures. Finally, when Maggie was dishing out dessert, Dana's face fell as it all finally clicked into place. "You asshole." She said as she sat her fork down and looked at him hard. "You're just jealous."

"Of what?" he spat as he wiped his hand across his lips.

"That I get to have adventures too. What? Is it not a woman's place?"

Tara narrowed her eyes at Dana but she didn't notice. "Dad always said I would go far and I think it makes you mad that he was right."

"Oh yea, you really made it far with _this_ guy. Seven years and nothing to show for it."

Dana's brow arched as she tried to stand up but Mulder put his hand on her knee and kept her in her seat. "Nothing except a career and a future with him."

"Both dead ends if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you!" She slammed her hand down on the table, sending her fork soaring through the air, sending blackberry cobbler flying directly at Mulder, landing with a splat on his tie.

Everyone got quiet as Mulder wiped a napkin down his tie and frowned as Scully's face cringed. That was one of the ties she gave him, she touched the cloth and rubbed it between her fingertips, "Don't worry, I'll go wash it now and I'm sure it will be fine." He said quietly, wanting so much to be able to kiss the frown off her lips but he settled with a wink and a grin before turning to drape his arm over Maggie's shoulder and walked with her out of the room, saying something cleverly charming about getting to undress him in her kitchen.

Maggie's arm wrapped around him in a half hug as she reassured him that she'd be able to get the stain out. "Time me, 30 seconds. I've had years of practice." She bragged as she took the tie to the sink and began working on it.

"I've been practicing for years too, and I'm always done in 30 seconds." Mulder laughed mischievously as he raised and lowered his eyebrows, Maggie laughed—and not the soft, polite chuckle she had done through dinner, this was the real-deal, a full-bellied laugh that came straight from her heart.

And it pissed Bill off.

Tara sensed the storm brewing so she picked up Matthew and took him upstairs to get him ready for bed. As soon as his wife left the room, Bill stood up and walked over to Dana, looking down at her. "Why do I feel like you're about to tell me how to live my life?" she asked as she glared up at him.

"Because it needs to be said, and since dad isn't here to say it, I have to. It's no secret that I don't like Mulder. But he's no good for you Dana, he's tearing you down with him and I hate seeing you like this."

"Happy, you mean? You hate seeing me happy? Because that's what I am Bill, I am deliriously happy and it is all because of Mulder."

"No, you're happy because you're back with your family again—and he couldn't even leave you alone long enough to enjoy a _family_ dinner."

The laughter in the kitchen had died off as soon as Bill and Dana started fighting, and now Maggie appeared in the doorway glaring at her children. "I told you both no fighting—and I'll have you know Bill that _I_ specifically invited Fox here tonight; he is a part of this family now and has every right to be here, in _my_ home." She said as she sent a warning glare in Bill's direction. "And Bill, if your father was alive, he would never say those things to Dana." Maggie turned to look behind her at Mulder who was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, "Dana was always our favorite, you know?" she said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Mulder and Scully laughed, Bill however was not entertained.

"She's my favorite too." Mulder said as he winked at her.

"How can you stand there and joke about this mom, when you've seen how much he has changed her? How much he tortures her?"

Scully groaned and rolled her eyes as Maggie sighed and wiped her damp hands on the front of her dress. "Bill, nobody is torturing anyone. Dana wants to be exactly where she is."

"Mom, you don't even know this man—how can you defend him? I expected a fight from _her_ but never you."

"Fox and I know each other very well—I'll leave it at that." She said as she nodded slightly to Mulder, wanting him to understand that he could trust her as much as he trusted her daughter.

"Yea, well I guess there is plenty of time to chit chat while you're both sitting in hospital waiting rooms waiting to see if Dana will survive his latest screw up." Bill spat as he glared at Mulder. He yelled up the stairs at Tara, telling her to pack their bags and get Matthew in the car—they would not be staying the night. When he looked back at Maggie, his heart softened at the hurt look on her face, but when she glanced back at Mulder, who gave her a reassuring nod, Bill lost his temper again.

He turned to Dana and stalked up to her, his face so tight that a flash of terror passed within her eyes and Mulder came out of the kitchen to stand beside her, his hand coming down to lay against her stomach as he tried to push her behind him, but she wouldn't move.

"You make the decision now." Bill said, as he looked from Dana to his mother and then back to Dana. "As long as Fox Mulder is a part of this little family, then my family won't be."

Maggie started crying but no one chanced looking at her in fear that they would break the spell and all hell would break loose. Scully's shoulders lifted and lowered as she breathed heavily. "Don't do this Bill." She finally said.

"He's making me do this Dana." He said as he glared at Mulder.

Scully shook her head as a lone tear streaked down her face. "Bill, if you give me an ultimatum—you or Mulder—I will choose Mulder. Every time."

"Don't you see what he has done to you? He's devalued you so much that you don't think you can live without him."

"No, I could live without him—but I don't want to. Mulder would never give me an ultimatum, and that's why I choose him over you. He understands me and he loves me enough not to ask to destroy a relationship." Mulder's hands came up to her shoulder and his thumbs gently caressing her skin.

"Get your hands off her" Bill said as his fists balled up, "get the hell out of this house and don't ever come back." His teeth were so tightly clenched that his words came out more like a growl.

"That's enough!" both Dana and Maggie said at the same time.

"He has taken everything from you—he's left you an empty shell. Why can't you see that? He won't ever be able to give you what you need."

"That's not true." Scully said quietly as she shook her head, tears streaming down her face, not because of her own emotions but in concern for how Mulder must be feeling listening to Bill's bullshit about him being inept. "He is all I need."

"Then you're just as worthless as he is. You're no sister of mine."

Mulder's fist collided with Bill's chin, knocking him backwards two steps. Mulder pushed Scully behind him and, at the same time, pushed Maggie into the kitchen, wanting to put as much distance as possible between them and the inevitable fight. "No one— _no one_ " Mulder repeated as his lips flared in anger, "insults Dana Scully. She may have been your family once, but she's mine now and I won't stand by and let you tear her down. If you want to fight, fight me—but you're going to leave them the hell alone." He said as he chanced a glance back to the women now standing in the kitchen doorway, Dana's arm around her mother's shoulders.

Bill's fist slammed into his left eye, the shockwaves sending him back a couple feet as his eye closed involuntarily as the skin instantly began to swell and split. Scully's stomach lurched as she tried to go to Mulder but he pushed her out of the way again and dove for Bill, his shoulder landing in Bill's stomach and sending him down to the ground on his back. Mulder straddled him and threw an uppercut punch. "She's not an empty shell," he grunted, "and I will keep fighting you for the rest of my life, but just know that I will go back to her once this fight is over and _nothing_ you can do is going to change that."

Bill raised his fist but before he could take the punch, Maggie stepped forward , "William Scully, if you raise that hand again it'll be the last thing you do in this house." All the air in the room was sucked away as Maggie leaned over her eldest son with her finger pointed in his face, "I invited Dana and Fox here because they are my family. You are the only one here not acting like it. Either you start acting like my son again or you can leave."

Scully stepped forward and put her hand on Mulder's back, moving to wrap her arm around his waist and pulled him off of Bill, helping him to stand before running her fingers across his face and through the hair on his forehead. "Come with me upstairs and let me look at you" she whispered. There was a gash leading out of the corner of his eye and it had begun to bleed heavily.

Mulder shook his head and looked at the front door instead. He leaned heavily on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "he kneed me while I was down, I can't make it up any steps." He groaned as the blood dripped off his face and fell down to stain the carpet. He cringed when he thought about Maggie having to clean it up once everyone left.

Scully pulled her long sleeve over her hand and held it to Mulder's wound; she swung open the front door and helped him walk down the two porch steps, slowly walking to their car. "There's a first aid kit in the trunk, once I get you cleaned up, we'll go home." She said as she leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "I am so sorry. We never should have come here tonight." She said as she kissed him again.

Mulder shook his head and swallowed, leaning forward to kiss her again, the feeling of her lips sliding against his took his mind away from the pain. "I had planned this so differently." He said as he eased into the passenger seat and reclined back. Scully ran to the trunk, pulled out a red medical duffle bag, and came back to sit in his lap and she looked at the wound; luckily Bill only got in one punch and apparently a sneak-groin shot.

"Oh really, and what did you plan?"

"Not to fuck everything up. It really wasn't a complex plan and I thought I could do it." he laughed as his shaky hands ran up her back.

She kissed him again, "I am so sorry about Bill. I don't know why he can't see what we have and be happy for us. At least mom loves you—that's what matters."

She touched his cheek and he jerked away from her, leaning his head back against the headrest and groaning. "I like having two Scully women love me."

"Just don't forget that I love you more."

"Never. Let's do this" he said as he motioned towards his eye and braced himself for her to begin cleaning up the wound. While she worked, she grimaced whenever he groaned and she bent down and kissed his forehead a dozen times, whispering sweet apologies against his skin.

When she was done treating his eye, his breathing had slowed to normal and he was back to his old self. "You know, he kneed me pretty hard."

"Oh really?" she asked as one side of her mouth fell into a slight frown.

"Yea, I think you need to check there too" he laughed.

"When we get home" she whispered against his lips before kissing him quickly and continuing to work. She quickly cleaned the cuts on his knuckles, planting light kisses on them too before looking up and seeing Maggie standing in front of their car, watching them through the windshield. She quickly slid off Mulder's lap and smoothed her hair behind her ears.

Maggie just nodded somberly and walked to the door, nudging Dana out of the way so she could talk to Mulder. "Fox, I can't tell you how disappointed I am."

Mulder's head lowered and his throat tightened, "Mrs. Scully, I…" he stuttered, not sure what to say. He had no family left and he had so hoped that he one day he could have considered Maggie as a second mother. "I know I messed up, and I'm so sorry I let you down. You didn't deserve this—I ruined your dinner… your _family_ dinner." The word 'family' cut up out his throat after having been ripped from his heart; it left his mouth drenched in soul wrenching regret. "I messed up your house, everything. I won't come back, I…I promise."

"Oh no dear," Maggie said as she leaned in and wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a half hug, "I'm not disappointed in _you_ , Fox. And don't you think that way." She leaned away from him without removing her arm and gave Dana a pointed stare, "go back into the house and start washing the dishes. We'll be inside in a moment."

Scully shook her head and took a step closer to Mulder, "we're just going to head home, mom. Mulder needs to rest." But Maggie's glare stopped her and made her take a step back. "Mulder, are you going to be okay?" she asked as her brows furrowed.

"For the love of God, Dana—he is a grown man, of course he is going to be okay. Now leave us." Scully grabbed the medical kit, put her hands up, and walked backwards until she got past the back bumper before she turned and walked back into the house, looking over her shoulder to see her mother crouching on her knees beside the open car door as she held on tightly to Mulder's hands.

"Have you asked her yet, Fox?"

"No—I was going to ask tonight after we left here. I don't think I will now."

"I'm sorry Bill treated you like that. You have my blessing, you know that."

"I wasn't looking for his blessing—I don't want it. Dana, she's the one that wants it. Even though she doesn't act like it, I know she cares about what he thinks."

"Dana doesn't need anything from us—she never has. But then I watch her when she's with you, and I see the need in her eyes."

"What she _wants_ is different than what she _needs_. Sometimes _wanting_ means more than _needing."_

"You're a good man, Fox." Maggie said and Mulder started crying. He didn't feel like he was truly a good man, but it meant everything that she had said it anyways.

.

Dana walked into the front door and cringed when she saw Tara leaning over Bill holding a bag of frozen peas to his chin. "Here, let me look at you." She said as she stood behind Tara and waited for her to move, she was hesitant at first but when Bill nodded, she slid over and let Dana crouch down in front of the couch until she was eyelevel to Bill.

"First time you've been on the losing side." Dana said as she ripped open an alcohol swab and began dabbing it against his split lip. "I got to say, you seemed a lot tougher when we were kids."

"We're old now Dana, me more so than you."

"I'd say we're all old enough to know better than to use our fists instead of acting like grown adults." Tara said as she shook her finger in Bill's face. He nodded somberly and hissed when Dana rubbed a little too hard at a cut.

"I just want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you." Bill said quietly to Dana.

"I know, but you need to realize that Mulder is a good man and you can't treat him like a scapegoat for everything bad that's happened to me. I love him Bill, and he'll always be in my life. I hope that doesn't mean that you won't be in my life." Tara quietly excused herself and went upstairs, giving them as much privacy as she could.

Bill nodded his head sadly as he looked down at the floor. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "I never told anyone this, but I came to see you one night in the hospital when you were sick. When I walked in, he was there, leaning over you. At first I thought he was going to do something to you—but he just stood there looking at you. I waited outside your door for an hour and he never moved." He took another breath in and looked away from her, "I thought he just felt guilty—that he had finally realized what he had done to you and he was just standing there, watching you die. Waiting for it…maybe I was wrong…"

.

.

.

When they got to Mulder's apartment, Scully drew him a bath and told him to 'go soak' while she folded his clothes and put them away. When he came out of the bathroom and saw her stacking his clothes in his dresser, he sighed contentedly and watched her work.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" he asked quietly as he dug his toe into the carpet. She'd been quiet ever since his and Bill's fight and he was beginning to worry.

"If you don't mind." She answered as she closed the last drawer and slid the laundry basket into the floor of his closet and shut the door. "I'm going to take a shower."

Mulder nodded his head and left the room, going into the kitchen and grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator and walking back into the living room, going through his shelves as he searched for a movie he thought she'd like.

He must have zoned out because the next thing he knew, she was turning the shower off and pulling a towel off the rack. He smiled cunningly as he bent down to his bottom shelf, grabbing a tape with no box and shoving it into the VCR, hitting rewind as soon as the tape slid inside.

When she walked out of his bedroom, her hair was gliding across her shoulders; she was wearing one of his baseball jerseys and his red speedo. He busted out laughing before taking a gulp of his beer, keeping his eyes on her legs as he walked to the fridge and grabbed two more bottles of beer and went to the couch, pulling her down next to him as he grabbed the remote.

"What are we watching?"

"You, my love, are about to watch the most worn out tape from the infamous Fox Mulder Bottom Drawer Movie Collection."

.

.

.

Ooooh, things are about to get hot and heavy! I know it was short and there wasn't any smoking wild scenes—come on, admit it, that's why we read fanfiction—but I hope y'all enjoy it just the same. As always, review review review and I'll try and get another chapter uploaded by Sunday. I will also be working on Chapter 3 tonight for The Profiler and The Doctor so check it out and hopefully you'll have new installment to read before bedtime!

-Anarchy X-Phile


	13. The Movie Night

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 13: The Movie Night by AnarchyX-Phile**

Scully looked at him with an amused grin on her face, "are you sure you want me to see what's been keeping you company for the past seven years? It might make me jealous."

"Baby, I never had as much fun with any of these tapes as I do with one single kiss from you."

"Have we ever just kissed once?" she asked seriously as her eyes flicked to his lips.

His eyes lifted to the ceiling as he thought about it. "Nope, because once I feel those beautiful lips on my skin—I have to have more."

He shifted on the couch until his back was pressed against the armrest, his legs parted and stretched out down the length of the couch. Scully moved to sit in between his legs and leaned her back against his chest, letting the top of her head land just below his chin. She laid her hands on her stomach and smiled like a love struck little girl when he slid his hands under her arms and laid his palms flat against her stomach.

He pressed play and the black television screen went red with a warning that 'the following film is meant for audiences 18 years or older.' Mulder leaned forward and whispered hotly into her ear, "that's how you know it's good."

She smiled but didn't say anything. She hoped he couldn't feel the nerves in her stomach jumping. She had seen a few 'skin flicks' and had even gotten off while watching them, but she'd always been alone—in the dark—under her covers….never in a lit, open room with the love of her life sitting behind her, feeling her every raged breath.

The film opened up to young busty brunette in a short catholic school uniform skirt and with a tight, transparent white shirt on. Scully craned her neck around to look at him, he was smiling his goofy embarrassed grin, "I'll have you know, I've owned this tape much longer than I've known you. Hot little catholic girls must be my thing." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her lips, releasing her mouth quickly and returning his attention to the television.

When she turned her attention back to the screen, she saw that the girl was knocking on some man's door and asking him if he had seen her lost dog. Scully couldn't help but chuckle and felt Mulder's arms tighten around her. She relaxed against him and started running her fingers through the short course hairs on his upper arms, wishing she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

The male actor was tugging the young girl into his house, telling her that he hadn't seen her dog but promised to help her find it. Scully nestled her head closer into Mulder's neck and felt his hands slowly begin rubbing against her stomach.

Somehow the actor had convinced the girl to follow him upstairs to his bedroom where he led her to his king sized bed and tugged her down onto the mattress, her boobs bouncing ridiculously as their bodies moved around the bed. The man slowly reached forward until her was cupping the girl's boobs, tweaking her through her shirt, her purple nipples instantly rising against the white fabric. The man reached over to the nightstand and picked up a glass of water, tipping it forward and drenching the girl's shirt until you could see her dark nipples shining through the wet fabric.

Mulder's hands moved up to envelope her breasts; hers were much smaller than the actor's (and if she was completely honest, hers hadn't been _that_ perky even her early twenties) but her's were most definitely real—Mulder had think hers were better, right?

The male actor was now peeling the girl's skirt off of her thin legs and, of course, she wasn't wearing underwear. Her skin was tan, hairless, and scar free. Scully turned her head away from the screen and looked down at her own white legs, thick calves, and fleshy thighs. She ran her hand down her outer thigh and bit back a sigh.

Mulder leaned close to her ear again, this time running his tongue against her skin and lightly sucking on her outer ear before whispering, "Stop comparing yourself to her—that poor girl never had a chance next to you." His hands tightened on her breasts and he rubbed his hips against her back, letting her feel the insistent bulge in his sweatpants.

She turned on her side as she looked into his eyes, "do you really mean that or are you just telling me what I want to hear?"

"Cross my heart" he said before she lunged at him and slammed her mouth on top of his, thrusting her tongue against his lips and tasting the beer on his skin. When he opened his mouth to her, she didn't dive in like he expected her to, she just ran her tongue along the inner sides of his lips and sucked them gently in between her teeth.

She felt him grow harder beneath her and she turned back around and slid up until his erection was pressing into the crack of her ass, letting him rub it easily against her body. His hands returned to squeezing her breasts, flicking and fingering her nipples until they ached for his mouth. She lowered her hands until she was kneading his upper thighs like a cat trying to get comfortable as a low purr moved up her throat.

God she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything. Her desire and thirst for him was nowhere near satisfied—in fact, she wanted him more now than she had the first time they slept together. She knew him now, she knew the feel of his rough skin as it slid against her own, the hard firmness of his cock as he pushed into her and claimed her completely, she knew the taste of his sweat, how he grunted her name as he pumped his release into her, how he always told her a thousand times that he loved her—as if he were afraid that she would forget. But she would never forget. She couldn't.

She looked back and saw that Mulder was watching the movie again, so she tried to pay attention since it was obviously something he wanted her to see. Well, the oral foreplay was over—which was fine with her, she'd rather get to the action anyways. The man had pushed the girl down onto the bed and moved her body until she was spread-eagle on the mattress, lowering his engorged, purple cock towards her until he could run the tip of his head against her wet, swollen folds. Scully leaned her head back and whispered softly, "I like yours better"

"Shhhh" he said with a smile before finally giggling and squeezing her breasts hard, "but thank you." Before she could respond, the actors began screaming loudly as they started fucking each other, the man shoving his shaft hard into her young, tight body as she screamed about how "huge" he was and claiming that he was a "beast."

Mulder's gentle thrusting against her back sped up as the movie played on, and he grunted softly every time she shifted slightly against him. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and moved to stand up but he grabbed her arm roughly and jerked her back down on top of him. "Don't move." He barked as his hands went to her hips and held her into place as he bite down hard on her neck.

"Mulder, I need…Oh. God." She said as she tilted her neck to give him more skin to bit and nibble on. "Mulder… I need to get up. Unless you're into wet works, you need to let me go to the bathroom."

"Damnit Scully" he groaned and pushed her upwards, keeping his hands on her until she was stable on her feet. She looked down at him and saw his cock raising the fabric on his pants, aching for the freedom to standup and stretch out fully. She looked at his face and licked her lips, leaning down to kiss him and as she quickly ran her hand over his erection, squeezing him between her fist before letting go and running into the bedroom before he could get up and catch her.

She went into the bathroom and reapplied her makeup, touching up her lipstick where she had licked the color off her lips. She went to his closet and flung open the door, grabbing hold of a white undershirt and changing into it, throwing the jersey down on the floor. She took the bottom hem of the shirt and pulled it tight, tying it into a knot so the fabric stretched tightly over her body. She went back into the bathroom and grabbed a cup off the sink, filling it to the brim with cold water and walked back out into the living room.

She stood in the bedroom doorway and waited for him to turn and look at her. The couple on screen were really going at it now. They were on the floor, her entire body pressed into carpet and he was crouched over her, drilling his cock into her as his head bounced around roughly on his neck from the momentum he was driving into her with. Their screams bounced off the walls and made Scully's panties dampen, but not nearly as much as the sight of Mulder slowly stroking himself through his pants fabric.

Finally, she cleared her throat and wobbled over to him, handing him the cup of water. He took it from her and his eyebrows knitted together until he looked at her and saw that she had changed into white shirt and was giving him the most cock-raising, come-hither look he had ever seen in his life.

She lowered her body down until she was straddling him, her center rubbing hard against his erection. "Excuse me sir, but I've lost my…kitten. Would you help me look for it?" she said as she slowly began lowering her head towards his face.

"And your kitten… what does it like?"

"It likes to be wet." She said as she flicked her eyes to the glass of water in his hands before she turned her attention back to him. He hummed in the back of his throat and wrapped his free arm around her and put his palm on her ass, applying enough pressure to force her to rub her hips against his throbbing shaft again.

She sat up straight and stretched her arms over her head, tossing her head back as she moaned. She could feel his heat through their clothing, he was on fire and he was burning her up. Her eyes were closed and she didn't feel him move, but her eyes shot open and she screamed when he dumped the glass of water down her chest, the water soaking into the white shirt and dripping down to wet her bottoms.

Mulder groaned her name as his hands went to her breasts, pulling and pinching at her nipples until she whimpered and lowered her upper body down onto him, crawling upwards until he could reach her chest with his mouth. He bit down hard on one breast while his fingers ripped a small hole in the fabric that was covering her other nipple; when the fabric laid back down against her skin, she could see her hard nipple raising out of the small tear. His mouth ripped at a hole in the shirt over her other nipple.

She moaned and wiggled her hips against him as she ran her fingers through his hair, her nails scraping at his scalp and lower neck. He pushed his body up off the couch and leaned forward—thus leaning her backwards—until their positions were reversed and she was underneath him.

As he continued kissing her chest and sucking the water off the shirt fabric, his hands went down and starting pulling his red Speedo off her legs, his impatient fingers sliding against her clit before the fabric was completely off her body. "Mmmm" he hummed as he smiled up at her, "I found your pussy and it is definitely wet."

Her eyes rolled closed and she mouthed a silent "Oh my God." She rotated her hips against his probing fingers and ran her nails down his neck.

"Should I taste it?" he asked with a sexy smile on his lips as he began lowering himself down but stopped when he saw Scully shake her head. "No…it's hungry, baby. Feed it."

He slipped his finger inside her and gently pumped it in and out. "I don't know if such a tight little thing can handle me."

She smiled up at him and stifled a laugh. Being with him was more than perfect. It was fun. "Mmmmmm, but wouldn't you love to try?" She brought her hands to his face and pulled him to her, not releasing her hold until their lips and tongues were locked together. She pushed his pants down until his erection bounced free, bobbing against her center and making her breathing come out in hisses against Mulder's mouth. He licked her skin from her neck to her ear and she wrapped her leg around his upper thigh, putting her hands on his ass and pulling him closer to her. "Come on baby, stretch me with that big hard cock." She panted as she felt the tip of his shaft tease her wetness.

"Holy shit, I love you so much" he said as he closed his eyes and sank into her, but pushing in only a little before pulling back out and hovering at her entrance. After a few seconds, he reentered her, this time going about half way in before pulling back out, resting his forehead against her forehead. He pushed back in went another 2 inches deeper before retracting from her body, causing her to groan loudly when he left her completely again. They were both achingly waiting for the next stroke, to feel him sink fully into her body, to hear her moan as he filled and completed her.

But when he slowly inched in and reached half way again, he began pulling out of her; she shook her head and wrapped a leg around his waist, keeping him from moving his hips further away from her. She shifted her other leg away from her body and the change in position made him lose his balance on top of her and he fell down against her, fully sinking his throbbing erection into her body and they both moaned loudly, their sounds lost in the chaos of the video that was still playing on Mulder's television.

Her nails raked up his back as she began moving her hips against him, driving him deeper into her. She turned her head towards the television screen and saw that the actors were still in the floor but the girl was now on top, riding the man like her survival depended on it. Even Scully would admit the force she impaled herself on his shaft was impressive—she turned away and looked back at Mulder—but she could do better.

He smiled down at her, knowing exactly what she had just decided to prove, and he leaned down and kissed her before withdrawing from her and thrusting back into her small body, causing the couch to scoot towards the window under his rocking pressure. His hands tore the small holes in the shirt into two larger holes, letting both breasts stick out of the shirt. He grabbed a breast in each hand and began using them as leverage to pull her body against his as his thrusts sped up.

She lifted her heavy arms and wrapped her hands around his neck, lifting her upper body off the couch so that he could move and shift her more easily against him. He began feeling his orgasm surfacing so he bit down hard on her shoulder as he tried to control and hold off. He moved a hand down to her center and flicked and rubbed his fingertip against her clit and, while his movements weren't fluid or gentle, it seemed to do the trick and she wrapped her legs tight around his waist and threw her head back and screamed—much, _much_ louder than the movie now—and her body jerked and vibrated hard against his as her scream continued.

When he couldn't hold up her weight and his own, he crashed back against the couch; as her post-orgasm pulsing began to taper off, he regained some sanity and control, slowly stroking his still-hard cock into her as she regained her own strength—he'll give her all the time she needs—she's going to need it.

He lowered his head to her neck and sucked at her pulse at the base of her neck, feeling her racing heartbeat against his tongue. Thump, thump; thump, thump…but all he could hear is the insistent: "ask her, ask her, ask her" it seemed to be telling him. "Later" he whispered silently against her heart as he licked her skin in a soft promise.

When he looked back up at her face, she was smiling at him. "If you're done tasting me—for now—then there is something I would just _love_ to do to you." God, she was so beautiful. Even in a ripped up wet shirt—okay _, especially_ in a ripped up wet shirt since this is one of Mulder's fondest daydreams of her—she was still the most beautiful thing to ever walk on this earth. She was like a siren, relieving him of all his senses other than how much he loves her as she sings a song only his heart can hear. He was such a sap when it came to her.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, pulling gently on her lips with his while he laid his hand over her heart and felt her pulse begin to quicken again. He couldn't help but smile against her mouth, utterly amazed that he could do this to her.

She broke away from the kiss laughing as she read exactly what his smile meant, "as if your head needed to get any bigger" she laughed, her thumb slowly moving through the hair on his forehead. His cock twitched inside her and caused her to gasp before she gripped his hair firmly and pulled his face towards her, "I'll never complain of _that_ head getting as big as it wants." And then she was kissing him again, furiously as if she was trying to abate a hunger that hadn't been feed in centuries. Feast away, Mulder thought as he opened his lips and let her dive into him.

When she finally had to breathe again, she let her head fall back onto the couch as she gasped for the air her lungs were demanding. "Carry me" she whispered as she rubbed her fingertips against his shoulders, loving the way his muscles moved and jumped under her touch.

"Anywhere, my love." He sighed as he leaned away from her and slid his arms underneath her upper body, pulling her off the couch with him—trying his hardest to keep his cock buried inside her hot little body as he got to his feet. "Where to?"

"Anywhere—just take me there." She groaned as she bit down on his neck and began sucking hard at his skin.

He looked around and decided that they hadn't had sex on his dining room table yet—might as well cross that one off the list. He carried her over to it and waited until she nodded brightly with approval before he sat her down on the table top, pulling his shaft out of her and slamming back into her before she could expect it. She gasped and laughed, her lips falling into an open smile as she looked up at him.

"That's my favorite gasp—complete surprise" he said as he kissed her heavy breath from her lungs, groaning as she pulled her body away from him until his penis left her body.

Damn, he had just spent all that effort _trying_ to stay inside her and she just ruined it in one swift move. She kissed him again and smiled, "Don't worry baby, I'll make it up to you. Lay down on the table." She said as she scooted towards the edge of the tabletop to give him enough room to lay down.

Once he was stretched out flat on the hard surface, she crawled on top of him, taking his pulsing cock in her small hand and guiding it into her, pushing her hips down harshly until her ass smacked hard against his thighs. She moaned and rotated her hips, sliding her clit against his pubic bone and making herself gasp as her eyes flew open to look at Mulder's face. He was staring at her breasts, still poking through the wet shirt—which was beginning to irritate her skin and make her itch, but she didn't really mind at this point—while his large hands gripped her hips and rolled them against his erection.

She shifted off her knees and onto her feet, still crouching low over him as she picked her body off him, letting his shaft slid out of her body until only an inch was left inside her, before she slammed back down on top of him, surly bruising his upper thighs as she landed on top of him; his moan wasn't anywhere close to a sign of pain so she did again. Again and again until there was a thick layer of sweat all over her body and her legs started shaking from the pressure and odd angle she was in.

Their attention was brought back to the television as the couple on screen started yelling as the girl was hit with a climax to end all climaxes as the man continued ramming his cock into her, shouting utterly demeaning things that Scully thought would sound like heaven if Mulder said them to her. When the male actor couldn't take his tight, drawn up balls anymore, he pulled out of the young girl and shot his release all over her breasts, rubbing the tip slowly down her cleavage until he lost the strength to do anything more than to flop down on top of her.

When Scully turned her attention back to Mulder, she realized she had stopped moving against him and he was biting his bottom lip like he was trying to bit a hole in it. She put her hand over his mouth and pried his lip out from under his teeth. "Don't lose it just yet, baby. Let's have a little bit more fun."

He groaned as she lifted off of him, but just as she started to plunge back down on him, he bucked his hips into her and they crashed hard against each other, so hard that her body lifted back up off him as she gasped another one of his favorite gasps. "Fuck!" she screamed as she grabbed his hand and put it on her breast, forcing his fingers to squeeze her fleshy skin roughly as she raised and lowered herself on him, grunting wildly when he met her thrusts.

He felt her muscles begin contracting against his sensitive, swollen flesh. His balls were aching to find their release, so he reached his long arm around her body, raking his finger through her wetness before sliding his long finger inside her anus, letting her drive him deeper whenever she slammed down against him. It wasn't long before her scream broke into the air, her orgasm so strong that she nearly snapped his finger in two as her body tightened around him and shook violently. Her eyes screwed shut as her fingers dug into his chest.

He cried out as he bucked his hips wildly into her fucking tight body, his stomach flip-flopping every time her inner muscles squeezed him, begging silently for his release. Her nails broke the skin on his chest and his abs twitched from the pain and he lost it, burying himself as deeply as he could go and filling her up with his hot cum.

Finally, after what seemed like hours and hours of excruciating delirium, his release subsided and his hips stopped rocking against hers, allowing her body to fall on top of his, completely exhausted. Her body curled against him, he could feel her rapid pulse as her chest laid flatly against his, her heart pounding frantically as it pumped blood through her perfect, beautiful body.

His hand went down between her legs and he could feel his semen sliding out of her body, coating their thighs in a sticky mess. He fingered the liquid and felt his heart tighten as his breath left his body choppily. He wished he could give her more than this, more than marriage. He looked down at her face, she was already fast asleep, smiling against his skin with her lips parted, her warm breath sliding over his skin.

He kissed her forehead and whispered softly against her hair, "never give up on a miracle." He saw her lips lift into a small smile before she mewed cutely in her sleep. His fingers went to her hair, rubbing her scalp gently as he got lost in his own imagination—sleep never finding him.

.

.

.

Okay guys, I have only a few more ideas for locations for upcoming chapters. I need some suggestions—and fast! If you've already suggested some—don't get mad if you haven't seen them yet. The key word is _yet_ —they're coming. There's one very obvious, cliché one I will definitely be doing very soon (Hmmmm, but Ford Taurus, Buick, or Crown Victoria?)

Let me know your ideas and, as always, **please review if you enjoyed it.**


	14. The Question

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 14: The Question by AnarchyX-Phile**

The next morning, Mulder was in more pain than he'd been in in years. His back ached from laying on that damn dining room table all night, his crotch ached from having Bill's knee planted into it, his hips hurt from Scully proving that she could ride him better than a porn star, and his heart and head ached as he tried to figure out how to tell the woman of his dreams that he wanted to marry her.

Luckily it was Sunday and that meant there would be no one around to judge them if he and Scully decided to stay in bed all day—which, at this point, was all they had done other than scramble a few eggs and burn some toast.

Scully was sleeping again…since last night, she had slept for 11 hours, and yes—he was counting the hours she slept because he was _that_ bored when she wasn't awake to entertain him. He had tried to clean the bathroom twice but every time he looked out into his bedroom, he'd see her sprawled out in his bed and he'd go back to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling on her until she was laying on him.

He was going to ask her tonight. Nothing was going to stand in his way—at this point, not even an alien invasion would slow him down from putting his ring on her finger. He tried to think of special places that he could take her, a place that meant something to them. They spent most of their time in their office or in a state car—and both of those sounded horribly unromantic. His threw out asking in one of their apartments, he didn't want her to think he was ashamed and trying to hide away from world. Then, at the same time, he decided against a public place because he wanted it to be super special and not have her feel any pressure to accept his offer if they had audience.

That left…nowhere. Well, she was probably going to sleep the rest of the day so at least he had some time to think about it.

.

.

.

Scully woke up and immediately knew that Mulder had moved her again while she slept; it seemed he liked her using him as a mattress rather than using the actual mattress—which was fine by her. She tilted her head up and looked at him. He was biting down on his thumb nail as his lips moved silently, as if he were talking to himself. He only did that when he was really stumped about figuring something out.

"Good morning handsome," she crooned as she looked up at him, his lips instantly lifting into a smile as soon as he heard her voice. He leaned down and kissed her quickly on her forehead before resting his back against the headboard again. "Let's get out and do something today—we both need some sunshine."

"Let's stay in and do something" he countered as he rolled them over until he was on top of her, pinning her body against the mattress. She struggled for a second, laughing and pushing at his chest before she gave up and just smiled at him.

"I think you need a few hours of abstinence" she said as she lifted her hand and brushed the hair off his forehead.

"A few hours?! What are you trying to do to me, kill me?" he said as he looked down at her with panic-stricken eyes.

"It took us seven years for us to get here, so I know you can go a few hours without me."

Mulder shook his head, "I've never gone longer than a few hours without you—before two weeks ago, I just took care of it myself and hoped you never heard me scream your name."

She felt her stomach tighten into knots as she looked at his face; he seemed so young now that they were together, and she realized the wait for their relationship to reach this point must have put him through a lot of stress.

Over the years, she had wondered if he dreamed of her sexually—if he had ever touched himself while thinking of her, if he had ever screamed her name during an orgasm, if he had ever fallen asleep afterwards mad at the world because she wasn't in his arms. She knew she had—practically since day one.

Now looking up into his face, hearing him say the things she'd always hoped were true, it was too much to continue resisting him. She eased her hand down in between their bodies and gripped his cock through his boxers. He wasn't ready yet, but she could get him there. She ran her fingers slowly against him, her light and fluttery touches began igniting the embers burning within him.

His leaned his head down until he could rest it on the pillow beside her, turning his head towards her ear so he could give her a quick love bite if she did something that _really_ made his cock twitch.

"Talk to me, tell me how this makes you feel." She said as she slipped her hand under the elastic band of his boxers and slid her palm along his lower stomach until she reached his thickening shaft. Mulder's voice alone was a turn on and right now she wanted more than anything to hear him whisper beautiful, dirty things into her ear.

He seemed to understand and he nibbled on her earlobe before blowing into her ear and watching her squirm, and finally she gripped her small hand around his penis. He let out a long breath, so thankful that he was back in her hand again. "I love it when you tease me, how you'll slide your hand right up to the sensitive spots, but then veer off and move somewhere else." She smiled just as her hand changed direction and moved back down his shaft. Mulder smiled and bit on her ear as he hummed, "yea baby, just like that. It makes me crazy."

His hand came up to her breast and he squeezed her through her pajama shirt. "I love it when I can see your nipples through your shirt, so hard and aching to be played with, to be tasted." Scully moaned and began rocking her body underneath him in time with her strokes. "But more than that, I love it when I can smell your arousal, when you're so fucking hot and bothered that your panties are soaked and it's dripping down your thighs." His hand cupped her breast hard before sliding down her stomach and going to her crotch.

Okay, so she wasn't _exactly_ soaking through her underwear but when he slid his fingers through her folds, his fingers instantly became coated in her wetness. She whimpered and squeezed his cock hard. He gasped and thrust his fingers into her, "squeeze it like that, harder baby." He rasped as his continued pumping his fingers into her hot body. She whined and wiggled against him. "Ask for it Scully, I want to hear you beg for my cock."

"Fox, please. I want to feel your heat inside me, I want to feel my muscles squeeze your hard cock as you fuck me. Please baby, give it to me—give me everything. You can do whatever you want, I just need your cock inside me."

He retracted his fingers from her and pushed her panties down until she kicked them off. He pulled his boxers off, letting his throbbing shaft bounce free and thrusted into her, slamming into her hard and holding there as he pushed her shirt up over her breasts.

"I love how you fill me up so completely, God, you're so big when you're hard. I love feeling you pulse and throb inside me." She moaned as she arched her body, letting him hit a new spot.

He groaned and slammed into her harder, screaming loudly as he pumped all his strength into her. He looked over at his dresser and saw himself in the mirror, leaned over Scully as he pounded his swollen dick into her small body as she writhed beneath him. He watched as she lifted her hands up, pressed her fingertips into his back and slid her nails down his spine, coming to a stop when she reached his ass and she grabbed him and pulled him into her, forcing him to bury himself deep inside her and then grind his hips into her.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, not taking his eyes off their reflection, "watch me," he said as he motioned towards the mirror, "watch me fuck you."

She bit down on her lip and turned her head, moaning when she saw their reflection. His long, lean body dwarfed her small frame and made him look massive and primal as he crashed his body against hers. Even from the distance, she could see that she was flushed and her face was pink, her lips were dark and swollen, her hair fanned out on the pillow behind her and her nipples were hard and as they rubbed against Mulder's chest when he thrusted into her.

She gasped and looked at Mulder, meeting his gaze in the mirror. His eyes looked so dark and hungry, void completely of the warmness she usually saw in them. So fucking sexy.

He moaned and started thrusting faster, watching himself give her the hardest fuck she had ever had. He was screaming every time he bottomed out and would pull out just as quickly. God, her body was like liquid fire, coating his cock in warmth that seeped through his skin and lit his soul on fire. "Come on baby, squeeze that cock, I want to feel you shake—cum for me. Now, do it now!" he growled as he rammed his painfully hard cock inside her, feeling his balls coil up tightly.

He screamed her name and lost control. He bent his head and latched onto her breast, biting down hard on her nipple and he felt her inner muscles clench his shaft tightly as she screamed and bucked her body against him. He closed his eyes and finally allowed his body to find its release, ramming into her hard and holding the deepest position he could as he filled her with his release, groaning her name as he shifted to the side and pulled her on top of him, letting her rest her head on his chest as they both slipped off to sleep.

.

.

.

They woke up a couple hours later and got dressed and left to go find somewhere decent to eat for a late lunch. After driving around for 20 minutes, they finally just decided to go to their usual Chinese restaurant.

The manager welcomed them in with a smile on his face. He didn't know much English, but he knew enough to always tell Scully how beautiful she was and beg her to marry him. This time, instead of the usual laugh and playful remark, he got a cocky grin from Scully as Mulder stepped up behind her and put his hand on her hip. "Together now?" he said his mouth widening into a huge grin. They nodded and he slapped them both on the back, "Finally. You eat, free—on me!"

They all laughed and he walked them to a corner booth, taking their order before leaving them alone. "If I had known we'd get free food out of this, I would have had sex with you years ago. Think about all the money we would have saved" Mulder laughed as he reached out and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him and moved to cross her legs, brushing the toe of her shoe against his leg as she smiled at him.

.

.

.

Once they finished eating, they were too full to do anything but walk off their food so they went to the shopping district. He took Scully to a lingerie shop and promised to buy her ten new sets to wear since he'd torn up her green set.

She wasn't going to let him see her in any of them until they got home, but when he brought her one to try on that was so sexy that it turned her on, she pulled him into the dressing room. Once the door was locked, she attacked his mouth, pulling and sucking on his lips until he parted them and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

He ran his hands over her body, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall as he bucked his hips against her. She broke away from his kiss and moaned loudly as she clawed at his back. He covered her mouth again and swallowed her whimpers, "if you don't quiet down, they're going to know that I'm about to fuck you."

She furrowed her eyebrows as she fought back a moan and bit at his upper lip instead. She felt him drop his hand to his pants and unzip them, pulling his cock free from his pants and pointing it towards her entrance. He was so ready for this, his penis had become a steel rod as soon as they walked into this store.

He pushed the flimsy fabric to the side and surge up into her, releasing his hold on her slightly so that her weight would push her down harder onto him. She hummed in the back of her throat and tightened her legs around him, using her leg muscles to raise and lower herself onto his pulsing shaft. She lowered her head to his ear, "harder, please harder" she panted.

"You want me to fuck you until you scream? Hmm? You want everyone to hear me fucking you?" he asked as he pounded into her brutally, already on the brink just from the sheer craziness of having sex in a dressing room with paper thin walls.

"God yes, please make me scream. I want them to know how hard you're fucking me. I want them to be so jealous of us, of this," she said as she dropped her head down and watched his cock trusting in and out of her.

"Oh yea baby, oh God I'm going to cum already," he panted and he brought his hand between them and rolled her clit between his fingers, feeling her inner muscles clench down on him as her orgasm washed over her. She bit down on his neck and he bent down to bite on her shoulder to mask his own scream as he emptied inside her.

They slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor, all sweat and giggles as he stroked her back. "We're definitely buying this one." He said as he looked down at what she was wearing. Honestly, he hadn't even bothered looking at it before now, he just wanted her.

They cleaned up, got her redressed and looking as innocently as possible before they left the dressing room. Mulder ended up buying twelve sets, ten which she picked out and two he picked out and wouldn't let her see.

"Does it have aliens on it?" she asked as she tried to peak into the bag, but he swatted her hand away and scolded her.

"Don't even think about looking in this bag. As a matter of fact, I think I'm going to put it in my bank safety deposit box to make sure you don't 'accidentally' find it when you put away my laundry."

"We are becoming quite domestic, don't you think? It's so weird that it's come so easily." Dana said as she reached down and laced her fingers through his, swinging their linked arms between them as they walked to the car.

"I don't think anything has ever been easy for us, but I'm glad that you've accepted this. I was terrified that you'd turn away from me or try to pretend it never happened."

"I'll never run from you, ever." She said as she pulled him to a stop and rocked up onto her tiptoes to press a light kiss on his lips.

.

.

.

It was getting dark and, after such a big lunch, neither of them wanted any dinner; so they dropped their shopping bags in the car and walked down the street with no particular destination in mind.

"Oh, this way" Scully said as she grabbed his hand and started heading towards the reflection pool, which was completely deserted this time of night. Mulder's heart began racing and his palms grew sweaty. This was the _perfect_ place.

He caught up with her so he could walk beside her and see her face. She had a particular bench set in her sights as she squeezed his hand. He squinted at her…if he didn't know better, he'd say that she knew exactly what question he was planning on asking tonight.

When they got to the bench, Mulder realized why she had picked out this one. While they had been split up and the X Files was closed, this is where they'd usually meet, in the shadows away from prying eyes—much like tonight. She brushed some leaves off the bench and sat down, patting the bench next to her; he sat down beside her and stretched his arm across the back of the bench until his arm was around her, pulling her close to him in an attempt to stay warm.

They looked silently at the glassy water in the reflection pool, seeing the moon's soft glow bounce against the dark water. She was aware that there must be cars nearby but she couldn't hear anything other than her beating heart.

Ever since they left her mother's house, she couldn't stop thinking about how he had stood up _for her_ , fought _for her_ , was perfectly willing to get the shit beat out of him _for her_.

She also knew that if this relationship was going to move forward, she'd have to be the one to move it—she had waited seven years for a date…she was going to have grey hair if she waited on him to take the next step.

She took a deep breath in and looked at him. She had expected him to be looking at the reflection pool but was stunned to see him staring at her instead with a soft smile on his face. "Mulder, there's something I need to ask you." She said as she grabbed hold of his hand and brought it into her lap, squeezing his hand hard between both of hers. "I've been thinking about this, about us…" she closed her eyes and tried to get her words and sentences in order before she said them. "I think we should move in together."

She felt him shift uncomfortably next to her, twisting the hand she was holding as he fought against her firm grasp. Her eyebrows furrowed when he didn't say anything, so she finally opened her eyes so she could see his face. But instead of him sitting beside her, he was now crouched down in front of her on his knee.

Her eyes widened and she felt like she was going to be sick.

He tightened his hold on her hands and smiled nervously at her; his face was pale and she could see that he was on the verge of throwing up too. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the ring, holding it a tight fist as he withdrew from his pocket. He took in a slow breath before looking into her eyes again. "Dana Scully…" He opened his palm and moved the ring until he was holding in between his fingers, and he held it out in front of him so she could see it.

"I knew the moment you walked into my office that you were going to change everything. And you have. You've changed me—you've made me a better person, a better _man_. I couldn't imagine a life without you—but I know it wouldn't be a life worth having."

She pulled one of her hands out of his grasp and wiped her fingers against a fallen tear, then wiped her other eye dry. "Fox…" she sighed with a smile on her face as she returned her hand to her lap. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her tears away, but he didn't want to cloud her judgment, so he pressed on.

"I think about you all time—even when you're sitting next to me, I'm _still_ thinking about you. I dream about you even when you're asleep next to me. I'm addicted to the feeling of your skin on mine, feeling your lips kiss me, the sound of your laughter, the way you arch your eyebrow as you silently scold me, your tone when we fight, the way you always roll your eyes when you think I'm not looking, the way you get shy and look away from me," he added when she dropped her eyes to her lap. "Basically, I'm addicted to you, all of you."

He took in a deep breath, and started in again, his hand was beginning to shake but he had lost completely control over his nerves, so he just ignored it. "I know I've already gotten to grow old with you once, but I'm asking… _begging_ you for a chance to do it all over again. Dana, will you marry me?"

Scully looked at him as her eyes watered again. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his before leaning back and nodding her head, "Yes, of course I will." She cried as she extended her hand, which was shaking just as much as his. Somehow he managed to slide the ring on, leaning his head down to kiss her hand once it was situated on her finger properly.

She stretched her fingers out so that she could see the ring shining up at her, "it was my grandmother's" Mulder said. "Everything I have is yours."

Her throat felt so tight that she could barely breathe; she wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck and slid down onto the ground in front of him, kissing him on the cheek before crying into his shoulder. "I love you." She sobbed against his shirt.

"And yes, by the way, I definitely think we should live together."

He heard her laugh through her tears and she pulled away from him, her hands going to his hair and running her nails along his scalp. "I love you so much—I said that already, didn't I?" she laughed.

"I'll never get tired of hearing it," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her, taking a quiet moment to just feel the silkiness of their lips gently sliding against each other as the rest of the world faded away.

.

.

.

I know this chapter is shorter than my usual chapters, but I am so in love with my other story right now, "The Doctor and the Profiler"...it's all I can think about! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope no one is disappointed in the proposal-I couldn't fit in all the suggestions about that scene without it being a twenty minute proposal which, we all know, Mulder does not have the patience for! I promise my next chapter will be longer and will be super sexy as they start on their new life together.


	15. The Aftermath

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 15: The Aftermath by AnarchyX-Phile**

When they were back in the car, Scully called Maggie and gave her the good news. At first, there was a lot of excited screaming which even Mulder could hear, and then they spent the next five minutes crying until he finally pryed the phone out of Scully's hand so he could talk to Maggie.

Maggie was diving in hard and already wanted to schedule a date and pick color schemes. Mulder couldn't help but laugh, "Maggie slow down-I think we're both still in shock right now; we'll kick around some ideas and call you in a few days," he said as he glanced over at Scully who was finally beginning to get some color back in her pale cheeks.

"Yes ma'am," he answered, turning his attention back to the road as Maggie continued talking a hundred miles per hour. "Oh I plan to," he laughed before telling her he loved her and goodbye.

"You plan to what?" Scully asked as she took her phone back and slid it into her coat pocket.

"To devour you, my love."

"I sincerely hope that you and my mother do _not_ talk about that" she laughed as she toyed with the ring on her finger. "Um—Fox, do you _want_ a wedding?"

"I want you to do whatever you want." No. He didn't want a wedding—he had no one to invite. If he was lucky and begged really hard, he might be able to convince the lone gunmen to get dressed up and be his groomsmen—though he'd probably have better luck if got Scully to ask them instead.

She sighed and looked out the window. "Would you be disappointed if it was just me and you?"

"I think that sounds like heaven." The forced smile on his face relaxed as relief washed over him. He pulled up to her apartment, not even realizing that that had been his destination. "When were you thinking?" he asked as he pulled the key out of the ignition.

"I'm still wrapping my head around seeing you on one knee, you're going to have to give me a few hours to let that sink in before we start talking dates." They got out of the car and she took hold of his hand. When they stepped into the elevator, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. He started running his hands across her back but just as she laid her cheek on his chest, he groaned depressingly and looked down at her.

"What?" she asked

"Skinner—how are we going to tell him?"

"Let him figure it out—there's a much _larger_ matter I need to _handle_ right now." She said lowered her hands to his pants, stepping closer to him and pressing her soft body against him as she looped her other arm around his neck.

He smiled down at her and she felt his muscles relax. He lifted his hand to her face and tucked her hair behind her ear as his thumb rubbed softly against her jaw. "You are breathtakingly and heart-stoppingly beautiful. How could I ever deserve you?"

"You deserve me because _you_ are _you_ —that's all I've ever wanted." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. When the elevator doors opened, he swept her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to her apartment.

It was amazing, really, how he could carry his whole world in his arms.

.

.

.

The next morning, Mulder was digging in his pocket for loose sunflower seeds as he watched Scully bend over and put away some files. Lovely—but just when he was about to purse his lips and whistle at her, their phone rang and he was forced to move his legs off the top of the desk where they had been propped up all morning so that he could answer the call.

"Yes sir. Yes sir. We're on our way up." He hung up the phone and stood, stretching his arms before putting his suit jacket on and straightening his tie. "Let's go woman, we've been summoned."

She kicked the bottom drawer closed and smoothed the wrinkles from her suit pants by running her hands down the fabric. All that bending over and showing off her ass was wasted time now. "What for?" she sighed.

"He didn't say." He walked to the door but before he opened it, he smiled playfully as he turned to look back at her. "Care to make a wager? I want to play a game with you."

"What? Mulder—no." She said as she shook her head but he didn't move to open the door.

"Winner gets a favor" he said tauntingly, "I'm betting that I can use more sex terms than you can during our meeting with Skinner. It can be anything that has any level of sexual connotation. Are you in?"

Her head dropped and she shook her head, "And you've officially lost your mind."

"Come on baby, play with me. Please..." he said as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her into him, lowering his head to kiss her ear. She was still shaking her head so he blew a quick puff of air into her ear before biting down on her earlobe and rolling the skin between his teeth. Her knees weakened and he had to grip her hips tighter to keep her from melting to the floor. "I take that as a yes, my lovely _fiancé_?"

She whimpered and bit down on her lip as she nodded her head. "Anything" she said breathlessly. She was so sexually frustrated at this point that just feeling his lips on her was enough to immerse her into a puddle of pleasure. Last night had been heavenly torture-he had kissed her and touched her and told her he loved her a million times but didn't let it move any further than that, despite his throbbing erection. After talking about _everything_ except wedding plans, they had fallen asleep, her head laying on his stomach as he ran his fingers down her hair and across her back.

He smiled brightly and pulled his head back until he was nose-to-nose with her, "that's my girl" he chuckled as he kissed her softly and opened the door, moving his hand to her lower back and pushed her out of the room.

When they got into the elevator, she was playing nervously with her hands as she watched the elevator's display count the floors as they moved up. Mulder grabbed her left hand and fingered their engagement ring. "Nervous about what he'll say?"

"No, I just don't want them to try and split us here at work."

"Stop worrying, nothing is going to happen. We're too good together—and if they try, we'll just have to show them how _good_ we really are together" he said as he wagged his eyebrows at her and let his hand slide from her lower back to her butt, squeezing it until she chuckled and her nervous frown was replaced with a small smile.

The elevator doors opened and his hand returned to her back as he ushered her out into the hallway and towards Skinner's office. They walked in and Kimberly motioned for them to go directly into his office as she continued talking on the phone.

Scully lifted her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear and Kimberly's eyes widened as she saw the glint of the ring on her hand; she stood up and looked at Scully, causing her to stop walking as she stared nervously at her. Kimberly put her hand over the phone so the caller couldn't hear her as she continued staring at Scully, "you're looking very nice today, Agent Scully" she said as she eyed her ring and smiled sweetly.

Mulder was already in Skinner's office, plopping down in his usual seat and crossing his legs, "We're going to start without you Scully." Mulder said loudly after he said a quick 'good morning' to Skinner.

"I'm _cuming_." Scully answered as she looked away from Kimberly and walked into the office, giving Mulder a private grin. Let the game begin. First point to Scully. Once she was seated, Skinner dove into the meeting, clearly less observant than his secretary was about her new jewelry.

"Tell me what you know about out of body experiences." Skinner said as he leaned back in his chair and looked at them.

Mulder's smile brightened. Finally, a meeting with Skinner that wouldn't bore him to tears. "Well, typically, the person is _thrust_ out of their own consciousness and either inhabits another body or more commonly exists for a period without a physical body.

Scully reached into her pocket and got out a small notepad, writing her name and Mulder's name on the top of the page and giving them each a tick mark. She crossed her legs and situated herself until she was certain Skinner couldn't see her notepad.

Scully broke in, "medically speaking, people who have claimed to have such experiences and have undergone medical testing directly afterwards do show increased levels of endorphins suggesting that the experience itself has an _orgasmic_ effect on their brain." She put a tick mark next to her name and glanced over at Mulder who was staring at her with wide eyes; he reached over and added another tick mark to her score—that definitely was worth two points.

Mulder cleared his throat, "I've had the opportunity to speak with a few people who have experienced this and they all spoke of an intense _longing_ to return to those moments, and the _desire_ to return to a past experience yet be unable to causes them to become mentally unstable. They feel disconnected from this reality. I believe that this is because they have traveled through a barrier, going from one reality to another, and it's actually quite reasonable to believe that, during that transition back into this reality, a piece of their consciousness is left behind and thus they are not completely whole once they return."

He looked away from Skinner who had the usual glossy-eyed look on his face as soon as he got into anything paranormal, but he cringed when he looked over at Scully who was looking at a scuff mark on her shoe with a frown on her face as she tried to remember when the scuff could have happened. She could have sworn it wasn't there yesterday and…she noticed Mulder had stopped talking and she raised her head up and saw him looking at her.

"I'm sorry—was I boring you?" Mulder asked as he looked from her and back to Skinner.

Skinner tilted his head and tried to keep from smiling. "No need to apologize, we're use to it by now."

"Oh don't _tease_ him, this is one of his favorite subjects." Scully laughed and Skinner smiled as he looked down at his case file; she leaned over towards Mulder and whispered, "go on, _sink_ your teeth into it. Really _bite_ down on it." She added some tick marks to their score sheet and raised it until he could see it—she was three points ahead.

But instead of letting Mulder loose on a tangent, Skinner moved the meeting forward, "there have been several teenagers taken to a hospital in Moses Lake, Washington who all claim to have had an out of body experience."

"Well I'm ready to just _plunge_ right in, when are we leaving?" Mulder asked.

"It's not that simple, the teenagers have not spoken to any law enforcement agencies, their parents and guardians will not allow it."

"Yes, but Scully can make them talk She's got a _magic touch_ —people tell her everything once they find out she's a doctor."

"That's what I'm counting on. You're going undercover. You'll be posing as a brother and sister. Mulder you will finally get to use that degree of yours as you will be opening a new psychology practice, and Agent Scully, you will be a general physician looking to apply for work at the local hospital. It is our hope that, with both of you fulfilling these roles, you will gain unrestricted access to the teenagers after receiving consent from their parents."

"Brother and sister?" Scully and Mulder both said as soon as Skinner stopped talking.

"That's what I said." He mumbled as he flipped through the paperwork.

Scully looked at Mulder and tilted her head, motioning for him to say something. "Sir, I think it would be much more realistic if…instead of siblings we were…" he paused and looked at Scully as he shrugged his shoulders.

"If you were what, Agent Mulder? Engaged maybe?" he asked as he looked over the rim of his glasses at them. His eyes flicked from Mulder's face, to Scully's and then down to her ring. Scully let out a pent up breath as she looked over at Mulder, as soon as their gazes met, they busted out laughing. "Nice of you to let me know." Skinner said as he stood up and extended his hand out, Mulder stood and shook it firmly with a wide smile on his face.

"In our defense, it just happened last night." Mulder said as he watched Skinner walk around the desk as Scully stood up and they awkwardly hugged, he whispered something into her ear but Mulder couldn't make out what it was; when they parted, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, you can pose as a married couple. I just ask that you not broadcast this new relationship development to everyone in the Bureau until I can make sure that I can keep you two together."

"Yes sir" Scully said as they all sat back down and went back to their case.

By the end of the meeting, her and Mulder's scores were tied and they both panicked when Skinner told them that they were dismissed. A smile lifted the corners of Scully's mouth as she stopped walking and looked back at their boss, "thank you sir, and we will _embrace_ this opportunity to prove what a good team we make."

Skinner nodded his head as he closed the file and tossed it to the corner of his desk. "Who won?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I did." Scully smiled as she gave Mulder a proud grin, not even caring that they'd been caught playing games.

"And what did you win?"

Mulder's eyes widened as he looked down at her, "a four week honeymoon, I think" she said as she straightened Mulder's tie and looked sweetly up at him.

He couldn't help but smile and nod his head. He'd give her whatever she wanted and a honeymoon was more of a gift to him than a favor for her.

"I'll see what I can do about extended leave for both of you."

"Thank you sir, we appreciate it."

.

.

.

When they got back down to their office, Mulder quietly locked the door while Scully was busy pulling old case files about out of body experiences. "I finally decided what I want as my favor" he said as he walked up behind her. He stepped close to her but didn't put his hands on her, as he bent and whispered into her ear, "I want to have sex with you in all 50 states."

"Don't you think you'll get tired of me after all that?"

"Me get tired of you? Baby—that will never happen." He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his palms on her stomach and rubbing his hands against her, slowly working upwards until he was cupping her breasts. She hummed and leaned back against him.

"I can't think when your hands on me" she said breathlessly.

"Then don't think." He said as he kissed her neck, licking and biting her skin as he worked his way to the back of her neck, swiping her hair out of his way.

She moaned as his fingers tweaked her nipples and then he felt her entire body stiffen and jerk. "What's wrong?" he said, his brows furrowed in concern as he turned her around until she was facing him.

"Elvis."

"What?" he said, the concern deepening as he lowered his head until he was eye-level with her.

"Let me give you Elvis. Let's get married in Vegas." She said as she put her hands on his face, remembering his boyish excitement when he took a week's vacation to go to Graceland a few years ago. He had bought five Elvis movies and forced her to watch them all one Saturday-he had deemed it the best weekend ever. She wanted to see him smile like that again.

"Scully, you don't have to do that for me—I know that's not something you've ever wanted."

"I want you Mulder, I don't give a damn about anything else. A big black-and-white wedding isn't us, but Elvis—there is nothing more _us_ than that."

"You really mean it?"

"You know I do." She said as she rocked up onto her tiptoes and kissed him, sliding her lips slowly against his until he finally responded by pushing her back against the wall behind her and plunged his tongue into her mouth, running his tongue against hers as her taste intoxicated him and overpowered his senses.

He groaned as she wiggled her hips against him and pulled away from her, "let's go" he said as he tugged her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked seductively, thinking he was dragging her off for a quickie somewhere.

"Home to pack, we're catching the next flight to Vegas."

"Mulder, wait…" she laughed as she pulled on his arm until he stopped walking.

"Why wait? I don't _want_ to wait any longer for you, Dana. I want you to be mine—in every single way. I want our life together to start now. Why should we wait?"

.

.

.

Kimberly knocked on her boss' door and stepped inside with a letter in her hand. "Sir, the transportation office just sent this for your approval. It's for Agents Mulder and Scully—they've requested plane tickets... to Vegas."

"Where?" he said as his eyes widened and he dropped his pen.

"Vegas, sir" she repeated, "and then they requested to pick up a rental car the following day to drive the rest of the way to Washington."

Skinner sighed as he pulled his glasses off his face and rubbed his eyes. "Bring it to me and I'll approve it."

.

.

.

Okay, so I know I promised you a lot of steam... but I thought it would be kinda sweet to wait until they were married before you get your next crazy hot sex scene. And oh man, it will definitely be sensual! And I don't know about you-but I could never picture Scully and Mulder having a traditional wedding, the thought of writing that scene actually made me cringe-thus we have Vegas.

So I've been bouncing around an idea for a new story for the past couple days and thought I'd ask y'all what you think. I'm a complete sucker for anything about marriages of convince-what do y'all think about a Scully/Mulder story about that? Leave your vote in a review or shoot me a private message. I think it could be super good-but it could easily get a little too angsty for me. I can't decide!


	16. The Mrs

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 16: The Mrs. by AnarchyX-Phile**

"We may be gone for a while so pack up everything you may need for the next month or so" Scully told Mulder as his car idled in a street parking spot outside her apartment building, "that means more than four pairs of boxers and one pair of socks."

"Would you stop?" Mulder groaned as he unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to shoo her out of the car.

"Pack your tux and a bowtie" she reminded him as she leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"What are we going to do about a dress for you?"

"I have one that will work." She said as she mentally went through her closet.

"No, I don't want one that will _work._ I want one that's especially for us. As soon as we land, you go shopping and I'll take all our bags to the hotel and get unpacked."

"But Mulder, that's not…"

"not negotiable" he finished as he took hold of her chin and pulled her in for a kiss, pulling at her lips as he left her breathless. "Now hurry, we need to be at the airport in an hour and a half."

.

.

.

When he got to his apartment, he grabbed his suitcase and started piling in everything he could get his hands on. Undercover assignments were the worse—there was no possible way of guessing how long it would take to solve them. Realistically, Skinner wasn't going to let them stay gone longer than a few weeks—a month at the most—before pulling them back to DC. There was a pile of unsolved X Files for them to look into and wasting time and a large budget on one single X File wasn't something the Bureau was going to agree to fund for an extended period of time.

He got his suits and tux out and folded them up in a garment bag along with every dress shirt he owned. When it came time to pack his underwear, he thought about only packing 4 pairs of boxers a pair of socks just out of spite, but then decided that that was not the way he wanted to start his marriage off.

Oh God. Marriage. This was the last time he'd be in his apartment as a single man. He wanted her more than anything but the uneasy, sickening feeling still got lodged in the pit of his stomach. It was a huge move to take after only a couple weeks of actually being together—but there was no doubt in his mind that they'd make it work out.

He went to his dresser and dug in the bottom drawer until he found the wooden box her mother had given him with the wedding bands in it. He opened the box and checked that the rings were still there before he carefully packed them away in his bag.

When he went to zip up the suitcase, he remembered something else he had gotten in anticipation for this day. He went to his closet and pulled out the shopping bag from the lingerie store they went to yesterday. He packed both outfits and finished closing the bag.

He took a walk through the apartment, making sure everything was turned off and unplugged—he'd have to ask Frohike to feed his fish until he got back. Once he made his rounds, his eyes scanned across his video collection as a thought ran across his mind. Dana probably wasn't going to let him keep his skin flicks once they get back home and he was not looking forward to tossing them out. Even though he had her now, for some reason, he still didn't want to lose them. Of course, he could make her watch a couple more with him—convince her that the tapes would only make their sex lives better. It was worth a shot.

He grabbed a few of the better tapes and stuffed them into his bag, smiling as he walked out the door.

.

Dana pulled her suitcase out from under her bed and began packing up just about her entire closet. An undercover case on the other side of the county with her soon-to-be husband. They were going to have so much fun, away from any wandering eyes, away from mysterious shadows that seemed to lurk around every corner here in DC.

It was actually quite comical how all this was playing out: a Vegas wedding with Elvis followed by an undercover X File case instead of a honeymoon. There was no more appropriate way for them to start their marriage than this. And hopefully Skinner would work it out so that they could leave for their honeymoon as soon as they closed this case. Four weeks alone with Mulder; 28 wonderful days. Sure, they would probably get tired of each other halfway through the honeymoon, but angry sex after a good hard fight sounded pretty amazing too.

She threw in every single scrap of lingerie that she could find along with all her high heels. That alone nearly took up her entire bag. She shrugged her shoulders, she'd just have to take two bags—Mulder probably wouldn't even notice. He was getting married by the King tonight, his usual attentiveness wasn't going to be a problem today.

She cleaned up the few dirty dishes in her sink and then realized she had to call her mother. This was not going to be an easy conversation. She grabbed her phone and sat down on the couch, stretching her legs out until her feet were resting on the coffee table. She slowly, painfully, dialed her mother's number and counted the rings, almost wishing that she'd get to leave a voicemail instead. On the eighth ring, her mother answered slightly out of breath.

"Hey mom." She said as she straightened her back and sat up.

"Dana, I've been hoping you'd call. I just got in from the grocery store—I almost missed you."

"Mom, Fox and I…well, we've decided that…" she sighed and rubbed her finger against her brow. "Mom, I just finished packing, we're leaving in an hour."

Maggie clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "Dana, an assignment?"

"Yes and no. We'll be in Washington for a while, but before that, we'll be stopping in Vegas. Mom we're getting married there."

A tear slipped down Maggie's check as her throat swelled. The only daughter she had left and she wasn't going to get to see the wedding. "There's nothing I can say to make you change your mind? Father McAlister was so looking forward to performing the ceremony."

"Mom, you know that's not us. Mulder doesn't have any family and ours is so spread out that I doubt many people could make it. I think a church wedding would be uncomfortable for everyone. I'd much rather do it like this—just me and him."

"Are you sure you'll not regret it?" Maggie asked. She had to, it was her job as a mother to ensure her children made the decision that best suited them. She had known that Dana would fight her having a wedding, but she had held on to the sliver of hope that she'd see her walking down the aisle.

"I'll never regret marrying him, mom. I'd marry him in a broom closet and love every second of it."

Maggie smiled and nodded her head. "Have fun darling, and be safe. Call me when you can—and tell Fox hello for me."

.

.

.

The next phone call she made was to Mulder. "Hey, it's me. I'm all packed. Do you want to catch a taxi here or meet at the airport?"

"I'll pick you up, I've got a taxi on the way here now. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"I'll be ready." Just when she went to disconnect their call, she heard him say goodbye and tell her that he loved her. Wow. In all the time she's known him, she couldn't remember him ever actually saying goodbye before hanging up. Things were changing.

As promised, he was helping her carry her bags down the stairs 20 minutes later. He had grumbled something about over-packing but when she'd asked him 'what dear?' he just smiled and winked at her.

The airport was almost empty, evidently mid-day traveling on a Monday to Vegas wasn't a popular flight. When they went up to the counter to pick up their tickets, Mulder handed the attendant his ID and she went to find their booking information.

"You look like a woman who's about to get thrown to a lion."

"I hope you have the stamina of a lion because I'm oh-so looking forward to the bridal suite." She said as she played with his tie and unbuttoned his suit jacket.

He smiled at her and kissed the corner of her lips, pulling away as the attendant approached them. "First Class Boarding begins in five minutes. Just go to Terminal 5, straight down this way and on your left."

Scully took the tickets and looked at them, knowing that there had to be some mistake. She flipped through the papers and, sure enough, they were stamped first class. "This can't be right."

"Don't argue with the lady" Mulder said as he shoved Scully away from counter. "If Skinner said First Class, then First Class we shall go."

"This will be the first time you've ever done something Skinner wanted without grumbling about it." She laughed as she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and rolled it down the hallway until they arrived at their terminal.

As soon as they boarded, Mulder was asleep in five minutes with his hand resting on her thigh. She ordered a drink but before it was even dropped off, she fell asleep too, resting her head against his shoulder.

They would have loved First Class, but honestly, they slept just as well as they did in coach.

.

.

.

When the plane landed, Mulder took over, not allowing her to pick up any of the suitcases. When he finally managed to get all their luggage out of the airport and onto the street, he called for a taxi. While he waited for the driver pull up and park, he pulled out his wallet and handed Dana his credit card. "Spend whatever you want on anything you want. Don't even look at price tags."

"Mulder, no" she said as she pushed his hand away.

"Yes. I'm serious. You don't ever have to worry about financials when you're with me. I have more than enough to do whatever you want. Do this, for me."

"Mulder, you've complained about over-due XXX bills since day one, I know you don't have the funds to do what you're telling me to do."

"But I do. When my mother died, she left me everything: bank accounts, houses, real estate, stock, bonds—you name, I've got it. I just have the decency not to fund my entertainment interests using inheritance money. There are some things a man has to buy for himself."

She frowned at him, how could he have not told her about this? "We'll talk later" she said as she pointed a manicured finger at him before taking the credit card from him and stepping into the taxi.

.

She had never seen so many dresses, and after trying on five, she was tired and ready to leave. She'd just get married in a pants suit. She walked through the store and was about to leave when she caught sight of a mid-length white dress, with sheer layers on the bottom and a thick lacy top with one strap, leaving her other shoulder bare. It was perfect. She walked up to it slowly, almost afraid that it would disappear if she got too close to it too quickly.

When her fingertips glided across the fabric, she knew this was the dress. She bought it without even trying it on. When she stepped out of the store, she called Mulder. "I don't even know what hotel we're staying at." She laughed as she waved for a taxi.

He told her the name of the hotel, which she repeated back to the driver as she slid into the back seat. "I've booked two rooms, you can get ready in Room 108, and then once we leave for the wedding, they'll take all your bags up to the bridal suit with mine."

"Where do you want to eat lunch? I could meet you at…"

"I've already ordered room service for your room—a salad so disgustingly healthy that it's sure to extend your lifespan by five years. I've already eaten. I'm waiting on a call back from the venue about a time for the ceremony. As soon as I hear back from them, I'll call you let you know."

"Mulder." She said, it was obvious that he was avoiding her and didn't want to see her.

"I don't want to see you, Scully. It's bad luck and I don't want to even run the risk of fucking this up" he admitted quietly.

"I love you" she laughed as she hung up and slid the phone into her pocket. She could deal with a few hours alone.

When she got to the hotel, she checked in with the front desk and got her room key. Sure enough, when she swung open the door, her bags were laying on the bed next to a salad bowl and a small fruit basket with an apple, an orange and grapes.

She smiled and started peeling the orange as she tried to eat a few bites of the salad, but she had completely lost her appetite for anything but Mulder. She ate a few orange slices and was about to throw half of it away when she got an idea.

She went into the bathroom and squeezed a handful of juice from the orange, dipping her fingers into the liquid and rubbing some on the skin behind her ears, on the top swell of her breast, and on her neck. Mulder would have no choice but devour her now.

She pulled the dress out of the bag and hung it up on the top of the door, getting undressed and reapplying her makeup as quickly as she could. Once she was finished, she stepped into the dress and zipped it up. It was a perfect fit—thank God—and it flowed against her body and highlighted her curves in a elegant, tasteful way. A sly smile lifted her lips as she stared ar her reflection…Mulder was going to swallow his tongue.

.

Mulder had been running around for the past hour trying to plan every little detail of this wedding. The only problem was: he had no idea what went into a wedding. He called the venue and asked for the earliest opening, luckily the woman had asked what kind of flowers they were using or else he would have completely forgotten to buy a bouquet. When he called the florist, she reminded him about the 'something blue' and offered to tie a blue sash around the rim of the flowers.

Thankfully Maggie had helped him with the 'something old'—her wedding band, and he supposed the wedding dress would fit the 'something new' requirement. Now all that was left was 'something borrowed'…that, he would have to think about.

He didn't have much time to ponder that as the venue called him back and told him that if they hurried, they could be married at 6:00. Mulder looked over at the clock and cussed. They barely had an hour to make it there on time. He agreed to the time and gave her his credit card information. He called Scully right after hanging up as he jerked his tuxedo out of his suitcase and started pulling the pants on.

.

An hour later and he was standing at the altar, well 'swaying' would be a more accurate term but there was nobody to judge him except for Elvis. Oddly enough, he didn't even care about Elvis and had barely even given him a passing glance. His eyes were trained on the closed doors at the end of the aisle, waiting for the doors to open so that he could see his bride.

He heard the music begin playing and his knees nearly gave out, but his eyes stayed glued to the crack in the door, waiting to catch the first glimpse of her the second the door started to open. Elvis said something corny about getting himself ready and composing himself—but Mulder didn't a damn about him right now. He only wanted Scully; the rest of the world could burn.

He heard the door opening before he saw it, he could hear the wood sliding against the frame and brushing against the carpet. And then all he could see was Scully, her face hesitant at first until her eyes found him. He wanted to go to her, to envelope her small body in his arms and kiss her until he died from lack of oxygen.

She smiled widely as she began walking towards him, never once taking her gaze off of his face. Over the years, she had seen him a dozen times in a tuxedo and he always looked nice, but right now he was the most handsome man in the world and he was looking at her as though he'd walk through lava just for the chance of holding her hand.

She kept waiting for the alarm clock to go off and to wake up, but when she finally reached him and he grabbed hold of her hand, she knew this was real—the sparks of electricity flowing through their touch was too intense to be a part of a dream.

Finally, Mulder let his eyes glance down her body, taking in her dress as it flowed around her, her smooth legs, and beautiful white high heels that gave her enough height that she wouldn't have to stand on her toes in order to kiss him. As his eyes made their way back to her face, he saw a string of perils around her neck—the same necklace Maggie had worn the night he took her to dinner. 'Something borrowed.'

When he finally turned his attention to Elvis, he was surprised to hear that they were already at the vow portion of the ceremony. He didn't have enough time to worry about forgetting the words, because Elvis dove right into the vows. "I, Fox William Mulder, take you, Dana Katherine Scully, to be my lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." His voice was tight and tears were threatening to swell over his bottom eyelid as he stared at Dana's face. She already had tears streaming down her cheeks and, once his vows were said, he reach up and swiped the wet trails away with the pads of his thumbs.

She cleared her throat as she said her vows, "I, Dana Katherine Scully, take you, Fox William Mulder, to be my lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Mulder reached into his pocket and pulled out the smaller wedding band, "With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows." His hands were shaking so badly that it took him a few tries to get it on her small finger, but when he slid the band up her finger until it rested against his engagement ring, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the rings, sealing the vows.

He reached into his pocket again, grabbing the other ring and handing it to her. Her voice was uneven though she tried to normalize it as she worked through the ring vow, "with this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, My everlasting friendship, And the promise of all my tomorrows."

As she slid the ring onto his finger, she realized exactly what ring she was holding and what ring she was wearing. Her mouth dropped open slightly and she looked up at him as she tried to think about when he could have possibly found the time to get her parents' rings—but then his lips were on hers and she didn't care about anything other than the fact that she was now married.

"I'd like to be the first to congratulate you, Mr. and Mrs. Fox Mulder" Elvis said as he stepped down off the stage and handed them their marriage certificate to sign. As Dana scribbled her signature on the document, she realized that it would be the last time she signed 'Scully.' She'd have to practice signing her new name now.

.

.

.

There was a taxi waiting outside to take them back to the hotel, even though it was only 7:00 here, it was 10:00 back in DC and they were exhausted, so they opted to skip dinner and go straight up to the suite. As soon as the car door closed, he pulled her into his arms and twisted her until she was lying in his lap, and then he bent his head and kissed her. His wet lips slid against hers and stole her breath away; his tongue grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him, craving more.

Her hands wrapped around his back and pulled him closer to her as his soothing kiss burned into hard, unrestrained passion. The need burning within Mulder was indescribable, he felt as though the flames were going to consume him. He couldn't get close enough to her, his tongue couldn't taste enough of her, his lips couldn't kiss enough of her skin. He wanted it all and he needed it now. The feelings whirling inside his brain overwhelmed him and left him dizzy.

His fingers splayed across her stomach and his finger slowly inched up towards her breast as his lips continued moving against her mouth, his tongue sliding and rolling against hers. As soon as his hand cupped her breast, the car lurched to a stop and the driver told them they had arrived at the hotel. Mulder threw some money at him and stepped outside, extending his hand out and helping his bride from the car.

.

Mulder slid his arm around her and put his hand on the bottom of her back, walking next to her as they made their way through the oversized lobby to the elevators. As they waited for their lift to arrive, he tucked her hair behind her ear before leaning forward to whisper to her, "I love your dress."

"I love you." She responded as she kissed him quickly and turned her attention back to the elevator doors that were opening for them. They stepped inside and Mulder punched the button for the top floor.

He looked at the ring and spun the band around his finger, trying to get use to it. "When did you get these?" Dana asked as she looked at her own band.

"As soon as we came back from Wyoming."

"What? You mean my mom knew you were going to propose before I even told her we were together?"

Mulder smiled and nodded his head as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think it was any big secret that we were together. We've been together for the past seven years, we just hadn't consummated the relationship until then."

He glanced over her shoulder and saw that they were about to reach their floor so he swept her up into his arms and as soon as the elevator doors slid open, he stepped into the hallway, feeling his shoes slightly sink into the plush carpet. "You look so handsome" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her until she could reach to press her lips against his cheek.

"I barely remember the ceremony; I was a goner as soon as I saw you." He said as his eyes flicked down to her dress; the dress was soft against his arms as he cradled her body against his, the smooth fabric chilling his scorching skin. It was bleach white and made her red hair glow in the dim hallway light—making his heart ache with love and desire.

Her makeup was beginning to fade away and he could see her freckles through the powder. Her lipstick was darker than she normally wore and made her lips look fuller and more inviting as she bite down on her bottom lip, her white teeth scrapping at the soft skin until Mulder was powerless to do anything but lower his head and kiss her lips, sucking at her bottom lip until he could taste her lipstick.

She hummed and shifted her body in his arms until she could pull him closer, curling her tongue against his lips as she sought out his tongue; but before she could taste him, he pulled away and started walking them to their room, the hand on her back gently massaging the portion of her skin that was exposed.

She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, "get the key out of my breast pocket." He told her as he adjusted his hold on her so that she was more stable. Her hand dove under his suit jacket, her fingers making hot trails as she brushed her fingertips across his nipple, smiling when he closed his eyes and his breath quickened. "The key, Dana" he murmured as he tightened his arms around her, crushing her body against him.

She swallowed a laugh and plucked the keycard from his pocket, twisting her upper body until she was able to reach down and slide it through the key reader; the lock clicked open and Mulder took over, lifting her up as he twisted the doorknob and kicked the door open with his foot.

She had approximately two seconds to look at the room before she felt his lips on her neck, forcing her weak eyelids to flutter closed. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed his head down so that he was kissing her upper chest, just above the swell of her breasts.

"Put me down" she whimpered as she tried to touch him but found her movements severely limited. He shook his head no as he continued pressing wet kisses across her chest. He stumbled forward until he was in the bedroom, and he sat her carefully on the bed, laying her down until she was stretched out across the mattress.

He sat beside her and put his arms on either side of her body, leaning down until his upper body was hovering above her. He lowered his head and kissed her forehead, sliding his lips down her hairline until he reached her ear, pressing a hot wet kiss against the sensitive skin, "You look so beautiful— _Mrs. Mulder_."

A low hum traveled up her throat as her lips lifted into a bright smile. She raised her arms and wrapped one around his back while the other went to run smoothly and slowly through his hair as his lips leisurely made their way to her mouth. As soon as his lips brushed against hers, his tongue gently swiped and probed at her parted lips, eliciting a moan as she sat up partially on the bed to get closer to him.

He moved his hands to her back and began unfastening the zipper on her dress, slowly tugging it down until the anticipation of his touch on her naked back nearly destroyed her. She heard herself whimpering his name, though she wasn't conscious of mouthing the words.

"I have something for you." He said as he craned his head and looked over her shoulder to see her exposed back, licking his lips at the smooth white skin beckoning for his kisses.

"Later" she said as she began pulling his jacket off.

He kissed her shoulder blade and shook his head, "No, now" he rasped against her skin before he pushed away from her and stood up on his wobbly legs. He looked around the room until he saw his suitcase in a corner. He unzipped the lid and pulled out the lingerie bag, reaching into it until his fingers touched the outfit he was looking for. He brought it out of the bag and held it up in the air, turning to show her.

Her hand moved to cover her parted lips as she stared at the negligee. It was completely white, with a mixture of lace and silk, with a short lacy skirt that really wouldn't hide anything, but made it look nice. For such a sexual outfit, it was actually quite tasteful and was simply beautiful—the perfect night attire for a new bride. She smiled and stood up, letting her dress fall to the floor and she stepped out of it as she made her way over to where Mulder was still standing.

He swallowed hard as he watched her walk towards him, somehow she made 'scantily dressed' look classy and innocent. She took the negligee from him and ran her fingers down the fabric before looking up and smiling at him. "Give me a few minutes" she said as she leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

He looked around the room and tried to think of something to do while she was changing. He walked back over to the bed and picked her dress up off the floor, laying it carefully on the bedspread and walking to the closet to get a hanger for it before folding it into his garment bag so that it wouldn't get wrinkled.

He walked back to the bed and folded down the covers, sitting on the edge of the mattress and kicking off his shoes and socks. He looked at the closed bathroom door—Mrs. Mulder. It felt odd rolling off his tongue, but it sounded wonderful. He patted his sweaty hands on his pants as he began watching the clock, waiting for the door to open and his marriage to start.

.

Dana stepped into the bathroom and nudged the door shut with her foot as she looked at herself in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. How many years had it been since she had felt this happy? Had she _ever_ been this happy? She couldn't remember a time that she had felt even a fraction of the happiness and love that was flowing through her veins at this moment.

Her skin was tinted with a healthy blush and she looked slightly tan against the bleach white fabric of her bra and panties. She stepped out of her high heels and took off her underwear. She splashed some water on her face and washed her makeup off; Mulder seemed to like her freckles so she'd have to get use to not covering them up as often. She opted to leave her eye makeup on and then ran a brush through her hair until it was laying straight again. Then came the negligee.

It was absolutely beautiful and knowing that he had picked this out before he had even proposed made her smile more—he was so cocky. She stepped into the outfit and zipped it up, fixing the lace and running the wrinkles out with her hand. As she stared at her reflection, even she would admit that she had never looked more stunning, but it had nothing to do with the clothes she was wearing... it was because she was Mrs. Fox Mulder now.

She turned and looked at the door, reaching her hand out to touch the cold door knob, hesitating only a second before pulling the door open, ready for her marriage to start.

.

As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, Mulder rose up off the bed and walked towards her, stopping a few feet away as he stared at her. He wanted to step close to her, to run his hands down her body, to kiss every inch of exposed skin, to devour her until there was nothing left but _them_ together…but his legs refused to move.

Even barefoot and his bow tie hanging loosely around his neck, he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen and she literally felt her heart tighten as she watched the corners of his mouth lift into a smile as he stared at her, worshiping her.

But she didn't want to be worshiped, she wanted to be loved, so she opened her arms and motioned for him to step into her arms. He staggered towards her, uneasy in his own body, but as soon as he wrapped his arms around her, his confidence returned and he picked her up and walked her to the bed, laying her down softly on the cool sheets.

His lips sought out hers and just before he kissed her, he whispered, "my love, my bride" into her mouth, making her eyes roll closed. At first, his kiss was tentative as though he was savoring their every touch and memorizing her taste. But she needed more, so she began sucking at his bottom lip, coaxing a response from him.

When she felt his tongue slip against hers, she relaxed and let the butterflies in her stomach soar. Her shaking hands lifted to his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt, pausing after every few buttons so that she could dip her hands under the fabric and touch his warm skin. When she got to the last button, her hands continued moving down to his pants and unfastening them before she started pushing them and his boxers down. He sat up so that he could kick them off his legs while she pulled his shirt off his arms and threw it to towards the foot of the bed.

He lowered his body back down on top of her and she put her hands on his upper arms and pressed down on them, wanting him to hold her tighter. He lifted her up off the bed high enough so that he could slip one arm behind her back as his other hand went to tangle in her hair; she parted her legs so that his hips could settle against her center.

"Say it again" she said as she hooked one of her legs around his leg and they began rocking against each other, starting to compose a rhythm that belonged only to them.

He thought about it a moment before a crooked smile lifted his lips, "Mrs. Mulder." His voice was hoarse and rough, filled with every emotion all at once as he looked down at her.

She smiled and lifted her head until she could press her lips hard against his, her tongue immediately flicking against his lips and sliding across his teeth. He rocked his hips against her and shifted until his erection was rubbing against her wet folds, making him hum and lose his breath as she coated his aching shaft.

He untangled his hand from her hair and moved down to grasp his cock at the base as he slowly positioned himself at her entrance. As he slowly tilted his hips forward, sliding into her hot body, he looked down at her and smiled. "You're mine now—you belong to me, only to me." And then he was inside her and they didn't need words anymore.

His first stroke was slow as he pushed forward until he bottomed out; he could feel her muscles tightening around his hard shaft as he pulled out of her. When he felt the air conditioned air meet his slick cock, he shivered and plunged back into her warm body, rotating his hips and flexing deeper until she moaned loudly and turned her head to the side as she bit down on her bottom lip.

He reached for an unused pillow and hoisted her body up until he could place it under her hips, before laying her back down on the mattress. She smiled at him as he pulled out of her and thrusted back in, the new angle forcing his cock to slide and shift to a different area. Her body arched as she rocked up onto her heels. "I love you" she panted as her hand skimmed down her body until she was cupping her left breast, her thumb rubbing circles around her nipple as it pushed against the lace. "I love this" she said as she craned her neck until she could see him entering and leaving her body.

He groaned and shut his eyes, pumping into her harder and smiling when the bed began creaking from their movements. God he loved that sound. He brought his hand up to cup her other breast, capturing her nipple between his thumb and index finger, rolling the delicate skin against his fingertips. Her body jerked under his touch and a feral groan ripped from her throat as she bucked her hips into him.

He lowered his head and kissed her neck, letting his tongue snake out to lick the saltiness of her sweat from her skin. He had wanted to go slow, to make this last all night long—but the searing heat when he pumped into her body was more than he could handle. He wanted them both to find release, to consummate this step in their relationship—he wanted to make her so hot that they fused together, so that no matter how far apart they were, they would always be connected.

He moved his hand down to her center, stoking his fingers against her wetness until he found her clit, he bit down on her earlobe the same moment he pinched her clit and rammed his hips into her hard, burying himself as deep as he could. He felt the shudder run through her body as her orgasm began to surface. He slammed into her over and over and over again until her back arched off the bed and her nails dug into the skin on his upper arms.

He felt a wave of warmth and wetness coat his rigid cock before he succumbed to his own release and emptied himself into her, moaning her name as he rode out his orgasm.

He rolled over and pulled her into his side, wrapping his arm underneath her and pressing his palm against her hot back while his other hand played with the lace on her negligee.

He turned his head so that he could kiss her nose, "you're my _wife_ now."

She smiled and pursed her lips until he kissed her, "Mrs. Fox Mulder" she said proudly as she ran her hands across his chest.

.

.

As Mulder's eyes were growing heavy, he tightened his hold on Dana and softly laughed, "this may sound a little odd, but your neck tasted like oranges." he said as his fingers softly rubbed circles into her back.

"The real mystery is what other body parts taste like oranges."

"Mmmmm, I know just the Agent for the job" he smiled as he turned and kissed her forehead, falling asleep as soon as his lips brushed against her skin.

.

.

.

Hope you liked it, as always **leave reviews** and I'll try and have the next chapter up in a few days. I'm thinking now that it's past time for another crazy hot and wild chapter!


	17. The Midnight Snack

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 17: The Midnight Snack by AnarchyX-Phile**

A few hours later, she woke up to feel Mulder tugging on her ankles, pulling her body down the bed until her legs were dangling off the end of the bed. She kept her body relaxed and boneless and watched him as he stripped off her negligee, "I guess you can't wear white anymore" he chuckled sarcastically as he threw the material behind him and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom.

"Ahhh, another bubble bath?" she asked hopefully as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Better. They have a Jacuzzi" he said as he sat her down in the fizzing water. She laid down and let her body relax and float in the water as she watched him take his boxers off. She hummed in the back of her throat and she opened her arms, beckoning him to join her. "You, Mrs. Mulder, are quite insatiable" he laughed as he stepped into the water and fell on top of her, letting the water splash out of the Jacuzzi and soak the floor.

"Says the man who woke me up to bring me in here" she quipped as she turned her head so that he could kiss her neck. "Such a shame, I was having such _wonderful_ dreams," her toes curling as he licked a particularly sensitive area at the nape of her neck.

He hummed against her skin before biting down on it, shifting so he could sit on the tub bench; he grabbed her hips and sat her down on his lap and rotated her center against his body. "I have something a little better than a dream" he whispered into her ear as his hands went to her breasts, kneading the soft skin and rubbing his fingertips against her nipples.

She leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder. "Just a 'little' better?" she pouted.

He turned his head and nipped hard at her neck, blowing his hot breath into her ear and feeling her go absolutely boneless against him. "Why don't we find out just how much better?" He slipped one hand between them and slid it down her back and against her ass, pushing his fingers between her cheeks. "Do you want it baby?" he growled as he bumped his hips against hers.

She raised her hands to grip the tub walls and nodded her head, "oh God yes, Fox" she gasped as she grinded her hips into him, she felt his thumb push past her sphincter as his middle finger reached forward and slid against her folds.

"This is why I married you" she sighed in between moans and Mulder couldn't help the loud bark of laughter that flew out of his mouth.

"Oh yea?" he said as he rotated his thumb inside her before withdrawing it and thrusting it back into her ass. Her chest rose and fell as she sighed contentedly. "And what about this?" he asked as he thrust his hardening cock against her.

"Mmmmmm, that too." She said as she lowered her hands into the water and grabbed hold of his shaft, pumping her hand up and down the length of him as she forced his free hand to cup her breast again. "Hurry and fuck me Mulder, fuck me hard."

"Just keep stroking me—do it harder." He said as he continued sliding his thumb into her.

She turned to look at him and shook her head, "Uh huh. Stand up" she said as she slid out of his lap and pushed him to his feet, putting her hand on his thighs and forcing his body to move until his erection was bobbing in front of her face.

She tucked her hair behind her ears, gave him a wickedly seductive smile before she leaned forward and swallowed his cock, her hands going to his ass so that she could pull him deeper down her throat. "Dana, oh fuck!" he gasped, his head lolling forward and his hands went to her head to tangle in her hair.

She tightened her lips around him as she lifted off him, already noticing an extreme difference in his rigidness with just one stroke. She raked her teeth gently over the tip of his shaft, smiling when she heard him sigh, before she lowered back down on him, humming once he hit the back of her throat. She brought her hand up and cupped his balls gently in her hand and ran her fingers against him.

He had to lean sideways until he could lay his hand on the side of the tub; she was driving him crazy and her hot mouth was giving him such a disoriented feeling that he felt like he was going to pass out. His hand dropped to her face and he felt her cheeks hollow out as her suction increased, making his hips jerk and his cock began throbbing.

She tightened her hold on his ass and pulled him towards her, opening her mouth wide and taking him deep inside until her nose pressed into his lower stomach. His hand dropped to her throat and his fingers ran over the tight skin.

She moaned, the vibrations tingling against his shaft as he stayed buried in her throat. "Oh God Scully" he groaned as he tried to swallow but couldn't gather enough concentration to do it. But she could swallow, and she did while moving her tongue against the underside of his cock; a torturous whimper moved up his throat and then his hands clamped down on her head. He pulled out of her mouth and yanked her up in his arm, wrapping his arms so tightly around her waist that he picked her up off her feet as his lips crashed against hers.

"You're too good to me" he said into her mouth as his lips slowed their assault, he flicked his tongue against her lips before stepping over to the side of the tub and setting her back onto her feet. He held her hand as he sat her down on the edge of the tub and pushed her body backwards until her back was leaned against the wall behind her.

He got down on his knees, dipping his lower half into the hot bubbling water which made his cock throb harder. He bit down hard on his lip as he released a slow breath, blowing the air against her slick folds. "Oh fuck" she whispered as her eyes shut, her hand going to her hair to push it out of her eyes.

She was already so wet and her folds felt swollen as his tongue slid against them. Her hands went to his hair and she raked her fingers through the short strains, moving back until she was gripping the back of his head and slightly pulled his face in closer to her. He laughed and the warm air nearly sent her over the edge. "Fuck me now, I want it hard, please" she begged.

He stood them both up and leaned her over the side of the tub, holding her hand as she propped her knees up on the tub bench. He backed up behind her and positioned his shaft at her slick entrance. He pushed his finger into her anus, stroking in few times before he slammed his hips into her. He grabbed her breast with his free hand and used it to force her body on and off his swollen shaft.

"Is this how you wanted it" he asked as he screamed and rammed into her again, pushing her hips painfully into the edge of the tub.

She shook her head and growled out, "harder."

He pulled his finger out of her and she screamed at him, "No!" he bit back a laugh and slid two fingers against her center before pushing them into her ass, working them against her muscles slowly as she adjusted while also applying enough pressure to drive her crazy.

"Yes, take it all. This is _my_ body now," he said as he slapped her ass and shoved his cock harder into her, "I can do whatever I want to." She moaned and tossed her head backwards, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into him hard, pounding into her until they were both screaming. "I'm going to fuck you until you're raw and then I'm going to fuck you all over again. Do you understand?"

"Hmmm, keep talking, please." She panted as she began pushing back against him, raising her hips up and down, grinding into him every time he bottomed out inside her.

"God, I'm going to pump you so full that you'll never get all my cum out of this hot, sexy body."

She screamed and reached around to grab his ass, her eyes slamming shut as she saw a burst of colors flash across her eyelids as her muscles locked up. "Oh Fox, keep fucking me hard. Sooo good." She moaned and screamed louder as he pumped his fingers into her ass as quickly as he was ramming his cock into her. Her orgasm intensified exponentially and her voice cracked until her scream turned silent.

Sweat was pouring off his face and he tasted blood as he bit down on his lip to keep himself from losing it. He wanted this to last longer…he wanted to give her more. He continued thrusting into her until he saw her body go slack and her muscles loosened around his cock and his fingers. He stopped moving when her eyes opened, still drenched in desire as she licked her lips.

He kept his shaft buried inside her as he picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he stepped out of the tub and carried her to the bathroom vanity. Before setting her down on the counter, he rolled his hips, grinding his cock further into her and made her groan before he grabbed hold of her thighs, pulling her to the edge of the counter until she was barely balancing on the edge.

He widened his stance and retracted his cock from her tight pulsing body before shooting back into her, reaching around to put his hand on her lower back. The height of the counter put her at the perfect level for his mouth reach her breasts, so he leaned forward and captured a nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue against the trapped skin as her head fell backwards. "Harder, bite it harder." She pleaded as she wrapped her arm around his neck and put her hand on the back of his head.

He groaned and did as she asked, strengthening the hold he had on her nipple as his mouth closed over her aureola and sucked hard at the smooth skin. She gasped and began rocking into his thrusts, putting her hands on his back and they both began pulling on the others body so that when he bottomed out inside her, he could reach the deepest penetration possible. He let go of her breast with an audible pop and began thrusting his hips into her hard, slamming against her body relentlessly, "Fuck, I'm losing it baby." He said as he continued to jack hammer into her.

"Be brutal" she panted as she raked her nails down his chest. He took in a deep breath and held it as his thrusts sped up. He lifted her legs and propped them on one of his shoulders, squeezing her thighs shut as his cock continued crashing into her. He felt the muscles in his hips began burning as he propelled them forwards and backwards so quickly into her. His brain was lost in a euphoric high stemming from this more animistic side of him and a small piece of him wanted to make this hurt. His cock throbbed harder just thinking about making her scream.

"So. Fucking. Tight." He growled as he squeezed her thighs tighter together.

"Fuck yes!" she screamed, her nails running down her neck as she tried her best to rock her hips into him too, "God it hurts, keep going baby. Use me."

He slapped her ass as hard as he could without slowing down his brutal pace. She barely had time to register any of singular movement; by the time he started pushing in, his balls slammed into her ass, but she barely had time to feel that before he was already pulling out of her to start the pattern over again.

He shoved his fingers back into her anus and the surprise and intensity of it sent another orgasm rushing through her body, and as soon as her muscles clamped down on his cock this time, he howled a painfully erotic growl as his release erupted into her, driving it deeper and deeper into her body until he was sure it was flowing through her veins. She leaned and rested her back against the mirror behind her as her orgasm finished trampling through her body.

When her breathing became normal, Mulder pulled out of her and picked her up, cradling her small body against his chest. He stopped moving and stared down at her, he didn't know for how long, but he was completely lost in her beauty. When her eyes slowly fluttered open, he was nearly blinded by the complete and utter trust shining from her brilliant blue eyes. He tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead. "You know I love you, don't you? So much so that it defies all logic."

She smiled and ran her finger across his cheek. "So your love for me is like…an X File? How very appropriate." She ran her fingers across his lips and grinned when he kissed her fingertips. "I love you too, sometimes I feel as though I've loved you my entire life while other times, when I look at you, I feel like I've fallen in love with you all over again in that moment."

"We're crazy, you know that right?" Mulder laughed as he stepped out of the bathroom and walked them into the bedroom, laying her gently down on the bed and crawling over her to lay down on her other side.

"Well it's a good thing I married a psychologist then." She said as she scooted closer so that she could kiss him.

"Married…" he sighed as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into the side of his body, looking up at the ceiling.

"Starting to regret it?" she asked, her fingertips tracing a long skinny scar that stretched from the top of his rib cage over to the center of his chest.

"Only that it took me so long to ask you."

"Two weeks, Mulder, is not too long."

"But we've been together much longer than that. The moment you walked into my office, we belonged to one another."

She clicked her tongue against her teeth as she craned her head to look up at his face. "Mulder, you're such a romantic," she smiled teasingly.

"And you, my dear, are such a realist. Who knows, maybe we'll rub off on each other."

That earned him a huge burst of laughter from her as she hugged him tighter and laid her head on his chest. "After the non-stop sex we've had the past couple weeks, if we haven't _rubbed off_ on each other yet—I don't know if we ever will."

"I don't know, fifty or sixty years of non-stop sex just might do the trick." Mulder said as he pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes, the only thing running through his mind as he waited to fall asleep was the mantra: _she's mine; she's mine; she's mine; she's mine._

 _._

.

.

I have decided to start uploading shorter chapters for this story (in the 2000-3000 word range rather than 6000-8000 range), hopefully that will allow me to update more often. But don't worry, it'll still be good (it just won't take me a week to write them, a long chapter is such a daunting task!).


	18. The Road Trip

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 18: The Road Trip by AnarchyX-Phile**

Dana woke up and looked out the window, her blue eyes squinting against the bright sun as it lit up the room. She could feel Mulder's body jittering and shaking beside her and she finally craned her head towards him to find him staring at her.

"If you're wired then go for a run, you're creeping me out just looking at me" she said as she pushed him away from her and rolled over, turning her back to him and pulling the covers over her naked body.

Truth be known, she didn't think there was anything more uncomfortable than sleeping naked... hell, she usually couldn't sleep without wearing socks along with her pajamas and she nearly got up to put some clothes on when Mulder scooted up behind her and kissed her cheek. "Come run with me."

She shook her head, "too tired, but give me your shirt" she said as she turned onto her back and looked at him expectantly. He slightly shook his head as he looked down at his shirt and then back her as though it was ridiculous for her to even ask. "Mulder, give it to me. I'm cold."

"Then get your own" he said as he ran his hands possessively down the front of his shirt. "This one's my favorite."

She punched him in the shoulder the same moment her eyebrow arched. "No. _I'm_ your favorite."

His eyes fell down to the bed spread and he pulled the shirt off and handed it to her with a boyish frown on his lips as though he was just forced to apologize for something he hadn't done. "Happy now?"

"Blissfully" she smiled as she kissed him quickly on the corner of his lips and turned away from him again, snuggling deeper into the blankets and closing her eyes when she heard him get out of bed and begin digging in his suitcase for his sweatpants and another shirt.

Before he left, he dropped a light kiss on her cheek, trying not to wake her, but he when he saw one corner of her mouth lift into a soft smile, he leaned down and kissed her harder.

.

.

.

When Scully awoke the next time, she noticed that Mulder had closed the curtains before he left on his run. She called his name but when he didn't answer, she decided that he was still off running the streets and she might as well get dressed and get their bags repacked.

She took a quick shower, donning on a black suit and blue blouse before laying Mulder's suit out on the bed and packing up everything else. She called and arranged for their rental car to be delivered within the hour and then she found her briefcase and got out the case file for their assignment.

She hadn't really been paying close attention during the meeting with Skinner; she had just wanted to win the game. As she tore into the case material; she did vaguely remember some notes, such as the teenagers all claiming to have experienced time lose and out of body experiences.

By the time Mulder came in, she had already kicked off her heels and was sitting in the middle of the bed with all the case material circled around her. "Don't solve it yet, we'll miss the fun of being…"

"Rob and Laura Petrie _again_ , Mulder" she said as she rolled her eyes at him, "it's not as nearly as funny this time around."

"But it will be much more _fun_ this time around, Mrs. Petrie"

"No, _Mrs. Mulder_!" She screamed as she pulled him down onto the bed with her and started kissing him; when he went to wrap his arms around her, she held him down and shook her head—"your sweaty" she said against his mouth before she ran her tongue against his lips.

"But don't you want to get good and sweaty?" he asked as he tried to take her jacket off and wagged his eyebrows at her.

"No, and you need to get a quick shower, we're leaving in 20 minutes."

He kissed her again before rolling off the bed, kicking off his sweatpants and boxers before stepping into the bathroom.

"Mulder! Stop tempting me!" she groaned, trying to turn her attention back to the case file she had just picked back up.

He turned around and leaned against the door frame, standing there until she looked back up at him. "What? This tempts you?" he asked mischievously as he stroked his shaft.

"Mulder, go take a shower." She said, her eyes dropping to her fidgeting hands. They had to leave, they had to leave, they had to leave. She didn't know how long she repeated that to herself, but when she looked up, he was in the bathroom stepping into the shower.

 _._

 _._

 _._

True to her word, Mulder was loading their luggage in the car 20 minutes later while she checked them out of the hotel room. When she came outside and walked to the passenger side of the car, he was hit with the odd realization that no matter how much their personal lives had changed over the past couple weeks—when he saw her in her professional suits and perfect hair and makeup, it always felt like they had _just_ started working together. The thrill was always there when he looked at her like this—it always would be.

She looked at him oddly through the window, "Mulder, let's go." He cleared his throat and stepped into the car, cranking it up and pulling out into traffic. Before he was even able to get on the interstate, he was pulling into a restaurant parking lot so Scully could use the bathroom while he ordered them an early lunch.

.

.

.

The worst thing about driving out west was the endless nothingness down the interstate, so about an hour ago he had opted to take a series of back roads so that he wouldn't get too bored.

Scully was still looking at the case files so he reached over and grabbed the files from her hand and tossed them into the backseat, "talk to me, I'm restless." His eyes widened when she looked up into his face; her eyes were soaked in arousal and her lips were dark red where she had been biting down on them for the past two hours. "Scully…" he rasped.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned across the arm and kissed his lips quickly before pushing his face until he was looking at the road again. She undid his shirt collar as her lips moved down the side of his face, she tried to move his shirt out of the way but when her lips reached the base of his neck, her red lipstick smeared on his white shirt collar.

He growled and slowed the car down slightly, leaning back in his seat when he felt her hands pulling on his pants. He hadn't worn a belt today, he figured it just always slowed them down—and right now he was thanking God for that decision. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, reached her hand into his boxer and brought out his slowly hardening shaft into the cold air.

"I guess I did end up tempting you after all."

"Shut up Mulder" she said as she rubbed the very end of her index finger against the tip of his penis, laughing a sultry chuckle as she watched his shaft jump as he hissed in deep breath.

Mulder was holding his breath as he watched her stare at him. He wanted to feel her lips around him again, her hot saliva coating his shaft as she sucked on him, the feeling of her tight throat when she swallowed around him, the velvety caress as she slid her tongue against the underside of his shaft, and the tickling vibrations when she hummed with him buried inside her mouth.

"I don't know what's going on inside that big brain of yours, but it's doing wonders for your libido." She said, watching his cock grow firm without her so much as touching it. "It better be me you're thinking about."

"Just do it, please" he said as he moved one of hands to the back of her neck and began applying enough pressure to begin pushing her head down, but not really forcing her down.

"Tell me first."

"I love you" he groaned, his head falling back against the headrest as he slowed the vehicle down even more.

She laughed, her warm breath sending electric shots straight down his shaft. "Not that, tell me what you were thinking about just now."

"God Scully, I _can't_ think- let alone talk."

She pressed her lips lightly against the side of his shaft, hearing him sigh contentedly as his head stop pressing against her neck, but instead of taking him in her mouth, she asked again, "try Mulder or I'm zipping your pants back up—and at least drive the speed limit or we're never going to get there."

He moaned and raked his fingers through his hair, "Despite what I've claimed over the years, I'm just a man and I can only function on one thing when your mouth is on me. I'm pulling over."

"Uh huh, keep driving. I want to do it like this. Talk to me." She said, breathing a long, drawn out puff of warm air against his tightening skin.

"I was thinking about last night, when you took all of me in your mouth. God, it felt so good and you looked so sexy. I've thought about watching you do that since we started working together."

She smiled and hummed, running her lips across the tip, snaking her tongue out to taste him as her mouth passed over him. "So when we were working on late night cases, this was what you'd be thinking about?" she asked, raking a lone fingernail up the underside of his shaft.

He moaned and took a second to collect his thoughts, "that along with a million other things I want to do to you and with you: take you against the shag carpet, against the tacky wallpaper walls, and then put a couple quarters in the Magic Finger machine and really go to town."

Evidently she liked what he was said because she finally lowered her head and took him in her mouth, going all the way down on the first stroke. He moaned loudly and fought against his hips reaction to thrust deeper into her. She lifted her head off him and pumped her hand up the length of him a few times before taking him in her mouth again.

Her movements sped up and she could feel Mulder's body radiating an intense heat. She took her hands off him long enough to shrug out of her suit jacket and toss it into the back seat, her mouth still moving up and down on him.

He was biting down on his lip as his fingers were wrapped around the steering wheel in a death grip. He felt his stomach tighten as his balls drew up and he jerked the car off to the side of the road and slammed it into park, immediately letting his hands fly into her hair and fisting it as his hips began gently lifting up off the seat and into her mouth. His head fell back against the headrest as a low groan was emitted from his throat as he found his release, amazed as he watched her continue sucking on his shaft until his erection completely diminished.

When she let him fall from her mouth, she leaned back in her seat and rested her hand over her face as she caught her breath. He handed her what was left of his sweat tea and ran his finger down her cheek.

"Want me to drive?" she asked taking the cup from his hand with a smile as she took in his tired eyes and sexed up hair.

" _Really_ Mrs. Mulder, if you wanted to drive, you could have just asked me."

"Oh I expect you to return the favor" she winked as she kissed his cheek before getting out of the car and walking around to the driver's side, chuckling when she saw that Mulder had just crawled over the armrest and was already stretched out in the passenger seat.

.

.

.

He only let her drive until the next bathroom break; he left her paying the cashier for his sunflower seeds and he ran and got into the driver's seat, laughing obnoxiously when she got out of the store and pointed her finger at him in a seething warning.

She had proceeded to eat half of the bag of sunflower seeds without sharing any of them with him, making him pout for 300 hundred miles until he finally stole the remaining seeds from her when she went to sleep, dumping them into his suit pocket so that she couldn't steal them back as soon as she woke back up—which actually didn't happen for another 300 miles.

When he pulled up to the " _Welcome to Moses Lake, WA; Population 12,847_ " sign, he shook her shoulder and woke her up. It was a little after 3AM and the town was dark and quiet, a welcome change after spending a night in Vegas.

Scully's eyes blinked opened and she straightened in her seat, yawning sleepily. "The harbor is very pretty" she said as motioned her head towards their right at the lapping water as the moonlight bounced off the dark water.

With his foot firmly on the brake, he leaned over and kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip until she melted against him. "Good, because I have a surprise for you…that right there, is our new house for the next week or so."

Her face lifted into a wide smile as she raised her eyebrows playfully at him, "hurry up, Mulder, I want to see it!" she said, fully awake and eyes as wide as a four-year-old child's at Christmas.

When they got out of the car, he had to run to catch up to her; she already had the keys stuck in the door and was twisting the knob open when he swept her into his arms and stepped over the threshold. "Welcome home" he smiled as he watched her eyes scan the room. It was dark and they couldn't see anything but it looked like a nice house.

She pushed out of his arms and pulled her jacket off, looking up at him, "you ready?"

He couldn't help but smile as he stared down her cleavage approvingly, "let's get it on, honey."

This time, instead of handing him a pair of latex gloves and expecting him to tear apart a house in Arcadia, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up the stairs, tumbling in and out of rooms until they found the master bedroom—the bed already made and waiting for them.

Thank you, Skinner.


	19. The Changing Point

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 19: The Changing Point by AnarchyX-Phile**

Their first week in Lake Moses flew by; as soon as Scully started working in the Emergency Room, she barely got home in time every night to help Mulder cook dinner. Two days after moving in and meeting their neighbors, he officially opened his 'psychology practice' out of their home office but mainly spent his time prattling around town all day trying to find out as much as he could about the teenagers supposedly having the out-of-body experiences. So far, they hadn't been allowed to talk to any of the victims and every lead they followed was a dead end.

They spent their evenings curled up on the couch together, Scully catching up on the medical journals she had missed while Mulder alternated between the Psych Journal and the tabloids. Every once in a while, she would grow bored with her medical stories and she'd have him read her an article about "local werewolf-child found" or "alien found in mountain cave." He got so excited about the articles, his voice getting stressed as he read through the claims and witness statements.

Once he was done, she'd poke holes in the story, not because she felt like she needed to but just because she loved getting him angry. He would get so aggravated with her, and while he was off on a tangent, she would slowly lean forward—closer and closer to his face—until he would finally give in and kiss her, biting hard at her lips in frustration.

Tonight was one of those nights. He was explaining the very _probable_ possibility that a recent photo of a crashed UFO was legitimate and the eye witnesses who were being hospitalized were sick due to radiation poisoning. He was bound and determined to finish tonight's conversation, even with Scully rubbing her nose against his neck and kissing his ear and down his jaw line.

But he had thought this out tonight. He hadn't shaved this morning and knew that the scruffiness of his beard was slowing her down; every once in a while, she would lean away from him and rub her fingers against her lips before pressing them against his face again. Each time she returned, her intensity increased—her teeth biting his skin a little bit harder, her lips increasing their suction against his neck.

Despite his mind's willingness to postpone their inevitable roll in the hay, his body was a complete traitor. The more she nuzzled her nose against his ear, the harder his erection became until he was sure he was going to bust a seam in his pants. His cleared his throat and continued talking, trying to make his voice sound like he was at least halfway interested in what he was telling her.

"Recent satellite images show a military tent over the crash site, and they've fenced off 23 acres and have been running soil samples since..." he paused, his eyes involuntarily rolling closed as her hand began rubbing against his chest and rib cage. "...since last Tuesday. Don't you think that's odd, Scully?"

She shifted slightly until half of her body was laying on his left side, letting him wrap his arm around her so that his hand was laying motionless on her hip. "No, Mulder. I don't particularly find that interesting. If the eye witnesses all suffered from radiation poisoning, then it stands to reason the soil is contaminated. You and I would do the same thing if we were there." She whispered this in his ear as she rubbed her breasts against the side of his chest.

God, she was so damn sexy.

" _You_ would be out playing in the dirt; _I_ would be on the spacecraft hanging with pilot. No, what I find odd is the fact that they've released a statement saying this was a 'downed weather balloon.' Why would they spend a week and a half testing the soil for radiation if it was a weather balloon?"

Scully's brow rose as she stopped moving against him and lifted her head out of the crook of his neck. "Maybe we should get down there—we're not having much luck here with these kids. I'm going to call Skinner and see if we can get reassigned..."

She moved to get up, trying to wiggle over Mulder's body so she could roll off the couch, but her breath was ripped from her lungs when she felt his hands clamp down on her arms and push her against the back of the couch. "I don't think you're going anywhere right now, Scully" he purred as he moved his body until it was pressed flush against hers and they were both lying on their sides. He took her chin in his hand and pulled her mouth against his—his lips parting and swallowing her moan as he kissed her hard.

When he finally let her breathe again, her head fell lifelessly back against the pillow and she took in deep ragged breathes. "I thought...you wanted me to...get excited about your...UFO." She panted as his lips attacked her neck, licking and sucking the creamy skin—smiling widely whenever he came across a red mark left behind from their previous nights.

"I want you excited, but not necessarily about my UFO" he said as he thrust his hips against her. "Plus, I made all that stuff up."

"I know" she admitted with a smile as she ran her fingers through his hair and tilted her neck back so he could kiss her throat.

"How did you know?"

"Because it was just a combination of the only three case files we have of downed spacecrafts. Your imagination is severely lacking, my love."

He laughed and moved his hand up her stomach until his fingers were splayed out just below her breasts, teasing her. "I think I'm going to have to prove to you just how wild my imagination can be."

"Hmmm," she said, her lips pursing as she shook her head, "But I don't want you wild tonight. I want you to be sweet to me."

"I'm always sweet to you" he said, kissing her pouted lips.

"But I want you to be _extra_ sweet to me tonight."

"Oh yea, how come? What's the matter?" He asked, running his finger along her hairline and smoothing her hair back behind her ear as he stared into her bright blue eyes.

"I just feel different tonight" she said quietly, wrapping her arm around his waist so that she could pull him closer towards her, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Do you want to stay here or go upstairs?"

"Right. Here." She said, punctuating each word with a kiss against his chest.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong with you, wouldn't you?"

She sighed and looked up at him, "Yes, Mulder. Now stop talking and kiss me."

He cupped her face and ran his thumb across her jaw, slowly pushing her body underneath his as he continued staring at her. When he was hovering directly above her, he lowered his head until his lips were pressed against her ear, "you're so beautiful you make me feel dizzy."

She closed her eyes and smiled, running her hands up and down his back. When she got to the bottom of his shirt, she slid her hands under the fabric and against his smooth back, pressing her fingertips into his muscles as she worked her way up his back, lifting the fabric as she moved until he finally pulled it off completely and threw it over the back of the couch and into the dining room.

When he lowered his body against hers again, he moved his head to the other side of her face, kissing her ear and running his tongue against her earlobe. "I love you more than anything else in this world." He kissed her neck and moved down her shoulder, kissing her through her thin pajama shirt as she rested her hands over her head and sighed contentedly.

His large hands enveloped her breasts and her back arched off the couch, her nipples hardening into peaks before he ever touched them. She could feel electric strikes pulse through her breasts and made her nipples throb, both aching for his touch and dreading the sensory overload as soon as his thumb brushed across her left nipple.

"Mulder!" she gasped as she tried to push his hand away only to feel his mouth covering her other nipple through her shirt. He kissed her hyper-sensitive skin before his lips moved down her cleavage and he lifted her shirt so that he could kiss her stomach.

His fingers gently caressed her belly while he kissed up to her rib cage and back down to her bellybutton. He felt her run her fingers lightly through his hair, beginning at his forehead and ending at the base of his neck. His pulled down her pajama pants and pushed them down her legs, leaving her plain cotton underwear on. Ah, married life.

He kissed her lower abdomen and the creases in her thighs, down her legs before kissing the backs of her knees and smiling as she squirmed and whimpered from his touch. As he worked his way back up her body, he alternated between softly sucking and licking her skin, and then rubbing his beard against her delicate skin. He started tugging off her underwear while she slipped her shirt over her head, revealing her still hard nipples rising and falling as she sucked in ragged, uneven breaths.

He kissed her inner thigh as he worked his way towards her center, breathing in deeply as she relaxed against the pillow. He spread her folds open and swiped his tongue against her, ending with a gentle suction on her clit. He fought back his desire to rush her orgasm, to make it so intense that she would arch her back off the sofa again. She wanted sweet, and he was going to be pure sugar.

He looked up at her face as he slid his tongue inside her, gently swirling lazy circles as he watched her eyebrows knit together and eyelids flutter closed. He replaced his tongue with his finger as he continued lapping gently at her swollen folds, humming whenever she moaned. He knew he was going to have to give her more stimuli if she was going to find release, so he licked hard at her clit before he lifted his head out from between her legs. "I love how you taste Dana," the way he purred her name, low and thick made her whimper as she forced her eyes open, "I'll never get enough of you."

Her head fell back against the pillow and his mouth returned to her clit, increasing his suction as he added another finger inside her, pushing inside her, rotating his long fingers before retracting them and repeating the process. "Please cum for me baby, I want to taste you again" he said as he pushed his fingers as far into as he could reach and then curled them.

Her hands dove into his hair and pulled at the short strains as her hips rose off the sofa and her muscles locked up and stiffened; it was a much gentler orgasm than he usually gave her but it seemed to last longer and he supposed that what she needed right now. He continued licking and tasting her until all her tremors had passed. "So, so beautiful" he whispered against her pulsing folds as he kissed her inner thigh sweetly before he helped her reposition herself. He removed his pants and boxers and laid down beside her, facing her.

He wrapped his arms around her back and put his hands on her shoulder blades, pulling her as close to him as physically possible while her hands guided his shaft into her body. He moved achingly slow and he nearly died from the stress of holding himself back; it seemed to take five minutes before he was buried completely inside her warm body.

He held still and lowered his head and kissed her, running his tongue softly against her lips, not demanding a response—just giving offering her everything in his heart while he waited on her to open her lips and invite him in. She murmured his name against mouth before taking in a deep breath and parting her lips, letting her tongue meet his in the middle. He tightened his hold on her and moved his hips against her, withdrawing halfway before slowly sliding back into her, all the while trying to concentrate on keeping his tongue moving against hers.

When he begin pushing into her slightly faster—which was _still_ an agonizingly slow speed—she dropped her face into the crook of his neck and he lowered his mouth to her ear. "I never thought I would be this happy. I never thought you'd really be mine."

"I am, Mulder—I've always belonged to you" she smiled, happy to see that some of his romanticism was in fact rubbing off on her.

"You're my one in five billion, Scully," he began sliding into her a little faster as his one of his hands went down to play lazily with her clit, "my _only_ one."

He felt her muscles begin tensing up again, starting to squeeze his shaft. He buried himself completely inside her and flicked his finger against her clit as he whispered hotly into her ear. "I fall in love with you more every day, and it'll always be that way with you."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly as her orgasm ran through her body, her hands shaking against his back as she clung tightly to him. He whispered her name against her ear as he emptied his release inside her, his hand going to her stomach and his palm rubbing gentle circles against her skin. She put her hand over his and opened her eyes to look at him.

They laid together, locked in a love-heavy embrace until Mulder noticed her shivering, though her body seemed much warmer than usual. He stood up and got her a blanket, "why don't you go to bed? I'm going to run out to the store real quick. It won't take me long." After he got redressed, he kissed her cheek and helped her up from the couch, watching her as she walked up the stairs.

When she reached the landing, he called her name and she turned around, pulling the blanket over her shoulders. "Please, tell me if something's wrong."

"Mulder, I promise, I'm fine." He cringed at her words but walked out the door and drove the short distance to the store.

.

There were no other customers in the grocery store as it was 30 minutes until they closed so Mulder tried his best to hurry. He grabbed a heating pad, a bottle of pain relievers, muscle rub, a couple cans of soup, and digital thermometer before hurrying to the only open checkout line.

"Not feeling well Mr. Petrie?" the young girl asked.

"My wife," Mulder answered as he pulled out his credit card but before he swiped the card, he looked behind the cashier and pointed at a small package. "Can I get some of those?" he asked.

The cashier turned and looked at what he was pointing at, raising her eyebrows as she began pulling them off the shelf. "How many?"

Mulder had no idea, "Let's do ten."

"Ten? Usually people just buy two or three." The cashier said as she ran three up and dropped them in the bag.

Mulder smiled but shook his head, "no, I'd like to start with ten."

.

When he got back home, he put the soup on the kitchen counter and took the rest of the purchases upstairs into the bedroom. Scully was still awake, bundled in flannel pajamas with her hair tied up. He pulled out his care package and laid it all out on the bed, filling up a glass of water so she could take some pain relievers even though she said she felt fine.

"What else did you buy?" she asked as she looked at the still half-full grocery bag.

"Do you have to pee, Scully?" he asked shyly as he stared down at the contents in the bag.

"What?" she scoffed as she got out from under the covers and grabbed the bag from the foot of the bed. Her smile fell as her eyes widened when she looked into bag and then she pushed it off the side of the bed and brought her knees up to her chest. "Why would you?"

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Because I still have hope—I will always have hope."

"You know I can't have children—it's impossible. I don't want to see that negative sign and feel that pain all over again, I don't want you to have to feel it again."

"You don't have to look at it. If it's negative, I'll throw them away and we'll never talk about it again. We will continue living a wonderful life together. But I just have this feeling that's something's different. I couldn't put my finger on it until I saw these pregnancy tests."

"Even if I was pregnant—which we both know I'm not—it's too early to test."

"Please Scully, if you won't do this for us, do it for me. I want _this_ as my favor instead of the fifty states thing." Tears were streaming down her face as her heart was slowly breaking apart.

She picked up the grocery bag and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. She used only eight tests, tucking the other two in the bathroom cabinet so she could maybe try again in a couple weeks. She laid the tests out carefully on the vanity, running her finger down each of them as her soft crying turned into heavy sobs. She opened the door and walked out of the bathroom and straight into Mulder's arms. "I'm so sorry." She cried into his shoulder as her hands clung to the fabric on his shirt. God, how she wanted to give him a child.

He hushed her and rocked her gently against his body, smoothing his hand over her head. "You owe me nothing and I don't expect anything from you. I know how much we both want this and maybe that's enough, but if it's not meant to be right now, then we'll keep trying until it _is_ meant to be."

"Mulder, you don't understand…"

"I do understand; I just choose to believe differently." He led her back to the bed and covered her up, kissing her long and slow as he tried to convince her that he'd love her the same no matter if those tests are negative or positive. She was his world; she would always be his world.

When he went to the bathroom door and stepped inside, he heard her begin crying again, muffling her sobs into the pillow as her body shook. She knew he wanted children—but ever since their failed attempt at in vitro, neither had discussed it again. It was an unspoken understanding that she was _hopelessly_ barren…she just wished it had remained unspoken. She knew from experience how heartbreaking those negative signs could be, and she wished like hell Mulder could be spared that heartache.

She heard him pacing in the bathroom, giving the tests time to properly show their signs. And then she heard him begin crying. She cried his name into the pillow, feeling her tears soak into the fabric and wet her face. It felt like hours before she heard the door open, her face red and hot from weeping.

She finally gathered the courage to look at him and saw him standing in the bathroom doorway staring down at the floor. He held up his hand, clutching the tests tightly in his hand. He plucked the first one up and took a step towards her, "positive." He took the second test and held it up, "positive," he took a step closer to her. He lifted the third test and took another step nearer, "positive."

His mouth hurt from smiling but it brightened even more when he saw her lift her hand to cover her mouth, staring widely at him as he continued. "Positive," he said holding up the fourth test, "positive" he repeated with the fifth test. He was now at the edge of the bed and he held up the sixth test, leaning down towards her, "positive" he said softly. She dropped her hand and smiled up at him, then tilted her head so she could see the tests for herself. "Positive" he whispered as he held up the seventh test. He leaned down until his face was inches from hers, handing her the tests and holding up the last one. "Positive" he said against her lips before he kissed her.

.

.

.

:)

And no comments about it being too early for the tests and unlikely all eight tests would be positive. It was perfect and you know it!


	20. The Club Membership

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 20: The Club Membership by AnarchyX-Phile**

She was hesitant at first as his lips moved against her mouth, shock rendering her muscles motionless but then she felt his hand move to her stomach and she recalled how many times over the past three weeks he had done that same thing. She tilted her head away from him until he ended the kiss and she looked at him oddly, "But how did you…?"

He laughed and kissed her nose, "well, you helped a _little_ bit but I'll go ahead and take most of the credit."

"Mulder, I'm serious." She said as she pulled him down on top of her and wiggled until she was comfortable under his weight.

He slowly ran his fingertip along the outer shell of her ear. "Don't question a miracle, Scully. Just be happy with me."

"I am," she smiled as she ran her nails lazily against his scalp, pulling his head down until she could kiss him, gently sucking on his bottom lip and laughing as he shifted until he wasn't laying on her stomach anymore. "You don't have to stop touching me," she giggled as she crawled on top of him instead, tossing her head until her hair was all draped over one shoulder.

"My kid can't breathe if I'm laying on him. Jesus, Scully…a dad…"

"Already scared three minutes into the pregnancy?"

"Well yea, I never really had a close family; my dad was never around, especially after Sam went missing. I don't know how to be a dad." He admitted.

"Love him like you love me and you'll be perfect." She smiled, remembering all the times he took care of her, how he taught her how to play baseball, and how to properly eat a sunflower seed.

" _Him_? You already convinced it's a boy?" he laughed, his hand once again returning to her stomach.

"What if it's twins?" She joked, putting her hand on top of his hand. His face paled as he looked back down at her stomach as though he could tell. "You're adorable and I love you" she laughed at his blank expression.

"Scully, what if they don't like me?"

"You can bribe them into liking you; I'm just hoping they get my nose and your imagination." She laughed as she leaned forward and kissed the side of his nose.

"We've got to stop saying 'them,' I'm getting dizzy just thinking about it." Mulder sighed as he ran his hands down her back. He twisted until they were lying on their sides, her back pressed to his front so he could snuggle up behind her.

He kissed the back of her neck and squeezed her tightly against him, "I love you so much right now—and just when I didn't think I could possibly love you any more. I'm sorry I made you cry, but I think it was worth it." He said as he kissed her neck again.

She groped in the darkness for his hand and then laced her fingers in between his and held on tightly, turning her head until she could see his face behind her. "This is without a doubt the best day of my life—and I will love you forever for this."  
.

.

.  
By the end of the weekend, they had solved the case, and unfortunately for Mulder, it had nothing to do with the paranormal but a tainted batch of methamphetamine the teenagers had all taken while camping.

It was a huge drug bust for such a small town and while Scully knew it would make her and Mulder's file look good for making the arrests, she couldn't help but feel heartbroken at the fact that, yet again, Mulder didn't find what he was looking for.

As he packed up their clothes while Scully cleaned up the house for the last time, Mulder couldn't help but be thankful they were headed home. His heart hadn't been in the case since Scully's pregnancy tests on Friday night. He just wanted to get her home. He had already started a mental check list of things they needed to get done as soon as they got home and the first thing he was looking forward to was buying a home and getting moved in.

They had decided not to tell any of her family until she was further along to avoid any unnecessary heartache if something happened during the early stages of the pregnancy. Mulder had scolded her for even thinking that way, but agreed that he wouldn't tell.

"I'm still buying a #1 Dad mug as soon as we get home, just so you know." He had said, earning him a laugh and a huge smile.

.

.

.

When they boarded the plane, Scully took the window seat so he could stretch his legs out into the aisle. Once the seatbelt sign flickered off, she unbuckled and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Never have I ever..." She put her hand on his upper leg, letting her fingertips rub his inner thigh as she kissed his neck, letting her tongue quickly snake out as her lips slid from his ear down his jaw.

"Mile High Club, Scully?" he asked as he put his hand over hers and moved it up a little bit until her fingers were brushing against his penis. As soon as he felt her gentle caress, he began to harden immediately.

She stood up and pulled him onto his feet but as they went to leave their aisle, a flight attendant came by asking if she could help them. "Which way to the restroom?" He asked, almost laughing when the attendant's face grew stern as she looked back at Scully with blatant disapproval.

Before she could say anything, Mulder added, "my wife has morning sickness." The woman's face softened and she pointed to the back of the plane, moving aside so they could scoot by her. "Can we get some soda too as soon as you get time?" Mulder asked as he pushed Scully ahead of him so he could watch her walk; she was almost as sexy walking away as she was walking towards him.

As soon as Scully stepped inside the small room, she knew it was going to be insanely difficult to have any fun in such a tight space. Mulder crammed in behind her and shut the door, locked it and then tugged on the knob to make sure it was securely latched. "Well, as the logical one in this marriage, have you figured out how we're going to do this?" he asked as he bent his head and kissed the side of her neck, wiggling his arms up until he could cup her breasts and rub his hips against her backside.

She arched her back into him and shifted her hips against his erection, feeling it thicken through his clothing. "Sit down and take your pants off." She demanded as she pushed him until he was sitting on the closed toilet lid with his pants and boxers on the floor. She reached out and took his shaft in her hand, pumping up and down the length of him as she leaned forward and licked and nibbled on his ear. "Take my pants off." She whispered hotly into his ear as she pushed his hands off her breast and down to her waistband.

"God, I love it when you get bossy. It's such a turn on" he groaned softly as she squeezed his cock hard and sucked his lower lip into her mouth.

He quickly pushed her pants and underwear down, letting her kick off the clothes while keeping her high heels on. He moaned into her mouth as he bucked his hips against her hand; she smiled against his lips as her other hand moved down to cup and kneed his scrotum.

He was getting hard, but Scully was growing impatient and didn't want to wait any longer. "Fuck me baby—make me scream so that everyone on this plane knows what we're doing in here."

"I fucking love you," he groaned as he spun her around until her ass was in his face; he scooted until he was on the edge of the seat. He pulled on her hips until she widened her stance and lowered her body onto his, letting his shaft slide into her hot body.

He hummed in the back of his throat and when she had taken in about half of his long cock, he bucked upwards and slammed the rest of his length into her. "Oh, just like that! You feel so good." She gasped as her hands came up to grip the sides of the walls as he thrusted his cock up into her.

He raked his finger through her wetness and then prodded at her anus until his fingertip slipped past her sphincter. "Fuck yesss," she hissed as her head fell back and her up and down thrusts became uneven and labored.

"Stay sill, let me do the work." Mulder said as he lifted off the seat and began raising and lowering his hips while his finger matched the tempo. He reached around her leg and brought his other hand to her center, letting his finger find her clit and feeling a rush of warm arousal coat his shaft as he continued pumping into her. "You like that baby?" He laughed as he pinched her clit again.

"Mmmm, I love it." She gasped as she began thrusting against him again.

They hadn't had sex since Friday evening and he wasn't sure if the pleasure was so intense because it had been a few days or if it was better now that he knew she was pregnant—she wasn't just his wife, best friend, and lover anymore… she was also the mother of his child.

"I want to see your face." He said as he stood up and twisted her until she was facing him. He lifted her up and slid her onto the vanity, spreading her legs apart as he stepped up and shoved his cock back into her warmth, not even giving her a second to get ready for him.

She moaned and tossed her head back, letting him lick and bite hard at her neck. Her nails came up and circled around his nipples, scratching playfully at the skin as he continued pounding into her. "Touch your breasts" he demanded, not having enough room to do it himself without his elbows hitting the wall behind him.

She lifted both hands to her breasts, taking each in her hand and squeezing them like he would; she lifted one hand to his lips and pushed her fingers into his mouth, letting him suck on her fingers as her other hand continued kneading her breast. Once her fingers were wet with his saliva, she lowered them and rubbed the wetness against her nipple and hissed as it hardened instantly.

"You're so beautiful." He groaned, speeding up his thrusts and making her back hit the mirror every time he slammed into her. "And so fucking sexy" he growled as he rotated his hips and allowed his pubic bone to rub against her clit.

"Mmmulder, you drive me crazy. Please…tell me you love me."

He dropped his head to her shoulder and put his lips against her ear, breathing heavily and smiling as she groaned and shivered against him. "Dana Mulder—I love you and I will always love you."

He felt her inner muscles clamp down on his cock as he thrust into her one last time before his orgasm ripped though his body and he pumped his release into her. When he felt the last spurt leave his body, he leaned back against the wall behind him and started laughing. "Good God Scully, it'll be a miracle if we _don't_ have twins the rate we go at each other."

She smiled as she slid off the counter and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't help it—you're just too sexy. I want you all the time." She said, kissing his chest through his shirt. "Help me dress and I'll help you."

.

When they got back to their seats, their soda was flat and Mulder discarded their cups and ordered them fresh drinks. He was asleep before the sodas were delivered and Scully quickly drank both drinks. She then pulled his arm around her and laid her head on his shoulder; before she fell asleep, she grabbed his other hand and put it on her stomach, placing her hand on top of his.

.

.

.

For anyone who may not have seen yet, I posted a new story titled **"Mulder's 'Very Late or Very Early' Birthday Present."** It's a one-chapter story (maybe two chapters if and when I get time) as a thank you to Melificent811 for helping me out editing a ton of chapters. Please go check it hot, it's pretty steamy! I'm working on updates for The Arrangement and The Profiler and the Doctor and will hopefully have new chapters to you for both stories this weekend.


	21. The New Beginning

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 21: The New Beginning by AnarchyX-Phile**

It was late by the time they landed in DC and after chasing their luggage around the airport, Mulder thought he was going to have to carry Scully to the car. By the time he got their bags in the trunk and the car cranked, she was fast asleep with her head against the window.

.

The next morning, Scully woke up laughing as she realized where Mulder was laying: his arms were wrapped around her hips while his head rested against her stomach, his ear pressed against her skin as he slept.

At the sound of her laughter, he woke up and looked at her with a shy smile on his lips. "Come here." She giggled as she tried to pull him back up to the top of the bed but he shook his head and wrapped his arms tighter around her hips as he turned his head to kiss her belly.

"Mulder," she whined as she tried to wiggle out of his arms, "Kiss _me_ good morning."

"Nope, I'm busy right now." He said as he moved until he was lying in between her legs, his lips still pressed against her stomach. He slid his hands under her thighs and pulled down until her hips were straddling his shoulders; he whispered something softly against her belly as he trailed his finger down her skin.

"What are you telling _our_ child?" She asked as she tilted her head up off the mattress until she could see Mulder's face.

"Shhhh. I'm trying to have a conversation down here."

She leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes, "Fine, but no X Files talk... at least wait until they're born before you start talking about flukemen and aliens."

"Yes, dear."

.

She woke again 30 minutes later to the sound of Mulder singing a horribly inaccurate version of "Carry on My Wayward Son" while he showered. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. "What are we doing today?"

He stuck his head out of the shower and rolled his eyes, "this is why I married you—so I could have a conversation with you while brushing your teeth."

She slowly turned and looked at him, arching her eyebrow especially high as one hand went to her hip. He felt a shiver run down his back as he ducked his head back into the shower. "Today is bank day." He said with strained excitement.

She groaned as she put away her toothbrush; she took off her pajamas, climbed into the shower, and pushed her way to the front of the stall so she could wash her hair.

He stepped up behind her and pressed his body against her back, rubbing his hips against her ass and bringing his hands up to cup her breasts as he leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "I see... you wouldn't give me a kiss this morning but now, all of sudden, you have time for me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he smiled as he bumped his hips against her backside and let his lips move to her neck, biting down and sucking on her collarbone.

She sighed contentedly as she felt the familiar tingling begin to tighten the muscles in her stomach as a warmth flooded down between her legs. She reached backwards to run her hand across his face and through his hair as she turned her head until her lips were next to ear. She rotated her hips against his body, smiling when she heard his strangled groan. "Wash the shampoo out of my hair," she whispered hotly as she brought his earlobe between her teeth and bit down on it.

"Mmmm, God I want to rinse your hair so bad." he said, struggling not to laugh.

He lifted his hands to her hair and began running his fingers along her scalp, untangling the knots as he went. She rotated her neck and moaned loudly, making his cock twitch and his muscles shudder. "Harder, do it harder."

This time he couldn't stop the low chuckle that came from his throat. He pressed his fingertips deeper into her scalp, massaging more than he was rinsing. "You like that, baby?" He sighed and nuzzled his nose against her ear, "Mmm, your hair is so _wet_...and I love the way you smell."

He reached forward and turned the temperature up and she squealed as she stepped backwards into his body. "Fuck, you make me so hot," she laughed and then pointed to the soap.

"Ask for it. I love it when you beg."

She tilted her head back, letting her wet hair slide further down her back as the water splashed off her exposed neck and her eyes rolled closed." Mmmmulder, please. God, I need it so bad."

He picked up the soap and held it out to her, but just before she could take it from him, he let go and it fell to the floor. She turned and looked up at him, laughing softly at his smiling face as he shrugged his shoulders casually. "Accident..." he laughed as he put his hand on her shoulder and pushed down until she was bent over, her hands pressed against the shower wall.

He slid his hands down along her back, running his finger around her tattoo as he lined his hips up behind her; he bit down on his lip when she turned back to look at him with water droplets on her eyelashes, framing dark dilated blue eyes.

He stroked his cock as the hot water beat down on him, "you're so beautiful—you still take my breath away." He pushed his shaft into her slowly and once he was buried to the hilt, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him, flexing his hips as he shifted inside her.

She moaned and put one of her hands over his hand, lacing her fingers through his as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the emotions roaring through her veins. She pushed his other hand down until he was holding her breast, squeezing it in rhythm to his thrusts. She wanted it harder, but before she could even voice her need, he grunted as he sped up.

"You're so good Mulder, so good," she gasped as she began rocking her body back against him, feeling the water splash against her back every time their skin met. She took in a deep breath and forced her inner muscles to clamp down on his cock as he thrust into her.

He cried out and his hold on her breast tightened almost painfully. "Oh God Dana," he panted as he leaned forward and pressed hot kisses all over her back, "I love being with you." When he didn't feel her muscles loosen, he kissed her upper back, "relax baby, you feel unbelievable without even trying."

She relaxed her muscles but before he could thrust into her again, she spun around until she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down until she could kiss him, her tongue licking his lips and pulling them between her teeth.

She stepped out of the shower and yanked on his hand until he followed her. But instead of heading to the bedroom, she tugged him into the living room and shoved him down onto the couch. "We haven't done it on this couch yet," she smiled as she climbed into his lap and sank down on him, moaning as she grinded her hips against him.

When she lifted off him, her breasts were directly in front of his mouth, so he latched on to her nipple, sucking hard at the skin before she lowered back down on him. Her head fell back and he kissed her neck as she moaned, "Ahhh Mulder, I feel like you just keep getting bigger and bigger."

He laughed and lifted his hips to meet her thrust. He lowered his hand between their bodies and slid his finger against her clit—going straight to her most sensitive area without any hesitation. "Perfect" she purred as she ran her fingers through his hair until her fingers were splayed across the back of his head.

He began thrusting up into her faster, feeling his balls tighten every time she gasped or moaned. He was more turned on by her pleasure than his own and he knew that his orgasm would come just as soon as hers did.

"Talk to me Mulder," she panted, knowing his words alone could drive her to her release.

"I still dream about you all the time—about taking you hard and giving you everything inside me." He said as he pounded into her. "I'll never get use to you, you're euphoric." He ran his hands down her sides, wrapping them around her hips and grabbing her ass and squeezing it. "We're so perfect together." He said as he tightened his arms around her and slammed her body against his, feeling her slick skin slide easily against his.

He looked down at where they were joined and saw how hard he was and how soft and small she looked in comparison. He felt his eyelids grow heavy with desire as he felt the primal satisfaction of dominating her, of stretching her body to fit him. He wasn't even conscious of the fact that his speed had increased exponentially as he hammered his cock into her wet body.

In the recess of his mind, he heard her moaning and screaming but his brain was focused on one thing—their release. "You're mine," he growled as he yanked her body down against his before lowering his hips and driving back into her. "You'll always be mine." He grunted again, using his hold on her ass to force her to roll her hips against him so that her clit rubbed against his skin.

"I'm so close Mulder," she whimpered, knowing that she needed the next few thrusts brutally hard in order to tip her over the edge.

He screamed as his hands lifted to her hips so that he could have a better hold on her as he began driving into her harder. His vision brightened as his leg muscles tightened, making his thrusts shaky and uneven.

As soon as she felt him swell and explode inside her, she slammed down against him as hard as she could as she let her orgasm wash over her, laying her head against his chest as she whimpered softly in his ear.

.

.

.

"Sign on the highlighted lines," the banker said as he handed a stack of forms to Mulder and leaned back in his brown leather chair, folding his thick, chunky arms across his chest.

"I'm just adding her name to the account. What is all this?" Mulder asked as he started scribbling his signature.

"It's policy since your combined assets and accounts total well over one million dollars. I assume she's to have limited access to your checking account only?" The man asked as he glanced over towards Scully.

"No, she's to have unlimited access." Mulder said as he glared disapprovingly at the man. "I'd actually prefer to sign it all completely over to her; she'd manage it better than I do. She's already the beneficiary on my will, so she'll get it all anyways. Oh, and she'll need access to my safety deposit box."

The banker grumbled as he stood up and walked to the filing cabinet for more forms. Mulder turned as he felt Scully's hand on his leg. "How long have I been in your will?"

He looked away from her as he thought back to the day when he changed it. "Since my mom died and I inherited all this. Your name has been on my will since I first wrote it. You'll be disappointed in the safety deposit box though, it's just some playboy magazines and baseball cards."

"I'm not surprised." She laughed before she dropped her hand away from his leg as the banker sat back down.

"Well Mrs. Mulder, you've become quite a rich woman today." The banker said, taking the signed forms from Mulder's hand and tapping them into a neat stack to paperclip together.

Scully pursed her lips and looked over at Mulder with a sweet smile on her lips, "it doesn't matter…money never did."

.

An hour later, they walked out of the bank and Scully tilted her head up to let the sun shine on her face, closing her eyes as she absorbed its warmth. When she finally reopened her eyes, she smiled when she saw that Mulder was standing next to her, just staring at her. "Where to now?"

"Ah, that's a surprise." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car. He drove just outside of town, and pulled onto a residential street. "Close your eyes."

"I hate it when you say that," she groaned as she closed her eyes.

He leaned over and kissed her lightly, "well I hope you love this one."

He drove to the end of the road and pulled into the last driveway, switching the car off. "Open your eyes." He said softly as he put his hand on her leg.

She made a nervous face and chuckled as her eyelids fluttered open. It was a beautiful two story brick home, large wide windows on the front of the house and an ornate black front door. "Who lives here?"

"We do, if you want."

"We do? You've already rented it?" She asked as she stepped out of the car and walked up to the front porch.

"Something like that." He said as he handed her a key.

She unlocked the door and swung it open; scooping her up into his arms, he carried her through the door and dropped her back down onto the hardwood floor with a smile.

The house was fully furnished, the living room filled with plush, long sofas and two matching reading chairs. She walked into the kitchen and her eyes widened as she took in all the appliances. "Mulder, I don't even know what half of these are used for."

"Well you better learn because, as your husband, I expect a three course meal every night." He laughed as he leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms, watching her as she opened all the cabinets and drawers. "You're killing me," he whined, "let's hurry and go to the bedroom."

"Give me a second" she said as she went into the pantry and started laughing. "We'll spend thousands just trying to fill all these shelves with food!"

"Come on," he said as he grabbed her hand and tugged her up the staircase, stopping at the landing so that she could get a birds-eye-view of the downstairs. She went into every room and deemed each one 'perfect.'

When they got to the first bedroom, she went to the center of the room and turned in a complete circle. "The cribs can go there." She said as she pointed to the far wall.

"Scully…" he said as he dropped his eyes to the floor, "what did I tell you about assuming their twins? Are you _trying_ to make me pass out?"

"Just preparing you," she smiled as she winked playfully at him.

They went into the next room which Mulder quickly claimed as his office. "You can't have a desk _here_ either." He said as he looked over at her. He watched her eyebrow arch as she started walking slowly towards him. When she finally got him, he looked down at her and gave her an uncaring shrug, "I guess you'll have to sit in my lap."

She wrapped her hands around his waist and jerked his lower body against her, bringing his hips against her stomach. "Is that so? What do I have to do to earn myself a desk?" she asked as she ran her hand across his ass while her other hand went in between their bodies to rub his cock through his jeans.

He smiled as he looked down at her wickedly, "Just keep that up and I'll think of something you can do for me." He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand, pulling her further down the hall.

The last room was the master bedroom; it too was furnished with dark wood furniture: a large bed, two small sitting chairs, and three long dressers. They walked into the bathroom and smiled, a whirlpool and a shower with three shower heads. Scully was already thinking about all the fun they were going to have when she felt Mulder's hand at the base of her back.

"You like it?"

"I love it." She said as she leaned over and kissed the side of his neck.

"You _love_ it? Do you love it as much as you love me?"

"Nope, I love it more than I love you." She laughed as she smiled up at him playfully.

"Hmmm, I'm going to have to beat you more often." He threatened as lifted his hand to her face.

"Shhhh" she said as she put her hands on her stomach, "your children will hear you."

"Scully!" He said, dragging her name out into ten syllables. She pushed away from him and walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

While she went to check out the closet, Mulder dug a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket along with a pen. When she came back into the room, he offered her the paper, "just sign at the bottom and this house is half yours."

"You _bought_ it?" She asked as her eyes widened.

"No, _we_ bought it. Now sign the deed or it's going to just be my house."

As he watched her sign 'Dana Mulder' next to his signature, he felt a rush of chills run down his back. Yes, this was the perfect place to spend the rest of their lives.


	22. The Results

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 22: The Results by AnarchyX-Phile**

 **Three Weeks Later**

Scully dropped her head back, looked at the ceiling and shut her eyes; groaning loudly, she turned and looked at Mulder digging into a bag of sunflower seeds with one hand as his other hand dropped an empty shell into the trashcan.

"Damn it, I can't stand it anymore!" she said as stood up and walked over to him. "Give them to me." She demanded as she held out her hand.

A confused look flashed across his face before he looked down in the floor to see if any of the empty shells had missed the trashcan. "Why? I'm not making a mess." He asked; Scully had told him two months ago that she was going to burn the office down just so she wouldn't have to see empty sunflower seeds lying about in the floor around his desk. Since then, he had tried to do better about making sure they made it into the trashcan.

"Because I'm craving them, Mulder; _your_ child is craving them. It's driving me absolutely insane."

Mulder stood up and looked down at her with the biggest smile on his face. "Oh my God, it is my child." He said as he handed her one seed; when he looked back up, her scowl withered his smile.

"Fox William Mulder, you give me that whole bag now or I'm not having sex with you for two weeks."

The smile returned to his face as he handed the bag over. "Scully, I paid $1.50 for those sunflower seeds… your price for sex is kind of low." He laughed as he sat back down in his chair and picked up the file he had been reading.

"I lowered my standards after I married you." She quipped before turning on her heel and walking back to her desk, tossing a handful of seeds in her mouth as she sat down.

"Speaking of, it's been like two days—well, sixty…seven hours and…twenty nine minutes to be precise-since we've done the naked pretzel. I think it's _well_ past time for you to uh, do your wifely duties and take care of your husband's needs." He rolled his chair out from behind his desk and looked down at his crotch as he wagged his eyebrows.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "If I didn't love you so much, I'd be insulted." He got up and walked over to her, swiveling her chair around until she was facing him rather than the computer screen. She smiled as she put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him. "I have a surprise for you." She whispered.

His hands flew to her pants waistband, "Mmmm, I love it when you don't wear panties." He growled. He felt her hands tighten on his face and he looked back up at her face.

"Not that kind of surprise." She laughed. "We have an appointment in thirty minutes." She said as she glanced at her watch.

Mulder rolled his eyes and stood up, "what, another autopsy?"

"God no, it's an ultrasound."

"For you?" he asked, his eyes growing wide.

She nodded her head as a huge smile broke out across her face. She leaned forward and kissed his cheeks. "We're going to see our child, Fox." She whispered into her ear and laughed when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to her feet.

He leaned down and kissed her, humming when he tasted the saltiness of the sunflower seeds lingering on her lips—he was going to love kissing her even more now.

She tilted her head back until their lips parted. "Come on, come on, come on. Let's go." She said against his lips as she started pulling him towards the door.

As they got ready to leave, Scully ran her hands up the lapel of Mulder's coat and stepped close to him. "I'll do my 'wifely duties' tonight, okay? Can you wait that long, my beautiful, powerful, and gracious husband?"

"Finally, you're showing me proper respect." He chuckled as he snaked his arms around her body and placed his hands over her ass, jerking her into his body. "I'm looking forward to my husbandly duties." He said and then lowered his mouth to her ear, "and I'm starving."

Shivers ran down her spine and she could feel the heat and intensity of his desire as it warmed her body.

.

.

.

"Dana Mulder." The receptionist called as she opened a door and waved for Mulder and Scully to follow her. They both looked at each other nervously before standing up. She grabbed Mulder's hand so tightly that it hurt, but the pit in the bottom of his stomach took his mind off the pain.

He turned and looked at her, his face paling to match her paleness. He tried to swallow but felt his throat swell up. He watched Scully take in slow deep breathes and she took the first step towards the door. Each step they took felt monumental and it seemed to take them years before Scully was seated on the exam table with Mulder standing next to her, squeezing her hand just as tightly as she was clinging to his.

A doctor came in and introduced herself but neither Mulder nor Scully registered anything she said until she laid Scully back and rubbed some gel on her stomach. "How far along do you think you are?" The doctor asked as she rolled the ultrasound machine up next to the bed.

"Uh, anywhere from four to six weeks." Scully said, feeling like she was about to throw up.

The doctor sat down and smiled nicely at them, "well, let's see if we can narrow it down and I can give you an approximate due date. Are you ready to see your baby?"

Scully turned and looked at Mulder, releasing a loud shaky breath before they both turned and looked at the doctor again, nodding their heads.

She felt Mulder's lips on her temple but her eyes stayed glued to the screen. It took a few moments for the doctor to move to the right area and Scully was on the verge of taking over when two small black spots appeared on the screen.

"Well… babies." The doctor smiled as she moved slightly to get a better angle. Scully's head hit the pillow behind her head and Mulder felt his knees weaken; he leaned forward putting most of his weight on the exam table.

The doctor mashed a few buttons on the machine and the pattering of little heartbeats filled the room. Scully lifted her head again to look at the monitors through blurry eyes. "Two?" She asked breathlessly.

"That's right, if you look right here and here" the doctor said as she pointed to the two black spots, "these are the Chorionic Sacs, and you see these little dots? Well those are your babies." The doctor said, but she could tell they weren't processing anything that she was saying—she knew the only sound they cared about was the beating hearts.

"You're at six weeks, so I'm going to set you up another appointment in 12 weeks so we can determine their sexes. I'll give you both a moment alone." She said and she hit the print button so that they could have a photo to take home before she turned off the machine and rolled it back into the corner.

Once they were alone, Scully wiped the clear gel of her stomach and put her hands on her belly; even though she couldn't hear their heartbeats anymore, she could feel it within her, pulsing strong and steady and making her feel more whole than she had ever felt before.

"Twins…" Mulder said, his eyes unblinking as he watched his wife run her fingers lightly across her belly as though she was already caressing their faces. His knees finally gave out and he slid to the floor until he was sitting down and put his head between his knees.

.

.

.

After they got into the car, they didn't know how much time passed while they just sat in the hot, damp parking garage without talking. Mulder felt Scully's hand press against his leg and he turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I can't feel my fingers," he said as he swallowed.

"Stop doubting yourself." She said, immediately diving into his heart and quieting his darkest fear. "You're going to be a great father, Mulder."

"But—"

"No. I know you—and we are going to raise two of the smartest conspiracists this world has ever seen."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips; she smiled and shook her head. "Well, I can tell you that I love you _twice_ as much today as I did yesterday."

"Let's go home."

"Nope, we skipped lunch today and you're eating for three now. Where would you like to go?"

"You know that diner you took me to? I want to back there."

"Why? You want to give me another hand job?" He laughed, kissing her hand again before cranking the car and backing out of the parking spot.

"I didn't really get to enjoy the food last time—I guess my mind was somewhere else. Besides, I think it's your turn to get handsy with me."

.

.

.

When they got home, they laid together on the couch for hours, Mulder flipping aimlessly through TV channels while Scully flipped mindlessly through a book. Finally with a huff, she tossed the book onto the coffee table and shifted until she was lying on his stomach, looking down at him. "Let's go look at the stars."

Mulder smiled and turned the television off, throwing the remote on top of her discarded book. "The sun isn't even down yet."

"Then we'll watch the sunset." She said with a childish grin on her face as she jumped up off him and pulled him to his feet.

Last weekend, she had made her first honey-do list and forced Mulder to hang up a large hammock in the backyard; every night since then they had star gazed and told each other myths and legends that were written among the stars. Mulder, being his typical self, always told the stories about sex while Scully spoke of hope and love. Tonight however, she was going to turn things around.

She started walking backwards, walking out of her shoes and her hands moved to shed him of his shirt, leaving him only in a thin, see-through undershirt. "But I'll freeze." He said as he smiled down at her.

"I'll always keep you warm baby," she grinned as she reached behind her and opened the backdoor. "And I know a nice, hot place for you to really sink into."

.

.

.

I know it was short, but I'm going to upload another chapter this weekend. In the meantime, if you haven't read my other stories check out "The Profiler and the Doctor" and "The Arrangement." I wrote them... so I highly recommend them ;)

As always, please leave me comments. The more reviews, the more inspired I am!


	23. The Backyard

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 23: The Backyard by AnarchyX-Phile**

As Scully thought about what myth she was going to tell him, she wished desperately that she had paid closer attention during high school. She usually took a creative license during her tales to fill in the bits and pieces she couldn't remember; even though she knew Mulder knew all these stories, he never once interrupted or corrected her.

She tugged him out into the yard, feeling the grass rub against the tops of her feet as she walked the short distance to the hammock. She let Mulder lie down first before she crawled on top of him and laid down.

"How long do you want to wait until we tell Maggie about the twins?" he asked as he shifted until he got comfortable; one hand went to lay motionless on her back while his other hand to cup the back of her head, his fingers smoothing over her silky hair.

She felt her stomach tighten, and then smiled when she considered that—instead of the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach—she was really feeling the fluttering of two beautiful heartbeats. "I'm just…scared, Fox. What if something happens?"

"Like what? You give birth to two spoiled kids and I pass out as soon as you hit week 36?" He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "Nothing is going to happen, Dana. I know that ever since…" His voice stuttered until it turned into a whisper, but he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Ever since what?" She prodded.

He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around her, "…ever since the in-vitro attempt didn't work, I know you felt that you were unworthy—but it's not true, it just wasn't time for us to have a family yet."

"I just want your children so badly." She said pressed her nose against his chest and breathed in.

"Then stop _worrying_ and start _planning_." He said as he put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up until she was looking at him.

"Well, I have thought of some names…" she said as she smiled at him.

"Oh yeah? Does the father get a say in this?"

"There's two babies—we both had a hand in this so we both get to choose a name." His mouth opened in a goofy grin and she held her finger up to keep him from talking. "Not Elvis and no baseball players."

"Agh! You didn't say there were going to be rules." He complained as he tickled her sides.

"I'm the mama, I _always_ have rules." She laughed and sighed when his fingers stilled against her rib cages.

"Mmm, I think I can follow your rules…as long as I get to make a few demands too." He ran his hands down her back until both palms were pressed against her ass. He grinded her hips against his and hissed when she arched her back and his cock came into contact with her inner thigh.

"I want to tell you a story first, but I'll need your shirt. You might as well take off your pants while you're at it."

He kissed her lips quickly and rolled her off him so that he could do as she asked. "I think you should tell stories more often," he said as he winked at her. When he dropped his pants, she smiled to see that he wasn't hard yet—she wanted to see how much her story affected him and watching how quickly he got hard was certainly a good was to judge that.

She pushed him back into the hammock, this time sitting sideways so that his legs dangled off the side and his feet glided against the ground. She spread his legs apart and stepped in between them, taking the shirt he discarded and folding it into a thick blindfold that she tied around his eyes so that he couldn't see.

When she finished knotting the fabric around the back of his head, she put her face up close to his and whispered against his lips, "close your eyes, Fox." She let her lips flutter across his but didn't let him kiss her.

She pushed her pants off her legs and pulled her shirt off, setting them on the ground quietly so that Mulder was surprised when he felt her skin against him as she climbed back on top of him, straddling his chest. He tried to lift his arms up to run his fingers across her skin but she stopped him and forced his hands back down to his sides.

"There was a woman, named Psyche, so beautiful that she is said to have stolen the praises of the gods—her beauty so enchanting that people abandoned the temples of Aphrodite in order to worship her instead."

As Scully spoke, she picked up Mulder's hand and placed it on her breast, letting him cup his hand and pick up the weight of her breast before she forced him to lower his hand down to lay motionless on her upper thigh.

"But Aphrodite grew jealous of the woman's beauty and sent her son Eros to shoot Psyche with his arrow and make her fall in love with something hideous—but instead, he fell in love with her." She lowered her head and kissed his bare chest; as her mouth moved across his chest, she slowly began rubbing her hips against his shaft, feeling him begin to harden.

"After speaking to the oracle to question why Psyche has remained unmarried—her parents are told that she is destined to wed a beast even Zeus and the underworld fear." She nibbled harshly at Mulder's neck, making his groan and hiss.

"Her parents dressed her in all black and took her to the edge of a cliff to be spirited away by the wind; she was taken to a beautiful meadow where she fell asleep." Scully slid off him and got on her knees in the grass, pulling down his boxers and taking his still-hardening shaft in her hand.

"When Psyche awoke, she came across a large, beautiful home and a disembodied voice tells her to come in and _eat_." She lowered her mouth onto his shaft, immediately tightening her lips around him as she moved up and down. His hand went to his blind fold but she nipped the head of his shaft, "leave it on" she mumbled without taking him out of her mouth.

Mulder huffed but did as she said. He moaned low in his throat when he felt her lift her hand to gently cup his balls, her thumb brushing against them as they laid in her palm. His stomach knotted when felt her tongue slid up the underside of his cock until she flicked her tongue against his tip. "Scully," he cried as he put his hands in her hair and his hips began softly rocking into her mouth. She hummed an answering moan against his shaft before she lifted her head completely off him, licking her lips as she watched him relax back against the hammock.

She climbed back up on top of him, sitting on his lower stomach and letting his erection glide against her ass as she rocked against him. "Despite the fact that she was a virgin, Psyche allowed herself to be guided into a bedroom by some unseen force; within the darkness, a being she could not see entered and took her, making her his wife."

As Scully said these words, she lowered herself onto his erection, taking his shaft into her hot, welcoming body and grinding her hips against him once he filled her completely. She moaned and lifted his hands up to her sides, allowing his course fingers to slide across her sensitive skin as she hummed wantonly.

The hammock began swinging as she lowered and raised herself off his cock, the breeze rushing across her breasts and making her nipples hard. Mulder tried to help by thrusting his hips into her, but he wasn't able to gain enough support in the hammock to make his motions solid.

She leaned down and licked his ear, swirling her tongue against him as she panted, "let me do this for you; just lay still." She whispered; she kissed his lips quickly before lifting up and continuing her strokes. She dropped her head back and looked at the stars above her, the millions of lights twinkling just for them. A rush of shivers ran through her body as she closed her eyes, etching this memory into her soul.

"I love you—I love you so much." She said softly, running her hands down her stomach, along her thighs until her fingers ran into Mulder's skin, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her touch. She rotated her hips against him and could see the sweat building up along his blindfold.

She lifted off him and got back onto her knees. It took her a moment to remember where she was in her story, but she finally remembered and began again. "Despite the fact that Psyche never saw her lover, she grew to love him and looked forward to his nightly visits, though he always departed before sunrise." As she spoke, Scully pumped her hands up and down his shaft, her palms soaking up the wetness she left behind. "She soon becomes pregnant, so Eros agrees to allow her to visit her family; he brings her sisters up to the meadow where Psyche was first brought. But her sisters are jealous of her lifestyle and plot to ruin the marriage by convincing Psyche to discover her husband's identity."

"That night, after she and Eros have sex, Psyche lights a lantern so that she may look upon the face of her husband—but instead of the monster she expected to find, she gazed instead at the most beautiful man she had ever seen." Scully stood and untied Mulder's blindfold, letting the fabric fall away from his eyes as she stood before him.

As he looked up at her, he felt his heart and throat tighten. He opened his arms and smiled when she fell into them, their mouths instantly finding each other as their tongues lashed wildly in their mouths. He shifted until they were laying properly in the hammock, her now on bottom as he slid his cock back into her body. His hands moved up towards the top of the hammock until his fingers wrapped around the long wooden beam that held all the knotted ropes together.

He grinded his hips against her before he began thrusting into her, letting the hammock swing in rhythm to his pace. He dropped his head back and looked at the stars above them; despite the number of times he had stared up at these same stars, tonight they seemed to burn brighter just for them. He closed his eyes as he felt chills run down his spine. He dropped his eyes to look at Scully below him, her eyes partially open as she bit down on the corner of her lip, and he closed his eyes, etching this memory into his soul.

He reached his hand in between their bodies and ran his fingertip across her clit and he lowered his head and began sucking on her nipple, sliding his tongue across the firm peak as he felt her hands go into his hair. He put more effort into his thrusts, ramming into her so hard that every movement forced a low grunt from his throat. One of her hands went to his back and her nails dug into his skin, both clinging to him and urging him on.

"I love the way you fuck me, baby—God it's so good." She moaned as she arched her back, pressing her breast more firmly against his lips.

He looked up at her and smiled mischievously, increasing his pace as he began licking at her lips. They could hear the chains and the ropes of the hammock creaking under their movement, the rough canvas sliding against their bare skin. "So you like the way my hard cock feels inside your wet body? You like how deep I reach?" He asked as he slammed his hips into her and pushed in a far as he could. She moaned and her hands dropped bonelessly to her chest. "You like it hard, you want it to hurt." He said as he lowered his hand down and smacked the side of her ass.

She hummed and wrapped her legs around his waist, her head bobbing up and down as she looked heavily at him. "Again, please" she said as she glanced at his hand.

"You want to be marked?" he asked as he slammed back into her.

"Yes, please harder." She gasped as she leaned forward to see his cock hammering into her.

He bit down on his lip as he slapped her a little harder, not willing to truly leave a mark, but enough to send her over the edge. He groaned as he felt her muscles tighten around him and he continued thrusting his hips wildly into her until her muscles locked up and her face contorted. He slammed his hips into one more time before he emptied his release into her welcoming body, feeling it soak up and take everything he gave her.

Her legs fell from his waist at the same moment his body collapsed on top of hers and he laid his head on her chest as he continued slowly moving his shaft in her body as it softened. "Finish the story, baby." He said as he kissed her throat. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as her finger played with his hair.

"Uh, after Psyche sees how beautiful Eros is, she accidentally scratches herself on one of his arrows and, in a feverish bout of passion, she spills the oil from her lantern and she wakes him up. Eros feels betrayed that she would go against his wishes and he flees, leaving her alone on the bank of the river. No matter how long she searched, she could never find Eros again.

For help, she turns to Aphrodite in order to find Eros. Aphrodite hates her and tortures her by beating her and shaming her for her relationship with Eros. Reluctantly, Aphrodite agrees to help on the condition that she completes three impossible tasks—which she completes only because she receives supernatural help.

Her final task however is most difficult for she must travel to the underworld in order to obtain a box with holds beauty within it. But when she has the box in her possession, she grows curious about its contents and she opens it in hopes of enhancing her own beauty. Instead, she finds only a sleeping potion and she falls into a deep, unmoving sleep.

When Eros finds his sleeping wife, he wakes her and takes her to Zeus who allows her to drink ambrosia so that she can be immortal and she and Eros are married as equals."

Scully said and hugged Mulder tighter, satisfied that she had told the story well. She could still feel him slowly pulling out and pushing back into her body, his shaft thickening within her again as he kissed her neck.

"Eros thought she was beautiful even without the box—just as I know you are the loveliest person to ever walk this planet." He said as he lifted his head to look at her face. He watched her smile shyly as her eyes flickered down to his lips. He lowered his lips to her mouth and sucked gently on her lips.

He felt her hips begin rocking against his again, causing him to growl. He kissed her hard, swirling his tongue in her mouth before he lifted off her and stood up, his toes sinking into the grass as he hovered over her. He grabbed her waist and moved her until she was laying sideways on the hammock with her legs dangling off the side, her hips settling right on the edge of the hammock. Grabbing the edges of the hammock in both hands, he stood between her legs, tugging on the hammock until he pulled it closer to him. Once he had pulled her close enough, he thrusted his shaft into her body, pulling as hard as he could on the hammock which brought her hips closer to his.

When he loosened his hold on the fabric, the hammock swung away from him and his cock slid most of the out of her body before he jerked the hammock back towards him and sunk back into her warmth. Her hands went to her breast as she played with her nipples and hummed. "Oh my God" she gasped as her upper body moved against the rough canvas. She put one hand on her stomach and smiled when she felt his cock moving against her hand as he pumped into her, "you're so big, Mulder." She sighed as she tried to relax her upper body.

He grunted and sped up, jerking the hammock hard against him as his cock continued to fill her body. She was so hot and slick that his throbbing cock was sliding effortlessly into her, ramming and slipping deep inside her every time the hammock swung her against him.

On the next swing, he let his cock slid completely out of her and laughed when she whimpered at the emptiness he left within her. He flipped her body until she was lying on her stomach and then he quickly reentered her, palming her ass as the hammock started swinging again. She moaned and arched her back; her feet were now on the ground and she could help control the swinging of the hammock so she quickened the pace and smiled when Mulder laughed at her eagerness.

He ran his fingers through her slick folds and he felt her legs give out as she threw back her head, "Yes Mulder, please" she said, knowing exactly what he was going to do. He leaned down and kissed the base of her back, laying his lips directly over her tattoo as he slid two fingers into her anus. As soon as she felt the gentle but insistent pressure of his long fingers, she moaned and her eyes rolled shut. "Keep going baby, just like that."

His tongue circled her back before he lifted off her and resumed thrusting into her; each time he withdrew from her body, he would push his fingers deeper into her, pulling them out as his cock pushed back into her. "This makes me so damn hard, baby." He said as he watched her sphincter stretch and cling to his fingers; she moaned and he rammed his cock harder into her.

"More" she moaned as she rotated her hips against him.

He felt his stomach tighten as his cock twitch. He moaned at her words and he leaned forward to kiss her back again. "How much more, baby? Tell me what you want."

"More, Mulder" she whimpered, "I want you. I _always_ want you." Her legs began moving again as she increased the speed the hammock was swinging. Right as soon as she would feel his cock enter her halfway, she would rock backwards hard on her heels so that her ass met his hips harshly.

Mulder added a third finger and sped up his hand movements at the same time Scully sped up their thrusts. "You feel so good, I love doing this to you" he babbled as he continued pounding into her; despite them being outside with no walls around them, she couldn't hold back her scream as he took her body hard.

She tightened her muscles around his cock and fingers and he moaned painfully as he rammed into her hard and came inside her, his cock jerking and twitching within her as his fingers lazily curled and flexed. His other hand dropped to her clit and he groaned loudly as his hips continued ungracefully plowing his release into her.

As soon as she felt his finger against her clit, her eyes slammed shut from the sensory overload and she came, her body trashing against the hammock and nearly sending her tumbling onto the ground. She screamed his name over and over as her fingernails dug into the canvas hammock.

He kissed the back of her neck and ran his tongue along the skin behind her ear; he eased her over onto her back and picked her up, cradling her body against his chest. "You are the love of my life, Fox Mulder." Scully said as she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, "take me to bed."

He smiled and returned her kiss, walking inside and leaving their clothes strewn about the backyard. He kicked the backdoor closed and Dana locked the bolt, then they went to the front door and did the same. They took the stairs slowly, his knees wobbly from his weariness. They stopped for a moment at the open door into what will be the nursery, he felt Scully's arms wrap tighter around his neck as she pressed her lips against his cheek.


	24. The Reveal

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 24: The Reveal by AnarchyX-Phile**

Over the next three weeks, they used what little spare time they had getting the nursery ready; Scully painted and decorated while Mulder put together the cribs and two fabric rocking chairs. He had insisted on an outer space theme and, as much as she hated to admit it, it actually turned out quite beautiful. Mulder had even gone the extra mile to get glow in the dark paint and painted constellations on the ceiling. The day they finished with the nursery, they called Maggie and invited her to dinner.

"I was beginning to think you two forgot about me." She said, slightly hurt that they'd been living in their new home for over a month and she hadn't gotten to see it yet.

"Mom," Scully sighed, "we just got finished upacking all our things and decorating; we were just waiting until we got completly settled."

"Do you want me to bring anything?" Maggie asked as she mentally went through her pantry trying to think of a house warming gift to take them.

In the background, she could hear Mulder saying something and Dana laughed. "Mulder wants a chocolate cake."

Maggie smiled, she'd do just about anything for that man. "I can do that, I'll be there at 7:00."

.

They were nervously pacing as they watched the clock slowly tick to 7:00; they both nearly jumped out thier skins when they heard Maggie knock on the door. He walked over to Scully and kissed her softly before he went to answer the door.

As soon as he got the door open, he was leaning down and wrapping Maggie into a tight hug as he kissed her cheek. "It feels like ages since we've seen you." He said as he let go of her and took the cake out of her hands so that she could hug Scully. His eyes went down to Scully's belly. He could already tell a difference, her body was beginning to swell as their children grew; she already had to go buy new pants. But Maggie was oblivioius to the change as she looked around the lilving room, not paying attention to them anymore.

He took the cake into the kitchen and pulled out a spoon to sneak a taste. Scully caught him out of the corner of her eye and walked over to sneak some as well before Maggie walked in and caught them both.

"Let me show you upstairs" Scully said with her mouth full as she started walking up the stairs with Mulder right on her heels.

They went through and showed her the master bedroom, bathroom, and closet, Mulder's office and the guest bathroom before they finally went to the nursery. Both Mulder and Scully's hearts were pounding furiously and their palms were sweaty as Scully twisted the door knob and opened the door. Maggie's eyes widened as she stepped inside.

She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Mulder slipped the ultrasound photos into Scully's hand so that she could show her mother. Maggie looked at the photo, not really processing what it was as she looked around the room. She couldn't piece together a complete thought but her knees weakened; she went over and sat in one of the rocking chairs, "I don't understand... how...?"

"Well Maggie, when two people love each other very much..." Mulder said, stopping and rubbing his side after Scully punched him.

She walked over and knelt down on the floor in front of her mother and pointed to the ultrasound. "We're having twins, mom." She said as she pointed to the little circles in the photograph. "We got to hear their heartbeats- and it was absolutly beautiful." Her eyes were tearing up as she watched Maggie's lips tilt into a wide smile.

"Dana, I am so happy for you.' She said as she pulled her into a tight hug. Maggie looked up and smiled at Mulder, "I'm happy for _both_ of you." She added as she pulled back and put her hand on Scully's stomach. "I was so afraid this day would never come." She said, her voice shaking.

"Me too, me too." Scully said as she stood up and walked to one of the cribs, fingering the soft baby blankets she had stacked up.

"How far along are you?"

"9 weeks." Mulder said immediately as he rocked back and forth on the soles of his feet with a beaming smile on his face. "Only nine more weeks until we know their gender." He said, his smile growing even bigger.

Maggie laughed as walked over to him and reached up to pat his back, "you did good Fox, you did good."

He chuckled and nodded his head, "finally, some recognition."

Maggie laughed and they all headed downstairs to eat. She went into full 'grandmother' mode and was already making plans to stay with them a while after the children were born to help out. Scully nearly choked on her food as she shook her head, "I don't think that will be necessary. We've chased monsters around for the past six years, I think we can handle two babies."

Scully kicked Mulder under the table and gave him a help-me-get-out-of-this-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you look. He cleared his throat and gained Maggie's attention before he lifted his plate up and showed her that it was empty. "Can I have some cake now?"

She laughed and nodded her head and he ran into the kitchen, grabbing three clean plates before heading back to the table to dish out the dessert. As they finished eating, Maggie told stories of young Dana Scully and Mulder started to wonder who the children were going to look like, who they would act like. When Scully scooped a second piece of cake onto her plate, Maggie gave her the infamous Scully eyebrow arch; she shrugged her shoulder, "my children shouldn't have to share one piece of their grandmother's cake."

Maggie laughed and nodded her head, "you are spoiling them before they're even born... you're going to be great parents." She smiled warmly, as her gaze flickered between them.

.

After Maggie left, they piled the dirty dishes in the sink to clean tomorrow and they headed up to bed. Scully changed into her pajamas and turned all the lights out before she crawled under the covers and turned on the lamp on her nightstand while Mulder showered.

She was just getting interested in her book when Mulder came out and put on a clean pair of boxers. He walked to the foot of the bed and pulled the covers up and slid under the sheets, crawling up towards her as she laughed and moved her legs open so he could settle between her legs.

She rubbed the top of his head through the covers as she felt him begin to slide her pajama bottoms off. He moaned when he saw that she hadn't worn underwear. He pressed his lips against her inner thigh and then worked his way upwards, letting his tongue snake out and taste her when he reached her folds.

As he worked his tongue against her, he felt her grow wetter and her legs began moving next to him, her knees bending until the soles of her feet were pressed flat against the mattress. He pushed two fingers into her and felt her body shudder as she gasped.

She loved not being able to see him, his every movement took her by surprise and it made her stomach tighten and her fingers tingle. For the past couple weeks, her body had been so sensitive to his touch, her nipples hardening whenever he just looked at her hard. Tonight was no different and she felt her orgasm rising much quicker than usual. He nibbled harshly at her clit before he smoothed his tongue against it; her hands fisted into the sheets as she felt the intense pleasure of her orgasm wash over her. Her legs tightened around his head, trapping him in between her thighs as she moaned his name.

As soon as her legs loosened around his head, he took in a deep breath and moved further up the bed until his head poked out from underneath the blanket.

Scully grabbed her book and pretended to be reading and acted surprised when he came out from underneath the covers. "God Mulder-you scared me! How long have you been under there?" She asked, ducking her head behind her book to hide her smile.

"Long enough to get bored. There's just nothing interesting going on down here." He said as he lowered his head back under the covers and started kissing her belly, running his fingers over her stomach.

"Hmm, let me down there and I'll see if anything interesting pops up." She said as she tugged him upwards until his head was on his pillow and she ducked under the covers. She kissed his lower stomach as she worked down the boxers he had just put on.

He smelled clean and slightly like...lavender. she started laughing and she only laughed harder when Mulder lifted the blanket up to give her a dirty look. "Just what the hell are you laughing at?" He asked defensively as he glanced down at his partially erect shaft.

"Did you use my soap again? You smell like me." She laughed.

"Are you gonna get busy down there or just keep laughing at me?" He growled. "Ugh, the mood is gone." He said as he let go of the blanket and laid his head back against the pillow.

"Don't pout-I'll make you feel better." She said as she lowered her mouth onto his cock, sucking hard as she pumped her hand up and down his legnth.

He spread his legs apart and looked down at the covers moving as she raised and lowered her head. "God Scully, nobody sucks cocks quite like you." He groaned as his balls tightened when her hand came forward to cup them in her small palm.

"I hope you aren't taking a survey- I'm a little territorial about your cock." She said before quickly taking him back in her mouth.

He hummed in the back of his throat and began lifting his body and thrusting his hips upwards. She hummed and tightened her lips around him. "Do that thing..." he begged.

She smiled around his cock and let him slide almost completely out of her mouth before she swirled her tongue around his tip before pushing her head all the way down his shaft, taking all of him.

"Yeah baby. Just like that." He sighed as his hand moved under the covers to cup the back of her head, his fingers diving into her hair. She sped up and increased her suction until he felt her cheeks close around him. "Fuck, I'm so close-do it again."

When she didn't do her signature move, he growled and tried to throw back the covers so he could see her but his hands wouldn't cooperate. "Please Scully," he moaned as he ran his hands down his face.

She finally gave in and swirled her tongue around his head but before she could go back down on him, he groaned and pumped his release into her mouth, whispering how much he loved her and how "fucking amazing" she was.

She crawled out from underneath the covers with a light layer of sweat on her face and a sated smile on her lips. "You were right, there's absolutly _nothing_ interesting going on down there." She plopped down against her pillow and they laid there quietly before she turned to face him.

From the dull lamplight, she could just barely make out his facial features. "What are thinking about?" She asked as she ran her fingertip across his smiling lips.

"Maggie's face." He said as he turned towards her and his smile brightened.

A look of absolute terror crossed her face as she sat up. "Why the hell would you be thinking about my mother?"

Mulder looked at her funny and then looked down at the messy bed and realized his boxers were still around his ankles. "Not like that Scully!" He said as he rolled his eyes and turned his face away from her gaze as his cheeks grew pink. "She just looked really happy when we told her about the twins...like it was the best news she'd ever heard. I know it's the best news I've ever gotten...but she fell in love with them as soon as she found out about them. They're just...really lucky kids to have that."

She leaned over and kissed him before she turned back over and turned the lamp off. "You know I love you Mulder, but don't ever think about my mother again while you're naked in our bed."

"Don't say it like that!" He groaned in embarrassment. He pinched her shoulder and then kissed her cheek before they both rolled over and went back to the bathroom to brush their teeth again.

As Mulder smeared toothpaste on his brush, he looked at her in the mirror and gave her an odd half-smile. "I've never seen that look on your face before." She said as she turned her head to see his face rather than his reflection.

"I was just thinking...how old are we that _that_ was a wild night?"

"Well compared to all our other exploits, I would have to say that that was our most tame night." He shrugged and started brushing his teeth again. She rinsed her toothbrush off and reached over to run her hand along his chest, "would you feel young again if we went into your office so you could fuck me on your desk?"

He smiled and nodded his head, "I thought you'd never ask."

.

.

.

An hour later he was carrying her to bed, laying her gently on the mattress and bending down to kiss her lips, her cheek, and then laid two very sweet and very long kisses on each side of her stomach before he climbed into bed. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her until she was laying halfway on him, her leg curled over his hip and her breasts against his side.

He laid his cheek on the top of his head as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I love my little family." He said against her hair.

"Your little family loves you more." Scully said just before she drifted off to sleep, listening to the gentle pumping of Mulder's heart against her ear.


	25. The Desire

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 25: The Desire by AnarchyX-Phile**

 **Two weeks later**

Scully woke up with her head tucked in the crook of Mulder's arm; she went to roll away so she could turn her alarm clock off but her hair was tangled under his body weight and she only succeeded in pulling her hair out. She shook him hard and then shoved him until he rolled off her hair. "I guess the honeymoon period of our relationship is over. I remember just a couple months ago you woke me up by fucking me—now you just abuse me."

"How is it that you're ready for an argument at the drop of a hat? You haven't even opened your eyes yet," she said as she pinched his arm.

"I should turn you in for spousal abuse." He whined as he rolled away from her and stuck his butt against her.

"They'll probably just give me a medal for dealing with you for so many years." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, letting her hands wonder over his ass while her lips moved down to his neck. "We need to talk about Skinner."

"God Scully, it's spooky how we think the same. I've been thinking about Skin Man all night." He laughed as he rolled back over and grabbed her hips, sliding his body until they were pressed against each other, bringing his morning erection against her thigh.

"Mmmmm, I see he has the same affect on you as he does on me." She said with a bright smile on her face even as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're ready to tell him, aren't you?" He asked, his fingers coming up to her face and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She nodded her head and he sighed. "I guess it's time everyone found out—we can't hide it much longer anyways."

"Are you calling me _fat_ , Mulder?" Her eyebrow was arched as she stared at him.

"No—I'm calling you _beautifully pregnant_." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

She smiled and closed her eyes, "that's a damn good answer—you're getting good at this 'husband' thing." She brought her hand up to his face and pulled him in for another kiss, shifting and moving until she was on top of him.

He kissed her along her jaw until he reached her ear, "I'm ready for my 'husband of the year' award."

"I would, but we barely have enough time to shower and get to work as it is. You should have woken up sooner." She said as she kissed his mouth quickly and then pushed down his body, kissing his chest and stomach before finally rolling off him, walking into the bathroom and getting in the shower.

When she got finished, she left the water running for him as she dried off and went to get dressed; when she started putting her makeup on, she heard Mulder shout something over the sound of the shower. She turned to look at him and felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at his upper body, the water dripping down his tanned chest.

He grinned at her as he watched the desire flash across her eyes—he loved that he could still do this to her, that he could arouse her just by being himself. He pulled the shower curtain open a little bit more to show her his erection. "Should I take care of myself or do you want to finish me at the office?"

She licked her lips and smiled at him, walking slowly towards him. "Save it for me, baby. I can't wait to wrap my lips around you."

He groaned and threw his head back, letting the shower spray soak his hair again. "My God woman, you are going to kill me."

.

.

.

When they got into work, each went to their separate desks and began looking for a new case to dive into—Mulder heading straight to the stack of tabloids delivered yesterday while Scully checked their emails for any leads.

After an hour of not finding anything interesting, he fed the magazines into the shredder. "Hey Scully, do you want to finish what we started this morning?" Mulder said from the doorway into the file room as he wagged his eyebrows.

She smiled and was about to turn around to answer him when a man stepped into the room and cringed. "And just what are the two of you _finishing_?" Skinner asked—even though he definitely didn't want to hear the answer.

Mulder gasped and acted like he was offended by Skinner's dirty-minded question. "A _poptart_ , sir…we left the house with the damn thing only half eaten and my stomach hasn't stopped growling since we got here. How's your stomach, _Scully_?" Mulder asked playfully.

Scully gave him her typical eye roll before turning her attention back to Skinner. She motioned for him to take a seat and Mulder walked up and positioned himself behind her chair, his hand coming up to grip her shoulder. "We have something we need to talk to you about…" she started and stopped when Skinner held his hand up.

"If this is about the case in North Carolina, I'm not sending you there—you might as well not even ask."

Mulder huffed, "Sir, we've got to go. There's been four… _four_ instances of crop circles within a five mile radius…" he started arguing but stopped when he felt Scully's seething stare directed at him. Though her mouth didn't move, she was clearly screaming at him and telling him to focus. "Right—well that's not why you're down here."

"Mulder and I—well, I'm…I'm pregnant, sir." Scully said and she felt Mulder's hand on her shoulder tighten as he waited for the reaction.

But Skinner didn't say anything.

Scully began biting on her bottom lip as her stomach lurched from all the worries Skinner's silence was stirring up—worries that she had been too scared to talk to Mulder about: that the _Bureau_ wouldn't allow her to work in the field being pregnant with twins. She reached her hand up to grab the Mulder's hand on her shoulder, her nailed digging into his skin as she waited on Skinner's response.

Mulder fought against his initial impulse to pull his hand away from Scully's as her nails embedded into his skin but he knew she was scared; it was an unspoken fear between them that the _Bureau would split them up._

Mulder cleared his throat, "Scully and I have talked about it…and if you're willing, we'd like for you to be their godfather."

" _Their_?"

"Oh, well that was the second surprise—we're having twins" Mulder smiled as he moved his other hand to the back of Scully's neck, massaging her tensed muscles.

Skinner reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "well I _never_ thought I'd say this… but the world is going to be a better place with two more Mulders in it." He stood up and extended his hand out, smiling as Mulder grabbed hold of his hand and shook it hard; Scully stood up and hugged him, the embrace much more comfortable than their hug a couple months ago.

"Well sir, what do you say about being these kids' babysitter for the rest of their lives?" Mulder asked.

"Oh, he's already claimed that role. Haven't you, sir?" Scully said as she stepped out of his arms and rested a hand on her stomach.

Skinner smiled and nodded his head, "how far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks."

"Well let me know if you need anything; I'll do my best to make sure you two stay together—but I do ask that you tell me as soon as you aren't comfortable working the field anymore. Those are my kids too now—don't take unnecessary risks."

"Yes sir" they both promised.

Skinner nodded and laid down a case folder on the corner of Scully's desk before he turned around and walked out the door, pausing in the threshold for one last comment: "I think Walter is a fantastic name." When Mulder's eyes grew big and he looked at Scully with panic in his eyes, Skinner shrugged his shoulders, "just think about it."

Once Mulder was sure Skinner was out of earshot, he grabbed Scully's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "no way are we using the name Walter. No fucking way."

She laughed and nodded her head, "agreed." She wrapped her arms around him and stepped closer into him, putting her nose against his chest and taking in a deep breath, his scent soothing and relaxing her. Now that Skinner knew, the only other people they needed to tell were the Lone Gunmen, and there was no stress there-as a matter of fact, Mulder was rather looking forward to seeing Frohike's face.

"What did you mean when you said that he 'had already claimed that role?'" he asked as he rubbed her back, digging his fingers into her muscles and rubbing out the knots.

"The day we told him we were engaged, he whispered in my ear and laid claim to our future children."

"Oh…" he said softly, tightening his arms around her, "that must have been hard to hear." He said as he lowered his head and kissed her ear, hating the fact that she had had to live thinking she wouldn't be able to have children.

"It doesn't matter anymore, love. Now…how about we finish what we _really_ started this morning?" Her hands on his back dropped down to his waistband and her fingers started moving towards his ass.

He took in a deep breath and stepped away from her with an excited look on his face. "I almost forgot about that." He slapped his hands against his suit pockets as though he was looking for something; he walked over to his desk and looked through the two top drawers before turning disappointingly back at Scully, "where _is_ the other half of that poptart?"

She laughed and shook her head, "I ate it an hour ago." She ducked her head away and went back to her desk, trying to avoid the disheartened look on his face. Finally after suffering thirty minutes of him giving her the silent treatment, she picked up her purse and began digging in the bottom of it as she found and collected her loose change. Once she had enough money, she quietly slid out of her chair and left their office.

Ten minutes later, she walked back into the room and quietly laid a vending machine package of powdered doughnuts on Mulder's desk, going back to her desk without a word; she smiled when heard him open the package and the wrapper crinkle as he began to eat them. Fox Mulder: hard to deal with but easy to please.

She grabbed the file Skinner had put on her desk and opened it up, her mouth gaping open as two plane tickets to North Carolina fell out of the folder, landing in her lap—she smiled and picked them up. "Look how soft Skinner's gotten…" she chuckled as she waved them up in the air so that Mulder could see. "It looks like we're going to see some crop circles after all."

"Hell yeah!" he chanted as he pumped his arm into the air. A large smiled spread across his face and he started walking towards her as he stripped out of his jacket and threw it on the floor; by the time he was at her desk, his tie, belt, and shoes had joined his jacket.

Scully had turned in her desk chair so that she was directly facing him as he did his little celebratory strip tease. When he leaned down and kissed her, she lifted her hands and started unbuttoning his shirt, letting her fingers rub his chest, her nails softly sliding against his skin.

She kicked her heels off and stood up, their height difference putting her mouth directly in front of his nipples as she stepped up close to him. She ran her hands under the fabric of his shirt, sliding them around his body until she was gripping his back; she pulled him into her and kissed each nipple, her nails tracing crop-circle designs on his back as her lips began moving down his chest.

When she reached his bellybutton, her hands came out from under his shirt and began pulling his pants down, her tongue tracing the inside seam of her lips as she concentrated on sending the fabric to the floor. She looked in Mulder's hooded eyes as she reached into his boxers and brought out his hard cock, letting it bounce naturally from its stiffness. Her hands moved back to his chest, pushing him backwards until he fell and landed in her chair, his legs stretched out in front of him, his shirt hanging loosely on his arms.

She licked her lips and began climbing on top of him, "Scully, take your pants off first." He said roughly as he tried to keep her on her feet but she shook her head as she settled deeper in his lap, facing him. She leaned forward and kissed him as her hands moved in between their bodies to stroke his cock.

He hummed contentedly into her mouth just before she pulled her lips away from his. She swiped her hand across the tip of his cock and moaned as his pre-cum moistened her palm; she lifted her hand to her face and let her tongue snake out to taste it before she lowered her hand back on him, her saliva giving her enough lubricant to slide easily against him.

"Fuck, you're so goddamn sexy," he groaned as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a hard kiss. She smiled and began timing her hand movements with her kiss and the result was driving him crazy.

She knew how much he loved her signature move while she was giving him a blowjob, so she tried to mimic the movement using her hands instead. She let her hand slide up until she was just holding the tip of his cock, then she swished two fingers around the head while her thumb traced along the sensitive groove on top of his head—smiling as she found more pre-cum leaking out. She moaned into her kiss and then she tightened her hand and pumped all the way down to the base of his cock while her other hand came forward to cradle and stroke his balls.

She felt his body jerk and his eyes screw shut as he lifted his unsteady hands to begin touching her breasts, pinching her nipples hard through her clothes. "It still amazes me that you're mine—my wife," he paused a second to release a breathy sigh as her hand tightened around his throbbing cock. "that you're my lover, my best friend…"

His little speech was interrupted by Scully's demanding mouth, her lips sucking hard at his as she began to rock her body against him, giving him the feeling that he was fucking her without being inside her. "Fox, I love you" she whispered huskily when she was forced to end the kiss so that they could breathe again.

She ran her tongue against the side of his face, tasting the sweat that was running down his hairline. He tilted his head down until he could watch her hands sliding against his rigid flesh, milking his cock as though she ached for his cum, as though she needed him more than she needed it for herself. He felt the hot swipe of her tongue against his face and he growled and sighed as his head tilted backwards until he was looking up at the ceiling.

Scully kissed his jaw and his upper neck before she began panting heavily in his ear. "Close your eyes, baby. Listen to me." She said before she ran her tongue against his skin again. He moaned and wrapped his arms around her, bringing his hands to rest on her ass as he closed his eyes for her.

"You know how much I love your cock, how much I love feeling it slide deep inside me. Oh Mulder, it still makes me sore—it still takes my breath away." She saw his throat swell as he swallowed back a moan and his fingers began rubbing against her ass. "And you know how much I love your fingers in my ass—God, it makes me wet just thinking about how your move them inside me."

"God, it's so tight baby—so damn tight." He groaned as he tried to push his hands down the back of her pants but there wasn't enough room without unfastening the front button and zipper. He wanted to feel how tight her ass was, as though he didn't trust his memory of her.

"I know it is baby, but I need you to concentrate on my voice." She said, noticing how annoyed he was getting not being able to touch her; he stopped straining against her and he relaxed back in the chair again, his head once again thrown back.

"I love feeling your fingers inside me…and you always have me begging for more. And I want more, Mulder."

He opened his eyes to look at her and his pupils dilated as he saw the desire in her eyes. "What is it that you want, _Mrs._ Mulder?" he asked lowly, his tone sending chills rushing down her back and making her clit tingle.

"I want you to take me home tonight; I want you to make love to me—so very, very sweetly—and then I want you to…" Her voice feathered out into a whisper until it disappeared completely without finishing her sentence. Her brows furrowed and she sped up her hands in an effort to gain some courage.

He felt his stomach knot up as his orgasm neared, but he wanted her to finish talking first. He kissed her downturned face, "tell me, Dana. You can tell me anything. And I promise you—I've dreamed about it for the better part of the last decade so I'm certainly not going to judge you."

"I want it, Fox. I really do—I just don't know how to ask you for it." She said, biting down hard on her lip as her hands squeezed his cock unbearably tight.

"Just say it" he groaned out as he grabbed her shoulders as his body began shaking.

"I want to try anal sex…with you," she added unnecessarily as she dropped her head away from his face so that he couldn't see her embarrassment.

As soon as he heard her say it, his cock jerked and his orgasm finally flooded though his body, soaking his thoughts in unadulterated passion as he held onto the woman who created it all. "God yes, Dana—I've wanted to hear that so bad…I can't fucking wait to take you…I'll make it so good for you…so good for us…" he babbled as his hips thrusted into her hands.

Once her hand had pumped his cock empty, she looked down at the mess they had made. Mulder had been saved getting it on his clothes since more than half of his outfit was in the floor, but Scully had cum on her blouse and on the crotch of her pants. Well fuck.

She slid off him and grabbed a tissue and bottle of water off the desk as she started dabbing and cleaning it off her clothes. She looked up and gave Mulder a go-to-hell stare when he started laughing at her. "I think my cum looks good on you, baby." He mumbled lazily, his brain still fuzzy from the orgasm.

"Well, I think I'd rather it be inside me." She said; it took him a moment to figure out that though her tone made her sound angry, it was actually the fucking greatest thing she could have said.

"God I love you, Scully. C'mere and kiss me." He said, barely able to hold his arms open long enough for her to walk back over to him. She let him lazily kiss her before she took a step back and cleaned him up, tucking him back into his boxers.

"Before we go home…" she said, snapping her fingers and making sure he was still awake, "is there any dark fantasy you want to do to me? I don't think we should keep any secrets from each other—no matter how embarrassing."

"Oh there's a lot of dark things I want to do to you Scully—just give me five minutes and I'll show you just how dark I can be."


	26. The Arousal

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 26: The Arousal by AnarchyX-Phile**

They ended up leaving the office around lunch, calling it a day since it was obvious that their minds were elsewhere—somewhere much more interesting. When they got home, Mulder ordered a late lunch and sat down to watch last night's baseball game while Scully showered for over an hour.

When their food was delivered, he went into their bedroom and headed to the bathroom; the door was closed but his body crashed against the door when he found it locked. They _never_ locked the door. "Scully, what's the matter?" he said as he jiggled the handle again, still not believing the damn thing was locked.

"Nothing, I'll be out in 10 minutes." She said as she sloshed the bath water against her skin and got back to work.

"Unlock the door." He said as he gave the knob one last hard jiggle before knocking on the door.

"Mulder—I'm in the middle of something. I will be out in 10 minutes if you'll leave me alone long enough to get done."

"Get done with what?" he whined.

"Ugh—go away!" she groaned as she tilted her head backwards exasperatedly, letting the water in the tub soak the ends of her hair.

"Fine. Lunch was delivered whenever you're ready to come out." He pulled his dress shirt off and stepped out of his suit pants in exchange for some sweatpants and a blue t-shirt.

She hurried and finished bathing, setting her shaving cream and razor on the side of the tub before grabbing a towel and drying off, smoothing lotion on her arms and legs before holding up a negligee to her body, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She had found it on accident last weekend while she was looking for one of her old medical books in Mulder's office. It was still wrapped in the store's packaging and she kicked herself for completely forgetting that he had bought it for her the day they got all her other sets of nightwear; the same day he bought her bridal lingerie…the same day he proposed to her.

Her skin hummed and vibrated with excitement as she slid into the outfit—the fabric was tight against her skin, her stomach had grown more than she realized, but it still fit. She straightened her hair and put a heavy layer of makeup on, spending five minutes making her eyes look dark and smoky before she put on Mulder's blue robe and stepped out into the bedroom.

She could tell Mulder had turned the air down and she shivered as she made her way downstairs. She found him sitting in the living room eating with his feet propped up on the coffee table; she smoothed her hand against her hair before she walked around the couch and looked at him. He barely glanced up from the game to acknowledge her before his attention was back on the TV. He grunted towards the other end of the coffee table where her lunch plate sat next to a glass of sweet tea.

She sat down beside him and slowly ate, trying to act interested in the game—which she didn't find at all interesting—but she found her mind wondering towards the man next to her. Two months ago, if she had sat down next to him with his robe on, he would have had it stripped off her and thrown it in the floor before she had time to even moan his name. Today, he had barely given her a quick glance before he turned back to the game.

She frowned and began playing with the worn fringe of the robe, her manicured fingernails rubbing the fabric, wishing it was Mulder's skin instead. She began chewing on her bottom lip as her other hand began caressing her belly, her lips lifting into a smile as she thought about the excitement yet to come feeling their children's first kick, feeling their first round of hiccuping, seeing their little hands and feet on the next ultrasound.

Mulder tried to act interested in the baseball game but he found his mind wondering towards the woman next to him. He marveled at her ability to look beautiful no matter what she wore, even his ratty old robe. He loved the way the neckline cut down her neck, leaving just a sliver of the tops of her breasts visible; as she ran her fingers across the slight swell of her stomach, the fabric shifted and he could see white cloth peaking out just under the faded blue fabric. His mouth watered and he swallowed hard and repositioned himself, attempting to conceal his erection from her a little bit longer.

His fingers began playing with the ends of her hair, feeling its silkiness as the stands flowed through his fingertips. Every now and then, when she would shift closer to him or tuck her hair behind her ear, he would catch the smell of her shampoo wafting through the air and it made his stomach tighten. He swallowed again and set aside the remote, letting his right hand move to touch her upper arm while his left hand continued playing with her hair.

He kept his face pointed towards the television but his eyes were cut towards her so that he could see her out of the corners of his eyes. He watched her as she parted her lips, the pink tip of her tongue darting out to wet her lower lip as she released a silent sigh. She eased her hand sideways until her palm was resting motionless on his lower thigh, just above his knee. He dipped his hand in her hair down until his fingertips were caressing the back of her neck, slowly tracing along the bottom of her hairline until he reached her ear.

When his fingertips outlined her ear, she couldn't help but shiver from his soft touch, releasing a soft gasp as he gently pinched and rolled her earlobe between his fingers. Her eyes rolled closed and she pressed her fingertips into his leg, gently massaging the muscles as her little hand moved up and down his leg; with each pass of her hand, she got closer to his crotch.

Her fingers dipped down to rub along his inner thigh and he heard his heart start pounding in his ears, his groin tightening as his skin began to burn from her touch…burn _for_ her touch. He shifted his position again but this time he did it to show her the affect she was having on him rather than to hide from her. When she saw his erection tent his sweatpants, she moaned and bit down on her bottom lip as she fought the desire to grab hold of his flesh, the desire to show him how aroused she was for him—how just playing with her hair and touching her ear made her so wet that she felt it dampen her thin panties. She still wasn't sure how she should reveal her lingerie to him—she wanted to shock him…then she laughed softly as she decided that she wanted him to cum just by seeing her in it.

Before they had gotten together, she had spent years wondering if he dreamed of her—if he pictured her face as he stroked himself to completion night after lonely night. There weren't enough numbers in the universe to count how many nights she had ached and longed for him, how often she imagined her own hands had been his, sliding over her body as he touched and claimed every inch of soft skin as his own. For so many years, she had wanted him to love her, wanted to become a part of him—and now that time was here. But it was better that that, because now there were two parts of him growing within her.

The lingerie he had bought her proved that he had imagined her just as much as she had imagined him—and it seemed that his most frequent erotic night dream of her matched her own about him. Well… it was about damn time they played out that dream.

She rotated her hand until her palm cupped the base of his cock through his pants, a smile tilting her lips as he sighed her name and relaxed his body against the couch. The hand that had been on her upper arm moved to try and slide past the robe to play with her breasts but she grabbed his wrist and jerked it upwards until it was pressed against the cushion above his head. "Give me your other hand too," she demanded as she stopped moving her palm against his shaft until he obeyed and let her trap both of his hands above his hands. "Leave them there—don't move." She said as she turned her upper body until she was straddling him, her hips grinding almost painfully against his erection.

She took his face in her hands and pulled him towards her until his lips crushed passionately against her own, their tongue darting out and sliding against each other as she moaned into his mouth. She retreated from the kiss and sucked his upper lip in between her teeth, biting down hard until she felt him wince, though he continued obeying her command and didn't move his hands from their perch. "Easy Scully, I'm rather fond of that lip—if you don't mind."

She smiled and grinded her hips against him again as she took his bottom lip in between her teeth and did the same thing, not releasing her bite until he jerked and pulled his lip free. "I'm rather fond of them too, baby." She whispered into his mouth before kissing him again; she moved her hands to the back of his neck and sank her nails into his skin, raking them sideways as her sharp nails scratched his skin. He tilted his head up and cursed, anger flashing in his eyes at the pain she was causing him.

"God—I'm going to need a doctor by the time you're done with me." He rasped as he rotated his neck and tried to ignore the burning sensation as his sweat soaked into the scratches she left behind.

As soon as the words left his mouth, a huge beaming white smile spread across her face and she pushed off of him until she was standing up in between his parted legs. Her eyes moved down to his cock pushing up against his pants and she moaned softly as she licked her lips. Her eyes flicked back up to his face and her smile turned from beautiful to naughty in a split second. "Well you're in luck, Mulder." She purred as she slowly reached up to untie the robe; just before she pushed away the fabric, she looked once more into his eyes and felt her body tingle when she saw how swollen his lips were because of her.

She quickly let the robe slide down her arms and the thin fabric floated to the floor, completely unnoticed by Mulder because he was staring at the sexist thing he had ever seen in his entire life. His mouth gaped open as he tried to find the words to tell her so, but breathy pants was the only thing leaving his mouth. "And how is my patient tonight?" she asked as she arched her eyebrow and continued looking down at him.

"Oh fuck" he groaned as he fought hard to keep his eyes open. The muscles in his stomach jerked and his balls drew up painfully tight as his eyes moved up and down her body a million times. She looked so goddamn sexy that he was nearly about to cum in his pants; his hands were shaking as he fought the urge to reach for her, to grab and play with her pert breasts as she moaned his name. Oh God, how he wanted her.

The lingerie was a one piece white dress—and when he says _dress_ , he really means 'a shirt that barely covers her ass.' The sides of the dress were cut out and her creamy white rib cages beckoned to him; the outfit was outlined in red stitching and just above her right thigh is a hospital aid red cross. She bit down on her lip and lifted her hands, tracing a lazy circle around each breast as she threw her head backwards and moaned wantonly.

Mulder's throat had swelled shut and he was having difficulty breathing as he watched her tease him. The white fabric cut so low that her breasts were almost visible, her nipples barely hidden under the fabric though they were so hard that they were pushing up against the cloth—fighting to get free.

He had always dreamed of her this way, of getting hurt and having Dr. Dana Scully come heal and comfort him—and have her be more concerned with comforting him rather than treating him. In his dreams, she'd always come to him and run her fingers through his hair first as she pretended to look for head wounds even though they both knew she just enjoyed the way his short hair slipped through her fingertips; and then her hands would move lower until her palms were sliding against his heaving chest.

His lips parted as he thought of what else he wanted those palms to slide against; he bit down on his lip as he looked at her legs, fighting back the nearly uncontrollable urge to grab her up in his arms until she wrapped those beautiful bare legs around his waist.

Fuck, he was so damn hard and her soft moans as she ran her hands across her bare sides were making it impossible for his brain to stay connected to his body—the feral need for her was clouding his consciousness.

"What's the matter? Don't you feel well?" She asked as she got down on her knees and scooted in between his legs until her breasts were pressed against his crotch, his balls tightening with every breath she took. He didn't answer her question—hell, he couldn't concentrate long enough to even grunt at her.

She smiled and lifted her arms up until they were propped up on his legs as she ran her hands up his thighs. "Well if you won't talk to me... will you show it to me?" She asked, not really sure what else to say to him; he wasn't giving her much to work with though she could tell this was definitely doing something for him. She looked into his face, arching her eyebrow as she waited for him to give her some semblance of a response.

He closed his eyes and breathed in a slow long breath as he concentrated on forming a complete thought; when he opened his eyes again, it was clear he had gathered up a small amount of control. He leaned forward and threaded his fingers through her hair until he was gripping the back of her head; he jerked her roughly forward and his lips crashed against her mouth, his tongue prying open her lips so that he could explore her mouth.

He felt her hands on his chest and their kiss was broken when she gave him a hard shove, sending his upper body back against the couch. "What did I tell you about your hands?" she asked, her words drawn out and raspy as she caught her breath.

"Fuck—I'll die if I can't touch you" he said as his eyes scanned down her body again.

"Mmmm, well I guess it's a good thing you've got a personal physician who's just _aching_ to get her hands on you."

"Scully, c'mere." He begged, his eyes dark as his hands darted for her again, this time diving under her arms as he pulled her body forward until she was sitting on him, his erection finally coming in contact with her body. He growled and continued pulling on her until her mouth was close enough for him to latch onto; he pulled her bottom lip in between his teeth so that she couldn't pull away from him again as his hands moved to her breasts; just before his thumbs brushed against her nipples, he felt her hand move down to his cock, grabbing hold of his shaft and squeezing.

His mouth dropped open in a low moan and she quickly slid out of his lap and took a few steps backwards to put some distance between them as she brought her hand up to rub her swollen lip. "Mulder—I warned you about your hands," she said as she swayed slightly on her feet. Her skin felt hot where his hands had been and, when he looked at her with dark heavy-lidded eyes, she felt herself being drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

Her lips were trembling and when she slid her tongue across her bottom lip her eyes rolled closed as she tasted him. She knew, if she was going to make tonight last, she couldn't let him touch her again; her resolve was already worn thin and if he touched her, she knew she'd have his cock inside her before he even had time to get her breasts out of this thin dress.

She looked at him, smiling as her eyes narrowed when he huffed and threw his hands back over his head like she told him to. But it wasn't enough this time. She walked over to the coat rack next to the front door and reached into her coat pocket until she found her handcuffs.

As he watched her hips sway in the dress, the way the tight material stretched across her ass, he felt his orgasm rise up. He quickly reached down and gripped the base of his cock, squeezing hard until he felt his arousal diminish slightly and take him off the edge. He threw his hand back over his head just in time for her to turn around and face him. He felt his erection immediately begin throbbing again as she let one end of the handcuffs slide off her finger, letting the end swing freely as she slowly walked towards him.

His eyes flicked between the handcuffs and her hips; when she got back into the living room, she walked around to the back of the couch until she was directly behind him. She grabbed one of his wrists and they both gasped as soon as her fingertips made contact with his skin. She slid the cuff around his wrist and tightened it down, giving him barely enough room to move his hand comfortably before she captured his other hand.

When she was finished cuffing him, she leaned over the top of the couch and let her lips press against his ear. "I'm going to have so much fun with you," she whispered, letting her tongue slide softly against his ear as she spoke.

"Touch me—I'm begging you, just touch me…please." She laughed lowly in his ear and then bit down on his earlobe, rolling it in between her teeth as she reached forward and slid her hands down his body, beginning at his shoulders and moving down as far as she could reach. "I need to see you, baby." When she just tightened her teeth against his ear and hummed, he closed his eyes and groaned. "Damnit Scully—fuck me now."

She let his earlobe slide out of her mouth and she kissed his ear sweetly, "but doctors aren't allowed to fuck their patients. Unless…"

"Unless what? Tell me and I'll do it," he said, nearly insane with the desire to see her, the desire to feel her skin against his fingers, the desire to feel her warmth as he drove himself inside her.

"Unless it's medically required."

He cursed under his breath as his eyes closed, his balls drawing up tighter as her breath rushed across his check. "Please Doctor—help me." He groaned as he shifted his lower body to attempt to relieve some of the pressure in his groin; it's a futile attempt, they both knew that only her body would relieve him now.

"Close your eyes." she said as she laughed another low, throaty chuckle. She kissed his ear again and then stepped away from him; she stood silently for two full minutes and watched him groan and beg for her to come back to him. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the desire fluttering in her stomach, the rapid beating of her heart, the arousal seeping out of her—all binding her to him for eternity.

She quietly walked around the couch and she felt her stomach tighten at the look of painful and powerful arousal soaking his face. She crept towards him and when she got directly in front of him again, she got down on her knees and crawled up until her kneecaps were touching the leather couch. He still hadn't felt her between his legs, so she eased forward and opened her mouth wide enough to bite down softly on his cock through his sweatpants.

As soon as her teeth closed around him, his hips bucked upwards, shoving himself into her face as he came hard, yelling and screaming her name as he rode out the orgasm. When his body collapsed against the couch, his eyes slowly opened to see her crouched in between his legs with lust in her eyes and nearly came again. "You're beautiful," he said, his words slurred as his body sunk into the intense relaxation always left after a climax.

"And you're drunk on endorphins." She laughed as she lifted her hands up to begin tugging his sweatpants down, "you're also messy."

"Why don't you clean me up, Doc?" he chuckled as he forced his eyes to stay open—he definitely wanted to see this.

"Would you like a sponge bath?" she asked, her lips lifted into an amused grin.

"I'd like to fuck you." He said, his eyes moving down to her breasts.

"You'll have to harden up before you get that pleasure," she said as she wagged her eyebrows at him and squeezed his softened cock. He hissed a long breath which turned into a moan when she stood up and leaned towards him. She pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth before quickly pulling away. "Don't move, I'll be right back."

She walked into the kitchen, swiping the back of her hand against her forehead and drying away the sweat that was gathering on her skin. Mulder's orgasms almost made her feel better than her own—when _he_ climaxed, she could feel the intensity radiating off his body and it made her feel like she was the most powerful person in the world, to be able to give him that much pleasure.

She got a glass bowl out of the cabinet and went to the sink to fill it with water. She turned the hot water on, putting her hand under the rushing water as she waited for the water to warm up; then she smiled and turned the hot water off, switching to cold water and filling the bowl up. She went to the freezer and got out a handful of ice cubes, dumping them into the bowl and swishing them around.

This was going to be too much fun.

On her way out of the kitchen, she grabbed a clean dishtowel and went back over to sit in the floor in front of Mulder, who was now half asleep on the couch; he had moved his cuffed arms from behind his head and now they were laying in his lap. She would unlock him, but her next stunt was going to be really hard on him so she decided that keeping him restrained would help more than hinder her.

She sat the bowl in the floor and dipped the towel into the water, "are you ready for your bath?" she asked huskily, her voice shaking slightly when he opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back at him, running her tongue along the back of her teeth to keep her face straight. She knew he was expecting warm water—ice cold water was going to shock his system… and she was going to enjoy every excruciating moment.

She rubbed her hand along his thigh until she reached his crotch, her hand moving to lift his penis up while her other hand came forward with the towel and soaked his length in cold water. He jerked backwards away from her and almost sent himself tumbling over the back of the couch as he instantly became fully awake. "What the fuck?" he groaned, even as his cock began to slowly harden at the sight of her on her knees. The nurse outfit had ridden up on her thigh and if he craned his head, he could see the swell of her pussy, making him whimper softly as he imagined how wet and hot she was for him.

"Ah ah ah, you have to cooperate—it's the doctor's orders." She said calmly as she motioned for him to sit back down. His moves were shaky and unsure, but finally he huffed and plopped back down on the cushion, widening his legs as he clenched his teeth together. If he survived this—he was going to get her back.

She smiled and purred softly as she dipped her towel in the water again. This time, when she brought her hand forward, she also leaned her head in; he felt her warm breath breeze across his sensitive skin and he closed his eyes, willing her to take him in her mouth. He hissed when he felt the hot pressure of her tongue slide along the side of his cock and then he groaned when he felt the cold towel rub against the other side of his cock—heaven and hell at the same time.

"Dana, you'll be the death of me—but as long as it's you, I don't mind dying."

"No baby, this is living…not dying. Let me show you the difference." She said and then she took his shaft into her mouth, sliding her tongue along the underside of his penis and sucking hard until her cheeks hollowed against him.

When she slid her mouth down onto his shaft, the cold towel would rest on his balls, but as soon as her mouth lifted off him, she would wrap the towel around his cock, chilling the warmth she had just created. It was maddening and wonderful all at the same time and it made his cock surge fully erect after only a couple strokes.

She moved the towel along his thighs, cleaning the cum off his skin as she wadded the sweatpants up and threw them towards the laundry room. When she noticed that he was watching her work, she leaned down and licked his inner thigh clean— humming as her tongue worked towards his cock.

"Let me fuck you, Dana. I'm hard now, please," he begged; as if to prove his readiness, he shifted his body until she took her hands off him and they both watched as his cock slowly bounced; Mulder prayed that it had enough stiffness to stand straight up with no sag at all. It did and they both smiled as she reached down and stroked him approvingly.

He looked at her with a dark pleading gleam in his eyes as he lifted his cuffed hands towards her and rubbed his fingers against her thigh. She shivered and he laughed softly at her before sitting up and looping his arms around her, letting his cuffs rest on her lower back as he pulled her into his lap.

Her lips moved into a full pout as she leaned down and grabbed the bowl of water off the floor and set it on the side table next to the couch. She plucked out an ice cube and lifted it to her mouth, sucking on it hard until her lips chilled and then she leaned forward and kissed him, sucking the warmth from his lips as her wet tongue moved against him. She lifted up his shirt and took the ice cube in her hand and ran it down his chest, circling his nipples and making him release a slow, drawn out hiss.

He leaned forward and kissed her ear, tasting the sweat in her hairline. "You're fucking hot, baby." He groaned as he licked her skin, "why don't you cool _yourself_ down?"

She leaned away from him slightly so that she could look into his eyes. His playful smile matched hers and she leaned over to pick up the bowl again, tilting it until she poured half of the water on her neck, letting the water run down to soak into the dress and turn it transparent. She gasped as chill bumps rose up on her skin.

She felt his cock twitch against her ass and she grinded her hips against him. He leaned forward and sucked on her nipple through the dress, sucking water out of the fabric. "Uncuff me—I need to touch you." He said as he began pulling the fabric off her breast by using his teeth.

She tilted her head back and laughed, lacing her fingers together as she cradled the back of his head. "Not yet—I want to fuck you first."

His head lolled back against the couch as he moaned in agreement. He cleared his throat, "...do you still want it slow?" He asked, remembering what she had said at the office a few hours ago. She shook her head and he sighed in relief, "good, because I'm going to take you hard. God, I have to."

He slid his arms out from around her and scooted from underneath her and stood up to face her. He felt slightly ridiculous wearing nothing but his t-shirt and handcuffs, but it really didn't matter because—as soon as she turned her back to him and rested her forearms on the back of the couch, tilting her hips back towards him—he didn't give a damn about anything other than fucking his wife.

He stroked his cock as he watched her take her panties off and then he stepped up behind her and guided his cock into her entrance. "Holy fuck, Scully," he groaned as soon as he felt her warmth surround the tip of his cock; he slammed his length into her body and moaned again—she had _never_ been this wet before and every time he pulled out of her, he could feel her hot wetness running down both of their legs.

"Mmmm, go faster," she moaned as she tilted her head upwards to look up at the ceiling. He fisted his hands in her hair and slammed harder into her, making her grunt hard when his hips crashed against her ass.

Oh fuck…her ass.

He felt himself grow even harder as he thought about what she had asked him for—it was something he'd always dreamed of doing to her; blame it on the decades of skin flicks and XXX channel, but it was a fantasy he never thought he'd actually get to live. Even after they were married, it was a topic he had decided to never bring up. As wild as their sex life was, he considered it _too wild_ , _too taboo_ to even talk to her about it.

As he felt the excitement begin to grow exponentially in his groin, he looked down and realized that his hips had sped up to a brutal pace, hammering into her so hard that the front of her body was now smashed against the couch as he drilled into her, making her scream his name as her nails clawed at the couch cushion.

He groaned and felt his balls draw up. He growled her name and pushed into her hard, keeping himself buried inside her as he waited for her to respond. He didn't have to wait long. "No Mulder, keep going—don't stop," she pleaded as she turned her head to look back at him. He smiled and pulled out and shoved his cock back into her, leaning forward and pressing his lips against her ear.

"Lean back against me—let me put my arms around you." He lifted his arms above her head and, once the front of her body was pushed off the back of the couch, he slid his bound arms around her, letting his open palms come to rest on her lower abdomen, his long fingers stretching out towards her slick folds.

In this position, he could still slam his hips into her but it also gave him the ability to jerk her body backwards and meet his thrusts. As he began moving inside her again, she hummed loudly and brought her hand back to grab the back of his head and pull him into her as she turned her head; the kiss was awkward but her passion made up for it and he felt her inner muscles begin shaking.

He hadn't ever had anal sex before, but he knew he was going to have to be painfully hard to be able to push into something that tight, so he forced down his orgasm even as her body quaked around him. She was thrusting her hips backwards against him, rubbing her body up and down as she prolonged her orgasm for what seemed like hours to Mulder as continued fighting back his release. Finally, her body slackened and he had to pick up most of her weight as her muscles lost their strength.

He laid her down on the couch and since his arms were trapped around her, he had to lie on top of her as she regained awareness. As he waited for the next round, he slowly pumped his cock in and out of her drenched pussy, moaning as he felt her walls pulsing around him. "You're so amazing." He said into her ear as he kissed and bit at the back of her neck.

"You feel so good, Mulder—God, you drive me crazy." She sighed as she shivered against his wet kisses as his lips moved up and down her spine. She turned her head to look at him, "kiss me…please." She begged as she pursed her lips, humming deep in her throat when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, his tongue slipping past her lips and dancing lazily against her tongue.

He felt her inner muscles begin to tighten around him again and he broke the kiss and moaned as he rotated his hips deep inside her. "So soon?" he rasped against her ear as his tongue darted out to taste the skin behind her ear.

"Mmmm, Fox—my whole body is tingling. I want you so bad."

"You have me, baby." He said as he changed the direction of his hips to rotate counter-clockwise.

She closed her eyes and hummed again. "Not in there, Mulder," she whispered.

If he hadn't been kissing down her jaw, he wouldn't have heard her. His heart tightened as he realized she was embarrassed. He didn't want her to be embarrassed—he wanted her to be confident enough to talk to him about anything. "Hey, look at me." She opened her eyes and tilted her head back until she could look into his eyes. "Tell me exactly what's going through your head. Don't censure your thoughts—tell me word for word what you want. Tell me what's got you so excited that you're about to cum twice in two minutes."

"Mulder…I… want you to fuck my ass...abd I want it _so_ bad." Her voice was still quiet but at least she was talking to him. "I've wanted it for such a long time—makes me so hot just thinking about it."

"How long have you wanted it?" he asked as he began kissing her neck again.

"Since…the first time you pressed your finger in my ass." She admitted, tilting her head so that he could kiss more of her neck.

"That long ago? And you never asked me?" he said, brushing his lips against her mouth.

"How long have you wanted it?"

She moaned as she felt his cock twitch inside of her, obviously aroused by her question. He chuckled softly and kissed her hard before admitting, "I've wanted to fuck your tight ass since the day you walked into my office."

.

.

.

Happy Mid-Week, readers! Here's you something to get you through until the weekend. As always-leave me a review!


	27. The Climax

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 27: The Climax by AnarchyX-Phile**

A shiver passed through her body as he whispered his answer against her lips, "Mmmmulder," she moaned as she felt her lower stomach tighten in arousal; she loved it when he admitted how long he's wanted her, how long his body has ached for her touch.

"I'll make it good for you, baby—I promise you." He said as he swirled his tongue around her ear before he pulled his cock out of her and moved them into a sitting position so that he could untangle his arms from around her.

He stood up and went for his key ring, fumbling for a few minutes until he got the handcuffs unlocked. He took a step back into the living room, rubbing his sore wrists before stopping and glancing up the staircase, his brows furrowing as he started thinking.

"Fox—come back," he heard Scully purr from the couch but he held up one finger as he quickly ran up the steps, taking them two at a time until he reached the top landing and started running for their bathroom. He ripped his shirt off and threw it down in the floor as he flipped the light switch on and started going through the cabinets as he searched for something he had bought for their first date but ended up not needing.

She could hear him upstairs tearing their bathroom apart in a frenzy as he occasionally growled in frustration. Finally, she stood up and stretched, feeling her muscles ache slightly before she headed upstairs and went into the bedroom. "Do you need any help, baby?" she asked as she craned her head to look into the bathroom, her eyes widening at the mess he was making.

"No! Just go… lay down… I'll be right out." He said as he ran his fingers roughly through his hair. He reached down and stroked his cock, trying to keep himself hard while his other hand went through one of the lower cabinets.

"If you would just tell me what you're looking for, maybe I could help." She offered as she went into the bedroom and pulled down the comforter and started rearranging the pillows.

"Damnit Scully, just _lay down_!" he said exasperatedly. He wanted her—needed her—to be relaxed and her walking around fussing with the bedding wasn't going to calm her down.

Finally, he found the box he was looking for and he grabbed it up and ripped it open, shaking out a tube of KY jelly into his hand as he threw the trash onto the floor. His hands were shaking as he went into the bedroom; he whimpered as he saw her turning down his side of the bed, the nurse outfit stretched across her perfect, small body as she fluffed up his pillow.

"Shit..." he sighed as he had to mentally remind his feet how to walk. "I'm not feeling so well, Doctor," he said with a sly smile on his face.

She turned to him, her eyes dark and narrow as they scanned his naked body and her tongue snaked out to lick her lips. She reached out and grabbed his cock, pulling on it roughly as she maneuvered him exactly where she wanted him. Once he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs hanging over the side, she stepped towards him and pushed his legs apart so that she could get closer to him.

Her hands went to his head, her fingers gently stroking his forehead as she pretended to check for a fever. "Mmmm, Agent Mulder—you're burning up." She purred as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his temple, her tongue slipping out to quickly taste his salty skin.

"Fucking hot, I'd say," he chuckled before he bit down on his lip as her slender fingers ran through his hair. He felt his cock jerk and he readjusted his hips, lifting one of his hands to softly touch the white fabric of her dress. She leaned forward and let her hands move from his neck down his back and he leaned into her body, dropping his head so that his hot breath rushed over her breast.

She gasped softly as she felt her nipple harden against his warm breath; her hand moved up to cup the back of his neck, pulling his head forward until his mouth latched onto her nipple, sucking and biting hard through the fabric.

"You're so damn perfect." He groaned as he lifted his hand up to jerk the fabric to the side, revealing one of her peaked nipples to his probing tongue.

"Agent Mulder," she sighed as she ran her hands through his hair again until her fingers returned to his neck and her fingertips pressed against his skin, "your pulse is racing."

"What should we do about it, Doc?"

"Lay back and close your eyes." She said as she guided his body backwards until he was lying on the bed. His eyes obediently closed and he felt the mattress dip slightly under her weight as she climbed on top of him. She lowered her head down until her lips pressed softly against his nipple, making him arch his back and thrust his hips against her. "Try and relax." She said in a professional tone as her mouth moved lower, to very _unprofessional_ places.

She removed his hands from her waist and laid them down flat on the mattress beside his body; when her lips slowly glided across his cock, his erection surged up and stiffened unbelievably hard. She took his cock fully in her mouth, moaning as she tasted herself on his tight skin.

Even when he begged her to stop, she continued taking him deep down her throat until he ripped away from her and picked her up to slam her back down flat against the mattress. He grabbed up the KY Jelly and popped the top off, spreading her legs apart as his hands moved between her legs. He poured some of the lubricant on his fingers and slowly began massaging the liquid against her ass; she moaned and parted her legs wider as she felt the liquid warm and tingle against her skin. Her hands balled up in the sheets and she threw her head to the side; she wanted to say his name, she wanted to tell him how good he was making her feel but she was incapable of forming the words.

She felt his lips press against her swollen folds and she moaned loudly, wishing he would press his finger into her ass rather than teasingly avoiding it. "Fuck my ass, Mulder—I'm _begging_ you," she finally cried as she leaned up to look at him crouched between her legs.

He whimpered and climbed on top of her, sliding his cock into her pussy and thrusting into her a few times, soaking his cock in her juices before pulling out and sliding down until the tip of his shaft was pressed against her sphincter. "Dana, if this hurts—even for a second—you stop me. Don't you dare try and hide it from me if you don't like it."

"I will." She said as she stared up at him.

"Relax, baby." He coaxed her as he began pushing his hips forward, letting the tip of his cock press against her anus before retreating, only to return and press slightly harder.

"Foxxx" she hissed as he continued preparing her. When she felt the tip of his head slide past the tight muscle, they both moaned and her legs fell slack against the mattress, her arms coming up over her head as her hands gripped the headboard.

"Is this okay?" he asked, his voice tight as he fought the urge to just moan and growl at her.

"More," she sighed as she arched her back and let her nipples rub against his chest.

He groaned and pushed further into her, stopping almost immediately to let her tight muscles stretch to accommodate him. "Fuck baby—it's _so_ tight. I can't believe I can even fit inside you."

"Feels so good, Fox—keep going." She said, urging him on as she opened her eyes to look into his face. When she saw the primal look in his eyes, she felt a rush of arousal tighten her belly and Mulder gasped as he felt her muscles tighten down on his cock.

He pulled slightly out before shifting deeper, he wasn't even halfway inside her yet but this was by far the best sexual experience he had ever had in his life. "Dana," he hummed as he looked down to see himself pressing into her small body, "it's better than I imagined. Tell me how it feels, baby. Talk to me, I want to hear your voice."

She moaned and one of her hands dropped down to grab and fondle her breasts. "So full, oh God you fill me up. I love how thick you are, makes it hurt but it's so good. Keep going, I want to feel you all the way inside."

He moved deeper and lifted her hips upward, changing the angle so that he could slide straight into her. His eyes met with hers and she nodded as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and swallowed hard; he took a deep breath in and held it before thrusting into her until he bottomed out, his balls pressing against her ass as he slowly grinded his hips against her.

They both moaned loudly as his lips crashed down against hers, his tongue moving in and out of her mouth. She bit down hard on his lip until he tore his mouth away, his teeth nipping at her throat as she lowered her hands down to his back, her nails digging into his skin. "Move!" She demanded as she began rocking her hips against him, letting his cock shift inside her tight channel as she began panting and gasping.

She could feel every twitch and every ridge of his cock, she could feel him move within her every time he breathed; the slightest movement made her entire body tingle and she desperately needed to know what it would feel like to actually have him retract and thrust into her. "Please, I need it," she sobbed as she scratched at his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"We need to go slow," he shook his head and groaned painfully as he bit down on his lip, sweat beading up on his forehead.

"I never want you slow—now fuck me, Mulder!" He pulled halfway out of her before sliding back in, giving the last inch a bit more force so that she felt his balls hit against her skin.

"Mmmmm," she hummed as her eyes closed, her back arching, "harder, baby."

Shit, if she didn't stop begging for him, he was going to lose control. He was fighting every muscle in his body not to drill into her, to fuck her ass as hard as he could for as long as he possibly could. He let out a slow, steady breath as he pulled nearly completely out of her and then pushed back in, gasping and panting as he felt her muscles tighten as he moved within her.

"Oh my God… I've never been this hard—I feel like I'm about to explode. I'm so afraid I'm going to hurt you…but I'm more afraid you're going to stop me."

"You better not cum yet and better not fucking stop. I'll kill you if you do either."

He thrusted slightly harder into her, growling and circling his hips as he bit down roughly on her neck, sucking at her skin as he soaked in her taste. "I love it when you get bossy." He snapped his hips against her body and his head fell forward in sheer bliss. He stopped when he heard her gasped and shiver against him, "are you okay?" he asked as he looked down at her, his hand coming up to brush the hair out of her eyes.

"Stop talking Mulder." She growled as she reached up and grabbed his head, pulling him down until his lips were against her ear, wrapping her arms around his neck as she began pushing and pulling her body against him.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and quickened his thrusts, barely resting fully inside her before retracting and reentering her. He sounded so damn sexy as he grunted and panted against her ear, whispering the sweetest, _dirtiest_ things to her before kissing her smiling lips.

He slipped one of his hands downwards and his probing fingers entered her dripping body, thrusting in and out of her pussy while his cock ravaged her ass. She was moaning continuously now, her legs were tensely pressed into the mattress as she felt electricity flow through her body and she felt lightning strikes of arousal begin to spark in her stomach.

"Oooh," she sighed as she let her arms fall from around his neck and land lifelessly on the mattress next to her head. "Keep going—I'm going to cum… fuck Mulder…oh God, this feels…" But she couldn't finish her sentence because the next time he snapped his hips roughly against her ass, every muscle in her body tensed and locked up; her back arched high off the bed, pushing her swollen belly against his body as he wrapped his arms around her back, embedding himself fully within her and feeling every single quake that raked through her body.

"Oh fuck Scully…" he groaned as her ass tightened around and squeezed his throbbing cock, "baby you feel so good, keep cuming for me—don't stop." He begged as he began thrusting into her again, wanting to drag out this first orgasm as long as he could to give her as much pleasure as she was giving him.

As soon as she felt him begin moving again, another wave of orgasmic bliss washed over her; her arms and legs began shaking as the spasms moved through her body. She could hear herself screaming as the pleasure exceeded the threshold of her tolerance and began turning into painful ecstasy as his fingers moved to pinch and roll against her clit.

Her legs jerked and as she squealed as yet another, much more intense round of tremors moved through her body. She was moaning so loudly that she lost her voice, her lips parted in a silent scream as she tossed her head from side to side on the pillow, her hips involuntarily meeting him thrust for thrust as she writhed beneath him.

Even though he wanted this to last all night, this same orgasm had moved through her body for close to a full minute and, while her body still quaked and squeezed against him, he could tell her strength was nearly diminished.

He looked down at their joined body, his thick swollen cock slamming into her tight ass as her body jerked against him every time he entered her. He grabbed her hips roughly in his hands and yanked her body against him, drilling his cock into her until he felt the burst of pleasure explode within him, sending his hot cum spilling into her tight ass, feeling it lubricate his strokes as he rode out his orgasm with her name on his lips.

He pulled out of her while he was still semi-hard to avoid as much discomfort as he could before he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over until she was sprawled out on top of him, her hair spread out across his chest as she panted and continued shaking against him.

He ran his hands down her back until his palms cupped her ass and pulled her upwards against his hips. "That was so fucking good," he sighed as he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of their arousal still looming in the air.

Scully started mumbling something but was asleep before she finished her sentence. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his fingers gently rubbing her scalp. "I love you, baby." He said into her ear before he relaxed against his pillow.

When his heart rate had slowed and he was breathing normally again, he eased her off of him and laid her gently down on her side of the bed as he stood up and went into the bathroom. He dampened a washcloth and went back into the bedroom to clean her up as much as he could without giving her a full bath. When she felt the moist towel rubbing against her skin, she mewed softly and curled up on her side, her hands going to caress and hold her stomach.

Mulder smiled as he looked down at her, watching her swollen belly rise and fall as she breathed deeply as she slept. He got down on his knees, feeling the carpet burn his kneecaps as he propped his head up in his hands and he watched her sleep for the rest of the night, for it was the most beautiful thing happening in the world.


	28. The Next Appointment

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 28: The Next Appointment by AnarchyX-Phile**

Seven weeks later, Mulder and Scully found themselves pacing the house, floating from one room to another as they tried to quell the anxiety rushing through their bodies. Scully hadn't slept at all the night before and her constant tossing and turning ensured Mulder didn't sleep either.

Her appointment wasn't until 11:00 and he had already called to check if they could see the doctor any earlier just so they wouldn't have to wait any longer—no go. As soon as he got off the phone, he was grabbing their coats and ushering her out the door. "Where are we going?" she asked as he ran towards the car with the keys in his hand.

"Anywhere but here. Let's eat a late breakfast or something." He knew she wouldn't argue with that…eating was her new favorite pastime.

.

Despite how hungry she was, she merely pushed her scrambled eggs around on her plate, her toast only half eaten and her orange juice completely untouched. Mulder couldn't criticize her though because his plate looked the same. "How about a walk then?" He offered as he through some money down on the table and helped her put on her coat.

"That's fine, Mulder." She sighed, not really interested in anything other than going to their doctor's appointment. She knew she shouldn't have a preference but she desperately wanted boys; her heart ached at the possibility of raising Mulder's sons, the possibility of watching two young Fox Mulders grow up in the footsteps of their father—raising them to be vigilant and passionate.

She let out a shaky breath and willed back a sentimental tear as she looked over at Mulder who was staring up at the sky with his lips slightly parted, obviously deep in thought. He was torn, and though he would never say it out loud, he was most definitely hoping for one outcome more than the other. As much as he knew Scully was hoping for boys—he was secretly keeping his fingers crossed for daughters.

Call him selfish but he wanted three redheads in his life—and two adorably bossy mini-Scullys were more than his heart could handle. He could already picture them in little dresses with buckles on their shoes with skinned up knees. He let out a pent up sigh and looked down to see her looking at him with an amused smile on her lips.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, "I know what you're thinking," she chuckled against his mouth in between kisses. He shook his head amusingly and let his hands rest on the sides of her stomach. Yes, she probably did know what he was thinking, down to every last detail…just as he knew what she was thinking.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He asked as he kissed her cheek. She shook her head softly and stepped closer to him, her hands fisting in the lapels of his coat as she pulled him into her to block the chilly wind from blowing against her. "More than you could possibly love me."

"I doubt that. I'm loving for three here…" She said, feeling his hands move against her stomach.

"So am I."

.

They were back in the waiting room, this time feeling much more nauseous than the first time. Mulder spent his time staring at all the expectant mothers and playfully guessing how far along they were compared to Scully; she deemed herself a poor scale to judge by since she was having twins but he kept playing nonetheless. A woman entered the waiting room and went to sign in and Scully leaned over and whispered softly, "23 and a half weeks."

"I thought you weren't playing with me," he said as he lightly tickled her side.

"Haven't I always played with you Mulder?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair and pushed the errant stands back into place. That got her a smile and he extended his arm out behind her and started rubbing her neck as he watched the clock on the wall slowly tick towards their appointment time.

Every time the door would open, Mulder would straighten up and move to stand up only to have the receptionist motion for him to sit back down and call someone else's name. He and Scully both were on the verge of drawing their weapons when their appointment time came and went without their name being called. "Jesus—if I'm this jumpy about a doctor's appointment, I don't know how I'm going to make it through the delivery. I feel like my skin is crawling."

Just when Scully opened her mouth to respond, the door opened and Mulder stood all the way up—he was going to lose his temper if Scully wasn't the next on the list. The receptionist nodded and waved them back, "Mr. and Mrs. Mulder?" she asked as Mulder grabbed Scully's bag and their coats while she followed the receptionist to the same room they were in before, "the doctor will be with you in just a moment, he's just washing up."

Mulder helped her lay down on the table before he took a seat beside her, grabbing her hand tightly as he stared at all the equipment. "If you tell me what to do, I'll go ahead and take a peak myself," he said as he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

She laughed softly and squeezed his hand tighter, "you wouldn't even know what to look for."

"…a baby. Hell Scully, there's two of them, surely I can find one!"

The doctor walked in wiping his hand on a paper towel before throwing it into the wastebasket. "Dana? How are you feeling today?"

"Anxious… really anxious." She admitted as she glanced over at the ultrasound machine. The doctor laughed understandably as he gathered up the supplies he was going to need.

"Well today I'll be checking to make sure the babies are progressing as they should be. Before I do anything, would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes," both Mulder and Scully said at the same time, barely giving the doctor time to finish his sentence.

"Very well, this will be a little cold," he said as he smeared some gel on her stomach and pressed the probe against her belly and began moving it around until he had a good picture of the babies. Their little heads were pressed together, as though they were already best friends sharing secrets. The way they were positioned made it difficult to see their arms and legs, but just seeing them at all made Mulder indescribably happy.

The doctor shifted the probe to the left side of her stomach and pressed down slightly harder and after what seemed like decades to Mulder and Scully, he finally looked over at them and smiled, "congratulations, you have a baby girl." He said as he captured the image to print the photo of the first baby.

Mulder released a slow breath and smiled widely as he thanked God for answering so many of his prayers. He looked over at Scully and saw her crying as she stared at the screen; there was no disappointment in her face, only love.

The doctor moved to the other side of her stomach and to check on the second baby. He squinted his eyes as he stared at the dark screen; finally he hit just the right spot and cleared his throat. "and…a baby boy." He said, printing out that photograph as well. "They appear to be in very good health and are maturing as expected."

The air was knocked out of Scully's chest as she stared at her babies, so many wishes granted in the small span of a minute with this doctor. A lone tear etched slowly down her face and her lips parted in wonder as she watched her son move his leg, his little foot moving away from the camera as he shifted his position.

Mulder turned his attention away from the monitor to look at Scully and his eyes widened as he watched her staring at the little screen. Her face just seemed…different; it wasn't necessarily any _one_ thing that had changed—she just looked more beautiful, more complete, more…motherly.

He swallowed hard and turned back to look at the monitor. "She seems smaller than him, is that normal?" He asked as he pointed to the screen, his eyes suddenly filled with concern.

"It's normal for twins to develop differently, she may catch up to him by the delivery date or she'll weigh less upon birth. I see no reason to worry about anything, Mr. Mulder. The only thing you should concern yourself with right now is getting ready for your babies. It may _seem_ like a long way off, but most twins are born on Week 35, and your wife is at the end of her 18th week."

"Should I be concerned about working?" Scully asked as she ran her hand along the side of her stomach, touching the area her daughter was pressing her foot against, wishing desperately that she could feel her little toes.

"I'm not putting any restrictions on you at this stage. I encourage you to do what you feel is right; don't push yourself, rest if you get tired, and eat when you're hungry."

Mulder nodded and took one last look at the screen before the doctor turned off the equipment. He had already made a huge decision as far as their work was concerned but he hadn't talked to Scully about it yet—it never seemed to be the right moment and he was worried she would take it the wrong way; Skinner had already approved the change, it was just a matter of a few signatures at this point.

The doctor left the room shortly after and Mulder helped Scully get cleaned up before they left the building. "Let's go see my mother," she said as soon as they got in the car.

Mulder sighed, not because he didn't want to see Maggie but because he wanted to talk to Scully about their future. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? There's something we need to discuss."

"Can't we talk on the drive there?" she asked, a frown tilting her lips; she wanted to see her mother, she wanted to see her face when they revealed their news.

"I'd rather not be driving, it's important and I need to see your face. Can we at least eat lunch before we head to Maggie's?"

She nodded her head, "pizza, I want pizza."

He smiled and nodded as he turned out of the parking garage and headed towards their favorite pizza place. "Hey Scully, neither one of us will be outnumbered. It'll still be an even fight—boys against girls. Well, until we have another one."

"How many kids do you want?" She laughed as she smiled at him.

"As many as we can have. I mean—once we have ten, we may want to think about slowing down."

"I love you, you know that right?"

"You may have to remind me how much you love me tonight," he said as he wagged his eyebrows, a goofy half grin lifting his lips.

"It may take me several tries but I think I can make you remember how much I feel."

"That sounds like fun," he said as he pulled into the restaurant and parked the car. He turned the ignition off and turned to face her, "there's something I want to ask and I need you to be honest about it. Is at all painful or unpleasant for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sex…if it doesn't feel right, if it doesn't feel good anymore that you're further along—I don't want you to feel pressured to have sex just because I want it."

She smiled and winked at him, "I like it just fine. As a matter of fact, in some ways it's _better_ than it used to be. I feel more…sensitive wherever you touch me. It's not at all painful and it most certainly is not unpleasant. Can we eat now?"

He laughed and nodded his head, leaning forward and kissing her deeply as they silently celebrated both of their wishes coming true. When he heard her stomach growl, he pulled away from her and smoothed his hands over her side. "We better feed them before they start kicking your bladder." He said and he got a painful punch on his shoulder.

"It's not funny, Mulder! You wouldn't be laughing if you were the one running to the bathroom every 20 minutes."

"Nope, but I have to say—I love getting to watch you leave the room so many times a day, your ass looks great in those tight maternity pants." She rolled her eyes and got out of the car and walked towards the front door, swaying her hips slightly more than usual just to tease him. She heard him running up behind her, his hand pressed into her lower back as he reached around her to open the door and ushered her through the door.

They sat down at a table and ordered their food; while they waited, Mulder tried to decide the best way to start this conversation. "Dana, I've been thinking..."

" _Dana_? It must be serious..."

Could _you_ try and be serious?" Even though he chuckled lightly, she knew he meant it so she sighed and nodded her head. "About work…"

"Fox, just stop right there. The doctor said it was fine to keep working and that's exactly what I plan to do."

"Just let me finish— _please_. I've been thinking about work and about money. We have more than we could ever spend; there's absolutely no need for us to work full time jobs." She opened her mouth to say something but he held his hand up to stop her before she could talk.

"Now, I know the X Files means a lot to both of us... so I thought of a way we could continue with the FBI: we could be classified as specialists—we'd still be agents but we'd work only when we wanted to—we could accept or refuse a case according to our own schedules."

"Skinner would never be able to sign off on that—we're in the basement as it is, the Bureau isn't going to do us any favors."

He bit down on his lip as he debated whether he should tell her that it has already been arranged. "It's already been pre-approved. Look, I know you feel that being an agent was what you meant to do—but you'll be a mother soon. We gave our best years to the FBI—we both lost and gave up so much for our work. We deserve to live as a family without taking risks."

"Okay," she said softly as she looked down to see Mulder's fingers tapping nervously against the table top.

He continued talking and trying to make his point so that she could see his side of it. "Once you have the babies, if you decide you want to go back to work, we'll just accept more cases and put in our normal 40 hours every week—but Dana, I just don't see the point in it anymore."

"What about our search for the truth?"

"I don't care. The only 'intelligent life' I care about are you and our children. The _truth_ is, I love being a husband and I'm already enjoying being a father more than I ever enjoyed the X Files."

"That's _not_ true. You love the X Files, I know you do. And I don't want you to make this decision and regret it." He opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off by raising _her_ hand, "maybe you won't regret it now, or in 17 weeks; but one day… ten years from now, I don't want you to be sitting in your office at home throwing pencils at the ceiling and staring at your "I Want to Believe" poster. I know you Mulder, I know it will happen."

"But we'll still be working…"

"What if I only want to work two cases a month but you want more? What are you going to do? Who's going to sacrifice what they want to make the other happy?"

" _I_ will and it won't be a sacrifice to me. Please Scully…Dana, do this for me."

She shook her head and sighed, "Fox…" She swallowed hard and looked up until her gaze met his pleading eyes, "I said yes five minutes ago."

"What? You did?" he asked as he jerked his head back and looked at her.

"Of course I did, baby." She scooted to the edge of her chair and leaned forward so that she could lower her voice to a bare whisper. "I love you being a husband and a father too—almost as much as I love being a wife and mother." She felt his hand on her knee under the table as he smiled at her. "How did I get to be so lucky?"

"You're such a sap," he laughed as he reached up and ran finger down her cheek. She reached up and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in hers as the waitress came up to drop off their pizza. "Now you only get half—not like last week."

"I said I was sorry." She said softly, embarrassingly breaking their eye contact as she looked down at their food.

"Sorry didn't bring back my half of the pizza…I got one measly little slice— _half_ a slice really after you took a bite out of it when I wasn't looking."

"But honey, I'm feeding your son—don't you want him to grow big and strong like his daddy?" she asked with an exaggerated pout on her lips. "And your precious little princess is so hungry—are you going to tell her she can't have one piece of your pizza?"

"One piece, no. But seven pieces is a little much for half-pint twins."

"Shut up, Mulder." She said as she lifted a slice of pizza to her lips and took a bite, her eyes dramatically fluttering closed as she hummed in pleasure as though the food was better than any orgasm she'd ever felt.

"You keep that up and I'll have to whisk you away into the bathroom and really make you hum… I mean _cum_." Scully's eyes widened as she glanced around the restaurant to see if they'd been overheard. Mulder didn't give a damn—she was pregnant, he was pretty sure the entire world knew that they had done the naked pretzel. What the world didn't know was that he was planning on giving her one hell of a ride tonight.

.

They pulled up into Maggie's drive way and he shut the engine off; his hands were sweating as he reached over and picked up Scully's hand. "How do you want to do this?"

She thought for a moment and then smiled, "let's just kept dropping hints and see how long it takes for her to figure it out." He kissed the back of her hand and they got out of the car, Scully putting her hands on her back and arching her back to try and stretch out after the car ride.

As they were walking up the stairs, Maggie pushed open the door and looked at them suspiciously. "I wasn't expecting you two today. What's going on?" She eyed Dana for a moment but then switched her concentration to Mulder because his face always revealed more.

"She's craving one of your chocolate cakes. I made her three and she says they don't taste right," he said in a griping tone as he pretended to be mad at Scully. He hung his coat on the coat rack and walked into the living room, looking around the room and picturing a little boy and girl running around the coffee table and jumping on the couch cushions as they pretended the floor was lava.

"I hope I can teach my _son_ to be a better cook than you are." She said as she dropped her coat on the back of the couch and eased backwards until she could sit awkwardly on the edge and then she pushed her body backwards until she was properly seated.

Mulder smiled as he watched her fuss around until she was comfortable, which he found amazing in itself due to the fact she was carrying around a bowling ball in her stomach.

"Well I'll bring our _daughter_ to Maggie so at least one of them will now how to get toast out of the oven before it burns."Scully shoot him an amused grin before they glanced up at Maggie who was sliding over a small ottoman so that Scully could prop her feet up.

"I'll hurry and get the cake in the oven, dear." She said as she kissed the top of Dana's head, she turned to Mulder and inclined her head towards the kitchen. "Come help me, Fox."

"Yes ma'am." He said as he walked past Scully on the way out of the room, squeezing her shoulder tightly.

"You've trained him well." Maggie laughed.

"Hardly, he's just trying to impress you." she laughed as she leaned back in her chair and slid her shoes off, letting them fall to the floor as she lifted her shirt to lightly scratch her stretching belly.

She heard them begin mixing the ingredients in the kitchen and she sighed and tickled her stomach as she began thinking about names. When she first discovered that she couldn't have children, she had had a book full of names that she wanted to use—but now none of them seem to fit. Everything she had with Mulder was different.

.

Two hours later, Maggie was spooning out hot, steaming pieces of cake onto three small dessert plates in the dining room; despite all the hints they had given her, she still didn't seem to catch on. They couldn't help but laugh when she huffed and sat down, looking at them sharply as she said, "I know your appointment was earlier today, you are going to keep me in the dark or show me new pictures of my grandchildren?"

"Well… which would you like to see first?" Mulder asked as he pulled the ultrasound photographs from his pocket and used his large palms to cover up the photos so that she couldn't peek before they were ready for her to see them.

He looked at Scully and she smiled and nodded her head; her smile brightened the room and made his heart tighten. He returned her smile and picked up the first photograph, not having to look at it even for a second before he flipped it over and handed it to Maggie. "Meet your granddaughter."

Her mouth dropped as she shakingly grabbed the picture, running her fingers down the glossy photo before she turned to Dana and opened her arms, waving her in for a hug. Scully jumped up and went to her, getting down on her knees so that they could hug more tightly. "My baby girl," she happily cried into Scully's hair as one of her hands dropped down to softly lay against the side of her belly. Scully tilted her head and kissed her cheek; Mulder swallowed hard as he watched them, the love so apparent that it was very nearly blinding.

When they parted and Maggie looked back at Mulder with watering eyes, he handed over the second photograph, "and this is our son." He said as he stared deeply into Scully's eyes, telling her that he loved her more than she could ever understand—yet, not only did she understand, but she returned his love with the same intensity.

.

.

.

When they got home, Mulder helped her out of the car and grabbed the plastic container of cake Maggie had sent them home with. "Sleepy?" he asked while he waited for her to unlock the front door.

She shook her head and pushed the door open, pausing to look sideways at him as she asked, "are you?" He shook and it won him a smile his head and they went inside. "Good, because I've been doing some reading and there are some new things I want to try with you."

"I'm not really that hungry either." He said as he went into the kitchen and dropped the cake on the counter without turning the lights on.

"I'm not talking about recipes, baby."

"Well then what the hell are you waiting for?" he asked as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, his hand coming down to slap against her ass as she pulled his head towards her. "Where do you want me?"

"Inside me," she growled as latched onto his mouth and licked his lips, moaning as she faintly tasted chocolate in his kiss. He moved his tongue against her mouth, sucking and pulling on her lip as he ran his hands over her hips and her ass, gripping the fabric of her clothes and forcing her lower body to rub against his pelvis.

"Tell me…in great detail…about these new things you want to try with me."

She hummed and smiled, her little teeth biting harshly at his neck as she began pulled his shirt off him, running her hands down his abs, dipping her hot fingers into the top of his waistband. "I want you to pick me up, put me down on the counter, and fuck me."

"Tease me baby," he said as he slowly began pushing her backwards until her back hit the cool refrigerator door.

She smiled and licked her lips, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and biting down on it as she hummed softly. "You want me to work hard for your cock, baby?" She asked as she ran her hands down the front of his jeans, feeling his cock begin hardening under the denim. "I love being able to feel you grow hard under my hand, I love it more when I can feel you get bigger while I suck on your dick. I love the way it tastes baby, can I have it? Can I taste you?"

He couldn't even answer her as he moved them into the dining room, pulling a chair from underneath the table and pushing her until she was sitting down. "Take my pants off," he said as he stepped up in between her legs and positioned his crotch in front of her face.

She smiled and began unzipping his jean, lowering her head and taking in a deep breath as she pulled his cock out of his boxers. "Baby, your smell makes me so wet," she purred as she let go of his shaft and pushed his pants to the floor, leaning back for a moment so that he could kick them and his shoes off his feet while she got rid of her shirt and bra.

Without putting her hands back on his erection, she opened her mouth and pushed the head of his cock through her lips, her tongue flicking against the small slit and moaning as she tasted him. "How can you taste so good?" She asked, her brows furrowing as though it was the mystery of the universe.

He put his hands on the back of her head and pushed his cock deeper inside her mouth, flexing his hips so that his tip rubbed against the roof of her mouth before sliding towards the back of her throat. Her lips tightened down on him and he groaned, "yea baby, you're so sexy. I love watching you suck my cock—feels so good fucking your hot little mouth," he groaned as he pumped into her a few more times before he pulled out and lowered his head to kiss her, "but not as much as I love fucking your ass."

She whimpered and he bit down hard on her bottom lip as his tongue flicked against the trapped flesh. "You want my cock in your ass?" he asked, his heart pounding as he waited for her to answer.

"I'll make a deal with you. You make my pussy feel good… _really_ good, and I'll let you fuck my ass again." As she spoke, her hand was pumping roughly up and down his cock, stroking him cruelly as she licked her lips.

Since their first time, they had only had anal sex one other time and that was weeks ago. The promise of that exquisite, unparallel pleasure made her hum wantonly as she scooted forward and rubbed the tip of his wet cock against her nipple, moaning loudly as her nipple hardened. "Your cock makes my body feel so good, Fox." She said as she looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"Come here." He demanded as he pulled her up onto her feet, sliding his hands to her ass and spanking her again.

The intensity of the slap caught her off guard and she gasped as she leaned forward and put her hands on his shoulders for support. "Harder baby," she said as she dropped her head down and bit at his nipples.

He closed his eyes and groaned as he brought his hand down harder against her, loving the way her ass moved when his hand connected roughly with her skin. "I am so addicted to you." he groaned as he leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth, his tongue sliding roughly over the sensitive nub until she screamed and buried her hands in his hair, pleading for him to suck on her other breast.

"You are supposed to be teasing me," he said even as he lowered his head again and played with her other breast, switching back and forth until her nipples were red and peaked. He had already lowered her pants and shoved her panties to the floor, his long fingers pushing past her folds to find her slippery clit.

"You know you like this better. Nothing gets you harder than making me cum—feeling my body ache and vibrate from your touch. You like the way I smell, but more than that, you love the way I taste," she said as she swiped her hand across her pussy and brought her hand up to smear her juices across his lips. He bit at his fingers and then licked his lips, grunting as he felt his cock twitch when her arousal soaked his taste buds.

"Tonight, the only place you're going to cum is on my cock. I need you so bad right now." He said as he began leading her backwards into the kitchen until her back hit the countertop. He put his hands under her arms and picked her up, moving her backwards until her ass was on the cold granite.

She spread her legs and pulled him closer to her, scooting forward until the front of her hips were on the edge of the counter, "hurry, Fox. Give it to me—show me how much you need me." She leaned forward and ran her tongue up the side of his face, the stubble of his beard scrape against her tongue. "It's going to feel so wet, baby." She said into his ear before she bit down softly on his earlobe.

"Dana," he groaned as his eyes snapped up to her face and he shoved his cock deep inside her wet body. They both moaned a beautiful lust-filled "fuck," as their stomachs began tightening and clenching in arousal. "You weren't kidding, honey—you're dripping. Is this what the thought of my cock does to you?" he panted as he began thrusting into her.

"Everything about you makes me wet—even your voice makes me hot." She said as she leaned back and arched her back, lifting her stomach upwards and changing the angle he was thrusting into her. He moved his hand under her butt and let his fingers slide into the crack of her ass. She hummed and began moving her hips against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his hair. "Do it, feel how tight it is." She said and she moaned when he quickened his pace and began to slam his hips against her inner thighs brutally.

She moaned loudly and looked down so that she could see his glistening red cock pounding into her body. She whined at the fact that she could no longer see his cock entering her because of her swollen belly. He noticed the pout on her lips as she tried different angles as she attempted to find a way to watch his cock sinking into her wet body. He smiled and grabbed her chin, lifting her face up until she was looking in his eyes. " _When_ we move, I'll put you in front of a mirror so you can see how good I'm fucking you." He leaned down and kissed her parted lips, "but for right now, just let me make you feel good."

She nodded her head and ran her fingers down his chest in approval when she felt him slip his finger inside her ass, twirling his fingertip against her tight walls as his cock continued pounding into her body. He deepened his thrusts and felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her inner wall as he began to feel his groin tighten.

He dipped his free hand down and began rubbing her clit, having to devote a lot of concentration to his moving his hands in a counter rhythm to his hips so that when he pulled his cock out of her dripping pussy, his finger was pushing into her ass as his other hand rubbed her clit.

Her head tilted back and she looked up at the ceiling, her muscles beginning to tighten down on his cock and fingers as her hips bucked against his hips without her conscious allowance. "Mmmmulder," she hummed as she licked her lips and looked up into his eyes. She nodded her head and smiled darkly at him and he sped up, wanting to give her exactly what she silently begged him for. "Yessss," she hissed as she felt his balls slap against her ass.

"Cum on my cock, Scully. God, show me how much you love it… I want you _even_ wetter, I want you so fucking wet that it's dripping down our thighs. Give it to me baby, let me feel your cum around my hard cock."

His words sent her over the edge and she shook against him as her legs kicked wildly, completely out of control as her orgasm took over her body. She could hear him screaming and she tried hard to focus on his words because they always made her feel sexy. "Yes! Fuck you feel so good… so wet and hot for me, oh my God you're still cuming. You make my cock ache, baby. I love you so much…ahh, you make my cock so hard."

When she stopped quaking around him, he slowed down until he finally pulled his cock out of her and slid his hands up her body. "Tell me when you can walk," he panted as he laid his forehead against hers, catching his breath and hissing as the cool air dried her wetness from his cock.

"Just carry me," she asked as she looped her arms around his neck.

"Scully, I don't carry you up the stairs. I don't want to risk dropping you and hurting the babies. We can wait a few minutes until you're ready to walk."

She nodded her head limply and leaned forward and kissed him, opening her lips immediately and pulling his tongue into her mouth. Sometimes she'd get so fixated on feeling him inside her that she forgot what a fantastic kisser he was; while he fucked her fast and hard, his kisses were always so sensual, so loving as he tasted her and gave her enough control to explore him. Even when he bit at her tender lips, there was no harshness in his act, he just wanted her so much that merely sucking and licking her lips wasn't good enough—he wanted to leave a mark.

"Are you ready now?" he asked, obviously ready for a second round as his cock ached to be inside her again. Denying his orgasm always made him rough, more carnal and all he could think about was sliding into her tight ass and letting her squeeze his cock painfully tight.

"Yes, I can walk," she said breathlessly as she went for one more lazy kiss before easing herself off the counter and grabbing hold of his hand to lead him upstairs.

When she started walking up the stairs, she glanced behind her and noticed him staring at her ass and she couldn't help but laugh lowly as she began running up the stairs, acting like she was running from him. He smiled up at her and watched her ass bounce as she climbed the stairs and looked down at him as she licked her lips. He knew, in that moment, that this woman was made just for him for the soul purpose of completing him… just as he was created for her.

When he reached the top landing, he turned and grabbed her hips, bringing her ass backwards until it rubbed against his pelvis so she could feel his throbbing cock slide along her ass until it slid against her wet folds. "You make me feel so good baby." She sighed as she leaned back against him and wrapped her arm around his neck. He ran his hands along her hips and along the sides of her stomach, his fingers stretching to caress the tight rounded skin.

"You do too, baby. Keep walking—go to the bedroom." He said as he began nudging her forward until they walked into their room. "What position do you want to do now?"

She really wanted to ride him, to be the one in control while his cock was in her ass but she knew she wouldn't have the stamina to keep up a steady, hard pace. "I want you to take me from behind."

"I fucking love you," he groaned as he motioned for her to get on the bed. She positioned herself at the top of the bed, letting her forearms rest on the headboard so she could support herself better. She heard Mulder straining and turned to see that he was moving her dresser away from the wall and tilting it towards her so that she could see herself in the mirror. She moaned at how dirty and wanton she looked, bent over and prepared to take his cock in her ass. Her makeup was smeared and her hair was a sexed-up mess but she looked at the way Mulder was staring hungrily at her and she knew she looked beautiful and sexy in his eyes.

"Do you need me to suck your cock?" She asked, not knowing if he was still hard enough for anal.

"No, baby." He sighed, loving how she could ask him such a dirty question without feeling even a sliver of embarrassment. He gave his throbbing cock one last stroke before he climbed up behind her and slid into her pussy, his fingers moving against her folds as he began smearing her arousal towards her ass until her sphincter was heavy with natural lubricant.

Now that he wasn't as concerned with causing her discomfort when he fucked her ass, he wanted her deliriously excited as he took her, so he leaned forward and began whispering in her ear as he licked her sensitive skin between words.

"I love how you still get wet for me Dana, how you still beg for me like you've never had me before." He pumped his cock into her a couple times before stopping when he was fully buried inside her. She whimpered like she was going to say something but he shushed her gently as his tongue slid against her ear, biting down on the small diamond stud she was wearing. "You don't have to say anything, love… I just want to hear you scream." He said as he jerked his hips away and let his cock slide out of her body.

She whined at the loss of him and wiggled her hips backwards against him, desperate to feel his heat inside her again. He glanced sideways at the mirror and growled when his eyes met hers, he smiled darkly and acted as though he was going to thrust into her, but at the last second, he angled down and slid past her anus and rubbed his full length along her slick folds, smacking her ass approvingly when the tip of his cock grinded against her clit and made her groan.

"A man could get drunk off the sounds you make." He grunted as he slowly pulled his cock backwards.

She groaned and tossed her head back, "only for you, Fox."

He smiled again and ran his hands up her arched back, "that's right baby—you're mine. Your body was made just for my cock, it aches for my cum...and I'm going to keep you pumped full—I'll keep you pregnant." He vowed as he threw his hips forward in a steady stroke and gasped when his cock squeezed past her sphincter and pushed deep into her ass.

"Oh my God..." she moaned as she watched him fuck her ass in the mirror, his eyes glued to watching his thick cock pry open her small, tense anus. His hands moved restlessly against her ass cheeks, rubbing and kneading her skin as he worked his shaft into her.

Once she felt his legs press against the backs of her thighs, his balls rubbing against her dripping pussy, she moaned and he flexed his hips, driving his cock just a little deeper into her and it was exactly what she needed. "I love your cock in my ass, it's so tight I can feel everything—even your heartbeat." She moaned as she pushed backwards on the headboard and drove her hips more firmly against him.

"Fuck yea, reach for it—take what you want." He grunted as he watched her hips move, barely sliding off his cock an inch before pushing back against him, as if she wanted to fuck him but didn't want to give up his cock for even a second.

Finally he lost all the patience he had and he took over, leaning over her body to put his hands on the headboard beside hers as he began to hammer his cock into her, gasping every time he pulled out of her body and felt her tight muscles cling to him and beg him to stay buried inside her. "Touch yourself," he said in her ear as his hands moved down to grab at her breasts, squeezing hard at her sensitive nipples as he jerked her backwards to meet his thrusts.

She lowered a shaking hand towards her center, her fingers parting her swollen lips to slide against her clit. She moaned and closed her eyes as she felt the electricity shoot through her body. He felt her muscles tighten on him and he moaned and spanked her again, speeding up his pace. She smiled and reached further between her legs and opened her hand until she could cup and caress his balls as they pressed against her.

He threw his head back and moaned loudly, feeling his groin tighten unbearably tight as he felt her nails softly scratch his balls. "You're so perfect."

"Mmmm, I can feel you getting thicker"

"So swollen—fuck, my balls hurt they're so heavy."

"Cum baby, please. Fill me up—you know how bad I want it."

He exhaled slowly as he shook his head wildly. "Not without you." He let go of her breast and bent his arm, reaching around her hip until his fingers slid into her pussy. "Come on baby, squeeze my cock hard. You go, I go."

His fingers pushed in and out of her so quickly that his palm was smacking hard against her wet folds; she widened her hips so that when his palm slapped her pussy, the shockwaves made her clit vibrate and sting. "Mulder, don't stop. Shit... I'm so close."

He rock up off his knees and began shoving all his weight against her hips, brutally taking her ass and stretching her out. He gave her pussy one last hard slap before her knees buckled and her body convulsed forward.

Their screams ripped through the house as his thighs violently shook while he pumped hot streams of cum into her. He dropped his head and stared at his cock as it uncontrollably thrusted in and out of her ass, his cum leaking out of her when he withdrew from her body and he rubbed it against her folds, his fingers sticky from their juices.

She stopped shaking under his touch and her body went slightly limp, her head falling forward and landing on her folded arms that were still resting on the top of the headboard. He pulled out of her, moving his hand between her legs to catch as much cum as he could before it leaked onto the sheets.

"Bath?" she asked weakly as she took in slow, controlled breathing and ran her hands over her stomach.

He nodded and leaned up to press wet kisses against her neck. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, as he began rubbing her stomach too, letting his fingers caress and play with hers. She shook her head and turned her face until she could kiss his parted lips, leaning back against him as she hummed happily low in her throat.

They both groaned lazily as they rolled out of bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom, "we're getting too old for this, honey." She said with a giggle when they finally made it to the bathtub.

"How about this, you tell me when you want to stop going at each other so hard, and I'll give it to you."

"Will you ' _give it to me'_ harder?" she chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He laughed hard and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss as they tub filled with water. "I'll always do it hard, even if I have hip and knee replacements—you'll get the fuck of your life even when we're 90."

"I wonder what your cock is going to look like in fifty years…" she teased.

"Probably better than your boobs will look." He laughed as he stepped into the tub and sat down. She reached in and splashed water against his face and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water with him.

"So..." Mulder said as he shifted his legs to let her lay more comfortably against his chest.

"So."

"A boy and a girl, what are we going to name them?"

She hummed thoughtfully as though it the greatest mystery in the world, which—to Mulder—it was. "You can choose our son's first name, I'll pick his middle name—and I'll choose our daughter's first, and you'll get her middle. I was thinking though... I'd like for them to take the Scully last name..."

"Like hell they will! You're _all_ Mulders now—you're _my_ family." He said, wrapping his arms tightly around her chest as he pulled her body against his.

She laughed and ran her foot down his leg, "I like it when you get possessive—so dominating."  
He sighed in relief when he realized she was joking about her last name—which was great because it was definitely going to lead to their first real fight.

"You don't play nice," he whined as he splashed some water against her breasts. "But I guess I'll learn to live with it."

.

.

.

I hoped you like it! Sorry it took so long to post, it just took a long time to write because there were so many things I debated (mostly the gender of the twins). Only two more chapters left in this story… Chapter 30 will be the _official_ end (I may update holiday chapters to show the Mulder Family during Christmas…because I think that would be freaking adorable!). It's been a great run but it's time to end it and move on to future stories.

As always, please leave me a review! I always love to hear from readers… especially new readers!

For anyone that doesn't already know, I started a new story last week called "Dark Desires for Pain."


	29. The Next Generation

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 28: The Next Generation by AnarchyX-Phile**

"Drive faster." Scully said from the passenger seat as she leaned her head back against the headrest and groaned. Her legs were spread as far apart as she could in the seat and she was gripping Mulder's arm like it was her lifeline. "I can't believe you forgot our bag."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get Maggie to swing by and get it before she comes to the hospital. Just breathe." He said calmly as he wildly jerked the car in and out of traffic with his hazard lights on. He had already called the hospital to let them know that they were coming and her room was already being prepped for when they arrived.

"How bad is the pain, baby?"

"I'm giving birth to two babies, Mulder—it can't get any more fucking painful!"

He nodded his head and mentally noted not to ever ask her about her pain level again. They were barely a mile away from the hospital so he grabbed his phone and called Maggie.

Scully took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, humming loudly and grabbing her stomach as she felt another contraction hit. The pain had started right when they had sat down to eat and now it was mixed with disappointment that they'd had to leave behind an entire table full of beautiful food and now she wasn't going to get to eat until after the delivery. Her water had broke with the very first wave of pain so there was no time to run around the house gathering anything—Mulder had grabbed the car keys and _lovingly_ shoved her into the car.

She heard Mulder start yelling at her mother through the phone, his excitement and nerves getting the better of him. "Hey—we're going into the hospital right now." He paused to let Maggie talk and he increased his speed until he could see the hospital sign. "I need to you go get our overnight bag, I left it in the nursery. Great, thanks—love you." He said and he threw the phone in the back seat as he pulled the car up to the front lobby doors.

He jumped out of the car and ran around to her door, pulling it open and trying to help her out as best as he could without hurting her. There was a nurse who pushed a wheelchair up to the car and he carefully helped Scully sit down in it before they rushed off towards the elevator. He had tossed his keys to someone—hell, he didn't care _who_ it was at this point—and told them what floor they were going to.

"How long have the contractions been occurring?" the nurse asked as she hit the button for the emergency elevator.

"About 10, 15 minutes," Mulder answered while he pushed his hands through his hair. His stomach growled and he winced as he dug through his jacket pocket to find a small handful of sunflower seeds; he held them out and offered them to Scully, popping one in her mouth after she nodded her head.

"Better make them last, Mrs. Mulder. It's going to be a while before I can bring you anything solid; it'll be ice chips only until after the delivery. We're going straight into surgery as soon as we get off the elevator."

"I'll get my epidural, right?" She asked, her hand clamping down painfully hard on Mulder's as they waited nervously for the answer.

"Yes," the nurse smiled, "it will be administered as soon as we get you onto the table."

Mulder got down on his knee and got eye level with Scully and put his forehead against hers, staring deeply into her wide eyes. "You know I love you?" She swallowed hard and nodded her head. "You're about to become a mother," he said with a shaky smile; she smiled through the pain and shut her eyes as the next contraction hit her. "You're going to be fine," he said as he heard the elevator doors open. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead hard, "you're so beautiful right now." He said before he stood up and they headed towards the operating room.

Their hands were twisted together, their fingers tightly interlaced as she was wheeled into the delivery room where a small group of people in blue scrubs stood waiting on them. They handed Mulder a pair of thin scrubs and directed him towards a changing room; once he was dressed, a nurse came in and showed him how to properly wash his hands and arms before he was allowed to go back out and join Scully.

They had already changed her out of her clothes and put a thin, tie up shirt on her while her bottom half was covered in a sheet. Mulder grabbed her hand and motioned towards the doctors who were quietly discussing something just out of earshot.

"They may have to do a C Section," at the terrified look on his face, she tightened her hold on his hand and shook her head. "My blood pressure slightly high—they're just concerned."

He let out a slow breath and nodded his head. "I guess now isn't the best time to tell you that I haven't picked out a name for our son." He said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair out of her face.

"I knew you were going to say that," she said before she groaned as yet another contraction hit. "Just do the c section!" she demanded as soon as she could breathe again.

The two doctors nodded their heads in agreement at each other before they directed that she be given the proper anesthesia. Time seemed to fly by as Mulder watched them twist and turn her until they could reach her spine to give her the spinal block injection, and it barely seemed like they had laid her back down flat before they were strapping her legs to the table so they could begin the procedure.

There was a large mirror angled on the ceiling so that he and Scully could watch the procedure without moving around and he was handed a wet washcloth so he could keep the sweat wiped off her forehead through the operation.

The bottom half of her body was completely numb and there was barely any pain left at this point, but just watching the doctor cut and suction out her stomach was making her sick and nauseous. She tried to relax back and not watch the procedure, but her curiosity was too strong and her eyes immediately flicked back to the mirror.

There was a quick thirty seconds of rushing and giving orders before the doctor lifted the first baby out, the umbilical cords clamped and severed before the pediatrician grabbed the baby up and rushed off to the other side of the room; Mulder took a step towards the baby but Scully kept his hand clasped tightly in hers as they waited. Finally, after a lifetime, they heard the baby start crying and they could see its arms moving.

Mulder's lost his balance and had to lean heavily against Scully's bed to keep from falling to the floor. Once the baby was stable, the doctor brought it over and handed it to him. "It's your daughter," she said quickly before hurrying back to wait for the second baby to be delivered.

Mulder cradled the little body in his arms, the little ball of blankets looking almost too tiny to be a living, breathing baby in his long arms, and he turned to Scully, bending down to lay the baby in her arms without moving his arms away. He leaned down and kissed her little red, blotchy cheeks and discovered that he had never loved anything more than he loved this little girl.

Scully nudged him out of the way so that she could get a look at their daughter too, pressing a dozen kisses on her cheek and forehead as she rubbed her fingertips across the curls laying flat on the crown of her head.

Mulder pressed his lips against Scully's forehead and looked up at the mirror just in time to see their son pulled out of her stomach before his umbilical cord was cut. He began crying a lot sooner and was quickly brought over to them, Mulder picked up their daughter and let Scully hold their son so she could hold him first and have a quick minute before the doctor took both babies away to do all the necessary tests.

Once they were finished stitching Scully up, they moved her into a rolling bed and transferred her to their hospital room where Maggie was already waiting for them. "How are they Fox?" She asked immediately when he walked through the door.

"Both are beautiful and healthy—the nurse said they would bring them back here in a few minutes. Dana did great but they ended up doing a c section so they just gave her some medication that's made her a little groggy."

Maggie's face paled at that news and ran her fingers softly down Dana's face. "How are you feeling honey?" she asked, nervously looking down towards her belly.

"I'm okay—I just need to see them again."

"Have you named them yet, Fox?" Maggie asked as she lifted Dana's hand up and kissed it tenderly. When he gently shook his head, she turned her attention back to her daughter. "You even look like a mother now—with that worried brow." She chuckled as she traced the crinkle on her forehead.

Mulder knew he should probably give them a few minutes alone, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away from her. He had a family now because of her—he'd probably never left her leave his sight again. A nurse walked in and asked how Scully was feeling; "when can she eat?" Mulder asked, knowing she needed to but she was too fixated on their children at this point to think about anything else.

The nurse left her with some water and said that if she could stomach that then she could eat some crackers in a few hours. "Go see what's taking them so long, Fox." Scully said as she grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

"It's fine, baby. Close your eyes; if you fall asleep before they get here—I'll wake you up right when they come through the door."

"I wish you could lay down with me," she pouted after Maggie left in search of some coffee.

"I don't want to even risk hurting you at this point. I'll probably never touch you again." He chuckled as he looked down at her.

She pursed her lips and motioned for him to kiss her and then scooted her upper body to the side so that he could sit down on the bed next to her. She had just laid her head on his leg when the nurse rolled in a little cart with two kicking, crying babies wrapped up inside it.

Scully sat up and immediately nudged Mulder back onto his feet so he could hand her one of the babies. She knew she would eventually grow tired of their crying, but right now it was so wonderful and heartbreaking at the same time—she loved that she could _see_ and _hear_ them now, but the fact that they were crying made her heart hurt.

Mulder carefully handed her their daughter, bundled in pink blankets with a matching set of cap and mittens over her hands before he scooped up their son and carried him back towards her bed and sat down next to her again.

"Lyra, her name is Lyra." Scully said as she leaned down and kissed her, gently rocking her back and forth until she stopped crying. She was certain that Mulder would make the connection between the star constellation and—judging by the wide smile that crossed his lips—he loved that she had been able to find a name that inhabited his passion as well.

"Lyra Katherine Mulder, I love it." He said as he looked down at the precious sleeping baby with such a large name. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw the nurse jot the name on a name tag and then hang it on the cradle.

"And what have you named our son?" She asked as she tore her eyes away from Lyra to look up at her other sleeping baby wrapped in Mulder's arms.

"I thought of a name...I'd like to call him Ahab—because I know he's destined for some great adventures…just like his grandfather and his mama," he added as he winked quickly at Scully before looking back to Ahab.

She smiled and a lone tear streaked down her face as she wished her father was here to see the children. "I think that's beautiful," she finally said before she turned her attention to the nurse and gave their son's full name: "Ahab Fox Mulder."

The nurse nodded and filled out the second name tag before she left the room. "Let me hold him now." Scully said as she positioned one arm next to her so that Mulder could lay him in her arms.

He went to pick up Lyra but Scully shook her head, clinging tightly to her baby blanket. "Stingy mama," he laughed as he ran his finger down her cheek, "you've had them to yourself for eight and a half months."

"I can't help it, they're so beautiful. Lyra and Ahab— _our_ children." She laid her cheek on the top of Ahab's head as she began rocking him. She laughed as his soft baby curls glided across her face. "I was shocked when I saw that _he_ had red hair though—I always pictured him with your hair instead. But Lyra—now, she's _just_ like her daddy." She said as she moved to lay her cheek against her daughter's head, closing her eyes as she reveled in the warmth radiating from her.

Mulder leaned forward and pressed his lips against Scully's mouth, closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply. "This is the best moment of my life. I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I did, but now…God, I feel like my chest is about to explode. And then I look at them and I wonder how I ever thought we were complete without them."

Scully smiled and leaned forward to press her lips against his again, tightening her hold on the babies. "I know I'm interrupting but I need to see my grandchildren." Maggie said as she stuck her head into the door.

"Maggie, come over here." Mulder laughed as he kissed Scully once more before turning his attention to the woman flying across the room with her arms already extended out.

When she got to the bedside, she ran her fingers down their faces. "What are their names?" She asked as she went to pick up the closet baby.

"That is Ahab," Scully said as she reluctantly let go of her son. "And this is Lyra" she said as she leaned forward to lay her daughter on the mattress between her legs and started removing the blanket and clothes. Lyra started crying so Scully began humming to her and she quieted down.

As soon as Lyra was undressed, Scully ran her hands down her tiny body checking her hands, arms, legs, and feet. "Does she pass inspection? Are we going to keep her?" Mulder asked as he ran his finger across her chin and down her chubby neck.

"I think she'll do just fine. She's so small, not even five pounds. Look at her little hands, Fox." She smiled as Lyra wrapped her hand around Scully's finger. She felt Mulder's hand brush her hair back out of her face as he wrapped his arm around her, careful to stay away from her incisions.

Ahab started getting fussy so Maggie reluctantly handed him back to Dana before she turned her attention to Lyra. "God I wish William was here to see this—Fox, I think you would have made him the happiest grandfather in the world." She said as she glanced up approvingly at Mulder and then towards Ahab. "And this little girl is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen, she has so much hair already."

Mulder's chest puffed out proudly—as though he had somehow arranged that physical trait himself. Scully laughed and began undressing Ahab, giving him the same motherly inspection as she had Lyra.

.

A few hours later, once the babies were fed, Mulder had nearly gotten Lyra asleep when he realized it was time for her diaper to be changed. "Ah, it's time to go to your mama, little girl" he said as he tried to hand her off to Scully who was laughing softly and shaking her head.

"Oh no, it's time you get initiated into fatherhood, baby." She laughed as she pointed towards the few diapers the nurse left behind as she leaned back against the pillow and snuggled with Ahab. Mulder gently laid Lyra down on the cart and looked covertly over to Maggie and motioned her to come help him.

"I've never changed a diaper…" he admitted quietly so that Dana couldn't hear him. Maggie covered her mouth so that her laughter was muffled as she began talking him through the process. Pretty soon, Lyra was cleaned up and ready to be put back to sleep. Just when he picked her up and laid her against his chest, there was a light knock on the door and he walked over to answer it.

"I'm sorry to come so late, is it okay if I see them for just a second?" Mulder nodded his head and stepped aside to let Skinner step into the room. Since he hadn't put Lyra's clothes back on yet, he grabbed a blanket and handed it to Skinner before passing her over to him.

Skinner looked uncomfortable for just a second as he balanced the newborn in his arms, but then he tucked her against his chest and slowly walked towards Scully. "How are y'all doing?" he whispered as he glanced up at Mulder.

"We're good, Dana _just_ fell asleep. You're holding Lyra Katherine." He said before he walked around and carefully pulled their son from Scully's arms without waking up either one of them. "And this is Ahab Fox Mulder," he whispered as he walked to stand next to Skinner.

"I'm not going to stay long—I just wanted to see them real quick. I hope you don't mind but I bought them some things, I'll bring them by tomorrow when I come back."

Mulder nodded his head before he swapped babies so Skinner could hold Ahab before he left while he went and laid Lyra down to sleep, talking to her gently when she began fussing before slipping back off to sleep.

Ahab began fussing too and Skinner quickly handed him to Mulder before it turned into an all-out cry. "Congratulations, Fox." He said as he extended his hand out and shook Mulder's hand firmly, putting his other hand on his shoulder and gripping it tightly. "Take care of them—all of them." Skinner said as he glanced towards Scully.

Mulder nodded and began rocking Ahab against his chest. "I will—they're all I have," he said as he dropped a kiss on Ahab's head and walked Skinner out of the room.

.

.

.

Four days later, Mulder had everyone packed, dressed, and ready to go home. Maggie had left an hour ago so that she could have some real, edible food cooked when they got home and now they were just waiting on the final doctor's visit before Scully was released and they could leave.

Mulder was already exhausted. It had taken him an hour and a half to get the babies fed, burped, and clothed in their 'going home outfits' that Scully had assembled months ago; he had to admit, they looked precious. And then he had to undress Ahab and change his diaper, only to do the same for Lyra once Ahab was redressed. He had just gotten them _back_ in their car seats when the doctor stepped into the room.

"It looks as though you're all ready to leave, let me take one last look at your stitches before you head out." He said as walked across the room to Scully and lifted her shirt up.

Mulder had had a tough time this entire visit with all the male nurses and doctors touching her and lifting her clothes without so much as asking first; he knew it was their job, but he couldn't help but get frustrated at them; she was his wife and the mother of his children—there were just some things he couldn't help but get mad about. When it came to Scully, he had grown even more protective and possessive of her during the past few days.

"You're all set to go. I've had valet pull your car up to the front doors, if you'll just sign this form you can be on your way home." Scully scribbled her name and motioned for Mulder to come help her slide out of the bed so she could stand up; the doctor made a move to help her but quickly stepped aside when Mulder came up behind him.

Once she was standing up, Mulder helped her walk to the door with his hand on her back before he walked over and grabbed the twins car seats up and walked beside her, moving slowly down the hall towards the elevator.

As they made their way out of the hospital, everyone congratulated them and wished them luck with handling the twins. She had to pause a moment to rest outside the hospital main doors, soaking in the sun for the first time in four days; Mulder hurried and buckled the babies up in the backseat before he went back to her and grabbed her hand.

"You okay?" he asked, brushing his fingers against her neck and angling her head so he could look down at her face.

She nodded softly, "kiss me and I'll be perfect." She said as she pursed her lips, humming happily when his mouth dropped and covered her lips in a slow deep kiss before they breathlessly parted and went home… as a family.

.

.

.

When they got home, Maggie had already left, leaving a week's worth of meals in their refrigerator and a lasagna still warm in the oven. Mulder was thankful to have her but he was glad she was gone by the time they got home. He had gotten absolutely no sleep in the hospital and he wanted a couple of sleep in his own bed before the twins woke up for their next feeding.

He had managed to get them inside and laid in their cradles, getting them back to sleep, before Scully hobbled upstairs into the nursery. She went to go sit down in one of the rocking chairs when Mulder lifted his hand to stop her, shaking his head silently as he motioned her out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"We're sleeping in _our_ bed—it's been too long since either of us has gotten any sleep."

"I don't want to leave them, baby." She said as she turned to go back into the nursery.

"They're fine—leave them alone to sleep." he said as he put his hand on her back and led her into their bedroom, helping her lay down on top of the covers before he climbed in on his side of the bed. She wanted to talk to him, but they were both fast asleep before they had even managed to get comfortable.

.

When Mulder jolted awake, he looked next to him to see the bed empty. He ran his hand over the covers to find that the bed was cold, so she must have gotten up quite a while ago. He ran his hands over his face and shook his head, trying to wake himself up. He needed a gallon a coffee, but he didn't hear the kids fussing so he figured he and Scully would have time to eat before they woke up.

He climbed out of bed and headed down the hall, stopping when he heard Scully's voice coming from the dark nursery. He peaked through the door and his heart nearly stopped beating when he saw her standing over the crib. She had moved Lyra into Ahab's crib with him and was singing softly to them as she stared down at them; he nearly laughed when he heard her lullaby: Joy to the World. It made him send up a quick prayer that his children would _not_ grow up to be Three Dog Night fans.

He went down to the kitchen and warmed them up two big plates of lasagna and made Scully a tiny salad to go with hers before he went back up to the nursery. When he stepped into the room, he walked silently over to the rocking chairs and sat their plates on the side table separating the two chairs before he walked behind her and slid his arms around her.

"Come eat with me, Mrs. Mulder. I doubt they're going to sleep much longer."

"I hope they don't—I need to hold them again so badly. Lyra kept crying until I laid her down with Ahab—she went right to sleep as soon as she felt him next to her." She said as she motioned towards their little hands holding tightly onto one another. She leaned back into his embrace, resting the back of her head on his shoulder and smiling contentedly when he kissed her neck—both of their gazes never pulling away from the children.


	30. The End

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 30: The End by AnarchyX-Phile**

 **Three Years Later:**

Mulder came through the door and sat his briefcase down softly on the floor and looked around the living room. The house was quiet so the twins must be asleep, which meant Scully was probably hiding somewhere trying to catch a nap too. He didn't know what was worse, the twin's internal clocks that got them up and going at 5:30 every morning no matter how long he tried to keep them awake at night or the fact that they considered it an obscenely 'late night' when they went to bed after 9:00.

He poked his head in the kitchen and found a plate covered in aluminum foil for his lunch he missed sitting on the counter. His stomach growled—he'd left the house without stopping to eat breakfast and then his meeting with Walter had run through lunch—but he wanted to find Scully first.

He went upstairs and checked on the twins and found them piled up in the floor next to their beds, tucked into a sleeping bag; Ahab's hair a fiery wild mess while Lyra's legs were kicked over his stomach. He quietly shut the door and continued on to the bedroom to find Scully sitting Indian style in the center of the bed with a pile of folded laundry circling her. When the door swung open, she turned and looked at him, a relieved smile on her face when she saw that it was him.

"God, I thought Lyra had already woken up—I barely got her down thirty minutes ago."

"Hmmm, night time cough syrup always does the trick for me…she sleeps like an angel—which, albeit, is an odd look for her but it's a nice change." He laughed.

"Yes well, she must take that after you."

"Ah, it's odd how they got _all_ my bad habits and _all_ your good habits." He said as he plopped down on the bed, the bounce of the mattress sending a pile of bath towels toppling over and earning him a sharp look and a growl from Scully.

"What took you so long? I thought it was going to be a quick meeting." A slow, wide smile began lifting the corners of his lips but he didn't say anything. "What have you done, Fox?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as her brow arched upwards.

"I've got a surprise for my wife." He said as he tapped the breast pocket of his suit and gave her an adorable grin.

She smiled and shook her head before she turned and crawled towards him, pushing him backwards until he was lying down and then shifting on top of him. She began slowly unbuttoning the two front buttons on his jacket before she slid her hands up his chest, pressing down slightly so she could feel his muscles ripple under her touch. Lugging around two kicking kids all day was certainly keeping him in good shape.

"You left before giving me my good morning kiss." She pouted as she wiggled her hips against him until she was more comfortable.

"Ah, but my surprise is better than a kiss good morning."

"Doubt it." She said as she raked her nails back down his chest, stopping at his bellybutton before looking back up at him.

He shook his head and put his hands on her back, pulling her down until her face was directly above his. One hand moved up to cradle the back of her head and pulled her closer until his lips were pressed against hers. When she felt his tongue flick against her bottom lip, she hummed and smiled before she opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss, moving her hands up until she could bury her fingers in his hair.

"Well that was quite better than the 'good morning' kisses I usually get." She said breathlessly once she pulled away from him a few minutes later.

"I feel almost insulted." He said as he feigned disappointment before kissing the tip of her nose. "Hurry and look at your surprise—I'm excited for you to see it."

She laughed softly before her hands moved back to his chest. "I know, I feel how excited you are." She hummed as she licked her bottom lip.

"Dana, please!" he groaned as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a pile of folded papers.

She gave him an odd look before she straightened up and began going through the papers. He rested his hands on her upper thighs and tried to bite back his erection, but with her straddling him, that was next to impossible. Well, that could easily be taken care of before the twins woke up.

"This is for us?" She asked after she had flipped through the entire packet.

"This is for you, though I'm sure I'm going to enjoy it too. I never got to take you on a honeymoon."

"What about the kids?" She asked as she started looking through the papers again as the excitement starting to build within her.

"Walter has claimed them for the first week, much to Maggie's disappointment, but she claimed the following week. I'm hoping…. well, I'm hoping that after this trip—the twins might be getting a sibling."

"Mulder," she sighed softly as she nervously looked away from him. Up until right now, it had been an unspoken belief that the twins were the once-in-a-lifetime miracle they wouldn't be getting again. And it was fine with her, it was actually more than fine because she had been lucky to get them in the first place. After three years of not getting pregnant again, it was just something she had accepted and she had thought Mulder had accepted it too.

"Well, we can at least try non-stop for two weeks—it worked the first go around, it _could_ work again." He said as he began tracing lazy circles on her legs.

She handed him the stack of papers and twisted until she was lying next to him, one of her legs still thrown across his waist as she snuggled into the side of his body. "Okay, tell me all about this honeymoon you've planned."

He shifted sideways so that he could kiss her forehead before he dove into the itinerary he and a travel agent had been planning for the past month.

.

Before he could even start telling her about the second week of traveling through Europe, he heard Ahab's bare feet pattering against the hardwood floor before he plowed into the bedroom with his arms already stretched out.

He had obviously been coming for Scully but as soon as he saw Mulder, he screeched loudly, "Daddy!" and he began pumping his hands in the air until Mulder rolled out of Scully's arms and went to pick him up, hurling him up in the air before he caught him and laid him against his shoulder.

"Did you have a good nap, buddy?"

"No!" he said as he buried his face in Mulder's shoulder and fought back a yawn.

Mulder smiled, it was Ahab's new favorite word while Lyra's was 'yes' simply because she enjoyed arguing with everyone—a trait he mostly definitely knew had come from her mother. He kissed the top of his head and put him down on the floor. "Well how about a snack?"

"There are some peaches and pears in the fridge. No chocolate." Scully said sternly, directed more towards Mulder than their son.

"Yes chocolate!" Lyra said as she stumbled into the room, tugging a teddy bear behind her as she ran smack into Mulder's legs. "Ow, daddy." She said with a sleepy pout on her lips.

"Mommy said no chocolate. We're saving it until after dinner." Mulder said before he bent down and scooped them both up and headed downstairs. He sat them down and they scurried to their little table in the corner and climbed up in the small chairs.

He reached up into the cabinet and pulled down plastic bowls and put two slices of pear and two slices of peach in each bowl before taking them over and setting both in the center of the table for them to eat.

Scully came down and sat down at the dining room table and Mulder made her a bowl of fruit and slid it in front of her. "What did you dream about?" he asked as he drug a chair over towards the kid table.

He always enjoyed asking them that question, Ahab's stories were always long and drawn out, completely random and, they were pretty sure he made them up as he told them, but Lyra always argued with him and told him _they_ dreamed of something different.

Sometimes they would finish each other sentences, thoughts, and stories and Mulder wondered if their bond would always be this strong. He certainly hoped so. Despite how independent they were, they needed each other.

Once they were through eating, they all went into the living room. "Alright, up on the couch." Scully said as she sat down and the kids piled on top of her. Once Mulder sat down, she worked hard to get everyone's attention. "In three days," she said as she held up three fingers, letting the kids count her fingers before she continued, "Mommy and Daddy are going away for a little while."

They started whining straight away until Mulder told them he'd send them to their room if they didn't quieten down. "You'll be staying with Uncle Walt and then Grandma while we're gone." Mulder said as he brushed the hair out of Lyra's face.

"Uncle Walt is the _best_. He gives us all the chocolate we want and he says you can't do anything about it because he's your boss." Lyra said very matter-of-factly as she wiped her face.

Ahab gave her a hard shove and put his finger to his lips. "Lyra! We're not supposed to say." He hissed.

"Well it doesn't sound like you're going to miss us at all." Mulder said as he tickled her stomach and watched her laugh.

"No we won't." She said as she crossed her arms over her stomach to guard herself from being tickled again.

"Yes we will…she always says that but she always cries after you leave. But I don't cry." Ahab said as he glanced superiorly at Lyra as if he had just divulged her greatest secret.

"You do too cry, you're just a _baby_." Lyra spat and then stopped once Scully snapped her fingers at her. She hated it when they fought—but especially so when she called Ahab a baby because that usually led to a day-long fight between the two. She almost wished they hadn't told her that she was born first, it defiantly would have prevented a large number of temper tantrums.

"You'll be back before our birthday won't you?" Lyra asked.

"Honey, your birthday is three months away—of course we'll be back before then."

"In time to plan a party?" Ahab asked.

"You want a party?" Mulder asked dramatically, when both children nodded their heads and screamed 'yes,' he rolled his eyes. "But you had a party last year!"

"We always get parties and presents for our birthday. Tell him." Ahab said as he looked at Scully expectantly.

"I don't know… you got a lot of presents last year. I don't think you need any more." Scully said.

"We _need_ new toys." Lyra said as though she was talking about how much she needed her breath.

"Tell you what, while we're gone, why don't you two work on a list of presents you want, so when Daddy and I get back, we can go shopping. Only three things each so make sure it's something you _really_ want."

The kids nodded their heads and looked excitedly at each other, "Okay kids, scatter. Go play in the backyard." He said and when they jumped up and started out the door, he called after them. "Quietly, and don't sneak into Mrs. Lindon's yard again."

Once they were alone again, Mulder laid back on the couch and pulled Scully on top of him, rubbing his hands down her back. "What do you say about getting Maggie to watch them tonight so we can practice a couple times before we leave on our trip?"

"That's probably the smart thing to do," she murmured before she kissed his neck. "I'd hate for you to pull a muscle and the whole trip be ruined."

He laughed even though the comment was actually pretty valid; they weren't as young as they thought they were. "Hey baby," he said as he put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up until she was looking at him. "I love you more than life," he said before he kissed her for the next hour.

.

The End.

.

.

.

Thank you for everyone that has read through this story- it was the first one I uploaded on this site, so I'm a little sad for it to end. As promised, I will upload a couple 'one shots' of the Mulder family, think of it like a "Holiday Special."

I appreciate all the reviews, I really didn't expect such a turn out when I first uploaded the story. It truly has been great fun!


End file.
